Torn Family
by PARN of hero
Summary: A decade ago, Annabeth, pregnant of her 4th child, disappeared. Since then, the Jackson family was never the same. Sequel of Mistakes, Choices and Happiness: What if?
1. TJ

**Disclaimer: Known characters are by another great writer: Mr. Riordan, the rest... well I created them.**

**Author's Note: This is the sequel of Mistakes, Choices and Happiness. I took the WHAT IF? storyline because I like the idea of twins. I still don't know where this is going and how long is going to be. I just started. I could use some ideas here.**

**TJ**

My name is Theodore James Underwood. I'm just 15 years old and my life is simple and complicated as any of us. I was 5 when my life changed drastically. My family was torn apart. My godfather raised me ever since. I love my brothers and sisters, hairy legs and all that. I have 3 annoying little siblings: Fanny of 10 years old, Juniper of 7 years old and little Lily of 4 years old. Since they are satyrs, they age half slow as me. So they are really half their age. So, I basically live with preschoolers and toddlers. The Underwoods live in a cabin close to camp next to Juniper's favorite tree, since she is a tree spirit.

For the last 10 years, I have been living at Camp Half-Blood just like my mom did when she was younger. I don't complain. I like Camp. It's fun to play Capture the Flag and training is amazing. My team wins most of the times.

As for my real family, my older sister Aida is in New York living with her mortal grandparents. She is my half-sister. I never see her anymore. She came to Camp once when she was 9 and I was 8 and only stayed for a couple of hours. I tried to talk to her but she kept running away from me until she left. I wrote her letters and sent her IM apologizing and asking what I did wrong to her but I never got a reply, so eventually I gave up.

My twin sister Mer used to be in Camp Jupiter living with my uncle Frank and his family since I moved here. I never understood why we had to be separated. We are twins for Gods' sake! Anyway, Mer went on a quest last year and never returned. I still hope she is alive. I have spent a fortune on IMs without any reply.

My youngest sister disappeared along with our mom before she was even born. Dad never stopped looking and I hope he is still looking. The last time we heard of him, I was 6. He came to Camp for Rachel Elizabeth Dare the former Oracle of Delphi. He needed her help but something happened and Rachel was never the same anymore. She lost her powers and her place in Camp. She quietly stepped down for the new oracle Marlene Scott. She lives somewhere in New York.

I barely remember my family now. I see the pictures and everything seems like watching someone else life. I used to be in a completely different family, a mom, two sisters and another on the way. Somehow there are no pictures of my dad. I don't know why. I have asked to Grover, Calypso, Chiron and Aunt Piper and nobody gives a straight answer. I don't remember him anymore. Sometimes, I dream of his laughter or I think it's his laughter.

My godly relative is Athena, my grandmother. I have never met her just like a lot of my aunts and uncles, her kids. I lived in her cabin during the Summer but most of the year I am with Grover, Juniper and their kids. I look to my cabin family and I wondered how come I don't have the same blond hair as they do. I know I must be my dad's kid due to the dark hair and green eyes. I wonder if he was mortal or a demigod. Maybe he was a mortal just like Aida's dad who died in a shooting at his workplace.

It's summer again and most of my friends are coming today or tomorrow, demigods like my mom. I used to be teased a lot because I was a legacy, so I had to work harder to stand out and make my godparents proud. I might not be as skillful with the sword as the legendary Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I wish I could meet him someday. He just sounds awesome. So far, Poseidon's cabin is empty, tattered and dusty.

The first day of Summer camp started (almost two weeks before from the Summer solstice) with my sister Fanny kicking me out with her strong goat legs. She slept with me last night, a bad dream. I rubbed my side when I stood up. I walked quietly to the kitchen. It was still early and my family was still sleeping. Then the door opened and I saw my godfather.

"Hi, TJ" he said.

"Grover, good morning" I said.

"Did Fanny sleep with you? I can't find her" said Grover looking a little worried.

"Yes, she had a bad dream. She is still in my bed" I said and Grover sighed relieved.

"Ready to move to Cabin 6?" said Grover.

I looked to him and sighed sadly. "Do I have to?" I asked weakly.

"You know the rules. During the summer, you are just a camper, nothing more or less" said Grover and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think I will get a quest soon?" I asked.

"I hope not" said Grover not taking his eyes on me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I want you safe. Quests can be dangerous. We already lost your sister last year" said Grover. I knew he was right.

"Maybe if I go, I will find her. I don't think she is dead. I would know. She is my sister, my twin. We used to feel each other's wounds when we were little" I said hoping.

"Aida might come this year" said Grover changing the topic and hoping to end the conversation. We have discussed this for a whole year. Grover is normally really easy-going and I was definitely shocked when he tied me up. He was stopping me of going to New Rome to look for Mer.

"Don't lie to me. She forgot about us and it's better. She is safer" I said looking away.

"I talked to her grandmother. I convinced her that she could take defense classes here" said Grover trying to cheer me up.

"She won't come and you know. Stop trying to give me false hopes" I said angrily and left the kitchen.

I walked without a real direction around Camp. I was angry. I didn't have an older sister anymore, just a stranger who I share my mom's blood. Somehow, I ended in the strawberry fields under a bush.

"Hi, TJ. What's wrong?" said Calypso as she saw me.

"Nothing, Auntie Calypso… and Kate?" I asked. I could see her house over the strawberry field hill.

"Still sleeping. What is troubling you? You can't fool me. I know you since you were born" said Calypso and sit next to me.

"Grover says Aida is coming for the summer and I told him to stop saying lies. She is not coming. I have spent 3 summers on the row hoping to see her and she never comes" I said exasperated.

"Oh, I see. I understand" said Calypso nodding. She kissed my forehead.

"How?" I said confused.

"Do you forget who I am? Heroes made promises to come back to me and never did, except for one" said Calypso and she sighed.

"Yeah, the ever amazing Percy Jackson. If he is so great, why are no pictures of him in camp?" I said angrily. Sometimes it was so annoying to her everybody talking about him like he was so great.

"He was amazing, just not really photogenic" explained Calyspo.

"Ugly as a monster?" I asked.

"Horrible" said Calypso sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I want to meet him, you know, even if he is horrible. He sound so cool, but at the same time I think he must be so full of himself, so many quests and heroic things. He must be worse than Hercules. Aunt Piper told me he met him and hated him" I said.

"He is… a little full of himself" said Calypso. I just sighed.

"Did you love him when you met him?" I asked. I knew her story. Heroes left when she fell for them.

"Yes, I did, just like the ones previous him and the one after him. Now I realized that I didn't really love them. It was just a crush. There are probably only two great loves in my life" said Calypso

"Odysseus?" I asked.

"Not him. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Kate's dad" said Calypso and she looked away. She never has talked about him before. Kate is almost 9 years old and I have never heard anyone mention him.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Calypso sighed sadly and looked at me saying "We drifted apart. It happens"

"He is a fool for leaving you, you know. If you were my girlfriend, I would never let you go" I said and she smiled sadly. She kissed my cheek. She stood up and ruffled my hair before leaving.


	2. A New Camper

**Disclaimer: A lot of the characters are OC, still Rick Riordan's world.**

**Author's Notes: I still don't know where this story is going. I am taking into consideration any comment. Yes, Nik. Aida must appear in the story. I'm thinking in the how... I will say that Calypso's other great love is not Percy, but someone gave the idea in a comment. **

**New Camper**

I was walking back to cabin 6 when I saw my favorite cousin walking to me. I definitely have missed him his annoying sassy 'I know better because I'm 17' smile, brown hair and eyes. We hugged and high-fived each other.

"Hey, TJ" said Taylor, son of Demeter.

"What's up? You are back finally. I was getting bored. The Aphrodite's campers are really annoying lately, especially Lorraine. Michelle is coming today" I said with a wink.

"Double date?"

"You read my mind. You could pass for an Athena kid"

"Yeah, right" snorted Taylor.

"Aunt Piper and Uncle Daniel?" I asked.

Taylor looked at me and said rolling his eyes "Great. Mom is pregnant"

"Again?" I said surprised almost rolling my eyes too. This was going to be 5th Taylor's brother or sister.

"Well, another to the bunch. I think my mom really wants to complete a soccer team now" said Taylor.

"Yeah, the basketball team was too small for her" I said and we walked around the camp "When your brothers are coming to Camp?"

"Uncle Grover says that their smells are too weak. They can pass by mortals. So probably never. We have to wait when they get older" said Taylor and I could tell he was happy by the idea. Being a demigod is not exactly a good thing. It's fun most of the time but there is always a lot of danger too. Taylor has already lost his left little finger against a monster two springs ago and not to mention the large amount of scars on his body, as well as me.

"Maybe it's better. Can you imagine Emma and Lauren messing up our style?" I joked.

"Totally" said Taylor with a large grin.

"Yeah, they will be on us like little chickens"

"Hey, my sisters are not like that… most of the time"

"Come on, they are annoying as middle schoolers can be" I said and I started to mimic them walking behind us "Taylor, TJ, what's that? Why do we have to wear this? Do you like that girl?... Annoying!" Taylor looked at me nodding and we started to laugh.

"Come on. Let's go to the arena. I haven't kicked your smart ass" said Taylor pulling me.

As we were walking to the arena, we passed by the infirmary just in time to see a girl coming out. I could tell by her whole posture and wild eyes. She was scared.

"A new camper" I said pointing to the girl.

"She kind of looks like you" said Taylor looking at her then at me.

"Yeah right" I snorted but he was right on the hair. We had the same hair color. Her long hair looked it was swept to the side like after walking in the beach.

"Both seem to be equally annoying" said Taylor and I wanted to say something back but she looked at us and waved weakly. Taylor and I looked at each other and approached to the girl.

"Hi, welcome to Camp" I said and shook her hand. Taylor did the same.

"Who are you? What is this place?" said the girl.

"She is really brand new. I could give you the tour and explain every doubt you have" said Taylor like he was tourist guide.

"That could be great. Thanks" said the girl weakly trying to hide her fear.

"Who brought you here?" I asked. I don't remember Grover or any other satyr going on scout mission lately.

"I don't know. I was going home. It was raining and I just passed out. I think. I just woke up" said the girl and then I realized that I didn't know her name.

"I'm Theodore, but everybody calls me TJ and he is my cousin Taylor"

"But everybody called me on dates" he said with a flirty smile. I wanted to laugh. He was hitting on a girl as young as his sister Lauren, probably 11 years old.

"Lana. Lana Blevins" said the girl trying not to stammer or blush, but she did.

Chiron saw us and came to us galloping fast. Poor Lana looked frightened of Chiron "What is that?"

I crossed my arms as I looked at Chiron coming to us "Chiron, our camp director"

"Is that for real? A horse-man?" said Lana ready to run as far as possible away from us.

"Centaur actually. Welcome, I'm Chiron" said the centaur and shook her hand.

"Lana Blevins" she said weakly.

"I can see you are well. I will call Jeffrey. He will explain you everything" said Chiron.

"We can" said Taylor and I.

"You?" said Chiron intrigued and amused like we couldn't be trusted at all. Ok, I accept it. Taylor and I have done things we are not exactly proud of, but we can be trusted.

"Chiron, I think TJ and I are perfectly capable to explain to Lana the situation" said Taylor using his best charming smile. He looked so funny. His mom or any other girl could easily pull off something like that, but not him.

Chiron threw us a scolding look and both us just grinned. His eyes studied us then he said "Why not? There is no way both of you could… make things worse"

"Hey!" Taylor and I yelled at the same time annoyed at Chiron. I could feel the tip of my ears burning in embarrassment. That thing with Juniper's sisters was an accident. We never meant to set half the forest in fire.

"Thanks, Chiron" said Lana with such a bright smile that it erased all angriness in me. I could feel my cheek slightly hot.

"Anytime, Lana. Just be careful" said Chiron looking at us for just a second before smiling pleasantly to Lana. She nodded and Chiron left us three alone.

"Before you ask, we are not that bad. Chiron exaggerates" said Taylor. I nodded dumbly.

"I believe you" said Lana without any hesitation like she trusted us completely "Ok, so explain"

"I will let you do the honors" I said to Taylor.

"Great… well, we are in a camp" said Taylor.

"I can tell by your t-shirts and the cabins" said Lana looking around. Her eyes startled me. They remained me so much of Mer when she annoyed.

"It's not a normal camp. It's for special kids and you are special" said Taylor carefully.

"Ok. I know my dyslexia is an issue, but I'm not that special. There are plenty of kids like me" said Lana crossing her arms.

"There are not many like us. Let me take it from here, Taylor. You are kind of making things worse" I said. Taylor raised his hand and took a step back. "Look, Lana. Have you noticed that strange things happening around you?"

"Yes. I sometimes see strange things in the subway and then they disappeared before I can look carefully" said Lana "Is that something to do with camp?"

"Everything" I said "Let's take the tour"

The three of us walked in direction to cabin 1. If someone would convince Lana, that's Ewan. I hoped for him be there already.

"This is cabin 1. As you can see all cabins are different" I said looking around.

"Like thematic hotels. Do I have to stay in the Barbie cabin?" said Lana pointing to Aphrodite's cabin.

"Hopefully not. With whom do you live? Your mom or dad?" said Taylor.

"My mom. Why?" said Lana.

"Well, that narrows things down a little" I said "You must definitely meet Ewan. He also lives with his mom"

Right at queue, Ewan came out. He is 13 years old with California sun-tanned skin, black hair and startling electrifying blue eyes.

"Hey, TJ, Taylor. What's up?" said Ewan high-fiving us then he looked at Lana "New Camper?"

"Yes. Could you help us to explain things? She lives with her mom" said Taylor.

"Sure. Is she open-minded? I don't want what happened to Faust to repeat" said Ewan.

"I am" said Lana annoyed.

"Okay" said Ewan "As the boys said I also live with my mom most of the year. I have never met my dad. I guess you too" Lana nodded "Our dads are like that. They only show up when it's really important and you will learn to appreciate their lack of attention"

"Why?" said Lana confused. Ewan was complicating things.

"Well, I'll show you what you mean. Back off a little" said Ewan and I grabbed Lana by the shoulders pulling her back. Then Ewan summoned a lighting to fall to the closest and tallest tree. The poor tree exploded. Juniper wouldn't be happy with us for that.

"How the hell did you do that?" said Lana with eyes wide open.

"I'm a demigod. Just like you. My mom is a normal human being or mortal and my dad, well, he is the king of Gods, Zeus. I live in cabin 1 which as you can see it's really royal" said Ewan.

"Wow" said Lana after such simple explanation. Then she looked at us still unbelieving us "So, you are saying my dad is a God, like Jesus, Buda, Ala, and so on"

"Not exactly, Jesus was a son of Poseidon, Buda, son of Apollo and Ala… son of Zeus, right?" said Ewan. Taylor and I nodded. "We are sons and daughters of Greek gods"

"Right, this is a little crazy. Who is your dad, Taylor, TJ?" said LAna

"My mom actually is Demeter, goddess of agriculture, sister of Zeus. So Ewan and I are cousins" said Taylor.

"I'm not exactly a demigod, but a son of one. My kind is called legacies. My mom is a daughter of Athena, Zeus' daughter" I said "Sooo, that's make Ewan and Taylor my uncles. But we don't pay attention to the Godly relationships"

"Why not?" said Lana

"Too complicated. Let's say we are all family and that's it" said Ewan.

"I still don't believe completely. Who is my dad then?" said Lana. Ewan, Taylor and I looked at each other.

"We don't know. You could be my sister, a daughter of Zeus. If you are, I promise to go easy on you" said Ewan.

"Or Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysius and Hypnos" I said counting with my fingers. I sometimes lost tracks of all the male Gods.

"Oh" said Lana and she stayed quiet for a moment. Taylor and I looked at each other. This was the moment of truth when a demigod embraced us or called us crazy and ran away.

"It's not that bad. We can visits our Roman cousins in California too whenever we want" said Ewan and Lana nodded.

"How will I know who is my father?" asked Lana.

"Well, most of the demigods once they get here are claimed by their Godly parents. A symbol appears over their head and everybody knows" said Taylor.

"When is my dad going to claim me?" asked Lana "Is he coming personally or just the symbol?"

"Maybe today or tomorrow and it's just the symbol. It's really rare when they come personally" said Ewan and I saw the deception in Lana's eyes. She hoped to see her dad.

"Oh" she said "Can I see the rest of the cabins? Maybe one will ring a bell".

"Sure" I said and took her hand. Ewan followed us and we explained each cabin to Lana. Some of the head counselors were there and they introduced themselves to Lana.

By the end of the 20th cabin, Lana seemed to really understand or at least believe us. Between the three of us, we explained to Lana the schedules, the activities, the obligations and so on.

Then it was time to eat. I was definitely hungry and I leaded Lana to the Hermes' table where they received unclaimed demigods until they settled into their rightful cabin.

"Your hair is like mine" said Lana just to say something.

"Coincidence… maybe you are my long forgotten cousin twice removed" I said joking, but she stared at me with her sea green sparkling eyes and I felt a possibility. My eyes were stormier, grayer like dark storm clouds reflected in the sea, but I could see the similarity.


	3. Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: Most of OC are obviously my characters. The rest are from the most amazing series ever PJO and HoO**

**Author's notes: If you haven't guessed yet. TJ is named after the really hot british actor Theo James, most known for being FOUR in Divergent, also for my husband's grandma Theodora and because it's 'God's gift' something key later on. Yesterday, I was doing some research for later on chapters when I came across that Jim was actually Percy's mortal grandfather. To my surprise, I was right without trying. Jim is short for James... I'm trying not to make this a tragedy but some adventure. I said I'M TRYING.**

**Capture the Flag**

For the rest of the day, I stayed with Lana keeping her company. The first day at camp can be really overwhelming. I have seen than countless of times in my decade here. Taylor stayed with us for a while until he saw Michelle, daughter of Aphrodite and his crush, with her bags as she had arrived at camp. Ewan left us alone once a son of Nike dared him in some lame swimming competition.

I took Lana to the armory to give her a weapon. Most were rusty but still working. Lana didn't take one. She said she didn't want to fight monsters. She would talk to them. I told her than sometimes is the only way to live. Most monsters weren't going to give her the same courtesy. We left the weapon picking for later.

At lunch, I saw Lana talking to a couple of Hermes' girls in the table. She looked like she was adapting but then I saw Ewan walking to them and I could tell he was scolding the Hermes' girls for taking Lana's wallet and lip-gloss. Those little thieves are really smooth. I didn't see them making their moves.

After lunch, I took Lana to meet my family. I explained that my mom went missing years ago and I live with my godparents. She was definitely surprised of seeing Juniper, and more after Fanny jumped on her. The rest of my little brothers were less scary. Grover sat with Lana and explained a little better the things. Apparently, Taylor, Ewan and I forgot some things to mention like Jeffrey was the one who brought her here.

At dinner, Chiron welcomed to all campers and reminded us that Capture the Flag would be in 3 days. I love seeing the palpable excitement when the games are announced. I don't know who are the worst the winning-drive crazy Nike's kids or the bloodthirsty Ares' kids. In Hermes' table, Lana seemed excited because most were already talking about strategy. She told me she loves playing Risk!

The next day and the following, I took Lana under my wing. I trained a little with a wooden practice sword. She is still reluctant to pick a real sword at the armory. We tried the bow and she was useless, not to mention the spear. I'm great with the sword but I'm awesome with knives. Since Grover told me my mom was the best with small weapons, I became an enthusiast and perfected my knives' skills.

On the day of the game, Lana and I were in opposite teams. Most of the times Athena cabin doesn't fight along Hermes cabin. My aunts and uncles hate to lose time keeping safe their things from their thieves' hands.

My cabin counselor Walter placed me in a remote location so I can ambush the enemy who tries to flank us. I didn't mean it but somehow I fell asleep in the top of the tree.

I woke up with pain as I feel from the tree to the ground. Once I recovered from the hit, I stood up hoping for no one has seen me. Then I saw Lana standing close to me with a celestial bronze sword and a big smile. She was trying hard not to laugh and I was blushing like crazy of embarrassment.

"What were you doing there?" said Lana pointing to the top of the tree.

"I was… taking guard?" I said weakly.

"Sleeping?" said Lana teasingly. I felt more embarrassed.

"Shut up. It was an accident. Sometimes the games stretched for hours" I defended myself.

"At least, you are winning" said Lana.

I was dusting my leg when I said "Really?"

"Yes, I heard some of my team yelling something about stop someone" said Lana.

I looked at her and she looked disappointed somehow. Maybe the games, maybe that she is still unclaimed. "Sorry. This is your first Capture the Flag and it should be memorable" I said.

"That's ok. I didn't want to fight anyway" said Lana weakly.

"What did you want to do?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

"I don't know. Play and for once be a normal kid without an overbearing mother and an alcoholic stepfather" said Lana sadly and she sounded just like so many demigods before. With demigods' parents there were most of the times two situations: lack of attention, even bitterness, or overbearing so heavy that drives away one or two.

I wanted to see something to make her feel better but what it came of my mouth was "I get what you mean about be normal… but we are no normal and we will never be. My mom tried and for a while we were happy and now I don't have a single clue of her whereabouts"

"She is alive" said Lana trying to make me feel better.

I looked at her. "I really hope so, but it's been 10 years"

"She loves you" reassured me Lana

"I want to believe it too but after so long I wonder a lot of things" I said.

"What about your dad?" asked Lana

I looked away trying to find the right words to say "I…" then I looked to Lana who was really quiet, her eyes were a different color and she was looking down "What are you doing?"

"I can feel something. I don't know. Take my hand" said Lana softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was blushing for her hand on me. I couldn't think romantically about her. She is like 11, for godly grandma's sake.

"There is an underwater river right here" said Lana so calmly that was eerie.

"How can you know?" I asked.

Lana looked at me and said "I can feel the water moving below. I don't know how"

We both stared at each other. I could feel my heart beating loud and fast on my chest. I could feel a current moving around my body, just like a wild wave splashing everything inside me. "You really don't know who your dad is?"

"Should I? Do you?" snorted Lana.

"It's hard to explain" I said looking away.

"I can say the same" said Lana.

Then I threw her to the ground to protect her as a flare passed just inches of my back. I smelled the tips of my burning hair.

"Are you ok?" I said and she nodded. I stood up fast with my sword at hand. "Go and hide"

Lana seemed unmoving but then she nodded and hid behind a tree. I was looking around when I saw a dragon coming out to face me. I was in disadvantage. Only a sword wasn't enough against a dragon. A shield could be really helpful right now.

The dragon threw another flare and I rolled to the side just in time but I felt my skin hotter. I needed a strategy and fast. Then I saw the creek. If I could run there, I could use water to at least hide. It would be the best distraction for Lana to run for help, or at least be out of danger.

I braced myself and ran to the creek. The dragon was following me. A flare missed me by an inch. I reached the creek and I realized that I made a mistake. The creek was too shallow to hide. It barely covered my feet. The dragon looked at me as the tastiest meal in days. I probably was. Its pitch black eyes were locked on me. I gulped as I was in deep trouble. Then the strangest thing happened. The water level started to rise and jets of water attacked the dragon.

The dragon and I looked at each other with perplexed eyes. What the hell was that?

From behind the dragon, Lana ran at me. A really bad move if you ask me. She jumped at me and we fell deep in the water. It was impossible. The water barely covered my feet less my entire body. We kept falling as if we were inside the lake. Then I opened my eyes and I was inside a bubble. I gasped and I didn't swallow any drop of water. I was breathing air. Lana's arms were on me hugging tightly.

"Are you alright?" said Lana.

"How did you do it?" I said.

"Did what?" said Lana and gasped. Her body moved away from mine and we were in deed inside a bubble. I felt like in an aquarium. I could see the dragon above us stomping its feet and scratching with its claws trying to reach us, trying to break the bubble, but all the hit were muffled by the thick water wall around us.

"I think I know how your dad is" I said as I put all the pieces together.

"Who?" said Lana.

"We need to talk to Chiron. I don't want to be wrong about this" I said "But we need to get out of here first. Any idea?"

"Don't know. Stay until it leaves?" said Lana.

"It seems like our only choice right now" I said and we waited.

The dragon kept stomping their thick strong feet at us trying to break the bubble. I could see Lana growing tired and weak. For 10 minutes, nothing happened. We were really far from the battle from someone to come and find us. I was growing worrier as I saw Lana panting.

Suddenly, the dragon walked away. It looked like someone was calling it. I could its eyes cloudy like in trance.

"I think it's gone" I said and Lana nodded at me.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Lana. I shrugged. I didn't know myself how she was doing that.

"Should I pop it or something like that?" said Lana touching the edge of the bubble. "It's firm. Do you have a needle or a twig?"

"Yeah, I always have one ready to sew" I mocked.

Lana looked at me with angry eyes and yelled "There is no need to be cruel!" Then the bubble burst and we covered in muddle inside a large puddle.

"Great… at least we are out" I snorted.

"Shut up!" yelled Lana angrily.

Before I could say something else, Grover came out from nowhere. He was wearing his breast armor and a sword. It was probably the second time I have seen him for battle. He looked at us and sighed of pure relief.

"TJ, Lana, are you alright? I've been looking for you" said Grover.

"Yes" said Lana weakly "We found a dragon and we hid in the mud"

"How did you know we were here?" I said.

"Juniper's sisters" said Grover and I could tell he was lying. I wanted to ask him why but we had more important issues right now.

"Is the game over?" interrupted Lana.

"Not yet. The last thing I know is that…" started Grover and the conch horn blew announcing the winner.

"What's that?" asked Lana "Dinner already?"

"No, the game is over" explained Grover.

"Let's go to see who won" I said pulling Lana's hand.

I didn't want to face Grover right now. Lately, I was sick of his lies to keep me safe. Lana tripped a couple of times as I was pulling her by an uneven terrain.

As soon as we reached the dinner pavilion, a blue trident glowed above Lana. I was right. She is Poseidon's daughter, the first one in 70 years. The last child of Poseidon was Percy Jackson, hero of two wars.

All campers gasped and Chiron kneeled in front of her "Hail! Lana Blevins, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, the Earthshaker!"

Lana looked terrified and really surprised. She wasn't expecting that. As usual, the campers started to talk to each other creating a deafening buzz. Lana looked around expecting someone to take her to her table or more siblings. She had forgotten she was the only one just like Ewan. She looked around and nobody said a word. The silence turned even more deafening that the chatter.

"You will eat with me tonight, cousin" said Ewan taking her hand. He pulled her out of the staring crowd. As Lana was leaving, she looked at me and I could tell she didn't want to be a daughter of the big three. She maybe liked living in Hermes cabin.

At the end of dinner, Ewan helped Lana to get her things from Hermes cabin to move to her new home the dusty abandoned cabin 3.


	4. Cabin 3

**Disclaimer: So I took the amazing ideas in Rick Riordan's HoO and PJO books and wrote the next part.**

**Author's Notes: I'm super happy with your reviews. Please, MORE. I am still struggling in some future chapters, any idea is welcomed. 32,500+ written words and I don't think I am half way through.**

**Cabin 3**

The next day, I woke up with my mom's siblings and cabin mates still talking about last night. Some feared for something mayor to happen. The last time a kid of Poseidon appeared, there were two wars, first with Kronos and then Gaea. Some girls were already talking trash about Lana, just because she is a daughter of Poseidon and our supposed enemy because of their parents' feud. I still don't get why Poseidon and Athena are still fighting for something that happened such long time ago. I like Lana regardless of her father.

As I was walking and stretching around the cabins, I passed by cabin 3. I stopped to stare the façade. It remains me of a little plastic castle for an aquarium, almost comical. As I stared, I felt something cold close like a chilly whisper in my ear. I looked around and there was nobody and nothing around. To tell you the truth, I have never entered to cabin 3. It felt forbidden and hunted. Ever since I was little, this cabin gave chills as I passed by it like something or someone would grab me by the arm and pulled me inside.

I was probably really deep in thought when I suddenly saw the outline of hand waving fast in front of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times as I snapped out.

"Hi" said Lana smiling. Her hair was wet and she looked cute with her orange camp t-shirt and shorts. She had a sword in her belt and she looked silly, instead of deathly. The sword was still a little big for her.

"Hi. How are you?" I said smiling.

Lana sighed deeply and she pursued her lips. She looked sad, but she still gave me a lopsided smile trying to look strong.

"I don't know… overwhelmed, I think… I mean. I never expected to be here. I crossed my fingers hoping to stay with Ewan. He is nice. I would love him as a brother" she said.

I nodded. I knew Ewan kind of wanted the same. He wanted someone to share the place and the burden of being Zeus' child. Everybody looks up to you like you were a natural leader.

"I wish I wasn't alone. Could you live here with me?" asked Lana.

"Sorry, I can't. You know, rules" I said and she looked sad to the point of crying. I needed to change the conversation "You know. I have never been here before"

"Really. How come?" said Lana surprised.

"Well, I was afraid of this cabin like ghosts lived here" I said and she took my hand pulling me inside.

"I haven't seen one yet" said Lana as we crossed the doorway.

I looked around. It's bright and the air smells salty. It mostly feels peaceful and quiet. I said "I was 5 back then… the first time I heard noises coming from here and I just ran away"

"Is still scary?" said Lana looking at me.

"No, just dusty…" I said and touched a surface collecting a thick layer of dust on the tip of my finger "Really dusty" I showed my finger to Lana.

"Can you help me to clean?" said Lana with a hopeful even pleading smile.

I shrugged saying "Sure. Why not? I don't have much to do today. Taylor can give me class"

Lana nodded and together we explored every corner of the cabin as we dusted and cleaned all we could. We changed the bunk beds' sheets, by the way, really cool silk sheet. We were almost done. I was sweeping the floor one more time when I heard Lana saying loudly under the bed "What's this?"

"What?" I said surprised.

"A box?" said Lana still under the bed.

"Where?" I said as I walked to her.

"In here. Help me to get it out. It's stuck" said Lana. I got under the bed too and together we pulled a cramped wooden box, a chest from under.

We opened the chest and it was filled with pictures and other personal items. There were at least 5 ragged t-shirts of several sizes. Lana handled me a pile of papers like cabin cleaning checkouts, schedules, old 4 of July programs and notes. By my side, Lana was looking at the pile of pictures when something caught my eye.

"Wait, this is my mom" I said stopping Lana. She was holding a picture of my mom when she was maybe 13. She was under a tree with Grover, both were smiling at the camera.

"She is pretty" said Lana "You have her nose" She looked at me and I nodded. "How old was she?"

"I don't know maybe 12 or 13" I said.

"Just like me. I'm 12 if I haven't told you before" said Lana "I know you are 15. Hermes girls told me"

I took the rest of the bunch of pictures on my hand. As I started flipping the photos, I said "What is a picture of my mom doing here" Then I stopped as I recognized someone else "This is my aunt Piper… Grover… Chiron… what's going on here?"

"Maybe who lived here knew them? Do you know who my sibling was?" asked Lana.

"Percy Jackson. I heard a lot of this guy for years. He is pretty much like Hercules, seen all done all, but I thought… I never thought my mom and the rest knew him, Chiron of course. I thought he was older, before my mom's time" I said as I stared at my mom and aunt Piper building like a boat by the river. They looked maybe my age.

"Who is he? Is this he?" said Lana pointing to a blond guy in a picture with aunt Piper "Or he?" Lana pointed to a Latino guy with a hammer.

"I… honestly don't know how he looks like. I have never seen a picture of him" I said. It could be him as far I knew. I started to categorize the pictures by the people in them. My mom was almost half of the pictures.

"Weird… I mean, if your mom knew him or at least, I mean, he clearly knew your mom. There are a lot of pictures of her… Were they a couple?" said Lana.

"I don't think so. Athena's and Poseidon's kids don't get along, less dating, too much rivalry between their parents" I said. Lana looked sad for a moment.

"Maybe he was a stalker, obsessed on her. That would explain so many pictures of your mom" said Lana as she stared at my mom.

"That's sounds creepy" I said but it sounded plausible.

"Why not? Maybe your mom never really was his friend. Maybe your mom had a kind of restriction order on him. Maybe he is the ghost. Is he still alive?" asked Lana.

"I really don't know. Nobody really knows what happened to him after a big war in Athens. He just vanished. Maybe he is dead, maybe he is living in a tropical island" I said. That was the story I knew. Then I thought if it was just also another lie to protect me. I didn't know what was true anymore.

"Like your mom?" said Lana.

"I don't know" I said weakly.

"Maybe he did kidnap your mom?" said Lana and I looked at her. It sounded crazy but at the same time. I couldn't help to wonder if my mom ran away with Percy Jackson leaving her family behind or as Lana said he kidnap her.

"Yeah, that makes sense" I snorted because I didn't want to think it was possible.

"Why not?" demanded Lana angrily.

"Because…" I said then I looked away and I couldn't find an answer "Yeah, why not. Maybe you are right. He kidnap my mom because he was a stalker so in love with her, completely obsessed on her"

"Do you really think that? I was kidding, you know" said Lana.

I sighed "You know. You could be correct. Your guess is good as mine. All I know is that I haven't seen my mom in 10 years"

"I haven't met my dad" said Lana sadly.

"I just don't remember my dad anymore. I know I should but every time I tried to picture him or try to remember something we did together, I ended up with a big migraine" I said. Lana and I stared at each other. She smiled so honestly that I felt safe. She is pretty.

"Thanks for helping me to clean. You are a good friend. Can we be friends since our parents are rivals?" said Lana.

"Athena is my grandma and yes, I think we can be friends. I can only hope your dad doesn't turn into a seal or something" I said.

"Thanks for everything" said Lana smiling so brightly that I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You are welcome" I said and then the conch horn blew "It's time to eat"

"Sure. Let's go. Could you teach me how to fight after lunch?" said Lana standing up and dusting her knees.

"Sure" I said and we walked to lunch.

After lunch, Ewan and I trained Lana. Taylor wanted to help but unexplainable Michelle needed help with something only Taylor could do. Lana asked what it was and Ewan and I couldn't find the right way to explain it to her. So I said something about gardening special roses. Lana just nodded. As we were walking to the arena, Lana gasped suddenly and her face turned tomato red. I think she finally got what Michelle meant. I didn't mean to laugh but once Ewan started, I couldn't stop.

We had a great time in the arena. Fighting and training relaxes me. It makes me forget about how messed up is sometimes my life. I love living with Grover, seeing Calypso daily and being in camp but I can't help wondering about everything that they are hiding from me, for my 'safety'.

I sat with Lana at dinner. She had a huge smile on her face as I sat in front of her in her table. I could hear the whispers of my cabin mates but I didn't care. I like Lana for her, not for her father. We talked about silly things I missed of New York, mostly Central Park. I remember spending the whole day playing with my sisters near the lake and having picnic under tree shadows and having naps together. I missed the idea of having sisters of my age.

After the sing-along, I was returning to my cabin when I saw a shadow leaving cabin 3. I followed it and I saw Lana running in the darkness to Thalia's tree. I ran behind a cabin and caught her by the side grabbing her arm. She held a surprised scream and she looked at me.

"You know you can't go out at this hour. The harpies are almost on duty" I said.

"I'm leaving" said Lana.

"Where are you going?" I asked and Lana moved her arm releasing herself of my grip.

Lana adjusted her backpack saying "I have to see my mom. Why isn't she looking for me?"

"Maybe she knows you are here. I will ask Grover tomorrow" I said.

"You don't know, maybe Grover will lie to you... I need to know why she didn't tell me before about all this. I feel betrayed" said Lana and I couldn't help to understand her words and feelings. We were both lied for our sake.

"It's safer when you don't know. Once you do, you smell gets stronger and monsters are on you. Bad things happen then" I explained like I had done to other demigods on their first days here. As soon as I heard myself, I wondered if my situation was the same, if all the mystery around me had to be with monsters too or just something worse.

"Like what?" spatted Lana taking me out of my own problems.

I sighed before I said "You get here on time or…"

"Or?" snorted Lana.

"You are their meal. They will eat you for strength or just to annoy your dad" I said and I could tell Lana didn't like my answer.

"You mean we are here to avoid becoming food?" said Lana perplexed.

"Yes" I said then I heard steps getting closer to us. I pulled Lana to hide against the wall. I covered her mouth and we waited. I heard the distinctive hooves of Grover and Chiron as they were walking closer. Both were walking as they were doing a final checkup before bed. They stopped close enough for us to hear them or find us.

"I'm worried. Lana's presence will change things" said Grover.

"How is your spell working?" asked Chiron. For his voice, he really sounded worried.

"I don't think I will be able to bind his powers or memories anymore. He is getting older and stronger" said Grover and I thought he meant me.

"Something is going to happen for sure" said Chiron.

My godfather sighed and said "Any news?"

"Nothing" responded Chiron quickly.

"Do you still think it was better to separate them?" asked Grover and I knew he was talking about me and Mer. So it was Chiron's idea to keep us apart.

"I don't know anymore. Since she disappeared, below is stirring" said Chiron.

"Kronos? A giant? A titan?" asked Grover.

"Not even the Gods are sure" voiced Chiron solemnly "We have to keep Camp safe"

"Our duty" said Grover and they continued walking leaving me and Lana alone in the darkness. Then I could fully register my hand still in her mouth and her heart beating so fast and loud that I could hear it or maybe it was mine.

Lana took my hand away of her and asked softly "What were they talking about?"

"I think… me" I said.

"Why you and I? Why do I have to do with you?" asked Lana and for once I really didn't have a single clue.

"I really don't know. Promise me you will keep this as a secret for now, ok?" I pleaded.

"Sure, I promise" responded Lana so fast that it made me smile. She trusted me a lot.

"I'd better get going" I said.

"Aren't you going to stop me from running away?" asked Lana almost teasingly.

I looked at her at smiled. I said "No. I know you won't. I can tell you want to know what is happening too"

"I don't" snorted Lana looking away.

"Sure. Good night" I said.

"Good night. Training at dawn?" asked Lana matching a smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" I said and walked to my cabin. I had a lot to think. However, I never made it to my bed that night.


	5. A Piece in the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: So as usual, PJO and HoO are the fictional creations of Uncle Rick.**

**Author's notes: I like how this story is going. I am trying to keep it light, because I tend to go dark. I admit it that I am very dark sometimes. Of course, this story is filled with twists and turns.**

**A Piece in the Puzzle**

I really need it sometime alone to think. So I did what I usually do. I went to Aunt Piper's house. I didn't tell Taylor or anyone else. It was the middle of the night and harpies were almost loosed. I went to the stables for a pegasi. They were restless. They hate when I touch them, maybe because of grandma. Most of Athena's kids tend to stay away of the winged horses.

Only one came to me and I was grateful, so I flew to the city in Porkpie. I landed just two blocks from Taylor's apartment building in the Upper East Side. I was walking fast double checking every corner. To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I was alone in the city in the darkness. A lot bad things can happen to a normal teenage boy, worse to a demigod.

As I was turning on the corner, I passed a convenient store entrance and bumped into an old man. We both fell on our back by the impact. I recovered fast and I heard the man complaining as he was hugging a bottle in a brown paper bag. The man didn't look like a beggar. He dressed nice but his gray hair and beard were long and shaggy.

"Sir, do you need any help?" I said giving him my hand.

Without even looking at me, the man slapped my hand grunting "Leave me alone!"

"Let me help you" I said just out of respect. It was the right thing to do. Otherwise, I could have left him there and go to my destination.

Then the man looked up to me and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Theo" I said and I didn't know why I told him Theo. I don't use that name anymore.

The man stared at me for a second that it felt like my cabin mates' eyes analyzing me. He said "Theo. I used to know a kid named like that"

He sat down still having the bottle in his hand and I was surprised that not a single drop was on the floor. The man took a sip and wiped his mouth roughly. He said "Help me, would you?"

"Of course, sir" I said politely and I helped him to stand up. As we were in front of each other, I could tell he was just maybe 2 inches taller than me. I didn't feel threatened, more intrigued than anything. Who was this man?

"I need to get to my apartment" said the man and I took the hint.

"Ok, if you try anything funny…" I said.

"Don't worry. You are safe with me" said the man fast "I used to have a family, my daughter, my son. You remind him a little"

"What happened to him?" I asked as I gave him my arm. He leaned on me and we walked down the street.

"A lot of things, none worth mentioning right now" said the man "My apartment is just a couple of blocks south"

We walked more than just a couple of blocks, maybe one hour. I don't know. I was worried of being this late in the city with an unknown man. He didn't say much. He rambled about his former students and his life as a teacher in an inner city high school, how he retired just 3 years ago and stuff like that. He never asked a single question about me and I was okay with that. I wasn't sure of lying or not to him.

Then we reached a simple but pleasant street where his apartment was. Somehow the street didn't match him. Like something really terrible happened to him, yet his home stayed the same.

"Okay, sir. We are here. I have to go" I said politely as we reached the entrance of the building.

"It's late. You can call your family upstairs. You can wait for them to pick you up" said the man and then I realized I didn't know his name.

"It's not necessary. I can get a taxi to my aunt's house" I said as politely as possible.

"Does she know you are going?" said the man.

I looked away for a second before saying "Well, not"

"Then call her first and I will you the money for the taxi" said the man and I could tell he used to be a teacher. There was something about him that tells you to trust him.

"I have money" I said quickly.

"I was a teacher. I can tell when teens lie… I was that good" said the man and I ended up nodding. In less of 5 minutes, we were in front of his apartment door. He gave me the bottle as he took out the keys of this pocket and opened the door with difficulty. I didn't realize how drunk he was until I saw him struggling to put the key in the keyhole.

Once he opened the door, he looked at me waiting for me come in. I was still unsure. It could be trap. He probably saw my hesitation as he said "You can wait here if you want. I will get the phone" He went inside and I waited.

Then he came out carrying the phone and a bottle of water. I said 'thanks' quickly and dialed to Aunt Piper. She picked up at the first ring.

"Hello" said the ever familiar voice of my favorite aunt in the whole world.

"Hi, aunt. It's me, TJ" I said.

"TJ, do you have any idea what time it is?... Wait! What's going on? Is Taylor ok? Are you hurt?" said Aunt Piper going from annoyed to frantic in one second.

"I'm fine. I was on my way to see you and I just helped an old man get home" I explained. I heard my aunt sighed heavily.

"An old man? From where are you calling?" said Aunt Piper.

"His apartment. He is a retired teacher" I said.

"Can I talk to him?" said Aunt Piper calmly, so calmly that it was eerie.

"I guess" I mumbled and covered the phone with my hand saying a little loudly "Sir, Mister"

The man came out again. He looked like he washed his face. "Yes, call me Mr. Blofis" he said.

I nodded and gave him the phone saying "My aunt wants to talk to you"

"Of course, you can go inside if you want" he said politely.

"No, it's okay" I said.

He nodded and talked on the phone "Don't worry, miss, sorry misses. Your nephew is in good hands. I will get him a cab and to your home in no time… Paul Blofis… ahem… I see… Of course, don't worry" then he passed me the phone again "You aunt wants to talk to you"

I took it confused and said "Yes?"

"TJ, it's late for you come here and I can't get to you. Your uncle is on tour and your cousins are sleeping" said Aunt Piper.

"So?" I asked more confused.

"I want you to stay with Mr. Blofis" said Aunt Piper decided like it was the only alternative.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

"Yes, he used to be my high school teacher. You cannot be in better hands right now. Just come here at dawn. Ok?" said my Aunt Piper.

"Ok if you say so. Love you" I said.

"Love you more" she said and hung up.

"Thanks" I said to Mr. Blofis giving him the phone.

"You can use the spare bedroom. It's a little dusty. I haven't had company in years" he said entering the apartment.

I nodded and went inside too. "It's okay. Thanks" I said.

Once I was inside, the lights were still out. Only the moonlight and streetlight coming from the windows I walked in the semi-darkness for about two steps when Mr. Blofis turned on the lights and everything was there like it was always there.

"What is this place?" I said looking around. I knew this place. The whole space felt warm, familiar.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It seems familiar, like a distant dream" I looked around and the lamp over the coffee table was broken and glued back together. I heard the phantom crashing of the lamp base porcelain and Aida coming to me. By her side, there was another person, a man I used to know then I looked to the owner of this house and everything became clearer like a veil was lifted of my eyes.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes, Theo" said Mr. Blofis and helped me to sit down. My head was spinning. A thousand of memories of this place came into my head. The first years of my life I came here, at least 10 times even more. I could see the reflection of myself and my mom over the mirror above the TV. I saw Mer and me jumping in the couch. I could almost feel the movement of the jumping kids on my hand as I touched the pillows. I could hear myself and my sisters laughing of something on the TV.

Once I recovered of the sudden rush of emotions and memories, I realized I was covered in cold sweat. I said to Mr. Blofis, I mean grandpa who was sitting next to me "Why? I don't understand"

"We thought you would be safe this way" said grandpa and he pulled me into a hug. I smelled his cologne and it was really him. I had totally forgotten that smell until now.

"What do you mean?" I said as I pulled away.

"Nothing for you to worry, right now. Are you hungry?" said grandpa standing up.

"Just a little" I said and my stomach rumbled right on cue.

"Just like your dad" said grandpa with a little smile on his face.

"Do you know him? What's his name? Where is he?" I said fast.

Grandpa looked at me, he sighed and said "I will tell you I don't know where he is… just gone. I wish I knew. First your grandma Sally, then him right after your mom went missing… I will take a quick shower"

Then he disappeared in his bedroom. I got up and looked around the living room. One wall was covered with picture frames. I looked to every single frame. There were pictures of grandpa with his students in different graduations. There were also pictures of my mom and us in the hospital when we were born, my mom with grandpa at her college graduation and my mom in her wedding dress pregnant of me and my sister. I didn't see a young man in any of them. I was hoping to finally meet my dad.

I heard grandpa coming back wearing pajamas and I saw his hair and beard wet. He looked at me and I said "Why isn't my dad in the pictures?"

"Your protection. It's better if you don't remember him" said grandpa and we both were looking at the same picture: my mom and I in Central Park carousel when I was probably 3 years old.

"Is he in the Mafia or something?" I asked.

Grandpa sighed "I wish it would be something as simple as that"

We both looked at each other. His eyes were sad but at the same time happy, probably for seeing me after all these years. I looked away and said "You won't tell me right… for my own protection… just like Grover, Calypso, Aunt Piper and Aunt Hazel"

"Definitely, Annabeth's kid" said grandpa nodding. I looked down and I sighed sadly.

Then I saw laying in the ground a broken glass photo frame. I took the picture and I saw grandpa and Calypso holding a baby. I knew that baby, Kate, Calypso's daughter.

"Do you know Calypso?" I asked.

"Yes" he said trying to hide his smile. I looked at the picture and everything made sense. For the first time, I saw his features in Kate, the same eye shape and mouth. He was Calypso's great love. He was Kate's dad. I wanted to ask what happened but he looked sad almost to the point of tears. He was heartbroken for Calypso. Whatever happened between both of them was still hurting.

"Grandpa, I'm hungry" I said pulling his pajama shirt just like when I was 4. He nodded trying to regain his compose.

We walked together in the kitchen. The place was dusty but the dishes were clean enough.

"It's being a while since I cooked for someone else. Cals… never mind" said grandpa and sighed. He opened the fridge taking out things "Do you still like midnight omelets?"

I nodded without really looking at him because I had just opened a cabinet and there was a picture pinned to the cabinet door. I was staring at the picture when I heard my grandpa behind me saying "I forgot it was there"

I took the picture and pointed to the man in it saying "Who are they? Is he my dad?"

"Aida with her godfather in Halloween, you and your sister were just a couple of months old" said my grandpa.

I looked intensely at the picture trying to memorize every single detail. My sister was wearing an owl costume and her godfather was a tree. Both were smiling at the camera. I couldn't see much of him due to the green makeup on his face and green shades, but his nose was familiar. Maybe I saw in an old picture of my mom and her coworkers.

"What's her godfather's name?" I asked.

"I don't remember his name. He worked with your mom and Aida's dad in the museum before the shooting… I think it was Joshua or may Jason. It's been a long time since the last time I saw him. He just lost touch of us, before your mom… you know" said my grandpa.

"Oh" it was all I could say and I ended up looking at my grandpa making me an omelet just the way I like it.

We had dinner together and we spent most of the night talking. He asked me about camp, Grover and my life in general. He never asked about Calypso or Kate, not even once. I did ask him about my dad but he just smiled and changed the topic.

At dawn, I called Aunt Piper to tell her I was going back to camp. She understood. Grandpa hugged me tightly and he gave me money to get back.

Once back to my home sweet camp, it was chaos. My cabin mates had already alerted Chiron that I was missing, who told Grover, but Juniper was the most frantic, to the point of a nervous breakdown.

Once they saw me alive and well, let's just say Chiron was the least of my problems; a week washing dishes was nothing. On the other hand, Juniper hit me with a branch before hugging me in tears. My satyr siblings jumped at me in sob and tears. I felt bad for worrying everybody. Grover just patted my shoulder and said "I'm happy that you are back"

After finally all the excitement demised and everybody was back into their normal pre-summer routine. I went to the strawberry fields. If I couldn't find out anything of my past, I wanted at least know something. I needed a little piece of truth for my sanity.

I found Kate sitting outside her house playing with her dolls. She just smiled at me. Now I realized she had the same smile as grandpa.

"Hi, TJ. Why aren't you training?" asked Kate.

"I should ask the same to you" I said.

Before Kate could answer, Calypso came out of the house and said "I agreed with TJ"

"But mom?" said Kate annoyed.

"Come on. Go to train. You can play with your dolls after you beat up an Ares kid" said Calypso smiling.

"Ok, mom. TJ, are you coming too?" asked Kate with big pleading eyes.

"In 10 minutes, I will help you to wipe the floor with Ares cabin if you want" I said and Kate nodded excited and ran all the way to the arena.

"I was worried" said Calypso once Kate was out of sight or range to hear us.

"Sorry. I just needed to clear my head. I need to ask you something" I said and Calypso nodded "You and grandpa?"

Calypso's hand went straight to her mouth covering a loud sigh. She rambled "You saw him? How is he? Is he eating right? Did he ask…?"

"I don't understand. What happened? I can tell you still love him" I interrupted her.

Calypso sighed again and rubbed her eyes. "We drift apart" she said weakly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your grandpa… TJ, sit down" said Calypso and we both sat next to each other looking at the lake. Calypso stayed quiet for a moment gathering her thoughts before saying "I am immortal. I don't age. Your grandpa thinks nothing good would come out of me staying with him until he dies. He doesn't want me to see him age. He thinks I don't already know this. I will see Kate grow up and grow old, as well as her children and her children's children"

I looked at her and I felt bad. I didn't know. "Sorry, Calypso" I whispered.

"Immortality is more of a curse than a blessing. That's why your mother gave it up when the hunters wanted her to join" she said.

"Really?" I asked and I was surprised for that piece of information.

"Yes. Go now. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How is he?" said Calypso standing up.

"I think he misses you" I said weakly and ran to the arena. We were almost in summer and things must be done.


	6. The Quest

**Disclaimer: So most of the new characters are my characters, my creation.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews, views, favorites and alerts. I finally hit the 1000 views mark. So, you have liked this story so far. I am really excited of writing this. 42,000+ written words in 16 almost completed chapters... so far. I am spending most of my day at work thinking and writing in my scare moments of peace between classes or recess. So, far in 5 amazing chapters and the threshold: 19 reviews, 8 favorites and 11 alerts. Lots of kisses and hugs to my favorite reviewers ever: Charlee56, Nik1627 and WinterWolf.**

**Another amazing milestone: 550,000 published words. When I reach over 575,000, my whole repertoir will be as long as the Twilight Saga. I hope to make it.**

**About the previous chapter, originally Calypso was going to marry Pascal, the man she was dating at the end of Mistakes. However, someone mentioned that Calypso and Paul made a cute couple. So I thought 'Why not?' It was a relationship I had never thought it could be possbie and it made sense, the two of them are really good caring persons. I can think they got together mostly because they were alone at the time. Probably after Annabeth disappeared, Calypso visited more often Paul because he could no longer see his grandkids and she was worried of his drinking problem, well, Kate happened. (Paul is an alcoholic, but he has his reasons: Sally dead, Annabeth gone, Mer and TJ separated and Calypso is immortal, that would drive me to the nearest bottle of chilly vodka). ****I want to put them back together but I am still figuring out the how. Ideas?**

**The Quest**

During the rest of the morning, I trained and trained with Ewan. He is the only one who can match my skills especially when I am upset. I needed to release some tension. We fought fast and deathly enough to draw a lot of attention. Campers surrounded us creating a large circle. I saw the Ares' kids making bets. Most of our fights ended in draw, but not today. I needed to win.

"No draw this time, Ewan McCoy" I said as wiped the blood of my cheek. I was fighting with two small daggers and Ewan with a spear. He had more advantage since he could keep his distance. I needed to get close and that make it fun.

"Then I won't go easy on you, Underwood" said Ewan and ran at me. I dodged him just in time and buried my knife in the back of his arm, almost at his shoulder. Ewan jumped back as he dropped his spear. With that wound, he wouldn't be able to pick his heavy spear. I had the upper hand now.

"Damn you!" yelled Ewan as he tossed the spear. He removed the knife of his arm and aimed at me.

"Come on, Ewan!" yelled Josh from Ares cabin "I'm not losing on you!"

"Shut up, Josh!" yelled Ewan turning at him and I took the opportunity. I rushed to Ewan knocking him down and stomped his hand with my foot making him drop the knife. I was smiling as I had won.

Ewan looked at me and said "Well played", suddenly he grabbed me by the shirt and spun me so I ended up rolling on the floor and Ewan on top of me. That was embarrassing.

"I won" said Ewan smiling.

"That was cheating" I said as everybody started cashing their bets or looking at me with angry eyes because I lost.

"Second round?" said Ewan.

"Sure" I said smiling. I roared to the crowd "Second round!" Most campers screamed too and they started their bets again on us.

For the second round, I won. We were in the middle of a third a final round when Marisa Addams, new Oracle since last year grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Oh Gods! Quit it already. This is not a circus" said Marisa standing between Ewan and myself.

"Come on, sweetie pie. Don't tell you don't enjoy watching two strong guys like them sweating and working up?" said Taylor using his best sassy argument. Marisa blushed deeply and ran away muttering something like 'idiots'.

"Come on. You know Taylor. It was a joke!" I yelled to Marisa.

Then she turned and her eyes were smoky green. The eerie voice of Delphi spoke:

"Gardener's son and 2 legacies

Will go strong

To find father's favorite son

God's gift unchain his curse

Before the longest day"

Everybody stared at each other and us. Since Taylor was the one who yelled at Marisa and a son of Demeter, this was his quest. I was one of the legacies since I was the only one here, but who was the other one? Ewan looked at me worried, yet relieved. He was glad of not going. Christina, daughter of Ares, died last year in a quest with Ewan.

I wanted to yell in joy 'Hurray! I'm going on a quest, my first one' but Lana looked at me troubled like she knew something and it wasn't good.

Before I could get close to Lana, Taylor hugged saying "Our first quest together. This is going to be legendary". He had the largest grin like we were going to the water park or something like that. At least someone was in high spirits.

"Of course, Taylor" I said.

Then everybody turned their eyes to the west something was coming fast like a thunder, a cartoon roadrunner or just Arion. The horse stopped with someone on its back. A girl one year older than me removed her helmet and smiled at everybody.

"Hello, my fellow Greeks. I think I arrive just in time" said Emily Marie or Em for short, legacy of Mars and Pluto, and oldest daughter of my uncles Frank and Hazel Zhang.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I said as I helped to get down of the mythical horse, son of Demeter and Poseidon. That story is probably the weirdest when it comes to Gods but that's for another time.

Em hugged me tightly. We haven't seen each other in three or four years. She has grown into a beautiful woman just like her mom at her age for the pictures I have seen.

"Mom sent me. She said I'm needed" said Em with a big smile on her face.

"We… how did your mom know?" I said. How was possible that Em arrived within minutes of the prophecy being spoken?

Em looked my confusion and said "Neptune showed himself at Camp, well, to my dad actually since he is his legacy"

"2 legacies, that makes us 3" I said understanding everything.

"Wait. I don't want to go with her" said Taylor fast and pointing at Em with hurt in his eyes.

"Why if I can ask, son of Demeter?" snorted Em to the point of almost drawing her sword.

"She is not that strong. The prophecy said will go STRONG. She is a legacy" said Taylor so seriously that it didn't look at him.

"So am I" I quickly defended Em.

"It's not the same. You have your mom's smart ass. You have a strong mind" said Taylor still without taking his eyes from Em. Both stared with intensity and hatred.

"I will ignore that comment" I said rolling my eyes.

"You just don't get it. I'm going to pack. We leave in 2 hours. I'm the quest leader after all" spatted Taylor no longer able to share the same air with Em.

"Who said that?" said Em angrily.

"I'm the son of Demeter. I am named almost by last name in the prophecy while both of you are just legacies" said Taylor "Whatever". He left fast. I looked at Em who looked away still upset.

Most campers took it as cue to say hi and hugged Em. Ewan jumped on her and they hugged for a long time almost in tears. They were together in the same quest last year when Christina died.

I looked at them and followed Taylor. I didn't like what had just happened. I needed to talk to my favorite cousin. I ran at him and grabbed him by the arm pulling him to face me.

"What's your problem with Emily Marie? We are family. Mer grew up with her" I said firmly.

"Nothing. You just don't get it" snorted Taylor and pushed me to the ground.

"But Taylor?" I said loudly. He didn't look back and continued walking to his cabin. I saw him until he disappeared inside.

This was more confusing. If Taylor wasn't talking, maybe Em was. I looked for her for maybe 10 minutes when I found her in the stables feeding Arion gold pebbles from the floor. Em inherited her mom's underground powers. Her brothers Sean, Frank and Sam were shape shifters like their dad.

"Emily Marie Zhang, care to explain what's going on?" I said and Em just looked at me. She sighed heavily to the point of tears.

"Taylor and I dated over the winter break when he was at Camp Jupiter" explained Em.

"Oh, so?" I asked and I figured out mostly everything.

"It didn't end up well. Believe me. I am not thrilled of the idea of going with him either" said Em and then she started to cry. I held her in my arms and I saw Taylor in the distance looking at us. He was mad. I saw him kicking one of his sisters' bed of roses and walking back to his cabin. I wanted to ask Em for more details but she didn't look like sharing right now.

I stayed with Em until the conch horn blew. It was time for lunch. I sat with her at her empty table. When she is here, she sits at Pluto's table. She is not exactly a fan of Ares' kids. Ewan joined us for lunch and we made small talk. She took glances once in a while to Demeter table and Taylor who stared at us intensely.

This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to go on a quest, less my first one. My two favorite cousins fighting at each other because for I could guess, Taylor was the one who messed up, probably flirting with Roman girls in front of Em. That sounded like Taylor.

After lunch, I was in my cabin packing. By this time, most of the whole camp already knew about the quest. I was actually hiding from Juniper. My godmother could be really overprotective, especially since last summer.

"Do you have everything ready?" said Lana behind me. I turned to see her looking around uneasy. She was stepping in enemy floor.

"Most of things, I wished to know where to go exactly" I said counting my drachmas.

"TJ, be careful" said Lana and her hand held mine. I was probably blushing as well as Lana.

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong" I said obviously lying but I didn't want her to panic.

"I am not sure. I had a dream last night" said Lana and I looked at her. I grabbed by the shoulders and we stared at each other.

"What did you dream?" I asked.

"I saw a man, well I think it was a man. I could only see the shape. He was in a cave. I think it was an underwater cave, and a huge shadow was guarding him. The place was dirty, polluted, like toxic waste or something like that" said Lana and she bit her bottom lip really worried.

"Don't worry. I will be fine" I said and she nodded. "If it's underwater, I wish you could come. Your Poseidon's demigod powers could be handy"

"But?"

"It's only 3 of us. It's the way we do quests" I said closing my backpack.

"Take this for good luck" said Lana putting a red leather bracelet in my hand. I wanted to tell her it was unnecessary or something completely logical but my mind was blank.

"Thanks" I stammered trying not to blush. This girl was giving me a bracelet. This was the first thing I received from a girl who isn't family. She helped me to put it on my left wrist.

"Come back safe" said Lana and kissed my cheek "I hope my dad will help you. He owns me for staying away all this time". She pointed to the sky and said "You heard me, father. You will help him."

I couldn't help it but smile to Lana. She was sweet to ask her dad to protect a legacy of Athena. I knew he wouldn't do it but it was still a nice gesture. She hugged me and we walked outside.

As we were almost at the entrance to Camp, Ewan ran at us. Ewan hugged me tightly.

"TJ?" said Ewan.

"Don't worry, Ewan. I'm coming back in one piece" I said as we pulled away.

"No, be careful around Taylor. He is really reckless and he could get hurt and get you hurt" said Ewan.

I just rolled my eyes saying "Tell me something I don't know"

In that moment, I felt a wind blowing at me with juniper's leaves. Oh Gods! Then I saw her.

"TJ! You are not going!" yelled Juniper running at me.

"But Juniper?" I said confused. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled to our home. Lana wanted to help me but Ewan stopped her. This was a family feud.

"You are staying with me the rest of the summer. I don't care what Grover, Chiron or the Fates said. It's dangerous" said Juniper pulling me with an enormous amount of strength.

"Jun, I'm going. It's my quest" I said and released myself of her tight grip.

"Taylor and Emily Marie can do well without you" said Juniper.

"I'm the second legacy" I said loudly.

"Any Roman legacy can fill your place" said Juniper almost to the point of yelling.

"No, I'm going" I said once again. I didn't want to hurt her but it was my duty to come.

From behind us, Grover appeared. He was heartbroken calmly.

"Juniper, let him go" said Grover and both of us stared at him with our mouths wide open.

"But Grover? He can't. It's dangerous. We lost Mer already" said Juniper in tears.

"I know, sweetie" said Grover.

Juniper shook her head and said "He can't go. Do you listen to me, both of you?"

"He is the God's gift. You can't go against the Fates, you know that" said Grover weakly and he was almost crying too.

"He is your son too" said Juniper in loud sobs.

"I know" said Grover and both of them hugged each other in tears. I just looked at them. I didn't know what to do. I felt grateful for their love at me.

"TJ, go… just be careful" said Grover moving his hand.

"God's gift?" I asked.

"Your mom named you for a reason... We love you" said Grover and both of them pulled me into a three person hug. I couldn't help it but I cried with them.

Once we were more calmed, Juniper and Grover returned to our home while I walked to the entrance to meet my quest mates.

"Ready, Em, Taylor?" I said. Both of them were at least 5 meter of each other without looking at each other.

"Whatever" both snorted at the same time.

I sighed and said "Let's go. We have 3 days before the longest day"

"Where?" asked Taylor.

"Neptune said something about Coney Island. It's a good place to start as any" said Em and I nodded. "Should I call Arion?"

"Better Pegasi!" said Taylor.

"We will travel like mortals. We need clues and this is the only way" I said and they nodded after a heated staring competition between both of them. So we took a bus to the city.


	7. The Mall

**Disclaimer: Original PJO and HoO characters are creations of Rick Riordan, but the rest, you know, the OCs are totally mine.**

**Author's Notes: Thankful to all my readers from my humble heart. I love every single of your reviews. I don't like a part in this chapter but it was necessary. As much I love this character, they grew up apart for a reason, and maybe it was for the best. Anyway, still working in so many details but I am over 43,000 written words, really remarkable. 1250+ views, not bad.**

**From the new characters, I just love Taylor. He is for me the more realistic one: simple, funny and complex at the same time. I laughed a lot in the following chapters, especially around the 10th.**

**The Mall**

On our way on bus, Em and I sat together while Taylor was behind us. Em leaned on my shoulder and she fell asleep. She was probably tired of riding Arion from coast to coast. I was drowsing when Taylor touched my shoulder. I woke up and looked up to him.

"We stopped" he whispered and I saw the tip of his sword. His eyes were fixed on the entrance expecting something or someone. I shook Em's shoulder and she let out a small yawn saying "5 more minutes"

"We don't have that" said Taylor so dangerously that Em immediately looked alerted. Her hand reached her sword as my hand was on my dagger's hilt.

"What is it?" I said.

"Something is coming" said Taylor. Em looked at Taylor and he nodded. It was good to know that they could their differences aside when it was necessary.

"We need to get out" said Em "I will open the emergency glass window"

"Hurry up!" said Taylor and Em quickly moved something, a kick here and the whole glass fell off in a loud crash. Quickly the 3 of us jumped out of the bus.

"To where?" said Em looking around. We saw nothing but Taylor had his eyes fixed in the horizon like he knew something we didn't.

"Just run away" said Taylor and started to run into the thick line of trees. Em and I looked at each other and ran behind him.

I had no idea of what we were running away, but I kept moving. Em was just a little behind me as she struggled between the roots and branches in the way. I was running and looking back that obviously I didn't see the tree until my face was plastered in the rough trunk. I fell on my back and I saw Em looking down on me. She had a large smile on her face as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Let's go" said Em and gave me her hand to stand up.

"Thanks" I said and from behind, we heard something coming fast demolishing all like a truck coming at max speed. Em and I looked at each other and ran faster. I looked back and I saw a massive flamingo pink pig coming to us.

"It's a pink pig!" I yelled and apparently the pig heard me because I saw its eyes glaring and grunting louder.

I saw Taylor standing and I stopped barely just in time and Taylor grabbed my arm before I could fall off the cliff.

"We are trapped" said Taylor and turned to face the pig.

"Oh, no. We jump" said Em grabbing our arms and we jumped and fell into river deep enough for us not to die. The current wasn't that strong but it was taking fast enough and away of the pig or boar.

Em had my arm as I had Taylor's to avoid splitting out in the current. I said "What was that?"

"A Clazmonian sow" said Taylor.

"Have you met 'her' before?" said Em.

"Once... in a book" said Taylor.

"How did you know it was coming?" I asked.

"I saw her flying around when I was looking outside. A gigantic pink flying boar is hard to miss" said Taylor.

We saw the sow flying around looking for us but she was high enough for miss us. The currents dragged us for maybe half an hour before we found a shore to get out. I was cold, wet and dirty in slime of the shore. This day wasn't getting any better and it was ending. We needed to find a place to hide soon before the nightfall.

"We should go there" I said pointing far. I saw a billboard pointing to a mall just ½ mile away.

"A mall? Really?" said Taylor.

"It's better than nothing. We can find dry clothes and we can hide for a couple of hours in the mortals crowd beside I'm hungry" I said.

"You are always hungry, TJ" said Taylor.

"It's something. Let's go" said Em and she walked first to the road ahead. We didn't walk much and soon we reached the parking lot of a crowded mall in a Sunday afternoon.

People stared at us since we were still dripping water and probably stinking like a pack of skunks. We walked by a couple of stores when I saw Em running to a window.

"That's beautiful" said Em looking to a green emerald sleeveless dress.

"It would look amazing on you" I said and she smiled blushing. Taylor looked at me with angry jealous eyes. "You should buy it"

"For a quest? Right now?" said Em.

"Why not? Come on, let's go" I said grabbing Em's arm and we entered the store. Em spent minutes mesmerized looking at the dress before she tried on. I got a t-shirt and pair of pants for myself and got dress, Taylor got something similar. Then we walked out of the store with less money and wearing news clothes.

For at least one hour I felt like a normal teenager as I was walking with my cousins window shopping and eating snacks. We were surrounded for mortals and probably our demigod smell was masked since we saw no trace of the sow or any other monster on us.

Em was by my arm while Taylor was just two steps behind us. I hated how they were mad at each other. I was caught in the middle as their messenger for everything. It was annoying.

We turned into a corner and I bumped with a girl just like mom. We stared at each other. I knew her.

"Aida?" I said weakly. I heard Taylor and Em gasped behind us.

This girl was with other girls who immediately tried to help her friend and put as many distance as possible between us. She looked at her friends and said "I'll catch with you in a minute". Her friends nodded and left fast.

She looked at me confused. She said "Who are you? Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Theodore" I said pointing to myself.

"Sorry, I don't know any Theodore" she responded quickly.

"You got to be kidding. I'm your brother" I said angry and confused.

She arranged her hair and said "I am an only child. Sorry"

"But Aida?" I said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go or I will yell so loudly that I will deafen you" she said making a promise.

"You really don't remember?" I said confused. I could tell Taylor and Em were holding themselves of saying something, of calling her a liar. They both knew her too.

She looked at me and pushed me back with her hands on my chest. She said lowly, full of angriness "What is it to remember? How your father married my mother just months after my own father died? How you were born just two weeks before my first birthday? I despise you and your family"

"I'm your family" I said weakly.

"You are just a mistake my mother did. I'm glad she left you" said Aida.

"She left you too" I said and she slapped me.

My cheek was throbbing but I didn't care. I just stared at her. She grabbed me by the collar and said "She did in the moment she cheated my dad with yours"

"What happened to you?" I said trying to register everything.

"I saw the truth, annoying half-brother" said Aida and pushed me to the floor. She walked by Taylor and Em and yelled at them "Get out of my way!"

I stayed in the floor trying to understand. I couldn't believe her words. She wasn't how I remember her. Aida was the sweetest girl, the most amazing big sister, the girl I wanted to see for the last 8 years.

Taylor gave me his hand and I stood up. He looked at me and said "Are you ok, TJ?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now" I said looking away. I was upset.

"Ok" said Taylor.

"We have to get moving" said Em.

"Why?" said Taylor forgetting for a second their lack of friendship.

"I can see Ventus coming" said Em pointing to the end of the mall large hall.

"What?" I said not looking at anything.

"Storm spirts" said Em and then I saw the path of destruction they were leaving in their way.

"Let's go" said Taylor and we ran to the exit. Em was behind us running slower as she tried not to let anyone see what was under her dress. It was my bad definitely. She was right about not buying a dress in the middle of a quest.

"I'm going to kill you, TJ!" yelled Em as she ran. She was definitely mad at me for convincing her.

"It still looks cute on you" said Taylor.

"Not helping!" yelled Em.

We ran out of the mall and in the parking lot we found a bright pink sow looking at us. Her eyes were fixed on us and the venti were behind us. We were definitely trapped. I sighed and took out my sword. We had no other choice but fight. Taylor and Em looked at me and did the same.

"What's the plan, brain grandchild?" said Taylor. His back was against mine. Em did the same.

"I think the sow is our way out" I said "The venti are too wild, right Em?"

"Yes, only a Jupiter child can tame them" said Em.

"Okay. So we run to the sow back and fly away" I said and the venti were getting closer.

"If she doesn't stamp us first" said Taylor. Both fronts were almost at us.

"I never said it was a perfect plan" I said "Now!" We moved to the side and ran to the side of the sow attacking the venti.

Em took out a rope of her backpack and somehow we climbed on the sow's back. The monster skin was so thick and didn't notice us. The sow faced the venti making them disperse, then she flew around the mall probably looking for us.

The sun was setting and we were flying in a giant pink sow. We stayed quiet and trying not to move. We didn't want the sow to know where we were and ended up in a free fall to the ground.

The sow flew in circles around the illuminated cities and towns as the night was coming fast. My fingers were cold and hurt of holding the rope. I could tell Em and Taylor were feeling the same. We just stared at each other still unsure what to do next. We flew around the shore line from Southampton to Long Beach. We were getting closer to Coney Island and it started to rain. Great! We were now shaking as the cold wet air hit us. This wasn't my idea of fun.

Then, Taylor moved to get closer to Em who was shaking and her teeth clattering. He wanted to keep her warm and that was a bad move. The sow felt him moving and started to fly erratic and wild trying to make us fall. She flew down close to the water and I jumped. Em and Taylor jumped behind me. The sow flew back and saw us swimming.

"What now?" said Em.

"We have to swim down and hope for the sow to lose us" I said.

"Worst plan, so far" said Taylor.

"Direction?" said Em looking around. We were in the middle of nothing. Pretty much everything was dark over dark. Water and sky looked pretty much the same. The only guide was the line of light in the East or it was West.

"Civilization, of course" snorted Taylor and took a big breath before diving in.

"Civilization" I said and dived in too.

In the water, I could barely see a thing. I had no idea if Taylor and Em were by my side, or maybe sea lions. I swam until I ran out of oxygen. When I came out to the surface, I didn't see the sow flying around neither my friends. I was alone. If I yelled, I could draw attention to myself like a giant pink sow in the sky. I sighed and swam hoping to find my cousins eventually.

Once I reached the shore, I sat in the darkness waiting. From behind, there were street lights and passing cars in the beach road. Eventually, Taylor and Em came out of the sea cold, wet and exhausted.

Em sat by my side and her head leaned on my shoulder. "Do you think it's gone?" she said.

"At least for now" said Taylor sitting in front of us.

"Where are we?" asked Em

"Long beach" said a girl behind Em and me. We turned our heads to see a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked like Ewan's older sister. She was wearing a Green Day black t-shirt, a silvery light jacket and camouflage pants.


	8. Long Beach

**Disclaimer: So TJ, Taylor and Emily Marie, the questers (is that the correct word?) are my fictional characters. Their parents are Rick Riordan's fictional characters.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for Aida. She grew up with her grandma, probably bitter and angry of being separated like the rest. I think she had to listen to her grandma complaining of her parents, especially of Percy. I can picture Karen saying things like 'If your dad was alive, this wouldn't happen', 'Your mother doesn't care about you' or 'Percy did this or that'. She really loves Percy and her half-siblings but she has been kept apart for too long.**

**Zero Son of Seven summarized quite nicely in a PM "and the reason she mad with TJ was because she couldn't keep the sadness of she was missing behind while TJ and Mer grow up together and the combine frustration of not finding anything about Percy even after ten year of searching and the pain of listening to Karen". That's the whole truth. Zero has a great plot for something later on. (I won't say anything... yet)**

**This story is slowly building a fan base and I am glad. I have a lot to write still, over 51,000 written words and I am not even close the main event, still trying to figure it out some things. 1,600+ views = not bad, not bad at all**

**Long Beach**

So, we were in the Long Beach staring at an army rocker chick. I was so surprised to tell a single thing, so for a couple of seconds I just stared at her.

"Who are you?" said Taylor. His hand was close to his sword.

"Friend or foe?" said Em standing up. Her sword was already in her hand and she looked ready to attack if it was necessary. There was tension. The girl had her hand close to a large hunter knife by her hip.

"Are you a hunter?" I said quickly standing up between them.

"Do I know you?" said the girl.

"Of course, not. I have heard of your group" I said "I have seen pictures of the hunters at camp. You haven't gone in years"

"We have been busy" said the girl.

"Wait, I know you. You are Thalia Grace. I have seen pictures of you" said Taylor.

"So?" snorted Thalia.

Then I really looked at her. I saw her once in one picture before in Grover's house. I was in Grover's arm and Mer in Thalia's. Then I realized who she was.

"Wait, are you Meredith's godmother?" I said.

"Who are you? How do you know that?" spatted Thalia definitely surprised and with her knife at hand.

"It's me, Theodore, Meredith's twin brother" I said and her eyes softened.

"Theo, is that you? I haven't seen you since you were… I don't know, maybe you were 2 years old" said Thalia staring at me intensely.

"Oh" I said. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Come on. Let me hug you" said Thalia pulling me into a tight hug. Her hands went to my face looking at me "Why I didn't notice it before? You have Annabeth's nose" She touched my nose.

"Everybody says that" I whispered.

"How are your mom and your sisters? Your dad? I have been so out of touch these years" said Thalia patting my shoulder. She looked happy of seeing me.

"You don't know then?" I asked.

"About what?" she asked innocently.

I didn't know how to say it. I looked away for a moment before face her again saying "Mom left us 10 years ago"

As I expected, she didn't believe me at first. Nobody does. She said shaking her head "You are kidding. She would never do that. She is not that kind of person. Maybe your dad, but she, never"

"She did. I am living with Grover and Juniper at Camp Half-Blood. Mer was in Camp Jupiter and went missing last year" I said and Em nodded.

Thalia stared at us in silence letting the words sank in. Then she asked "Aida?"

"With her mortal grandparents as far as I know" I said not able to say that I just saw her and she hates me to core.

"Let's not talk about this right now. Go to my tent and take a shower" said Thalia and she took us to a medium-size tent in the middle of the beach.

"In your tent? A shower?" said Em confused. I didn't register Thalia's words until Em said that.

"Isn't it small for the 4 of us?" said Taylor looking at the tent.

"You are a demigod. Have faith!" said Thalia and pushed us inside with force. We felt the 3 of us inside and it was bigger than I would expect it. The tent magical extended enough to fit a small army. We stood up as Thalia passed by our side.

"The bathroom is over there. Emily Marie, if you need clothes, there are in that closet" said Thalia pointing to the left and the right "Sorry, I don't have boys' clothes. You can wear mine if they fit"

"I don't think so, thanks anyway" said Taylor "I have some on my backpack"

"I don't think they will fit me" I said.

"I will go and grab some dinner. Anything in particular?" said Thalia looking at her nails.

"Chinese?" said Em.

"Yeah. I think I saw a Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away. It might take a while" said Thalia. Em looked at me silently asking for support.

"I would love some Chinese" I said and Taylor nodded.

"Okay. I will be back as fast as I can" said Thalia "One of you should make guard just in case. That sow is still out there"

"I will" I said and she nodded leaving us.

Once we were sure we were alone, Em looked at me with deathly serious eyes saying "She is lying"

"I figured out myself" I said.

"Why?" asked Taylor "I mean. We all know it sucks that your family is apart. Aida doesn't want a single thing of you. I wanted to slap her myself in the mall today. We used to play together when we were kids… Your dad is somewhere still looking for your mom. Mer is gone. Gods know where!"

"Whatever happened to my family is something worth the lies, I guess" I said.

"I could trick her to tell us the truth" said Em "I'm not as amazing as my mom with the mist but I could try"

"No, it's okay. It's not important right now. We have a quest to do" I said "You should get a hot shower. I will be outside taking the first watch" I walked out.

I sat on the sand by the tent entrance. I needed to be alone. I hated how messed up was my life. I hated what Aida said to me. I was crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw Em looking at me. She sat by my side and her arm was over my shoulder pulling me to her.

"I miss Mer too" said Em "It was a silly quest, just pick up something. I didn't believe my dad, my mom and the whole legion when her team returned without her"

"How is she? I barely remember her" I said. I didn't want to say 'was'. I still had hope that my sister is alive.

"She was like sunshine in wintertime. She just lightened every room. She made you smile and told the funniest jokes" said Em and there was silence "Mer and dad fought a lot. She also wanted to know why you were separated, why all the secrets, what happened to your dad and your mom. On her last month with us, she asked almost daily for Sage. Who is Sage?"

"That was the name for our sister. Aida chose it. Sage Jackson. I don't even know if she is alive. There are so many things that I don't know and I hate it" I said and my eyes stung with more tears.

"I know" whispered Em and she stayed with me holding me as I cried in her arms.

Taylor came out like 10 minutes later, fresh from the shower and found us sitting in the sand. "It's your turn, guys. I can make guard" he said.

"Sure. I will go first" said Em standing up.

Taylor sat by my side and just like Em his arm was over my shoulder. "Nothing is our fault" said Taylor.

"Why would be my fault?" I asked confused.

"I know you since you were born. We have grown up together. Very inside in your heart, you are wondering if you did something to provoke this. You did nothing wrong but to love your sisters and your parents. I wish I could tell you what I remember of your dad, but I can't. I have spent so many nights thinking in how he is and I can't, like there was something blocking it" said Taylor.

"Your mom's charmspeak?" I said.

"It could be. As you said, whatever it happened is worth the lies" said Taylor "Aunt Hazel's mist, Hypnos' memory alteration or Hecate's magic. Your guess is as good as mine"

"I hate it" I said.

"Me too. I hate parents lying to their children for their sake" said Taylor and I could tell he was no longer talking about me.

"What happened between you and Em?" I asked.

"Parents" said Taylor and the conversation was over because Thalia was coming to us with a bag of Chinese takeout.

"Hungry?" she said and I just nodded. "We should eat. I took a look around. There are no monsters around"

Taylor and I stood up and followed Thalia inside where Em was just going out the shower. Her hair was wet and she looked like a hunter with camouflage pants and a white t-shirt. We all sat together in a table. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my mouth watered as I smelled the Kung pao chicken.

"So, what's your quest?" asked Thalia as she grabbed a box of Chinese goodness.

"How did you know?" asked Em as she was eating tangerine chicken.

"Easy, 3 demigods in the open… so, or you are on a death wish or on a quest. If you ask me, it's pretty much the same" said Thalia shrugging. It was weird to see her as young as us and I knew she was older than our parents. I wondered if it would be the same with Calypso with time.

"We have to find Father's favorite son" said Taylor.

"And who would that be?" said Em "Which God?"

"Not idea" I said.

"If my brother was alive, he would be for sure" said Thalia. "Where are you heading anyway?"

"Coney Island" said Em.

"Why Coney Island?" asked Taylor "Though I get it. If you ask me, an amusement park and junk funk is the ultimate place to hide someone. I would stay there for days without complaining"

"Neptune told my father" said Em.

"You are Frank's kid, right? You are just like your mom" said Thalia.

"Thanks. I'm Emily Marie Zhang"

"Sorry, I didn't ask your name, son of Demeter" said Thalia.

"Taylor, just Taylor" said my cousin nervously.

"Piper's son? You move your hands just like her when she's nervous" said Thalia.

Taylor muttered "Yes" with red cheeks.

"Ok. I will help you to get to the aquarium" said Thalia.

"Right now?" said Em

"Why the aquarium?" I said.

"I have a hunch" said Thalia fast and I wondered if she knew something we didn't. "Besides, there is nothing better than working in the middle of the night"

"Do you really want to help us?" asked Em.

"Of course, you are my friends' kids, besides I haven't had some action in the last months. I could use the workout" said Thalia and she smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Taylor.

"I'm tracking a monster. Grover asked me to do it. I left my sisters to pass unnoticed. Sometimes is better to travel alone" said Thalia.

I looked at her with my mouth wide open and I said "Grover did? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Grover has his reasons. It's nothing for any of you to worry" said Thalia "Finish your dinner. We will leave in one hour before the sow is on us"

We finished eating and I took a really long shower. I definitely needed to wash the soreness in my body and the heaviness of my heart. It had been a long day. We still had time before the longest day, at least.

After I was done, my friends and I got ready to depart; just 20 miles were between us and Coney Island. Em helped Thalia to fold her tent. Taylor and I looked at map trying to find the best route by car or train, maybe taxi.

"We are going by sea" said Thalia taking the map away from us.

"The Sea?" Taylor and I said looking at each other. The dark sea looked more dangerously than the speedway for sure. Em looked more terrified than us like it was the worst idea ever.

"Of course, let's hope for Poseidon is in our corner. If he is in bad terms with my father today, let's just hope he is not" said Thalia "I have a small boat just in that harbor" she pointed to the west.


	9. The Aquarium

**Disclaimer: So most of the characters in this story are by me, well at least the youngest one... as for the older I owned everything to Rick Riordan. Lots of love.**

**Author's notes: I think I got who is the villian in this story, still working in a lot of details. Don't worry. I have my entire down with the flu, so I haven't been able to sit down and write in the last couple of days. Still, I am way ahead at what I'm publishing. Don't worry. I won't go on hiatus or something like that. 1,900+ views. Great!**

**The Aquarium**

The trip to the harbor was uneventful. Once inside the little boat, we barely fitted. Thalia and Taylor rowed slowly avoiding making big splashes and noises in general. Em had a tight grip in my arm as she tried to hold her seasickness. She really looked so pale and ill. I wanted to get her down and walk the 20 miles.

"It's okay. I can take it" she whispered now and then.

For the next 2 hours, we travelled quietly. We found nothing except for some sea spirits really far staring at us. I didn't know if they were guarding us, keeping us company or waiting for a large monster to eat us. I hoped for Poseidon really listened to Lana and the sea spirits were escorting us.

We reached Coney Island just a midnight. I was tired and I wanted to sleep for 2 days now. We climbed down of the little boat and walked with our swords at hand. We moved slowly and carefully for the sand and boardwalk until we reached the aquarium.

The whole place looked haunted. Some streetlights weren't working properly as they went on and off every random few seconds. I felt like in a zombie videogame, like in any second, the light would go off and on, and then monsters would appear. The pale green metallic entrance portrayed at underwater scene.

We walked the path passing the theater and soon we were standing in front of the building where the water tanks were. Taylor checked the door and it was locked of course.

"What now?" said Em.

"We need a Hermes kid here to open the lock" I said.

"Thanks Gods, I'm the second best thing" said Taylor smiling and took out some tools of his backpack opening the lock in no time. Taylor opened the door and held it for us to pass through.

Thalia looked at the lock and nodded saying "Really smooth, even better than Luke in his best days"

"Who is Luke?" asked Em.

"A good friend" said Thalia and nothing else. It sounded weird for a hunter to have a male friend. They are supposed to hate men to the core. Anyway, Thalia moved to the front with her sword and her shield ready.

We walked by the fish talks. Those were huge and impressive. I definitely wanted to visit here in daylight. I felt really underwater. Em grabbed my arm still feeling seasick, I guess. As we walked, I could hear undecipherable whispers around me. I looked around and I felt all the fish's and other sea creatures' eyes on me.

"Do you listen that?" I said.

"What?" said Thalia as she stopped and turned to see me.

"Whispers" I said and everybody stared at me.

"Are you sure it is not the humming of the machines?" said Taylor.

"It's not a humming noise" I said hotly.

"What are they saying?" asked Em.

"I don't understand. It's like thousand voices at once" I said and I looked at the tanks and the sea creatures were no longer staring at me. That was weird.

"Maybe you are just tired" said Thalia like it was the most plausible explanation.

"Where are we exactly anyway?" said Taylor changing the conversation.

"Glovers Reef. It says over there" said Em pointing to a sign.

"Do you think we are in the right place?" said Taylor.

"I am not sure" I said and the whispers started to rise again. It was enough to make me deaf and I couldn't understand a single word. I covered my ears and I yelled "Stop". I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What? Why?" said Thalia.

"Sorry. I wasn't talking to you. The whispers" I said and I realized that the whispers listened to me and stopped.

"Don't worry, Theo. They mean no harm" said Thalia and her eyes sparked in the semi-darkness.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Em.

"They are my hunter sisters, Theo… When a hunter is alone, our decease sisters are always with us. I had no idea why you are listening to them" said Thalia.

"Oh!" I said "Call me TJ, nobody calls me Theo anymore"

"Annabeth?" asked Thalia as she obvioulsy knew what I meant. My mom was the one who called me that.

"Yes" I whispered. Thalia hugged me. I wasn't expecting her but I welcomed.

"I know it's not the time to say it, but Annabeth didn't go by choice. She would never leave any of you" said Thalia and I was shocked by her words. She was frank. Nobody had ever said that aloud. I knew it but I really needed to hear it, that my mom didn't abandon us but she was taken away.

"Are you saying that someone or something took her?" said Em.

"I think so" said Thalia.

"Who?" asked Taylor.

"I wish I knew. I have been looking for clues, as well as everybody" said Thalia "We will talk about this later. Grover will hate me, but I will tell you everything I know… later, ok?"

"Thanks" I said and I felt hope that finally I would get some answers.

"Let's find the favorite son" said Thalia taking the lead. We followed her to the next Conservation hall.

Once again, the whispers started to rise and I didn't pay attention to them now. I had to finish this quest and talk to Thalia. I have something to look forward.

We exited the building and we were in the middle of aquarium, in the open. The moonlight illuminated also some streetlights.

"Where now? This feels like a waste of time" snorted Taylor.

"We could check the walrus, the penguins, the sea otter and sea lions or the… aquatheater?" said Em reading the signs in front of us.

"We should split" said Taylor "to cover more terrain quickly"

"Bad horror movie idea" I said "We will go together"

"He is right, son of Demeter" said Thalia and she leaded us to the closest animal: the sea lions.

The sea lions were sleeping in a fake rocky structure in their habitat. All except for one who was swimming fast around the tank. The sea lion took out its head and stared at us. Its eyes were fixed on me like it knew me. I moved to the side and the other, and its eyes followed me intensely.

"I think he likes you" said Taylor teasingly.

"I think is a she" corrected Em.

"I think this is nonsense" interrupted Thalia "There is nothing here. Let's go to the next"

We walked to the walrus and they were all sleeping. I sighed and we walked to the sea otters and they were sleeping too swimming in the water holding hands.

"That's so cute" said Em looking at the sea otters holding hands.

"Yeah, you call that cute…They are baby seal molesters too. Do you think that's cute too?" said Taylor and Em glared at him and walked to Thalia. I looked at Taylor and he just shrugged.

The last exhibition on this side of the aquarium was the penguins. Most of them were sleeping.

"What now?" said Taylor a little angry.

"We are only missing the aqua… what?" said Thalia trying to read the sign.

"Aquatheater" I said.

"Silly name if you ask me" snorted Thalia trying to hide her embarrassment. Most demigods are self-conscious about their dyslexia.

"The entrance is over there" said Em pointing to the other side.

We walked carefully. If this was the right place, we would find trouble in there. Taylor once again opened the lock with his tools and we walked into another open area with cement benches and some litter in the ground. The place was eerie silent and empty except for us.

"What do you think, Thalia?" asked Em.

"I have been a hunter long enough to know there is something wrong here" said Thalia.

"It's a trap" I said.

There was brochure lying on the floor and I took it by instinct. I didn't know why. It just felt important. I shoved into my back pocket.

Then the lights were turned on into blinding white spots. I couldn't see a single thing until my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Once I could see again, I realized we weren't alone but surrounded by 3 manticores, face of man, body of lion and tail of scorpion, really deathly.

"You!" said Thalia pointing to one of the manticores.

"Thalia Grace" said the manticore with a diabolical teasing voice "It's been like 20 years. You haven't age, well, me neither"

"I will kill you this time" said Thalia taking a step closer to him.

"You brought the spawn. Thanks" said the manticore and the other 3 nodded "Our master will be glad"

"Who?" said Em looking at us. I had the same question. Who they wanted: Taylor, Em or I?

"Where is the favorite son?" I said bravely with my sword aiming to the closest manticore to my right.

"He was here. Can you smell his saltiness?" said the main manticore and the others giggled.

"A son of Poseidon or Neptune" whispered Em "That's explains a lot"

"I figured out myself too" I whispered to Em.

"So Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. Surrender or die?" said the main manticore.

"We fight" said Thalia and whistled a low frequency sound like a dog whistle.

Suddenly, a small pack of 5 girls and 4 wolves came running to us surrounding us. The manticores looked ready to attack as they were trapped. The main one just smiled at us like he knew something.

"You are not the only one with backup" said the main manticore and from the water a dozen of dog-seal monsters called the teleknines appeared with spears and tridents in their hands.

"Hunters!" yelled Thalia and rushed to the main manticore.

A group of teleknines came to me as Em and Taylor fought a manticore. The telekhines were strong but I was just slightly better. I finished with the last one of the group and from behind a sneaky telekhine buried his spear on my ribcage. I felt the metallic tip piercing my organs. A hunter came to my aid and fought the sneaky telekhine. I felt on my knees as the pain was blinding me. I felt weak and angry. My back was wet by my blood and it already reached my pants. I was bleeding out fast.

I felt angry for being hurt, just in rage. I stood up ready to fight anything in my way. I had to prove I wasn't useless.

From the salt water pool, jets of water started to attack the remaining telekhines sending them to the sea outside the aquarium. The hunters yelled in victory and the remaining manticores were in deep trouble.

"You won't win" said the main manticore who was still fighting Thalia.

The other 5 hunters were fighting 2 manticores while Em and Taylor fought the remaining one. Em looked at me and wanted to run at my side. The manticore saw the opportunity and threw its scorpion sting hitting Em in the shoulder. I heard her yelling in pain. Manticore poison was extremely painful. Taylor was enraged and attacked more viciously to the manticore.

Thalia turned at us and shoved the main manticore with her shield until it felt on the water. Thalia ran at me and gave me 3 pearls.

"Take this and leave" she said "We will hold them"

"What's this?" I said looking at the glowing blue round objects.

"A way out. Just stomp it" said Thalia and hugged me fast.

The main manticore came out of the pool ready to fight again. The other hunters were entertaining the other manticores so I could get to Em and Taylor. Em was breathing fast and she was running a high fever. She was barely standing.

"Taylor, get here!" I yelled and Taylor didn't move or listen. He was still fighting. He wanted revenge.

"Em, take this and smash it" I said placing the pearl on her hand. She nodded and did it. She disappeared in puddle of water. I ran to Taylor and shoved the pearl on his hand.

"What are you doing?" he said confused.

"Stomp it" I said and I did it. I felt my whole body liquid and I left the aquarium.


	10. Dog Day

**Disclaimer: TJ, Em and Taylor are my characters, but other well, not.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't know why I am making them so much lately, maybe I am just overall tired. Lots of work lately. One of my favorite chapters, a little fluffy and easy going. 52,500+ writen words. Over 2,100+ views, going slow but strong. Thanks for all your reviews. LOTS OF XOXOs**

**Dog Day**

We escaped. I looked around and we were in a beach, maybe an island or a private beach. There were a couple of scarce house lights in the distance. We were still alive, for now. I was weak by the blood lost and crawled my way to Em who was just a couple of steps close to me.

Then Taylor appeared. He looked dizzy and shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Ty" whispered Em making Taylor ran at her. I saw them as I was crawling to them. I stopped as I felt so tired. I even had trouble breathing.

"Let me see" said Taylor so caring that it didn't sound like him. Em nodded and Taylor examined the wound "It doesn't look good"

"Taylor, if anything…" said Em.

"Shut up! You will be just fine" said Taylor firmly but I could tell in his voice he was scared.

"Taylor, listen to me" said Em

"I won't because you will live" said Taylor and opened his backpack giving a piece of ambrosia to Em. She took it in her hand and Taylor said "Eat" I saw my friend taking a bite. "The whole piece!" yelled Taylor at her.

"I can't. I'm a legacy. It's dangerous" muttered Em.

"But?" whispered Taylor.

"It's okay. I'm feeling better already. I won't die by the poison" said Em and she whimpered "Taylor, it hurts"

"Rest, I'm here" said Taylor and I saw him kissing her forehead.

"Sing to me" said Em.

"Later, we have company. I will check TJ now. Sleep" said Taylor and turned to see me.

"Ok" whispered Em and I heard her sleeping already.

Taylor stood up and went to my side. He said "TJ, how are you?"

"Check my back" I said and turned on my stomach.

I felt his hand lifting my t-shirt and touching my wound. I winced and whimpered as I felt his fingers on my wound. He said "It's clean. It will heal well" Then he handled me a piece of ambrosia. "Come on, eat" he said.

"Thanks" I said and ate just half of the square. I was a legacy too. I can't eat too much.

"Sleep. I will take guard" said Taylor and I nodded. I didn't want to sleep but my body had another plan and I was snoring in no time.

I woke up a couple of hours late and the sky was purplish as the sunrise was coming. It was probably 4 or 5 AM. I turned on my back and I looked at Em. Her head was on Taylor's lap. He was singing to her. I have never heard Taylor sing before. He was good, really good.

"You have your mom's voice" whispered Em making Taylor stop singing.

"You are hallucinating now" chuckled Taylor.

"You are" said Em and sighed heavily almost painfully.

"Are you okay?" whispered Taylor.

"Yes, just tired. Thank you for singing to me" said Em.

I heard a sob and looked away. I didn't want to see Taylor or Em crying. Taylor said "I'm sorry. I was a fool" then he stopped and I heard a kiss. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" said Em holding a sob herself.

"I don't care about what your dad said" said Taylor in tears.

"He was upset. He didn't mean it. It's my life, my choice" said Em and they kissed a little more.

"I'm so sorry for Maya" said Taylor.

"I know you were just trying to respect my dad's wishes" said Em "Don't listen to him, okay? It's our lives, not them. You are not like Leo"

"I love you, gorgeous" said Taylor.

I was definitely blushing and a little embarrassed of hearing them. I never meant to eavesdrop on them. At least, they were in better terms now. I decided that the best thing to do right now was to sleep more or pretend to sleep.

I woke up with the sun on my face; somehow I slept another two more hours. I sat down on the sand to find Em looking at me just 2 steps to my right. Taylor was coming to us.

"Are you fine?" said Em.

"It's superficial" I said trying to touch my side. It was still sore but I would life. "You?"

"Great" said Em trying to hide her blushing cheeks. I could tease her for the rest of the day but we had more important matters right now.

"Do you think the hunters are safe?" asked Taylor and sat next to me. Em sat next to him pulling him closer. I never thought about it but they look great together. Taylor pecked her cheek with a smile on his face.

"Of course, they are" I said mimicking Thalia "You are a demigod. Have faith!"

Both Taylor and Em started to laugh, making me laugh too. I really needed it but my ribcage still felt heavy and sore.

"So, what was that back in the aquarium, those jets of water?" asked Taylor "That was awesome"

"Only a child of Poseidon or Neptune could have done that" said Em.

"Do you think that Lana is following us?" said Taylor.

"I don't think so… unless" Is said.

"Unless what?" said Taylor.

"Lana asked her father to help us. Maybe he listened" I said.

"Are you saying a God helped us?" said Taylor.

"I think so. Well, we are looking for his favorite son, besides Thalia gave us his pearls" I said.

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, I have heard of them. Grover told me he received those in a quest with my mom when they were younger" I said.

"I wish we have more. They could be really handy for a quick escape" said Taylor "Do you think she should send an IM to Lana and asked her to tell Poseidon to send more?"

"I don't think the Gods like to be bothered like that… you know how flicked they are" said Em.

"It's worth trying besides Lana would love to see you. She must be worried" said Taylor winking at me.

I looked away. I don't like Lana that way. She is pretty, funny, loyal and other things but she is still 3 years younger than me. She is still a child, though if I think it about, that didn't stop Em's parents. Aunt Hazel was just 13 when she started dating Uncle who was my age.

"So, should I get a rainbow?" said Taylor.

Em threw a scolding look at Taylor and he just grinned. Em said "Where are we?" just to change the conversation.

"Nantucket" I said.

"That's sound like a bad joke" said Taylor rolling his eyes.

"How do you know?" asked Em.

"There is sign other there" I said pointing to the distance. The sign said 'Nantucked Memorial Airport 2 miles'.

"Why here?" asked Taylor and I saw him scratching his head.

"I have no idea… We are back to Square 1. We found only a trap in the aquarium" grunted Em.

"At least we know something" said Taylor.

"Yes, we are looking for the son of Poseidon or Neptune" I said.

"Do you have any idea who he is? Do you think is Percy Jackson?" said Taylor.

I looked at him and I liked the idea of meeting the grand hero but I wasn't sure. I said "Who knows? Nobody has seen him in years. Could a Roman son?"

"He could be a younger son. Someone who hasn't gotten to camp yet" said Em.

I nodded and I was thinking the same. I said "Maybe we are looking for a little boy"

"Maybe a baby?" said Taylor and I could feel his dread. An orphan like he was until Grover and Calypso brought him to Camp and Aunt Piper adopted him.

"If it's a baby, we need to find him fast" said Em alerted and looked at Taylor with worried eyes. Taylor nodded.

"We need clues" said Taylor looking edgy and nervous. He hated the idea of an orphan in problems.

"I have no idea" I said. I put my hand on my jeans pocket and it was filled with sand "Man!" I complained and started to clean my pockets.

"What's that?" said Em pointing a piece of paper than had fallen of my back pocket.

"I found it in the aquatheater. It was on the floor" I said looking to the brochure as I took it in my hands.

The pamphlet was about a show called 'Death of the Sea Spawn'. There was a picture of a trident with a cross on top of it. Inside, there was picture of a giant called Polybotes with a winning smile. The text said 'If you have a feud with the Sea Lord, it's your opportunity to settle it down once for all. Come this first day of Summer to Fort Gorges, Hog Island, East Coast Portland at Sunset (See the map directions in the back) and witness a truly bloody show. Sponsored by Monster Donuts'

"This is a joke, right?" said Taylor looking at it "This is way too simple"

"It must be a trap" said Em.

Taylor made a ball of the pamphlet and put into his pocked saying "When are we leaving?"

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the son. We know where he is and of course it's a trap, but can we do? Not go?" said Taylor and walked to the road direction to the airport and civilization.

"He is right" said Em following him.

"I hate when he is right" I said "Most of the times only means more troubles"

We walked for maybe one hour. We tried to get a ride but nobody stopped. Well, 3 teens in the middle of nowhere with torn and bloody clothes were exactly a good reason to stop. The sun was up and soaring hot. I was sweating like crazy and my mouth was dry. We were just a day on a quest and I was tired. We haven't had a break since we left camp. Camp sounded so good right now. I could be playing with my satyr siblings or training with Ewan. I wondered what Lana was doing, if she was thinking in me right now or maybe she was just too busy.

Em and Taylor held hands just a couple of steps in front of me. I really felt like the 5th wheel. I was starting to prefer them fighting. At least, they talked to me. For the first half an hour, I listened to them sweet talking at each other. Gross!

We were close to the airport since I heard the distinctive noise of the turbines as a plane took off to anywhere it was going.

"I think we should rest for at least a while. I'm exhausted" said Em going to a tree shadow on the side of the road.

"We should get going" I said. It was dangerous to stay in the open.

"TJ, I'm tired. The manticore poison stings horrible and I feel my whole arm numb. Just give 10 minutes, then we can go on and I promise you not to complain once" said Em with her best pleading voice.

"Just 10 minutes" said Taylor siding with his 'girlfriend'.

"Ok. I'm tired too and my ribcage still hurts" I said and I lie flat on my back. I probably fell asleep since I don't remember anything else until Taylor shook my arm.

I woke up startled and I saw him with his sword at hand. I raised my head to see a large hellhound sniffing and getting closer to us. I looked around and I saw Em up in a tree branch probably hiding.

"Let's hide" whispered Taylor and I stared at the beast. I didn't look dangerous, somehow familiar.

Then the beast caught a smell since it stiffed up and looked at us. Taylor had his sword ready to attack since the monster was running at us. It jumped at me and started licking me. Taylor was just so impressed and confused that dropped his sword. I tried to say something but its licks were suffocating me. This was destiny dying in a pool of hellhound drool. I could picture my tombstone saying 'Theodore James Underwood, death by dog drool'. I wondered if Lana would attend and cry over my coffin.

"It looks friendly" said Em as she was down of the tree.

"Sure, a friendly hellhound" snorted Taylor as he got his sword back.

"Why not? Cerberus is nice" said Em.

"Sure, why not!" snorted Taylor.

"Come on, doggy, doggy" called Em and the hellhound jumped out of me to lick her "Calm down, boy. It's okay. I love you too"

"I'm not helping you" said Taylor at me without taking his eyes of the hellhound with the sword in his hand.

I stood up with difficulty since I was icky and plastered to the ground in pool of mud and drool. I coughed as I tried to get out as many drool out of my lungs. This made my ribcage hurt a lot.

The hellhound looked calmer and Em noticed a collar on its neck. I saw her moving the necklace until she found a silver dog tag.

"It said 'Mrs. O'Leary', so you are girl" said Em and the hellhound was excited of listening her name.

"Does it say something else?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, 'Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound' That's weird. TJ, have you seen her before?" said Em and I shook my head.

"I have never heard of someone having a hellhound as a pet. Maybe your grandpa Hades, but nobody in Camp" I said thinking or trying to remember a picture of a hellhound in any of the old photo albums in the big house.

"If you ask me, it sounds like something one of the Hermes kids would have, the ultimate trickster like 'Come on, check out my big dog from Hell'. That's hillarious" said Taylor and walked carefully to the hellhound. He patted his back and the Mrs. O'Leary licked him.

"This hellhound could take us to Portland" said Em.

"How?" asked Taylor.

"They can shadow-travel" said Em

"Great. How?"

"I have no idea" said Em "My mom doesn't shadow-travel anymore. She used to when I was little before Aunt Annabeth went missing"

"Mrs. O'Leary, could you take us to the son of Poseidon?" I said caressing her ears. The gigantic dog nodded excited and licked me to the point of bath me in monster's saliva.

"Okay. Let's go, good doggie" said Em and Taylor took her hand. I grabbed Mrs. O'Leary collar and we disappeared.


	11. Baseball

**Disclaimer: So the kids of the 7 are my creations, the 7 are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Notes: So just a little of peace and quiet before the end of their quest. Over 2,300+ views. Over 62,000+ written words, still unsure of many things. I think this story will reach the 80,000+ words, but I am not sure. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**Baseball**

I really don't recommend shadow-travel. It's cold and dark. It's being Alice falling into a deep rabbit hole into freezing water. Once out, I felt my lungs cold and my whole blood chilly. I sat down in a big thump. Em dragged herself by my side. I looked around and we were in a park. Which one? That was a good question.

"I forgot how it felt" said Em as she leaned on my shoulder "No wonder my mom doesn't do it anymore"

"Where are we?" said Taylor who looked more composed that the rest of us.

"Boston" said Em pointing to a telephone pole where a poster of the Boston Dragon Boat Festival was glued.

"Boston?! No way!" yelled Taylor "I demand to get the hell out of this pit of doom of city!" I have to explain this. We were in Red Sox territory and Taylor is a Yankees' 'enthusiast' if that's the correct polite word for someone who has his bedroom decorated like a Yankee souvenir store. There is a century old rivalry between both teams.

"At least we are not in the West coast" I said.

"Where is that DOG!? Mrs. O'Leary?!" yelled Taylor looking around.

"Sleeping… Shadow-travel really wore her out" said Em pointing to a nearby tree where the hellhound was sleeping deeply.

"Why Boston? It's halfway to Portland" I said scratching my head and feeling slightly better.

"This is worse than the fields. This is your grandpa's fault. He is punishing me" said Taylor to the point of paranoia.

"Why my grandpa?" spatted Em.

"Because I'm with you now. Of course, he is not exactly happy of her favorite and only granddaughter dating his demigod brother in law" said Taylor pointing to the ground with direction to the underworld. As you remember the Greek Myths or History (as Calypso teaches it), Hades is legally married to Persephone, daughter of Demeter.

"Listen to yourself. It's insane!" yelled Em getting angry by Taylor's outburst.

"Of course, you had to side with your grandpa. You! Giants' fan!" said Taylor and I didn't know to laugh or call Taylor an idiot.

"Shut up! Just because I live in San Francisco doesn't mean I'm a Giants' fan" spatted Em.

"Which team do you like then?" I asked.

"49ers" said Em weakly.

"Football! You are telling me I'm dating a pigskin fan. I can't look at you right now!" said Taylor turning his back at us.

"Idiot!" yelled Em walking fast and away of us.

"I know it's not the moment but I like the Terrible Towel" I said patting his shoulder.

"Steelers?! You got to be kidding me!" yelled Taylor in my ear.

I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I couldn't hear from one ear and said "You'd better go and apologize to Em. You are being an idiot!"

"Once I leave this cursed less town" snorted Taylor crossing his arms.

"You are kidding, right?" I asked.

Taylor looked at me and said deathly serious "I don't joke about baseball. You know that"

I sighed. There was no way he was going to apologize any time soon. This town had him in a frenzy chaotic paranoid mood. So, I had to fix things for now. I said "Stay here with Mrs. O'Leary. I will get Em back"

I ran the same path Em took. I looked for her for maybe 10 minutes and I found her in a bench in front of a fountain. I sat next to her and she wiped her tears.

"Don't try to convince me to forgive him. He behaved like an idiot" said Em.

"I won't. We shouldn't stay separated. Do you have any idea where we are?" I said.

"Boston Common Park, oldest park in the country. I asked to a police officer" said Em looking at me. Her eyes were puffy red from crying.

"Any idea why?" I asked.

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind a clue" said Em "Get to work your grandmother's brain and tell me what the connection is between Poseidon and this place"

I started to think. I didn't remember any famous son of Poseidon living here dead or alive. I could help it but to think in my mom. She said once when I was 4 that she had an uncle here. I wished I could remember his name, but I can't even remember my mom's last name. I scanned in my brain any reference of Poseidon and I found nothing, except for the Greek Mythology exhibition of the Museum of Fine Arts. It was a wild guess and probably our only clue.

"I can't remember of anything. There is a Greek Mythology exhibition in a museum here. We could check it out" I said weakly. I wished to remember more. If we were looking for an old demigod son of Athena, that would be easier.

"It's something. At least, we still have time. 2 more days before Summer" said Em after a small sigh.

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow" I said and I stood up. Em did the same and returned to Mrs. O'Leary and Taylor.

We walked back to find Taylor already fighting some Red Sox' fans. That was fast. I was expecting him to do it when we passed Fenway Park, but we were right by a baseball field inside Boston Common.

Taylor was boasting and making them angry. He was probably upset for earlier. I grabbed Taylor by the arm pulling him out of the fight.

"Let me go. I will wipe the floor with these idiots!" yelled Taylor as he kicked my knee. I let him go and jumped back into the fight. This was ridiculous.

"Taylor, stop now or I swear you will meet my grandpa sooner than expected!" roared Em and he stopped, well everybody did to stare at Em.

"But they are my baseball enemies" muttered Taylor weakly as he was holding a boy by the collar.

"We have more important things to do. We will come back later and I will let you fight until you end up in the hospital" said Em.

"I can't walk away of a fight. I have a reputation to maintain… just 5 more minutes" said Taylor with his best pleading smile.

"Fine, 5 minutes and that's it" said Em and walked to Mrs. O'Leary. I followed her and we let Taylor do whatever he felt he needed to release his tensions. I saw him fighting 5 really big guys at the same time with nothing but his fists. I wasn't worried for Taylor. He was most of the time deathly against mortals. I could only hope he wouldn't kill anyone.

5 minutes later and the 5 mortals were unconscious on the grass. My cousin looked more relaxed even smiling as he walked to us and the snoring Mrs. O'Leary. He walked right to Em and kissed her.

"Sorry, baby" said Taylor and Em was blushing like crazy.

"Shut up!" said Em pushing him away. Then she pulled him back again and kissed him, just a peck on the lips.

"What now?" said Taylor as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"The Museum of Fine Arts" said Em "TJ says there is an exhibition of Greek Mythology. Probably, there is statue"

"I don't like this plan" said Taylor with his best 'I'm the boss' voice.

"Any suggestion?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's ask Lana" said Taylor and I blushed.

"We are leaving Lana out of this. She is a daughter of Poseidon" I snorted.

Taylor looked at me and smiled widely saying "Ok, then stop blushing"

"I'm not" I spatted.

Em just rolled her eyes and made a reverence at Taylor saying "What do you think we should do, Oh wise son of Demeter and our fearless leader?"

"Could we go to Fenway Park? I wouldn't mind some senseless destruction" said Taylor with a wicked smile.

"Hopeless" said Em throwing her arms in the air.

"I think we should wait for the dog to wake up and go to Portland" said Taylor "I think it's our best plan"

"What do you think, Em?" I said.

"I really don't know" said Em with a shrug "I could use some rest"

So we waited until it was late in the afternoon. Em and I snuggled next to Mrs. O'Leary and slept while Taylor went to convenient store and brought some snacks.

I woke up with the setting sun. The nighttime was coming and the hellhound was still sleeping. I wondered if we were going to lose a whole day waiting for her to wake up.

"What's that?" said Taylor pointing to the line of trees.

I turned my eyes to the direction and I saw a group of really big persons coming, maybe 17 or 18 of them. As we walked closer, I saw them with more detail. They were 10 to 12 feet tall with thick skin and one eye.

"Cyclopes?" said Taylor.

"Right! Sons of Poseidon! Mrs. O'Leary brought us to them. We have to be more specific next time" said Em.

"They are wearing baseball team shirts" I said.

"Yankees and Red Sox uniforms. What is going on here?" said Taylor and ran at them.

"Taylor!" said Em running behind her boyfriend. I sighed and ran behind them. We hid behind a tree hoping to get a closer look but 2 of them found us and picked us up. I took out my sword and tried to release myself. Em and Taylor were doing the same but the Cyclopes shook us enough for never hit them with our swords.

"Snacks?" asked one of the Cyclopes as they threw us to the grass. One of them took out a fork from his pocket.

"We are no food!" I roared and I stood up ready to fight but they just started to laugh in big mean scaring voices. One of them patted my back enough to throw me back to the ground.

"Don't worry. We work at Father's forges. We don't eat demigods" said one of them wearing a Yankees uniform.

"Great!" said Taylor as he was standing by my side.

"Who you? I smell daddy in you" said one of them, probably the youngest since he looked smaller. He was pointing at me. He was wearing a Yankees uniform and I think I saw a camp necklace on his neck.

"Ah… It's probably Lana's bracelet" I said showing him the blue leather bracelet Lana gave it to me before I started the quest.

"Lana's?" said Taylor with a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" I said and addressed the Cyclopes "I'm TJ and these are my friends Emily and Taylor"

"TJ. I know you?" asked the youngest Cyclops.

"Not that I know" I said looking at him. His one eye was fixed at me like he was trying to recognize me.

"Tyson, it's play ball time" said another wearing a Yankee uniform and shoved him a telephone pole size bat.

"You are playing?" asked Taylor grinning from ear to ear.

"It's almost summer and a storm is coming" said one of the Red Sox Cyclopes.

"So?" I asked confused.

"It's the best weather to play" said a Red Sox Cyclops with a large grin.

"We are short of team members, care to join?" said one of the Yankees Cyclopes. Then I counted them. There were only 8 of each team.

"I will go with the Yankees" said Taylor already high-fiving them.

"Do you need an umpire?" asked Em.

"Always" said Tyson, the youngest Cyclops.

"I will be the centerfield for the Red Sox" I yelled.

"This is war, Underwood" yelled Taylor as he fixed his eyes on me.

I will spare you of the details of playing Cyclops baseball, except for 3 things: first, they weren't kidding about the storms. They took advantage of the thunders in the sky to make noise as they hit the beach size baseball with their telephone pole bats. Second, you wouldn't believe how fast they are. You probably think since they are big, they are not fast, but you are wrong. Third, even with the lack of deep in their eyes, they hit hard.

We played under the rain after the 5th until the 8th and the Red Sox were winning by 1 at the end of the 9th. Taylor was fuming as Tyson, the youngest Cyclops, was the last batter and probably their last hope.

"You can do it!" yelled Taylor at the top of his lungs. I was worried how Taylor would react if he lost. I didn't want to end up in a fight between Cyclopses.

"I go" said Tyson and fell by the home as he walked. Taylor rubbed his face in shame. I wanted so hard to laugh until I fall in the floor. I just waited as I was in the centerfield position.

My pitcher threw the ball and 1st strike. I heard Taylor grunting so loudly that he could be by my side. Then there was a 2nd strike and Taylor was fuming. I was glad he is not a son of Zeus, otherwise we would be all electrocuted.

"Hit the ball!" roared Taylor at Tyson who just nodded.

My pitcher threw a curveball and Tyson miraculously hit the ball. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the baseball going all the way to the deep left field. By the time, the left fielder got the baseball; Tyson was already on the 3rd base and running home.

"We won!" yelled Taylor "Tyson, you are amazing!"

I saw with bitterness at my favorite cousin jumping in joy. I saw Em sighing. I guess she was glad Taylor won. He was a really obnoxious sore loser.

So we ended up chilling in a big fire in the middle of Boston's oldest park with a whole tribe of Poseidon's Cyclops. We joined them as they sang forges songs and told the funniest war tales when they fought Typhon 2 decades ago.

It was around midnight when the Cyclops decided to go. As we said goodbye to them, one of the Yankee team, Bronx, asked "What are you looking for anyway?"

"One of your brothers" said Em.

"Could be?" asked Tyson looking at his older brothers.

"We know nothing" said one of the Red Sox team "Tyson, let's go"

"Do you know who he is?" I asked to Tyson.

Tyson looked at the rest of his brothers and shook his head saying sadly "No. I don't see big brother anymore" and followed his kind.

Then the hellhound jumped on Tyson licking him. "Mrs. O'Leary! I miss you" said Tyson.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Favorite brother's dog" said Tyson with a crooked smile and kissed the hellhound's nose "Mrs. O'Leary, be good girl and help them"

"Tyson! Hurry up!" yelled the rest of the Cyclopes.

"Sorry… brothers" said Tyson and ran behind their brothers.

I watched them disappear in the line of trees and we were alone under a tree with a hellhound and just one real clue: Portland and a lot of suspicions.


	12. Portland

**Disclaimer: I have a lot of possession like my car, my cellphone (or mobile if you are from UK), my laptop and my clothes. I don't have any legal right on Percabeth, but I do in Em, Taylor and TJ.**

**Author's notes: I really like how and where this story is going. I'm trying so hard to keep it light and sunny, but I crave for twists and angst on every corner. So far 2600+ views and still writing almost 65,000 words.**

**Portland**

We slept snuggling in Mrs. O'Leary fur coat. The rain started again after midnight and I was drenched and shaking from 4 AM to sunrise. I barely slept.

I woke up with the worst headache of my life. Em and Taylor weren't exactly looking any better than me. The 3 of us sat under the tree looking at each other and yawning like crazy. On the other hand Mrs. O'Leary was running around the park chasing pigeons and having fun in general. Lucky hellhound!

"Tomorrow is our death line. We must find the son of Poseidon" I said.

"Do you think is Percy Jackson? He is the only demigod son we know" said Taylor.

Em pursed her lips and said "I still think he could a younger son, maybe a son of Neptune"

"Or a Neptune/Poseidon's immortal son. It could be a Cyclops for all I care" said Taylor.

"Maybe Triton. He sounds like Poseidon's favorite son if you ask me" I said.

"Or Pegasus, for me he is coolest" said Taylor rolling his eyes "Who knows?"

I heard my stomach rumbling like crazy. We haven't had a proper meal since the quest started. I wanted food, real food. I could tell Em and Taylor wanted the same.

"Once in Portland, I'm eating in a fancy restaurant or maybe pig out in the first burger joint I find" said Taylor scratching his head.

"Yeah, with what money?" said Em really confused at her boyfriend.

"I don't like to use it, but I think my mom will approve of me using my credit card" said Taylor and I could tell in his dreaming expression. He was thinking in food, maybe a hot shower.

"You have a credit card?" said Em.

"Yes… the perks of being son of my dad, huge movie and Broadway star" said Taylor. I just rolled my eyes but I was curious. Taylor never boasted of his status before.

"We should get going. If we are going to rescue Poseidon's son, we should do it before tomorrow's event" said Em as she stood up and dust her jeans.

"Why?" asked Taylor

"Maybe the whole place will be crowded of monsters expecting the show… I don't want to be 1 of the attractions" said Em.

"So we have tonight" I said and Em nodded. Taylor and I looked at each other knowing what it meant; we had less time that we anticipated.

"I will get Mrs. O'Leary" I said standing up and ran to find the hellhound.

I returned 5 minutes later. Em and Taylor were sitting by a tree and talking in worried hushed voices.

"Let's go" I said to them and they stood up fast. Taylor helped Em to get up so she could ride the hellhound. Each of them grabbed Mrs. O'Leary collar.

I touched Mrs. O'Leary nose and said looking at her big hellhound eyes "Mrs. O'Leary, take us to Portland, Maine in the north like 100 miles from here. Okay, sweet dog?"

The dog looked at me with strange eyes and licked me. I was once again covered in dog drool. I sighed and I hoped to dry faster this time. So I grabbed Mrs. O'Leary collar and I hoped for the best, a clean jump to Portland.

We arrived to Portland, Maine, right outside according to the sign I was seeing. It was raining, not exactly my idea of fun. Mrs. O'Leary tried to stay awake this time for a couple of minutes, but she was too tired and fell asleep against the rustic old-fashion sign saying 'Welcome to Portland'.

"What now?" said Taylor hugging his girlfriend and trying to cover her all he could of the rain.

"We walk" I said and we entered the small city, if you ask me it's a town.

It was still early so most of the shops were still close. Em passed by a souvenir store and disappeared returning with dry t-shirts and cheap plastic raincoats. We changed in deserted ally. Taylor made sure I wouldn't dare to look at his girlfriend changing. Yeah, right! Em is like a sister to me. Anyway, I felt so much better once I wasn't shaking cold and wet.

We walked by a tourist street probably inside the historical part of the town. Em saw a touristic information booth and went to ask for the Fort. Meanwhile, Taylor and I asked the locals in the little souvenir stores. I was looking at a keychain and thinking in Lana. When I looked around, Taylor wasn't there anymore.

I came out of the store and found nothing. I walked around and Em came to me. She looked worried as I told her that I lost Taylor. We walked together around the area. As we passed a window, we heard a knocking in the glass and we saw Taylor waving at us inside a cafeteria.

I sighed. I was glad he was okay. Em and I looked at each other and entered to the little cafeteria. There weren't a lot of customers inside. We found Taylor sitting in a booth with three plates of steamy food.

"Taylor, you scared me" said Em looking at her boyfriend.

"We need to move" I said.

Taylor looked at me with hungry eyes and shook his head saying "TJ, I love you, man, but I'm eating"

"Taylor, we have to get going" pleaded Em.

"Em, we will rent or steal a boat and go the Fort later. I'm eating right now" said Taylor and took a bite of bacon.

"Taylor, babe, I'm hungry too…" said Em and then her eyes went to a plate in particular "Is that chicken pot pie?"

"Yeah, it's yours. I know it's your favorite" said Taylor with his best charming smile.

Em looked at me and said "Sorry, TJ. He won this one" and she sat next to her boyfriend.

I felt my defeat and sat next to them. I said "Ok. Give me the menu", so we ate. I won't say aloud but I was glad that Taylor convinced us to stay and eat. I was so hungry. After fully stomachs, I felt so much better.

"So, where now?" said Em.

"To the Fort as the brochure says" I said shrugging as I took a sip of my 3rd cup of coffee.

"The prophecy said something about 'go strong', any ideas?" said Taylor scratching his head.

"It means the fort" I said.

"Right, fort, fortis is strong" said Taylor "Why didn't I think about it? It's good to have a brain grandchild with us. I don't have to think much, just worry in looking awesome and save the day"

Em rolled her eyes giggling and I just chuckled. For the moment, it was nice to laugh. We didn't know what was coming ahead. I saw Em kissing Taylor, just a little peck and I couldn't help being a little jealous. Not that I like any of them or anything like that. I wanted something like that one day, a person to love and share our lives.

"Thinking on Lana?" said Taylor teasingly.

"Of course not" I snorted loudly. I wasn't thinking in her, right?

"TJ, you are as obvious as… Help me here, Em" said Taylor struggling to find the right word.

"I think what this moron wants to say" said Em and she coughed "You like 'like' Lana, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, she is pretty and really interesting but" I said.

"3 years is nothing" interrupted me Taylor.

"Yeah, look at my parents" said Em.

I looked at my cousins and they grinned at me. I just rubbed my eyes annoyed and said "Don't we have a quest to finish?"

Taylor sighed and looked at me pointing with his fork. He said "TJ. I have seen you with Lana"

"And?" I asked.

"You are just someone else, a better you. I like Lana… for you" said TJ.

Em looked at me and said "I definitely have to meet this girl"

"Don't worry, Miss Zhang. You will once we are back at Camp. You are staying with me for the rest of the Summer. I don't care what Uncle Frank says" said Taylor and I saw Em blushing and they kissed.

"Ok. Enough with the romantic talk. We have things to do, a son of Poseidon to find" I said.

I finished my cup of steamy, delicious and necessary coffee and we left the cafeteria. We walked until little before noon to a ferry station: Diamond Island Boats and out way to Fort Gorges.

As soon as we got there, we found the place empty. I went immediately to the big chart where there were the schedules.

"We are late. We missed the ferry like 10 minutes ago" I said looking at the routes.

"When is the next one?" asked Taylor.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"This is a dead end then. Let's walk. We will figure out something" said Taylor taking Em's hand and we walked around the harbor.

Knowing Taylor, he was already thinking in stealing a boat, or at least rent one.

"We need a boat" I said looking to the

"What about that?" said Em pointing to the closest one to our right.

"Yeah, let's take the flashiest one. We will definitely go unnoticed" snorted Taylor seeing the small yacht.

"Shut up!" said Em annoyed at her boyfriend.

We continued walking around until I saw a sad little boat begging to be use. I could almost hear the boat whispering in my ear saying 'Use me. I still work'.

"We will take this one" I said pointing to the sad little boat.

"It's falling apart" said Taylor and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"It won't make noise. We really need to approach the fort unnoticed"

"Do you realize we are like 2 miles from the island?"

"How do you know that?" snorted Taylor.

Em took out a tourist brochure of her jeans and said "My dad taught me to always read what we could about any place you are… You never know. It might be handy"

Since Taylor didn't having good to say, he just kissed his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the boat hoping not to sink it.

"Can you hear it?" I said looking around.

"What?" said Taylor edgy.

"Whispers" I said.

"Is it me or the fishes are looking at us?" said Taylor pointing and indeed I could see the large school of fishes swimming under the boat like taking turns to see us.

"Maybe they know we came for the son of Poseidon" said Em.

"Demigod or not, this is still creepy. I will turn vegetarian like my mom after this" said Taylor.

"You mom will be happy to hear that. You eat like a hungry dog when you are chewing meat" I said and Taylor glared at me.

"If you call that chewing, it's more like swallowing. Not even the wolves are that messy" said Em giggling.

"Thanks for the love. I love you too" said Taylor scratching his head.

"Anytime" said Em and kissed him.

Then like magic or just a God messing with us, it started to rain.

"Great, it's raining… again" snorted Taylor and jumped to the boat. He helped Em to get on board and we rowed with our raincoats.

For over one hour, we saw nothing but rain, sea and grey clouds, not even other ferries or boats in the area.

"I think we are lost" said Em.

"No, it's this way" I said pointing to the front.

"How do you know?" asked Em intrigued.

"I just know. It's like I can feel… the direction?" I said really confused. I just felt like a compass moving to the same direction.

Taylor looked at me and rubbed his arms. He said "You are freaking me out, man. Don't do that!"

For a couple of minutes, we kept rowing until we saw an island and I thought it was Hog Island.

"I think that Hog Island. According to this, it's a tide island, so it appears with the low tide. It also says 'Accessing the island involves crossing areas with strong tidal currents and should thus be attempted only under the right conditions, by people with sufficient experience, using a proper boat' that doesn't sound good" said Em as her eyes were locked in a touristic map.

"We can't go back now. Let's hope the tide wouldn't sink us" I said sighing.

"I hope for Lana's blessing to get us here. Pray to your father in law for some help" said Taylor and I just blushed and hit him with the paddle.

I didn't want to say it but I could feel the currents under our feet. They were strangely calm. Maybe some sea spirits were helping us by Poseidon's request but I didn't want to say aloud to Taylor. He wouldn't let it go for a week.

"How far we are?" said Taylor.

"A 1/5 of nautical mile" I blurted out without thinking. I just knew the answer.

"That's weird" said Taylor looking me with really perplexed eyes.

"I know. I just knew it" I said.

As we saw the outline of Hog Island with more clarity, I was starting to worry. It was still daylight and monsters could spot us. There was nothing where we could hide in the tide island, no trees or rocks.

Em looked at me like she was reading my thoughts. She said "I could try to use the Mist"

"How good are you?" I asked.

Em sighed saying "I hope enough to hide the boat"

Then, we kept rowing. I really hope we were masked by the Mist or maybe it was just fog in the middle of the day and in just a small portion of the sea. I only hoped the monsters weren't that clever to figure it out.


	13. Fort Gorges

**Disclaimer: Hello, so you already know what belongs to who, please notice the difference.**

**Author's Notes: So we are here, hurray! Close to Poseidon's favorite son, if you haven't guessed, well, why not? 2,950+ views. Still writing a lot over 66,000+ words. I am not stuck just really busy with other things.**

**Fort Gorges**

We finally reach the island and there was still daylight, but not more much. The sun was starting to set.

"I don't like this" said Taylor edgy.

"Definitely a trap" said Em.

"For who? Us?" said Taylor with his sword at hand.

"I have no idea. Just be ready" I said touching my dagger by the hilt.

Em's mist was still working since we were covered in a thick layer of fog. I saw the fort with more detail. It is really a tall fortification with big windows and nothing to climb. There wasn't easy way in unless you used the door or any of the windows, and that was too obvious and dangerous. There was no way to walk to a trap unnoticed.

"When we are done with this quest…" said Taylor before he jumped out of the tiny fragile boat.

"If we survive" said Em dreading.

"Don't be a pessimist, Em. It doesn't suit you" snickered Taylor

"Whatever" I said angrily.

"We will go to search for Mer. She is been gone for too long. It's time to bring her home" said Taylor and I couldn't help it but I smiled. My friends got my back unconditionally.

"Sure" I said.

"I love you, Emily Marie" said Taylor and kissed his girlfriend "I don't want to see your grandpa any time soon, maybe at our wedding… so be careful"

"I love you too" said Em.

I hated when they got all sugary on each other. It only reminded me that I was the single one here. Though, I was happy that they were happy.

"Where now?" said Taylor "The front door?"

"A little too obvious" said Em.

"Lana said she dreamed a cave, maybe underwater" I said.

"The currents must be really strong. We would never make it out alive" said Em looking at the sea movement.

"Ideas?" I said "I'm just out of them"

"We need to get to the top for a better view. We might have a better plan once there" said Em looking up.

"There is no way up" said Taylor looking at the same.

"Unless you have wings" I said thinking how we could.

Taylor shook his head and looked at the ground. He said a little exasperate "I hate to do this"

Em and I looked at each other wondering the same. Em said "What are you going to do?"

"Turn around and don't peek… Cover your ears" ordered Taylor and for once in the whole day he looked like he meant business.

Em and I turned around and then we heard him singing, the wishful endearing tune of 'What a Wonderful World'. The ground around us shook softly and I heard something moving quickly and up.

"You can turn now" said Taylor loudly once he was done singing. I turned and I saw a large thick vine going all the way up to the top of the fort, just like something out of 'Jack and the Magic Beans'

"Man, that was amazing" I said in completely awe.

Taylor shook his head saying "Don't say a word. It's embarrassing enough to be a son of Demeter, you know, a simpleton gardener, and I can make plants grow with my voice… it's just…"

"Fairytale princess" I interrupted him teasingly.

"Shut up! First of all, I am not a fairy, less a princess" said Taylor with his hands on the air.

"Taylor, it's amazing. Let's go" said Em and started to climb the vine all the way to the top of the fort.

Once on top the sun was starting to set and I could the first star in the sky. In the middle of the fort, there is a large square and there was nothing out of ordinary. If we walked to the middle, we would be in the open and unprotected, an easy prey.

"I don't like this" said Taylor looking around. "Too much like a bad horror movie"

"Are we in the correct island?" said Em.

"It's the address in the brochure. Maybe he is not here yet" I said. We were indeed a day early.

"So we wait" said Em and Taylor looked at her.

"We wait" said Taylor nodding.

We waited until it was dark. There wasn't moonlight since the moon was barely coming out in the horizon. Nothing happened for maybe 2 or 3 hours. Em drowsed in Taylor's shoulder as I was taking guard.

Then we saw movement a giant, 30 feet tall, thick komodo dragon legs and medusa snake like hair. He was walking at front with his sword at hand. Behind him, manticores were carrying a man up to the middle of the plaza. Then the giant stomped his feet and a large cave like hole appeared in the ground. They dropped the man inside.

"Let's eat!" roared the giant and the manticores started to light a fire in the middle of the square.

"We have to get there" I said pointing to the cave.

"It's madness and clearly a trap" said Taylor grabbing my arm. He looked worried.

"We have to" I said and Taylor sighed.

Em pursed her lips and said "I could try to use the Mist, just to conceal you enough to enter the cave"

"Can you do it?" asked Taylor worried for my behalf.

"I think so. Promise that you will return at the first problem" said Em and I nodded.

I walked fast and stealthy as possible for window to window until I was the closest to the cave. The giant and the manticores were by the fire burning bucket size marshmallows. I looked up to where my friends were supposed to be and I hear an owl making noise. It was Taylor. That was our 'I'm okay' signal since we were little.

I took a step in the open and I felt Em's mist on me. I was just a shadow moving in a moonless light. I walked confident but still with my daggers at hand.

Inside the cave, I found a man in chains, 30 something. He was dirty and dried blood stained clothes. His hair was grey, completely silver as he never wore another color in his life. As I tried to walk to him, I hit a pebble and made noise.

"Who is there?" said the man startled. I looked at my hands. I was not longer shadowy.

"I came to rescue you, well, with my friends" I stared at him. He had Lana's eyes and they felt so familiar "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Call me Luke" said the man and I heard that name before. Then it came to me.

"Are you Thalia's friend?" I asked.

The man smiled saying "Yes"

"Are you a son of Poseidon or Neptune?" I asked and Luke opened his mouth to respond but his eyes went to the cave entrance.

From outside, I heard big thundery steps coming inside. Luke looked at me and whispered urgently "Hide!"

There wasn't much to hide and I was running out of options. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my mouth pulling back until I was plastered to a wall. I looked back and I saw nothing just two shadows and I knew it was Taylor and Em in the Mist.

We saw the giant barely fitting in the cave. His head hit the ceiling making dust and little rocks fell around us.

"Polybotes, this is getting old. You can't win" said Luke with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" roared the giant. Then he smiled "I don't have to win this time. This is not about us. The boy is close. I can smell him"

"What boy?... Oh, Gods! This is a trap" said Luke scary.

"Still dense as usual" snickered the giant.

Luke tried to stand up but his chains kept him down. I saw him struggling as he said "You won't get him"

The giant just breathed out an evil laugh and said "We have already the girl. She is impressive"

"What? When?" said Luke looking at us. I could feel his eyes at me trying to tell me something that I should know.

"Last summer" said the giant with the largest grin on his face. The giant bent his knees close to Luke and dug its long sharp knife like finger on Luke's shoulder. The blood was coming out profusely. Luke didn't utter a single sound.

"You were very clever or foolish for keeping them apart" boasted Polybotes "The rarest legacies in the history of Olympus. Just think in the possibilities"

"What are you planning?" said Luke weakly almost defeated.

"Me… nothing. Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself. Tomorrow is the show and believe me it will be bloody HA HA" said Polybotes and its thunderous voice shook the whole cave. It could collapse at any second.

Luke tried to be strong and said "Polybotes, 3 times you have lost against me. What makes you think you will win this time?"

"I don't want to win. That's the difference this time" said Polybotes and stabbed him by the rib "There. That will slow you down a little. Don't worry. You won't die… yet"

Then the giant left the cave in big powerful steps. We moved just in time as half of the cave collapsed. The dust was thick enough making the air almost impossible to breath. Em was coughing and Taylor was trying not to. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

Once the dust settled, I saw Luke breathing hard as his blood was pouring of two open wounds.

"We have to do something" I said.

"TJ, were they talking about Mer?" said Em and she was really shocked.

"I have no idea" I muttered.

"They said they got a girl last summer. It must be her" she said and I could see a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Maybe Mer is alive. I couldn't help to think they were talking about me. This was trap to get me.

"Later, Em" I said and moved as carefully as possible to Luke again with Em and Taylor behind me.

As we were close enough to Luke, Taylor opened his backpack taking out a piece of ambrosia and passed to me.

Luke noticed us between his shallow breaths. I said giving him a square "I have ambrosia. Eat"

I took it in his hand with difficulty and muttered "Thanks" before eating the whole piece in one bite. I could see his wounds closing and color returning to his skin.

"Who are you?" he said looking at us.

"I'm Emily Marie Zhang and he is" said Em.

"Taylor, just Taylor"

"Like Maddona, Bono and…" said Luke

"Hercules. I hope to be the greatest hero ever" said Taylor interrupting him.

Luke just rolled his eyes saying "Don't talk about that guy, please"

I saw the chains binding him and they look loose. Why didn't he release himself? I wondered if this was a trap.

"What's your plan?" asked Luke.

"We will use the Mist and leave" said Em.

Luke looked up thinking and said to Em "It could work. How good are you?"

"Nothing like my mom but I think I can mask us" said Em confidently.

Taylor touched its chain saying "We need to take your chains off first" but he moved away as he felt his fingers burning "They are searing hot"

"Polybotes is really smart this time. These are enchanted chains. I can't move without burning my skin" said Luke and I saw the burned marks on his skin and clothes.

"Maybe Taylor could open the lock" said Em touching them and backed off as her fingers hurt too.

I thought of the prophecy and I touched them. I was supposed to be God's Gift, maybe I could do something. Then the strangest thing happened as the chains started to melt. We all stared at each other with surprised perplexed eyes.

"They melted, how?" said Em as the last remains on my hands were just dust. We all looked at each wondering the same.

"Hazel Levesque's daughter, right?" said Luke obviously changing the conversation.

"Do you know my mother?" asked Em.

"I served the legion once" he said showing his forearm. Now, it made sense now he was a Roman son "Thanks, boy"

"TJ. My name is TJ" I said.

He stood up with difficulty as he was weak and I could see his clothes and skin torn and smoking in several places. His hand went to his pocket and a pen came out.

"Are you going to write something, man?" said Taylor and laughed of his own joke.

"Hopefully, Polybotes' obituary" said Luke and suddenly the pen became a sword. The 3 of us gasped in surprise. "Let's go"

We moved slowly trying not to draw attention. As we were by the entrance, Em and Luke stared at each other and Em nodded. I could feel the shadowy effect of the mist working on me, on us. The moon was now out and bright in the sky giving us a disadvantage that we couldn't pass unnoticed if they focused on us.

I saw Em panting as she was tired. She wasn't use to manipulate the mist for long periods of time. We were probably half way to the tattered boat and our way out when she fell on the floor exhausted.

"Em!" yelled Taylor talking his girlfriend in his arms and monsters turned their eyes to us. We lost our cover. Taylor tried to wake her up but it was pointless. Em had completely passed out.

"Get them!" roared Polybotes.

Luke smiled and pointed his sword at the giant. He yelled "Polybotes, let's rumble!"

"You need a God. You know the rules" said the giant.

"I will have to be creative then" said Luke and he looked at me "Ready?" I nodded and the manticores attacked us.


	14. The Disadvantage

**Disclaimer: Most characters are by Rick Riordan, a couple of mine.**

**Author's note: Really happy Saturday, have lots of fun. Finally passing the 3K views barrier, this story is only going up with 3,150+. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Question: I have been leaving clues now and there. I want to know if you already know who is Taylor's dad. I took the name of a really amazing British young actor. I have never written the last name. DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS? If you think you do, send a comment or a PM.**

**The Disadvantage **

Luke and I attacked at the manticores, almost 20 of them. I thought they were only 4 when they brought Luke, but I guess more came as we were underground. I was amazed by the skill and force of Luke. His style was a mix of Roman and Greek as he would stab and slash back and forth.

No matter how strong he was, we were still in disadvantage. There were many of them. I fought avoiding the stings and the flying poisonous arrows. I saw the effect of their poison in Em and I definitely didn't want to feel it.

Em was still unconscious and Taylor was just one step away from her fighting manticores like a caged tiger. I had never seen him so precise and deathly. Most of the time, Taylor is the goofiest guy at camp, but he was all business right now.

I looked at him and 5 manticores were on him. He was an easy prey since he was protecting Em. I went to his aid and together vanished 3 of them. I took a step forward and created distance between the manticores and my friends.

"Keep Em safe. I got it" I told Taylor and he nodded looking for a corner to hide and protect. He dragged his girlfriend to the left to a defendable corner as I was guarding them.

As I fought protecting my friends, I saw Luke using the sea around to sway away the manticores or at least distract them long enough to fight.

Half of the manticores were gone by now but the giant was still there watching with mild interest at the fight. Maybe he was waiting for us to get weak and attack without any resistance, or maybe he was just lazy.

Luke was fighting the manticores and I was creating a line of protection between them and my friends. I was getting tired as I moved in a wide circle, bad strategic idea. I looked back at Taylor and he was aching to help me but if he left a single window of opportunity open, Em would be in danger.

"You are getting slower, old silver hair man" boasted Polybotes "In your better days, you would have wiped out the entire army in 10 minutes. It's the cruelty of life. Once you are up, then you are down"

"I still got it, Polybotes" said Luke with a mischievous smile like this was his plan all along.

"Sly bastard" said Polybotes matching Luke's smile "However, I have the upper hand this time"

Then I saw more manticores coming for all directions to the middle of the fort. We were surrounded once again.

Luke looked around and moved slowly to me. His back touched mine as we fighting from both fronts. We moved to the center drawing attention to ourselves and away of my friends. We made a great team. I don't know how we complemented each other styles like we had always fought together. Maybe he had fought for so long that he was good no matter what or with who. Still the amount of manticores was still enough to overpower us. Both of us were wearing tired and we could make a fatal mistake in any moment.

"Grab my hand. I might need you some of your strength" he said.

I looked at him and his eyes were unnervely honest. I whispered "Why?"

"Just do it" he said and I took his hand. I felt the same wave slashing my whole body just like I held Lana's hand for the first time. This was more powerful than Lana's touch. I could feel a storm brewing in destructive waves hitting the Fort walls.

I could tell he was planning to flood everything or create a wave so powerful to destroy them all.

"Taylor!" I yelled drawing his attention "Take Em up"

Taylor nodded and carried his girlfriend over his shoulder as he fought manticores all the way up with one hand.

Polybotes felt the sea around us and yelled "So, you want to rely on daddy's tricks. Lame!"

"Only if it doesn't work, Polybotes" chucked Luke.

The sea was getting more violent as the waves were making thunderous slashes on the fortification and the water was on our feet.

"Ready?" asked Luke.

Before I could answer, the water elevated us. Polybotes was washed away to the other corner of the fort. I could hear him swearing at us. His hand on me was drawing my energy or it felt like that since I was growing weaker.

From the top of the fort, Taylor fought some still remaining manticores as he was protecting me. The waves weren't touching his feet and the monsters took the opportunity to attack them. I let go of Luke's hand and surfed my way to them almost running on the surface of the waves. I still don't know how I did that.

I got to my friends and I fought along with Taylor. A wave wet us and Em woke up gasping for air. She looked at us as she wiped water and hair of her face.

"Welcome to the party, baby" said Taylor grinning.

Em stood up quickly joining us in battle with her sword in her hand and a whole load of determination. We were on a second wind.

The waves started to go down and the sea looked calmed once again. I looked at the figure of Luke and he was panting almost painfully. He was spent by the effort. On the bright side, most manticores were gone, except for the 4 we were fighting to. Luke and Polybotes were the only ones remaining the middle of the fort. I could see them exchanging heated words and swearing as they were fighting each other.

I slashed a manticore in the arm and Em slashed the other side but her movement was weaker than usual. Out of sudden, she dropped her sword and she moved to the side still weak for overusing the mist.

The manticore saw the opportunity and threw its sting at my friend. I moved Em just in time and it hit me right at the heart. I felt the manticore poison on my veins burning me and I felt weak. My vision was blurred but I could still see the shapes of my friends by my side. I fell on my knees as it was weak and powerless. The poison clouded all my senses as I was burning in fever and pain.

Em took my place in the battle. I crawled myself to a corner away of the fight as I was dull and useless. I could barely focus on what was happening in the battlefield. Em and Taylor were fighting and hopefully winning as Taylor talked cockier.

I looked down to the square to Luke fighting and he was a force of nature. His slashes drew damaged as he used the water whips on Polybotes.

"You can't win against me" boasted Polybotes so loudly that I could hear it with my burning senses.

"I don't have to. That's the difference" said Luke or that was what it seemed.

"Funny. I will write that on you tombstone" roared Polybotes and touched the water whip turning dark "Don't forget I'm your anti, made of poison and life destruction" The giant smiled and Luke jumped back the poisonous water fell on the ground and it evaporated in a toxic cloud.

"TJ, are you okay?" said Em shaking me. I lost focus on Luke's battle as I was being dragged into reality. I raised my eyes at her. Her voice was muffled by the poison cursing my veins. I felt my whole mouth dry and I couldn't even breathe out a single word. I tried to nod but my whole body went to the side and I felt so sleepy.

"Taylor, ambrosia, fast!" yelled Em.

"I am out of it, Em" said Taylor so frantic and scared. I moved my eyes at him and we looked at each other. His eyes were in tears. Was I dying?

"We have to do something!" yelled Em so scared that I knew I should be worried but I was just so numb to think at all.

"I don't know, Em" said Taylor kneeling by my side. I felt his hands as he moved me to lean on Em's lap "He doesn't look good"

"Manticore poison is not deathly. I don't understand. I didn't look like that, right?" whispered Em.

"Nothing like this. Maybe because it hit his heart, maybe it was a larger amount of poison. I don't know" said Taylor.

I felt Em's hand combing my hair.

"Water" I muttered in a weak breathe. Em nodded and Taylor took out a canteen of his backpack.

I felt my lips wet and swallowed just a little. I closed my eyes and I heard Em's sobs and her tears on my hair. I felt better; maybe it was the lack of pain and serenity that comes with death. However, I felt my heart beating fast, getting stronger. I felt a current slashing my insides like I was drowning. Then I opened my eyes gasping loud for air as if I was breathing out of the water. I felt so alive.

I sat and I looked to my friends. They both hugged me in tears. I felt my senses coming back to me clearer and tuner. I could see the moonlight glowing on the sea, our tired faces and torn bloody clothes.

"Luke?" I whispered.

The three turned to the battlefield where a tired Luke and a boasting giant were still fighting. Luke didn't look good. He was bleeding for several wounds. He was panting and barely standing.

"You won't live after tonight. You are already on borrowed time" said Polybotes.

"Nothing new… ever since I was 12" said Luke smiling.

"I must applaud to you for lasting this long. Most of your kind don't live enough to have a single gray hair in their hair and you are full of it" snickered Polybotes and I could tell he hit a sore spot on Luke.

"Holding the sky does that to you too. Maybe you should try it something. Maybe that way those ugly serpents that you called hair would look better" replied Luke and Taylor giggled.

Polybotes didn't laugh but his eyes glowed evilly in the moonlight saying "Ready for the second part?"

Right at cue, I saw boats getting fast to the fort carrying more manticores and telekhines in them, around 40 of them. We wouldn't be able to fight so many. Em and Taylor looked to the point of collapsing any second. Luke maybe could last longer than us.

The monsters started to enter to the square by all directions and we were soon surrounded by them. Em and Taylor looked at each other with dread thinking the same. This was the end.

"I love you" said Taylor and kissed Em like their lives depended on it.

Both raised their sword ready to face them. I took my knives and sighed. Death in my first quest was my idea of dying but life is never fair with legacies, less with my demigods friends.

Then we heard a conch horn blowing strong and powerful in the distance. The sea rose again swaying away fast the monsters boats crashing to the fort wall or all the way nearest islands. Monsters looked around confused and scared. A mighty wave, like a tsunami, started to rise and it was our doom.

"Sorry, guys, for bringing you" I said and we looked at each other. We hugged hoping not to be separated in the wave.

Em moved her head and whispered "Arion" and we all turned our head to see the horse running so fast on the water like a Jesus horse. The immortal horse passed around us and we climbed to his back in awkward jumps. Arion ran around the wave as if he was surfing it.

The tsunami swiped all monsters except for Polybotes and Luke who were still in the middle of the square staring at each other. As the sea calmed again, a man walked to them: dark hair, in his 30's, armor and a trident. Arion took us close to them enough for us to hear them.

Luke was surprised to see the man as he said loudly "Triton? What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" snickered the man. He was the Poseidon's immortal son and sea messenger God, Triton.

Luke shook his head and smiled gratefully. He said "Well, no. Thanks for coming"

"Shut up, annoying useless demigod! I'm just keeping a promise" snorted Triton and they both faced the giant.

"Sorry, Polybotes, 4 to 0" said Luke and both rushed to the giant who disappeared in a cloud of dust in a matter of seconds.

Once the battlefield was quiet, both sons of Poseidon face each other with glaring eyes and a tension filled atmosphere.

"Father's favorite son" said Triton so calmly passive-aggressive that I was terrifying.

"Father's legitimate son" said Luke matching his tune.

"Your offsprings are creating havoc, just as annoying as their father" said Triton "You'd better clean up your mess by yourself. This is the last time I will help you"

Luke looked like he wanted to say something really sarcastic and vicious but he held his words. "I am thankful, my Lord" said Luke and bowed to him.

Triton turned to us and I felt his eyes on me. He was somehow really mad at me and I didn't know why. His mouth formed a phrase and I swear he said 'Powerful satyr seal'. Before I could blink, Triton disappeared in a sea breeze.

"Well, time to get all of you home: East or West coast?" said Luke joyful at us, almost goofy.

"Camp Half-Blood" said Em.

"It's closer. I don't think 3 of you will fit over Arion" said Luke. Arion snorted at Luke "Colorful language as usual, old friend"

Taylor and Em looked at each other but it was Taylor who asked "Do you speak to horses?"

"Yeah, I do. Father created the horses" said Luke scratching his hair almost embarrassed. I don't know why because it was so cool. I would love to know why pegasi avoided me.

We walked outside the fort to find that obviously our tattered little boat was gone and there was no way home. We could take turns on Arion but it would take a long time.

From the sea emerged a pair of fish-horses or hippocampus, one of them have a really multicolored skin that glistered like a kaleidoscopic in the moonlight, the other one was just plain green.

Luke walked over the sea to the multicolored hippocampus and patted his mane saying "Rainbow, I haven't seen you in ages. Did Tyson send you?"

"You know Tyson?" asked Tyson "The cyclops?"

"Yes, he is my little brother" said Luke.

Then I looked at him and all the clues about him. There was only one reason why he was linked to me and Mer, what Triton said. Everything fit but it was impossible. He couldn't be, or could he? How was it possible?

"Who are you?" I asked almost terrified of the answer.

"We will talk later, ok?" said Luke with a sad smile.

I wanted to argue. My mom's side spoke so loudly in head demanding explanations, reasons or the truth of everything. However, I just nodded.

"Em and I will go on Arion. Can you go in a hippocampus?" said Taylor and I just nodded.

I expected the hippocampus to back off as all the pegasi and horses before him but the green one greeted me, even bumped his muzzle in my shoulder. I rode the green hippocampus and Luke rode Raindow.

"Let's go!" yelled Luke. Then he laughed and I knew that sound. I have heard since I was born. I turned to look at him and I heard myself whispering one word 'Dad'. I don't know if he listened or not. I felt my eyes heavy as I was drained by the fight. I slept as we travelled back to Camp.


	15. Back at Camp

**Disclaimer: Old characters are by Rick Riordan, new characters are by PARN (my initials)**

**Author's notes: Great. I'm haven't written anything in days, so busy and tired these last couple of days. I hope to get something down over the week, the last time I checked the file it was 75,000+ words. Lots of love to everybody. If you are reading, please favorite or follow this story. Send a comment or PM if you want to clarify something. So far, 3,450+ amazing views.**

**Back at Camp**

I woke up alone in the middle of the night in my bed back in my old cabin. I had no idea how I got there. I sat up and I saw my mom's siblings sleeping in their beds. I scratched my head and rubbed my face trying to comprehend everything. Who was that man? Was he who I fought it was? I couldn't even dare to say it aloud.

I looked around at the shadows and I felt a pair of eyes on me. Walter, the cabin chief, was looking at me.

"You are alive" he said calmly avoiding waking up his siblings.

"Yeah, I guess. Where is Em and Taylor?" I asked.

Walter got out of bed and touched my forehead checking for signs of fever. He said "Sleeping. You got here at midnight completely exhausted. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I will go to see my godfather" I said removing the blankets of my legs. I stood up fast taking one step and nearly hitting the ground.

Walter caught me in his arms saying "I can tell you are great"

"Shut up, Walter!" I said angrily and ran outside. I needed to go home. Grover had to tell me the truth now.

I ran between the cabins avoiding the harpies on duty. I got to my home to find Grover and Luke talking outside. I hid from them in a nearby bush. I tried to get close to hear them, being as quiet as possible.

"Nice hair" joked Grover.

"Thanks. I like it but I don't think she will" said Luke giggling.

Grover stayed silent for a moment then he said "Any luck?"

Luke sighed deeply "I think I know where she is"

"Where?" asked Grover.

"Tartarus. It's the only place left. I have searched all around the world all these years" said Luke and I wondered if they were talking of my mom if that meant he was who I thought.

"All this time? But how?" asked Grover almost frantic.

Luke sighed again and I could hear his hand combing his hair nervously. I did the same sometimes. I never thought it was because of him.

"I wish I knew… I don't know what to do" said Luke.

"Any ideas?" asked Grover.

"Nothing yet but I will find a way. I always do" said Luke.

Grover took his flute and played a tune. I felt my eyes heavy but I couldn't sleep right now. I had to hear them.

Grover asked "And the girl?"

Luke sighed so deeply and I knew they meant my younger sister. He said "No clues. She is alive. Thanatos told me" and I sighed relieved. It was good news.

"We will find her" said Grover patting Luke's shoulder.

Luke laughed softly and said "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you, Chiron, Calypso and Juniper taking care of Camp and Theodore"

"It's okay" muttered Grover "Have you heard the rumors?"

"The Dark Sword? Do you really think someone is killing the demigods one by one? It sounds like a ghost story to tell your kids" said Luke like he wanted to laugh.

"Whoever is, already killed Clarisse and her family last week" said Grover.

"Clarisse? He or she must be really skillful to defeat her… A giant seeking revenge?" asked Luke.

"I have no idea. I have sent satyrs warning every grown demigod in the area, so far most of them are safe... Connor Stoll lived close to Clarisse and he is on the move trying to evade it. As for the rest… we were too late. Chiron and I don't want the word to be spread. It will scare the campers. I have Thalia trying to track him or her" said Grover and it made sense of what Thalia told me.

"I will keep my eyes open. If I know something, I will contact you" said Luke and it sounded like they were saying goodbye.

I heard them hugging and Grover said "Be careful, man"

"You too. Take care of things here" said Luke.

"Like usual?" sneered Grover.

"Yes" said Luke and walked away. After maybe 3 steps, he stopped and said "About Theo? Don't tell him anything yet"

"TJ is stubborn and clever just like his mom. He will figure it out sooner or later… really strong too" said Grover

"He is good, even better than me at his age. You won't be able to seal his powers for much longer, less with Lana here" said Luke.

"Do you know about Lana?" asked Grover "How?"

"I was the one who got to her in the first place. Polybotes was after her, probably to lure me out. I managed to make Jeffrey find her before Polybotes" said Luke and walked away of the Underwood's residence.

I sneaked on the side following Luke until he reached the sea shore. Luke whistled and Raindow, the hippocampus, appeared in the shore. I saw him riding the monster ready to leave. This was my only chance. I ran behind him and yelled "Stop!"

Luke looked at me and said "I gotta go"

"Who are you?" I said loudly almost angry of so many secrets and lies of the grownups.

"Nobody of your concern right now. Thanks for helping me. See ya" said Luke waving his hand at me with a wide smile.

"Wait, are you my father?" I yelled and he smiled weakly before Rainbow jumped in the water and they swam away. Was that a yes?

I returned to the Underwood residence with heavy steps full of doubts and questions. I needed someone to tell the truth loud and clear. I found Grover sitting in his rocking chair outside. He was staring at the moon deep in thought. He didn't listen coming to him.

"Is it truth?" I asked just 3 step away of him.

Grover looked at me as gasped in surprise. He said "What?" I didn't know if he had no idea what I was saying or if he was playing with me. I looked at him and I just couldn't ask him. As much I wanted to know the truth, I could find myself to ask him.

"Nothing…" I said looking away "How were things without us?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle. How are you feeling?" asked Grover.

"Tired… Can we talk tomorrow?" I said.

Grover looked at me and I think he knew what I meant. "Sure, son" he said and I walked back to my cabin.

On my way, I went to Em's cabin, Hades cabin, to check on her. I found her sleeping deeply and comfortable in her bed. Her sword was by her bed and she looked like she got herself a good relaxing bath. I was a little envious. I reeked of salt, blood, dirt and conflicted feelings.

I sat on the next bed and stared at her ceiling. I couldn't believe it yet. It all made sense but it was too against tradition. My grandparents were sworn enemies according to history.

"Taylor, is that you?" asked Em in the darkness. I looked at her still in her bed with a quill over her body.

"It's me, Em. How are you?" I asked.

"Better, still exhausted but I will be like new in the morning" said Em "And you?"

"I don't know. I think Luke is my father" I said.

"I think the same. There are so many things that made sense, but how is that possible?" said Em. At least someone thought like me.

"I don't know. It sounds so unbelievable, right?" I said.

"How I can't remember him? Taylor can't either. I thought that I would in the moment I saw him. His name wasn't familiar to me either. My mom always told how much he played with me, with us growing up. I am supposed to remember him, right?" said Em.

"Our parents did something to our memories. That's the only explanation. Grover is binding me, well my powers. I have no idea what it really means that. Am I dangerous? Or just strong like Ewan?" I said combing my hair and I realized that I was doing the same thing as Luke.

"TJ, what's going here? There is so much I don't understand" I said.

"I wish I knew. I get that Mer and I are important to make everybody lie to you, me and Taylor to keep us safe. Honestly, I don't feel special" I said and Em sighed.

"To me, you are just my annoying little cousin" said Em teasingly.

"Hey, I'm just one year younger" I said hotly. I heard Em giggling.

"Whatever this is, we will face it together, right? Promise me" said Em

"Thanks" I said "Get some rest. We will talk in the morning"

"You too" said Em "Are you staying?"

"No. I have to get back to my bed before Walter notices that I am gone. Sleep tight" I said and I stood up walking to Em.

As I kissed her forehead, she whispered "Sleep tight" and I walked out of the cabin.

I could see the change of color in the sky, morning was coming. The sky was still dark but starting to thing in violet. The harpies were still guarding the camp for sneaking campers and monsters. I took double looks at every corner. As I passed Cabin 3, a pair of hands pulled me inside.

I had no idea what was doing Lana awake at this hour. Was she waiting for me? She stared at me in the semidarkness of her cabin; only the salt water fountain glowed and illuminated the place. Her pure sea green eyes stared at me, just like my dad. I could see now the family resemblance. Mine were grayer as I was a son of my mom, a mix of my parents' eyes.

"Are you ok?" whispered Lana and hugged me. I felt better in her arms; all my tiredness and achiness just vanished. I smelled her hair and it was salty. As she pulled away, her hand cupped my cheek.

"I was worried" she said. I couldn't help it but I blushed.

"I'm fine. Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Nah. Ewan kept me busy training all day" she said "I think he was the one missing you the most" she giggled and it was the most amazing sound ever.

"I will make it up to him later" I said.

Lana removed her hand of my face and I felt cold. She looked down and she looked nervous like she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words.

Then she looked at me and said "You brought the son of Poseidon back, right? Is he, you know, him?"

"I… didn't… ask him" I said confused. I thought she was going to say something completely different. What was she talking about?

Lana moved her head to the side and asked "Where is he?"

"He just left in a hippocampus" I said.

"Oh, I see… I really thought… that maybe he was my dad" said Lana weakly and disappointed as she was looking down.

Then her words register in my brain, her dad. We were looking for Poseidon's favorite son. I looked at her confused. I needed to be sure.

"What do you mean with 'dad'? We were looking for a son of Poseidon, not the God himself" I asked.

Lana bit her bottom lip nervously making me anxious. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying, right?

"TJ, I've having dreams and I talked to Chiron about them… The truth is… Poseidon is my grandfather" said Lana.

I gasped in completely surprise. I realized we were both looking for the same person, our dad. Lana was my half-sister.

I couldn't handle it and I ran. It wasn't possible I like my own half-sister. That explained what Luke said about Polybotes trying to capture Lana. I could guess that her mother had an affair with my dad. Maybe that's why my mom left in the first place. She knew about Lana.


	16. Mask of Lies

**Disclaimer: This whole universe belongs to Rick Riordan, some of the new characters with its flaws and such are created by me.**

**Author's Notes: "Sorry for the cliffhangger" (I always wanted to write that) ha ha ha. Love your reviews. I love when I get big reactions. 3,840+ views, that's great!**

**The Mask of Lies**

I ran like my life depended on it. I probably had reached beyond the forest and the end of the protection borders when Lana caught up with me. I heard her yelling me to stop but I didn't want to face her or the truth. My father was a cheater and a liar in every sense of the word. I wanted to go and find him. I needed answers and punch his face.

I tripped on a root and rolled twice in the ground. I stood up fast ready to continue to create the distance between us. However, Lana was just by my side now.

"TJ, listen to me" said Lana grabbing my arm with a ton of strength. She made me look at her. I could tell in her eyes she wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"What is to listen? We are brother and sister. My own dad cheated my mom with your mom. That explains everything: our hair, your claiming, you even have his eyes" I said angry, well furious. I was mad at the world, my parents and mostly because she was my sister.

Lana was about to respond but something caught her attention. She looked around and covered my mouth with her left hand. I blushed and I hated myself because I was blushing. I couldn't think on her in that way anymore.

"TJ… shh!" whispered Lana. Her eyes were focused in the distance like she was waiting for something.

Her right hand let go of my arm and moved instinctively to where her sword should be, but she wasn't wearing any weapon. As I saw her so focused, she looked like our dad, just deathly and dangerous. Another detail we shared.

"What?" I whispered and I reached at my boot for a small knife I have there in case of emergency. I never thought I would use in Camp.

Lana whispered "Can you smell it? It's something rotten mixed with formaldehyde". She was right. There was something really wrong here.

From my left, we could hear the movement of leaves in the nearby bushes. Fast arrows flew to us and I dodged most of them, one scratched my leg and one hit my right wrist making me drop my knife. I pushed Lana down but I was a little too late. As we were both in the ground, I realized an arrow hit her guts. She touched her wound and she stared at the fingers covered in blood.

"TJ?" whispered Lana with fright in her eyes.

I kneeled by her side checking the wound. It looked like a clean cut. It didn't hit main organs. I sighed and she looked at me.

"It's okay. It's superficial. I will take you to the infirmary and you will be just as new" I said and she nodded. Her hand touched my cheek and rubbed off tears. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"TJ, it's coming" said Lana looking over her head. I grabbed quickly the knife which was by her side. I took out the arrow of my wrist and I tried not to scream in pain.

I stood up with the knife in my left hand and the whole determination to protect Lana long enough to take her back to the infirmary. This was all my fault. I brought her here.

I looked around waiting for the danger to come. Nothing for seconds. The whole place was silent, not even chirping birds as the sunrise was lightening everything. This wasn't good. I could only hear Lana pants. She was in pain. Non-deathly wounds tend to hurt a lot just like paper cuts.

From my left, I saw a shadow moving closer coming outside the bushes. The first thing I saw was a black sword, probably made of Stygian iron. This person was the Dark Sword that was killing demigods. She or he had to be. Then the rest of the body came out. He or she was wearing a brown long riding hood and a white plague doctor mask covered his/her/its face, you know, the kind that looks like a big bird peak.

The Dark Sword faced me. I could smell the rotten-formaldehyde smell Lana talked about. I moved carefully without losing sight of the Dark Sword. I was creating distance between my enemy and Lana. His/her eyes never left mine either and the black Stygian iron sword tip was touching the ground. What was the Dark Sword waiting? Why she/he wasn't attacking me?

It was eerie and defeating the lack of sound except for Lana's troubled breathing and my slow calculated breathing.

From Camp, I heard light steps running at us. Someone was coming. I saw his/her head moving to the source of the noise for a second before staring back at me. The Dark Sword didn't seem worried for whoever was coming.

After two seconds, Em came out of the line of trees with her sword. Em stopped and looked at us. She didn't hesitate and immediately charged at the Dark Sword.

"TJ, I got it" yelled Em at me "Get Lana and get out of here"

The Dark Sword raised the sword and met Em's sword in the middle.

I looked at them fighting and said "What are you doing here?"

"Following you, of course" said Em as she pushed the Dark Sword back "Get out"

I didn't want to leave Em fighting alone, especially if the rumors were true. The Dark Sword had killed demigods. No matter how good Em was, I just didn't want to take the risk. However, Lana needed to get to the infirmary soon, before she bled out. I could see a pond of blood growing larger around her.

Em and the Dark Sword were fighting really deathly. I was about to enter to aid Em when I saw a kick pushing Em against a tree. I heard Em grunting in pain and the Dark Sword pushed the Stygian iron sword on Em's lung. She or he missed the heart by two inches. Em yelled in pain and I saw her panting. The Dark Sword removed the sword and Em fell on her knees dropping her sword and putting his hand on her chest.

"It's not over" said Em with angry eyes at the Dark Sword. She or he raised the sword and the intentions were cleared to cut Em's head. I threw my knife and it hit Dark Sword's left palm. The stygian iron sword fell on the ground with a metallic thump.

The Dark Sword turned to look at me before she or he kicked Em pushing her against a tree trunk. I saw Em gasping in pain and she felt unconscious by the tree. She/he took the Stygian iron sword back in his/her hand.

It was my time to fight and I had no weapons. Em's sword was close to the Dark Sword. I needed at distraction, so I could run to the sword.

By a really good luck, the conch horn blew in the distance alerting campers, probably by our disappearance. It had to be Taylor who woke up and he couldn't find us. The Dark Sword turned his/her head to Camp and I ran. I rolled and grabbed the sword ready to face him/her.

"I have no idea who you are but I'm stopping you right now before you hurt anyone else" I said pointing Em's sword at him/her. I had no response.

The Dark Sword moved his/her head to the sides as he or she was stretching up ready for the 2nd round. This was only the beginning. The sword was pointed at me right at my heart in a silence threat.

I fought the Dark Sword. Each stab, slash and hit was so calculated and deathly on both parts. I felt like dancing around it since we didn't hurt each other yet. We could reflect each other sword in almost choreographed movements. We pretty much equal in the battlefield. I needed a window of opportunity, something to win. I was growing tired since I hadn't recovered completely from Fort Gorges.

I pushed him/her to a tree truck with a slash of Em's sword. His/her back hit the tree and the mask fell off and I looked up to her: dark messy hair in a ponytail, grayish green eyes and even the little freckle under her left eye. It couldn't be here, but she was, my sister, Meredith Anne.

"Mer? Is really you?" I said still not believing my eyes.

She didn't even blink. She took her sword again and faced me ready to fight. She said carefully "I don't know anyone named Mer. I'm Cyan, the Dark Sword, bane of demigods"

Cyan? That wasn't right. I said "Yes, it's you. You are my sister. Don't you remember me?"

"I…" said Mer, Cyan or the Dark Sword. Her eyes were clouded for a second and she blinked shaking her head "don't know what you are talking about. I have no family"

Then she rushed at me to fight. I was too confused and in complete shock to really fight back. So her sword pierced me just like Em. I felt my lung collapsing as the air and blood entered inside. She drew back her sword and I fell hard on the ground. I saw a glimpse of her shoes, an M charm on her shoelace. I used to have one, a T.

"Mer" I whispered moving my hand to her. I needed to reach her, to touch her. I couldn't lose her again.

For the bushes, someone came carrying a quiver with arrows, probably the hunter who fired at me and Lana. This person said "Milady, are we going to leave him live?"

Mer stayed in silence for a second, and then she said "He is a legacy, weak and useless. The other two will die within minutes" Her foot kicked my reaching hand "Let's go. We can't pass their protections, at least not yet"

"Of course, milady" said the hunter and I heard them walking away. She left as I fell unconscious.

I woke up in the infirmary and I saw Lana in the bed next to mine. I could see her skin still pale but she was breathing evenly. She would live and I was happy for that.

"Hey. I thought you weren't waking up any time soon. It's noon already" said Taylor as he was leaning in the wall with crossed arms and a worried expression "How are you?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes saying "Do I have to respond?"

"Sense of humor intact at least" joked Taylor and sat on my bed.

Taylor touched my forehead and I said "Em?"

"With a big headache… medics are still patching her up. Don't worry. She's fine" said Taylor and he looked so relieved.

"Lana?" I asked looking at her in bed sleeping.

"We have seen worse wounds in training. She just needs some rest" said Taylor and I sighed. That was really good news. We survived.

Taylor looked at me and said "What happened?"

I looked at him for a second, then I looked away ashamed. I didn't know what to say, how to tell him so I lied saying "I am not sure"

Taylor saw right through me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he said "TJ, I'm your friend. You can trust me"

"I don't trust myself. People will get hurt around me. Our parents, Grover, Calypso, everybody hid everything of me for a reason, so I could have a life. They wanted me and Mer to be happy" I said somberly.

"What are you saying?" said Taylor. I couldn't even look at him. Mer was still on the loose killing demigods. She would eventually find a way in and kill Taylor, Ewan and everybody in Camp.

"Leave, please. I don't want to talk right now" I said almost angry.

Taylor stood up and said with his firmest tone "Whatever you say. This isn't over, ok?"

"Whatever" I snorted and I heard him leave the infirmary.

I covered my head with the blanket and I slept again. I dreamed of Mer wearing the white mask and riding hood. She was running between cabins killing everybody. As I ran at her to stop her, I found Taylor's lifeless body. I woke up scared. It was the middle of the night and Lana wasn't in the bed next to me anymore. She was probably back in her cabin. Somehow I had slept the whole day.

I sat and I found a Taylor's canteen in my night table. I took a big sip of water and I decided that I had one thing to do right now: sleep. I hoped to wake up of this nightmare in the morning.


	17. The Name

**Disclaimer: As usual, what is mine it's mine, what's is Rick Riordan, well, it's his... my devotion, characters, the world and universe. Hail to the Lord!**

**Author's notes: Over 4,200 views, 18 favorite, 24 alerts and 62 beautiful reviews! This is going pretty well.**

**The Name**

I woke up again and there was daylight. Lana was holding my hand. I looked at her, her sea green eyes, and she smiled as she cried of happiness.

"I was so worried" she whispered and rubbed her eyes "How are you?"

"Alive" I said trying to smile.

She looked up to the sky probably thinking in Olympus and said "Thanks, grandpa" with the largest grin on her face.

"You are my sister, my half-sister, right? That's why my mom left. She knew about you and she couldn't forgive my dad" I said and she looked at me. Her hand was still on me and I wanted nothing more that pulled it away, but it was warm and just perfect. How could I like my sister?

"No, I'm not your sister" said Lana.

I looked at her really surprised. Was she denial? All evidence pointed to that. We were half-brothers. I shook my head saying "But you are legacy, Poseidon's granddaughter. My dad is the only demigod son of Poseidon alive"

"I never said I was a legacy" said Lana and sighed gathering her thoughts "Triton is my father"

"What?" I said "But the trident? Poseidon claimed you"

"Yes. Triton uses a trident too, so it's still accurate… Well, I'm the first demigod daughter he ever had. So he asked grandpa to claim me so I didn't end up living forever with the Hermes kids since I don't have my own cabin" said Lana biting her lips nervously.

"I never thought" I said trying to register her words, to comprehend what she was saying. She wasn't a daughter of the big three, but a minor god.

Lana nodded like a bobble head saying "It's okay. I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't for my dreams"

I looked at her and I asked "What were you dreaming?"

"Mostly, grandma Amphitrite and dad's wife trying to find my dad to strangle him. That's why I thought he was captured and your quest was about you looking for Poseidon's favorite son, well my father. I'm not sure if I am glad that he wasn't the son you were looking for"

"No, I found my dad" I said.

Lana looked at me like she wanted to ask but she held her tongue. She nodded and continued her tale "As for grandma and my stepmother, they probably expected grandpa having another demigod daughter but not my father, so both are really mad at him right now"

"I bet they are" I said with a weak smile. I could picture the two goddess chasing Lord Triton in dolphin pulled chariots hoping to run him over.

Lana nodded and said "Can you keep the secret?"

"Of course, you have kept mine as well" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks… cousin" she said and her hand left mine. I felt my hand cold.

"Don't tell anyone about my dad, please… At least we are not brothers" I said and sighed.

"Yes, I'm glad too" said Lana nodding. I could tell she was happy for that too.

"Triton, your dad, helped us in Fort Gorges. I think he listened to you. He said something about keeping a promise" I said.

"I will thank him burning something really tasty tonight" said Lana standing up "Get some rest" She leaned and pecked my forehead.

Then I was alone. I stayed in bed just another hour until Blake, a son of Apollo, did a final check up on me and let me go back to my cabin.

As I walked alone, I was hoping to find Em and Taylor, but nothing. I entered at my cabin and my cousins stared at me with worried eyes.

I just couldn't stay so I walked to my home, at the forest. The Underwood house was in silence and that was weird. My siblings or at least Juniper should be here. I feared for the worst and took out my celestial bronze knife out of my boot.

The door opened and Grover was staring at me. I sighed completely relieved and said "Grover, you scared me. Where is everybody?"

"Juniper and the kids are at Calypso's house. I thought you were going to come here as soon as you were awake. We need to talk" said Grover and closed the door behind him.

I looked at him and said as calmly as possible but I felt my anger rising fast "What's my father's last name? I know it's not Underwood"

"He asked me to change it…" said Grover

I snapped at him furious "For my protection. Grover, what aren't you telling me? WHY?!"

"A lot of things that happened since your mother disappeared. No matter what everybody says I think you are not ready yet to know" said Grover calmly.

I yelled "I'm 15"

Grover yelled back "Still too young"

I looked away as I tried to calm myself. Getting angry wouldn't take me anywhere. I said "Is he, right? I rescue him. Poseidon's favorite demigod son is my father"

"Theodore…" said Grover softly.

I yelled angry "Don't call me, only she can"

Groved nodded and corrected himself "TJ".

"Mom is in Tartarus, right? I heard both of you talking" I said and Grover looked away.

For almost a minute nobody said a thing, then Grover spoke "We are not sure… I can, we can, keep you safe"

I knew what he meant since I knew he knew that I had listened their entire conversation. I sighed and said fearing my own words "I know about the Dark Sword"

"What? How?" said Grover surprised.

"It was the one who attacked us and she or he was looking for a way inside Camp" I said and I sighed "Just plain deathly, a force of nature, a bane for all demigods. I barely made it out alive"

"We will increase security" said Grover already thinking in strategy.

"I have no idea what's happening but I will find out. Grover, you can't stop me now. I am not a kid anymore" I said and he looked at me.

I heard a heavy sigh and Grover said weakly almost defeated "I know, TJ… Just remember that we love you and we are here for you" My godfather walked back to the house and I knew he wasn't going to tell anything else.

I snorted "Whatever" and ran at the Strawberry Fields.

At Calypso's house, Kate, Juny, Fanny and Lily looked at me yelling "TJ!"

They knocked me down to the grass in hugs and kisses. I said "Kids. I'd miss you so much"

"Me too!" they yelled in my ear.

Juniper and Calypso came out of the house to greet me. Both wore worried looks masked in half-smiles.

"Kids. It's time to go home with your dad" said Juniper.

The kids looked at her mom, but only Fanny spoke "But mom?

"Fanny Underwood. We are leaving. TJ needs to talk to Calypso, right?" said Juniper with her best firm voice and everybody knew we couldn't contradict her.

"Yes. Thanks, Juniper" I said.

"We will be at the house if you need us" said Juniper and hugged me saying "I love you"

"I love you too" I said back to my godmother.

Juniper pulled away holding her tears and yelled "Kids, say goodbye to Calypso and Kate"

"Goodbye!" said the Underwoods already running back home.

Kate looked at me and asked "Mom, can I go?"

"Sure" said Calypso and Kate ran behind them. Juniper walked away and we were alone.

Before I could talk, Calypso stared at me. She said "TJ, sit down" and she was already sitting in the grass. I sat next to her, side by side, and we both stared at the Camp. Her head leaned on my shoulder.

"Tell me the truth" I said.

"About what?" said Calypso and her hand held mine.

"Who is my father? Why all this secrecy?" I said.

Calypso raised her head and we stared at each other. She said "I won't tell you everything. I will tell you the reason why we are not telling you. The day your mom went missing. You were here at camp. Actually, I was with you and your sisters in a canoe. I saw Grover calling me from the shore. He had the most preoccupied face that I knew it was serious. We returned to the shore and I told you and your sisters to go my house. Your dad feared for your safety"

"Why?" I asked and Calypso was now holding her tears. Calypso sighed deeply probably remembering that day.

"Your mom was pregnant of your sister" said Calypso.

"So?" I asked.

Calypso leaned her head again against my shoulder, and then she said "He thought, well, everybody thought whoever had your mom it had to be with the baby, hence you and your sisters. We have hidden a lot of information to protect you. We think in the moment you know the truth about yourself, monsters will get to you"

"They already do. I don't understand" I said almost exasperated by the lack of trust on me.

"I don't want you to understand everything. Please trust us" said Calypso and I felt as if Aunt Piper's was using Charmspeak on me. I wanted to nod and do what she said.

"I don't know... Do you think that Mer knew? She disappeared because she knew?" I said and it probably made sense.

"It's a possibility" said Calypso. We stared at each other in silence. I wanted to accept Calypso's words and trust the grownups but what about the truth. I deserved to know.

"I know who he is my dad" I said weakly.

I saw Calypso in tears but still smiling weakly, almost glad. She looked happy and she said "I bet you do. Since Lana is here and your quest, it's kind of obvious… I told Grover he couldn't keep blocking your memories, less your powers"

"So Grover did it" I said.

Calypso pressed her forehead against mine and said "Don't think bad of him. He has done it to protect you, to keep you safe because he loves you just like everybody"

I felt like crying myself but I didn't. I wiped Calypso's tears and said "It doesn't matter anymore. I know part of the truth now. I just wished I knew all of it. I want to know his name"

"Is it so important to you to know?" asked Calypso after a deep sigh.

"Yes. Please tell me" I said.

"Okay…" said Calypso and nodded "Do you know why Chiron always calls the demigods after they are claimed by the gods?"

I didn't understand why she asked that but I replied "To make it more dramatical"

"Not exactly. As your aunt Piper says, words have a lot of power. Chiron says it to everybody to understand, especially the claimed demigod, what is happening. If you know, you shouldn't say it. Once you said aloud, it becomes real, truer, and there is not coming back from that" said Calypso.

"What will happen?" I asked.

"It's like when you are claimed. You will no longer be the same, even your smell will change" said Calypso.

"Will I stink?" I asked and I felt the urge to smell myself. I haven't taken a bath in days.

"No, at least not to me. You will be more enticing to monsters… Are you sure of this?" asked Calypso and I could tell she wanted me to say no. She wanted to protect me.

"Yes. I have to find Mer. If she knew and this thing got her, maybe I will run with it and fight it" I said and it sounded like a really terrible plan but it was the only plan so far. I had to protect Camp of my own sister.

"I… just be careful" said Calypso sighing.

"Thanks" I said and kissed her cheek.

Calypso leaned her head on my shoulder as she pulled me into a tight hug. She whispered "I wish I could do more. I want to protect you"

"You have done more than enough. You have always been by my side. Some days, I wish you were my mom" I whispered back.

Calypso pulled away and scolded me "Don't say that, TJ. She loves you so much. We will find her"

"It doesn't matter right now. Mer is more important" I said and the truth pained me. My sister and saving Camp was important than finding my mom. "Calypso, would you do the honors?"

"I'd love to. Are you ready?" said Calypso and she stood up wiping her tears.

"No. Let's get done with this" I said.

Calypso kneeled in front of me saying "Hail, Theodore James Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, grandson and legacy of Poseidon and Athena"

I swallowed her ords. wI was indeed the son of the great hero Percy Jackson. I looked at myself and my surroundings and said "I don't feel different"

"Claimed demigods never do, but you are different already. You know the truth about yourself. Let's hope for the best" said Calypso and walked back to her home.


	18. Sea Gods

**Disclaimer: What is the Rick's is the Rick's... that's the expression, right?**

**Author's Notes: So it's Saturday. Have an excellent chilly November weekend. I hopefully start writing today. Have fun! 4,490+ views.**

**Sea Gods**

For the rest of the day, I stayed by the strawberry fields. I hoped that once I knew their full names, I would instantly remember every single detail of them. However, it wasn't the case. I found nothing new in my memories. I tried saying their names aloud, even using different tones, but nothing.

I knew Taylor and Em were looking for me and I just wanted to be alone. Without notice, night found me and I found my way to cabin 3. As I entered, I saw Lana sleeping in her bed. She looked pretty as the moonlight lighted her face. I was only 3 years older. Maybe there was hope for us. I thought of her in the quest and it made me realized that I like her. Wow, I like my cousin by my father's godly side, a little twisted by the way. Campers only have one rule in terms of dating: never someone of your cabin. It's too weird.

I sat on the bed next to hers and stared at the fountain. The salt water fountain glowed illuminating the cabin like a weird lava lamp. What was my place now in camp? I was now a singularity, born of Athena and Poseidon's children, a strange match, a child so rare than I was probably the Holy Grail of legacies, probably incredible tasty for monsters, a delicacy among demigods. Mer, my younger sister and I were as Polybotes said in Fort Gorges 'the rarest legacies in the history of Olympus'

I felt a sea breeze blowing at me and I heard something calling me. I walked with my knife boot at hand. Even at Camp, I was in danger now. Nothing would stop them until they get me and I end up working for them like Mer. Who were they?

Then a figure appeared a tall man wearing a tropical shirt, leather sandals and Bermudas. His black hair looked like mine but his eyes were just as piercing green as Lana's.

"Who are you?" I said.

He looked at me and hit my head lightly with his fist saying "I thought you were smarter than your dad. Percy got it on the first try"

"Grandfather Poseidon?" I said still not believing he was standing in front of me.

"Yes, Theodore" said Poseidon nodding at me.

"Call me TJ, please" I said "What are you doing here?"

"Then you can call me grandpa if you want" said Poseidon and sat on a bed. He patted his left side indicating me to sit down next to him "Your dad sent me to check on you. He wishes he could stay with you and talk. I wish he could take a break, just a day off. He hasn't stop for the last 10 years"

"Looking for my mom and sister?" I said and sat next to him.

"Yes. I have been keeping an eye on you since that day" said Poseidon and his hands were on his lap moving nervously.

"Did you? How?" I asked a little curious.

Poseidon looked at me and smiled saying "I am a God. Just because you don't see me, it doesn't mean I don't see you. Every time you passed by this cabin, I called your name hoping for you to come in. I wanted you to remember, but I probably scared you. Sorry!"

I nodded and asked "Why now?"

"You already know who you really are" said Poseidon, I mean, grandpa.

I looked at him and nodded. I said after a sigh "So words really have power"

"Indeed" he said.

For almost a minute, we didn't say a single thing. I kept looking at his nervous hands. Why was he nervous? Did I remind him of my mom or my grandma? So I asked "Are you mad at my parents?"

Poseidon looked at me with confused eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I mean, you and Athena are mad at them because they got married and had us" I said.

"Oh, I see. Athena and I might not get along most of the time" said Poseidon honestly "To tell you the truth; I gave to your dad a little push to your mom. My children can be a little clueless sometimes. To respond your question, Athena and I are not mad at our children or you and your sisters. We were happy that your parents found each other and they were happy. They have 4 beautiful children. What's really troubling you?"

"What to do next?" I asked honestly. I knew I have to find Mer but I didn't know how to start.

Poseidon sighed and said "I wish I knew. The Fates are really sneaky this time"

"Could you tell me who is behind all this?" I asked.

"I wish I knew for sure. I know Polybotes is helping" he said and I just nodded.

I looked to Lana still soundly sleeping in her bed. I looked at Poseidon and said "You know. I should wake up Lana. She wants to meet you and probably thank you for claiming her"

"Maybe for another occasion" said Poseidon almost nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"One family reunion at the time. Besides Amphitrite hasn't forgiven me still for claiming Lana. Don't worry, she won't go after you. She still likes your dad from the time he lived with us" said Poseidon and I suddenly had so many questions about my dad living with them, why Triton and my dad didn't get along, and so many more.

However, I still had priorities, so I asked "About my sister Mer, do you know anything?"

"She is hidden by someone powerful. There is a mist surrounding her keeping her in the shadows" said Poseidon.

"That's why satyrs and hunters can't trace her" I said comprehending everything.

"Indeed, definitely Athena's grandson. She is proud of you by the way. You did well on your quest" said Poseidon and I looked at him.

"Really?" I whispered amazed of his words. Athena was proud of me.

"You have all the qualities she holds dear and you are as good looking at me, just the best of your parents and us, if you ask me" said Poseidon with a large grin and a wind at the end.

"Ahem… thanks" I said nodding and a little embarrassed.

Suddenly, Lana raised her head with her eyes closed. I wasn't sure she was awake or not, and she scratched her head.

"Grandpa, is that you?" said Lana and she fell asleep again mumbling something about a big waves and ice cream.

"She really wants to meet you" I said pointing at her.

"Lana is something else, right? Triton got himself in trouble with my dear daughter in law by having a demigod daughter, more these past days especially since he helped you and your dad by Lana's request. She reminds me so much of Pallas, strong, stubborn, a true Sea warrior princess" said Poseidon and I could tell he was proud.

"Pallas?" I asked. I knew the story but I couldn't remember it right now.

"Triton's other daughter. It's not important right now" said Poseidon "Take care of her, please"

"Sure" I said and he vanished in sea breeze.

I looked at my surroundings and this could be my new home. I have never fitted in Cabin 6, but I wasn't sure to fit in Cabin 3 either. I knew Lana would love me here. She craved for company. I totally understood her. This whole place was really lonely. Somehow, I fell asleep in the bed next to Lana and dreamed nothing.

In the morning, I woke up with Lana's hand touching my face pocking me with her fingers. I opened my eyes to find her smiling from ear to ear. That smile was lovely and I felt myself blushing hot.

"Good morning" said Lana

I sat up in the bed and I looked at her already wearing her orange Camp t-shirt, jean shorts and flip-flops.

"Good morning" I said stretching up in bed.

"I never thanked you for protecting me in the forest" said Lana.

"It's okay. I would do it again in a heartbeat" I said.

"Really?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, you would do the same, right?" I said matching her smile.

"Yes" said Lana nodding. Then she lost her smile saying "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really. Maybe later" I said looking around. Then I saw some balloons flying in the cabin ceiling. How I didn't notice them last night?

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the balloons.

"Oh, that! You weren't here for the celebration" said Lana.

"Celebration?" I asked confused.

"Well, my birthday is in the eve of Summer. With your quest and everything, I didn't want to tell you until you came back, then you were in bed rest, and that thing in the forest. Don't worry. I didn't have a big party" said Lana nervously.

I just looked at her and stood up fast hugging her. I said loudly in our embrace "Happy Birthday!"

She pulled away smiling. She said "Thanks, I'm 13 now"

We looked at each other. I said "So, you are just 2 years younger than me"

"Yes" said Lana nodding and she blushed. I did the same. What it meant? I really had no idea.

"Right. What did you get?" I said changing the conversation.

"Nothing really interesting" said Lana pointing to her present a pair stolen shoes and junk food courtesy of Hermes cabin. Then she sighed and said "My dad came yesterday"

"Really?" I said nervously. I wasn't sure why I was scared of Triton.

"Yes, he hugged and gave me a twisted conch shell just like his" said Lana pointing to the shell hanging on the wall.

"That's nice" I said looking at the shell.

"He says it controls the waves only for a couple of minutes… and he said he hates your dad, the demigod hero Percy Jackson" said Lana looking at her feet nervously.

"Why?" I asked

"Brotherly rivalry… you know, your quest was to find Grandpa's favorite son and well, my dad is furious and jealous because it wasn't him" said Lana.

I looked down nervously. I even had my hands in my pockets. I said "So, I can assume your dad doesn't like me either"

Lana looked at me and nodded saying "Yes, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. I can live with that" I said and she tried to smile.

"Are you living with me now? Since we are… family?" said Lana with a hopeful smile. I knew she would ask but I didn't know what to respond until this moment.

"No, I think it's better if I stay in Cabin 6" I said and I saw the disappointment in her face.

"Oh, maybe it's better" said Lana trying to sound strong but she was sad.

I needed to lighten the mood, so I made a joke saying "Yeah. I just don't want to make your dad angry because I forgot to pick up my dirty clothes and be turned into a starfish or something"

Lana smiled and said so teasingly "I prefer a clown fish. Don't worry. I would get a big fish tank for you" I heard her giggling.

"Thanks for the love" I said scratching my head.

"You are welcome" said Lana smiling "Ready for breakfast… maybe train afterwards?"

"Sure. Why not? Let's go" I said and Lana took my hand pulling me as she was running outside. I couldn't help it but I laughed.

At the tables, Lana and I sat down together. Em and Taylor were at Hades table. They kept staring at me and I knew they wanted to talk about what happened in the forest and everything. Taylor stood up a couple of times ready to walk to me but I shook my head at them and Em pulled him down to sit again.

I couldn't face them just yet. I wanted to keep my dad's name as a secret for at least a day. I wanted to continue being the grandson of Athena and nothing else. Once it was out, I wasn't sure what would happen or how campers would react, especially cabin 6 campers.

After breakfast, Ewan joined me and Lana to train a little in the arena. I was really rusty for all that bed rest and I hoped for whatever power I had, it was finally coming out to the surface.


	19. The Day

**Disclaimer: A lot of things are mine, the rest aren't.**

**Author's Notes: 4,800+ views, so close to 5K and start climbing the top 10. Sadly, I haven't written anything down this weekend. Just like 3,000 words so I am a little over 82,000+... Completely unrelated, we were in a car accident. My whole family is fine, just a little bruised and with soreness. The car insurance is taking care of everything and again we are fine, just shaken up obviously. In the middle of everything my son asked my husband the most obvious and funny thing 'Dad, how are going to get home?'**

**19. The Day**

For the next couple of days, I evaded Taylor and Em using Lana as a really good excuse. I took her to all my favorite secrets places to train. I knew we have to talk but I wasn't ready yet. I knew what I had to do next but I wanted a little of peace, a break, after the big wheel started running again and things were set in motion.

I moved back to the Underwoods. Grover tried to talk me out and convince me to return to Cabin 6 but Juniper and the kids… let's say, I was the least of Grover's worries. I felt better sleeping in my bed. I wasn't comfortable in my cabin at Camp anymore, less in cabin 3. I wasn't sure where I belonged now.

My morning started really early with loud thumps on the front door and Juniper and Taylor discussing loudly. I knew he would come eventually, actually I was little disappointed that it took him that long. I heard Taylor's heavy steps and his hand pulling my sheets.

"You are being ridiculous" said Taylor "You finally found your dad and you are moping around"

"I'm not moping around" I said pulling the sheets back over my head.

"Then, what you call this?" said Taylor and I took my head out of the covers facing him. Taylor just glared at me and he knew I had no sassy comment to reply. I sighed defeated. He had just won this round. Taylor moved around my room taking out clean clothes for me and I had to ask "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you out of this mediocre circle of self-pity" said Taylor tossing my clothes at my face.

"I am not self-pitying" I said angry as I threw my dirty t-shirt to the ground. I stood and changed in front of him.

"So why are you avoiding me and Em?" said Taylor rubbing his temple. He was trying not to yell at me.

As I put my boots on, I said "I just don't want to talk about what happened in the forest, the quest and everything yet"

TJ looked to the window, then he hit my head saying "TJ, we don't care if you feel like you failed on Em and Lana in the forest. I still believe you are a really amazing fighter"

"It's not about that" I said angrily as I placed my knife back in my boot "I don't want to talk about it"

"Then when?" said Taylor looking tired.

"Today, I promise just not right now, ok?" I said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, let's go. The girls are waiting" said Taylor pushing me all the way to the sea shore.

Once we were there, I saw Lana and Em making sand castles. As soon as they saw us, they ran at us. Taylor and Em got so cheesy chick flick running at each other and kissing like they haven't seen in years. Lana and I just waved at each other awkwardly and embarrassed of Em and Taylor.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" said Lana then we both turned to see Em and Taylor falling in the sand laughing. I didn't know if they were laughing of us or they just realized how cheesy they were.

"Why are we here?" I said.

Taylor immediately stood up and put his hand on my shoulder with the most mischievous smile on his face. He said "Don't worry" and I knew I have to worry now.

"We are surfing" said Lana smiling and she pointed to 4 rustic surfboards in the sand at a couple of yards of us "Em's idea"

"I don't know" I said looking at everybody.

"Just because you fell flat on the sea once. Don't worry, Lana… Athena's pride. When they can't do something in the first try… well, they never want to learn to surf again. Hopeless case, if you ask me" said Taylor teasing us.

"You surf?" asked Lana to Taylor.

Taylor winked playfully to Lana and said "Of course, my mom is a typical California girl, a Hollywood darling if you have to ask, so I have tinsel town surf style"

"I will teach you, TJ" said Lana taking my hand and I blushed.

Of course, Taylor saw us and he gave me the most teasingly grin with his two thumbs up. That was embarrassing. Em looked at her boyfriend and smacked the back of his head. On the bright side, Lana didn't notice Taylor as she was pulling me to the surfboards.

I haven't surfed since I was 5. I used to do it with Aunt Piper, Taylor, Mer, Aida and my mom but something made me stop, probably because mom's disappearance. I hesitated when I took the surfboard. As I soon I touched it, I remembered Montauk, in Turtles Beach. I was on a surfboard paddling and I looked to my right. I saw my dad surfing by my side. He looked younger and he was smiling as he was doing tricks on his board. My mom was on the beach with Aunt Piper and Uncle Daniel preparing lunch. I saw her. She was waving at us with the big smile that I missed so much.

"Are you okay, TJ? You spaced out" asked Lana looking at me worried.

I looked at her shaking my head trying to clear my head. I said "Yeah, I just remembered my dad. I was surfing by his side. We were in Montauk, Grandma Sally's favorite place"

"That's good. You are remembering him" said Lana glad "Let's go"

I followed her to the waves. Em and Taylor were already paddling and waiting for a good wave to ride.

As we walked together, I remembered something I wanted to ask for some days now "How did you know about the formaldehyde smell back in the forest?"

"My mom is a marine biologist. I have spent so many years around labs and live tissues to know. It's really boring if you are going to ask" said Lana rolling her eyes. I held my tongue. I didn't want to tell her that my dad was also a marine biologist, then I realized how I just knew that when I didn't before. I smiled to myself as I realized that my memories were finally coming back.

We surfed for probably one hour. I thought I would fall 20 times before I could ride a wave, but it didn't happen like that. Actually, I fell only once while Taylor, the 'surf expert', fell 5.

We listened the conch horn and it was time for breakfast. I looked at Lana with her eyes fixed on water waiting for the last wave before going. I saw her smile as she rode a big wave as skillful as my dad.

Once out of the water, Lana walked by my side and Em and Taylor just two steps behind us. Then I heard Taylor coming to me.

"Hey, when did you get so good?" said Taylor messing up my hair with his hand "Lana, you are really good controlling the waves"

"Thanks" said Lana blushing and I looked at her. She just grinned at me and kept walking. That explained everything. This was the first one ever we have surfed here.

After breakfast, Lana found Ewan and they went to train by themselves. Lana gave a little wink as she walked away. I knew her intentions. She was leaving me alone with Em and Taylor. There was no way back now.

"I think we should go to some place more private" whispered Em placing her hand on mine and I don't know why Taylor blushed to the point of instant combustion.

"Emily Marie, that sounded so dirty" said Taylor hiding his face on his hands. Em immediately moved her hand away from me also blushing.

I just looked down and started to laugh lifting out all my negative feelings over the last days. Taylor and Em looked at me with a second confused but they started to laugh too. Suddenly, we were all falling in the floor in roaring madly giggles and deep laughs. I think I lost my ability to breath for 10 minutes.

Once I recovered, Taylor had the audacity of saying "Em, you know that I love you and I would anything and everything for you, but there is no way in Tartarus that TJ will ever join us in bed"

"Shut up, idiot!" said Em and hit her boyfriend in the head.

"Now you are more relaxed. We can talk business" said Taylor rubbing his raising bump on his head. "Spill, man"

"Yeah, why not? Let's go to Lana's cabin. It's empty right now" I said walking to that direction and my friends were just behind us.

Once inside, Em and Taylor looked around. This was the first time any of them were here.

"This is gorgeous" said Em pointing around and I just nodded.

Taylor lied down on a bed and stretched lazily. He said "Man, this bed is way better than ours. I have to write a complain letter to Demeter, Mr. D, Chiron and my mom"

"Taylor… later" said Em rolling her eyes.

"Right… so you were saying?" said Taylor and he sat up. Em sat by his side and I sat in front of them in the next bed.

"Okay. What I am going to tell you must not leave this place. Promise it on the river" I said.

Taylor and Em looked at each, they stared for a couple of seconds nodding and they took the most sacred oath to demigods saying "We promise on the Styx River not to tell anyone"

"I don't want any side comment, okay Taylor? Just listen to me first" I said firmly. Taylor nodded without any sassy comeback comment. I combed my head nervously and sighed before talking again "The man we rescued. He is my dad, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" I looked at them and they just nodded "Grover has been the one messing with our memories so we couldn't remember him. He was also binding my powers, Poseidon's powers. I still can't feel any difference, but my memories are coming back really slowly. Today at the beach, I remembered a trip to Montauk and I was surfing with my dad"

"That's great" said Taylor and Em elbowed him "Sorry"

"Back in Portland, Polybotes said that my sisters and I were the rarest legacies in history. Whoever is behind all this got Mer and I know why. The day we returned I heard my dad and Grover talking. Someone is killing demigods. They called the Dark Sword and it's Mer... Em, you and I fought her in the forest. She was looking a way inside Camp and coincidentally or not we just ran with her…"

"Wow" said Taylor and Em just started to cry saying "I knew the fighting style felt familiar. I just knew it"

"She won't stop until she has killed all demigods. I don't know why but I will find out" I said.

"Your mom? Do you know anything?" asked Taylor.

"My dad said to Grover that he thinks she is Tartarus" I said "I want to believe he is wrong"

"So, Mer?" asked Taylor and I knew what he meant.

"Yes, we have to find her first. Demigods are in danger while she is still on the loose" I said nodding.

"Anything else?" asked Em staring at me. I shook my head. I promised Lana not to tell her true parentage. She didn't look so convinced.

"When are we leaving?" said Taylor.

"You are staying to protect Camp if Mer finds a way in" I said.

"Hell, no!" snorted Taylor.

"TJ, you can't go alone. You need friends, support" said Em.

"It's my sister. I don't want to drag you in my problems" I said and Em stood up to sit by my side. She hugged me and I felt supported.

"Taylor. Let's go. We have things to do" said Em standing up and dragging her boyfriend out of cabin 3. I was surprised by Em's reaction but I had bigger things to think right now, so I really didn't pay it a lot of attention.

They left me alone and I just couldn't stay a single second here, so I went to find Lana and Ewan. I joined them at training for the rest of the day. Lana has improved a lot in the last couple of days. She was no longer the scary little girl who refused to lift the sword, now she was disarming campers and shoving them down. I think she tried to prove she was a force to be wrecked for.

That night, I have dinner with the whole Underwood clan and I just had a great time. The kids were hilarious telling me about some Meanads returned to Camp creating havoc. Mr. D and Chiron had to expel them again.

Once the lights were out and the kids were sleeping. I kissed their foreheads with my backpack ready to leave Camp. I walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry looking for food to take with me.

"TJ?" said Juniper behind me hidden in the dark kitchen.

"Why are still awake?" I said weakly. I turned to see her sitting in the kitchen table.

"I can't sleep. Is it time already? I thought you would stay the whole summer first" said Juniper looking at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

I heard her sighed and she wiped her tears. She said "I know more that you think… TJ, be careful. Send me messages with my cousins, okay?"

"Sure" I said.

She stood up and hugged me. She said "You will find Mer"

"I hope so" I said and I pulled away of her warm embrace.

She kissed my forehead just like I did with the kids and said "Don't worry. I will deal with Chiron, Grover and Calypso" Then she handled me a dagger "Your mom used to have one like this. I hope it brings you luck"

"Thanks" I said taking the celestial bronze dagger and left my home. I hoped to return soon with my sister with me.

I walked in the darkness until I reached Thalia's tree. I took a final look to my home. I swore to protect it. I was walking out when I felt a pebble hitting my head. I turned around to see Taylor with a backpack and a light jacket.

"Classic TJ. I knew you were going to pull this off on me. What do you think you are doing?" he said with his sassy smile.

"Leaving. I have to find Mer and stop her, of course. My sister needs me" I said.

"Great. I was worried you were going to knit a sweater. For moment I fought I snuck out for nothing" said Taylor.

"Get back!" I said firmly.

"I'm going with you" said Taylor firmly and decidedly, so unlike him.

I sighed and said "Is there a way to make you stay?"

"Of course not" snorted Taylor and he hugged me.

"Thanks, man" I said.

"What are friends and family for, then?" said Taylor.

Before I took another step, I realized of something "Em?"

"Back at New Rome. She is a centurion, you know? She will prepare everything in case Mer attacks… I think there is a reason you are sneaking at night. You don't want Lana coming too, right?" said Taylor.

I sighed and said "She is still new at being a demigod. She needs time to adjust"

"Sure. Let's put it that way" snorted Taylor and I couldn't help getting red. Taylor had been always able to see right through me, and I hated it sometimes.

"Are you done? This bromance is making me gag" said Ewan jumping down from Thalia's tree. I looked at the son of Zeus with his backpack ready to travel too.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and said "Ewan, I want you to stay and keep Camp safe"

Ewan rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry. Lana can do it just fine by herself. You trained her well" I couldn't help it but I smiled. Lana was now an amazing fighter, a Sea warrior princess as grandpa said.

"Boys trip. Let's go!" said Taylor and started to run downhill. Ewan and I looked at each other and we followed Taylor until we disappeared in the middle of the night.


	20. Travelling

**Disclaimer: Some characters are my personal property and other not. C'est la vie!**

**Author's Notes: So 20 chapters and still a long way to go. So far, 26 alerts (3rd place), 19 favorites (7th place), 5,100+ views (9th place), 75 reviews (3rd place), 48,000+ published words (5th place), this is only going up, my friends... still typing, over 90,000+ words, this is getting long.**

**20. Travelling**

For the next couple of days, we travelled without any real direction. I hoped for Godly sign soon. We travelled along the coast hoping to find any clue as my memories were coming back. When we reached Montauk, Taylor dragged us to Turtles Beach to catch some waves. We surfed in the afternoon before sunset.

"See that" said Taylor pointing to the distance where a little gloomy shack stood between two fancy beach houses "I think that is a clue"

"How do you know?" asked Ewan

"Come on. That thing is too suspicious. Why nobody has demolished yet? I think the mist is working on it" said Taylor and we nodded. He was right. It was too strange.

We left the beach and dried ourselves before we walked to the shack. It was strange, definitely a clue. We entered the shack protecting each others' back in circle. It was dark and it looked like it would fall down any second.

"This feels like a trap" said Taylor with his sword at hand.

"Shut up. You will jinx us" said Ewan.

"We are demigods… and a legacy. We are already jinxed" snorted Taylor.

We stayed in silence for a couple of seconds and nothing happened. We allowed ourselves to relax a little. Ewan lowered his sword and I placed my new dagger back under my belt. I needed to find a fitting hilt soon. We inspected every corner and furniture looking for anything out of ordinary.

Taylor moved to the small table against the wooden wall. To be honest, it looked like the table was holding the whole shack. He moved things around and he said "There is a notebook". He took the notebook in his hands and said bothered "In blank… oh, that´s important"

I rolled my eyes as I was looking carefully at a cabinet when I heard something falling down; a piece of paper, probably Taylor dropped a brochure.

"TJ. You have to see this" said Taylor softly and I turned to see him. He was pale like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" I said fearing for something really grave. Ewan took the paper in his hands and stared at me with his mouth wide open. Now I was worried.

"Your family" said Ewan giving me a tattered photograph.

I took the picture to look at myself in the middle of the picture. It was probably my 5th birthday, well also Mer's. I looked at the people around me. We all were wearing pirate party hats and there was a birthday banner in the back. I had a family once and this was the proof. Mer was by my right with her chubby arm on my shoulder. We were both smiling like we have heard the funniest joke in the world. Aida was there by my mom´s left side. My mom was leaning over Aida's shoulder. My mom was just like I remembered her, her curly long blond hair and grey eyes with the smarty pants expression that all her siblings and her share. She was barely starting to show her pregnancy belly. Then, I saw him. The man we rescued, my dad, Percy Jackson. He was holding my hand. He looked younger without a single grey hair on his head. He looked happy. Well, we all looked happy like life was worth living, like nothing would ever keep us apart.

"We will find them" said Taylor and I tried to smile. I wondered if it was better being an adopted orphan like him. He didn't remember his dad and he seemed fine. He had his adoptive parents and his brothers and sisters. He had a good life, maybe a better life than me. Yet, he was here helping me to find them, to save Mer. We might never come back home.

By reflect, instinct or just necessity, I folded the picture in half and put in my jacket pocket.

"Let's go" I said walking to the door. I just couldn't stay another second here.

"Did your dad live here?" asked Ewan looking around.

"It's probably a safe house. Grover said my mom used to have a couple all around the east coast" I said looking around for the last time. I couldn´t picture anyone living here. There wasn't much, just a table and boxes of molded old supplies and cans.

"I will take the cans. We might need them" said Ewan as he opened his backpack. He shoveled a can of each thing.

I knew the shack wouldn't last any longer but to fall down as soon as we walked out. That was just strange. Was the shack waiting for us to pick up the photo before collapsing on its own? That idea was really spooky, worth of camp fire story.

Outside, the night was starting and we just ran out of ideas. We stared at each other thinking the same "What now?"

"I think we should ask for help" said Ewan. I understood what he meant. We were going aimlessly.

"Ewan, I know you are right, but to who?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know. What about your parents?" said Ewan.

"Oh, no! I don't get my mom involved in this. She is pregnant. If Mer is really killing demigods, I won't put them in danger" said Taylor.

"What now then?" said Ewan. Taylor and I looked at each other knowing the answer but we couldn't say it: get back and wait for Mer to attack.

"Maybe we could go to… Help me, TJ" said Taylor with pleading eyes.

"We need clues, a way to track Mer" I said thinking if there was a godly object we could use. However, my grandpa had said that something or someone was covering her.

"I think we should contact Marisa. We need a quest" said Ewan and I knew he wanted to come back. He was missing a week of summer at camp because of us.

"If we come back, we will have to tell everybody that Mer is killing demigods. I don't want to spread panic until we have at least the reason" I said and Ewan looked at me. Then he nodded understanding.

"So what are we going to do?" said Ewan.

"Well, we found a hideout, that's enough for today" I said "We should camp and tomorrow we will think on something, right?"

"Sure. I will make the fire. I see a shack made of good quality firewood" said Ewan walking back to the shack.

Taylor and I were left alone. I looked at my best friend and asked "Do you want to return too?"

"Well, I'm missing dinner right. I would kill for Aunt Juniper's smashed potatoes, but if we are going somewhere familiar, let's go to Camp Jupiter. I have to see my girl" said Taylor with a teasing smile "Don't worry, TJ. We will find a clue soon"

"I hope so" I said sighing. This was definitely not going well. I guess the 3 of us expected to find a track as soon as we were out of camp. It's been one week and we are stuck.

"Are you going to ever tell me what happened with Uncle Frank in New Rome?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't tell my mom about this. Cross your heart?" said Taylor and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Really? Are we 11 years old girls? You are spending way too much time with your sisters" I said sassy "Then what? Are we going to braid our hair?" but Taylor just glared at me.

Taylor just grunted "Do it".

I sighed and rolled my eyes doing the sign. He looked please, even smiling at me.

"Well… how can I say without sounding so weird?" said Taylor almost stammering.

"What did you do?" I asked now really concerned. "Did he catch you in your underwear or something like that?"

Taylor scratched his head nervously and smiled awkwardly. "No, exactly"

"Spill it out already" I said angrily.

"I have everything planned out to the last detail: the candles, the romantic table, the girl, amazing food and sparkling cider… Then Uncle Frank caught me proposing to Em"

"You WHAT?!" I roared. I think my mouth reached the floor in complete surprise.

"Yeah… He interrupted us and took Em home. I couldn't even have an answer" said Taylor almost upset.

I still haven't recovered of the shock. I stammered "But you are 17, Em is 16. Are you sure of this?"

Taylor smiled honestly and said without any hesitation "There are 3 things that I am sure in my life: Yankees is the best team, I'm a son of Demeter and Em and I are meant to be together. I just know it since I was 5"

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"Well, Uncle Frank forced Em to break up with me. I didn't handle things well afterwards. I started to fool around to annoy Em and well, you know how we were when she came to Camp" said Taylor "I am not proud of my actions. I hurt Em because I was upset"

"Have you proposed again?" I asked.

"Maybe once this is over. Em can't get married without Mer as her maid of honor" said Taylor and he smiled hopeful.

"I think Em will say yes" I said honestly.

Taylor smiled mischievously. He said "Of course she will. How can she say no to all this?" He winked at me.

"Let's raise the tents" I said and we started to get ready for the night.

Ewan came back a couple of minutes later and started the fire with a spark. As Taylor and I were unfolding the tents and sleeping bags, Ewan was opening cans to eat for dinner.

Once we were done, Ewan handled me a chicken soup can and I stared at the food in it. I wasn't really that hungry but we had to keep our energies.

Taylor matched my defeated face but he stood up saying "Ewan, I am complaining of your dining choices, but I need meat, real meat"

"I thought you were going vegan after Fort Gorges" I snorted.

"I talked to the meat and we have a deal. I ate it as long as it doesn't talk back or stare at me" said Taylor "I will bring some hamburgers or something 'healthier' that chicken soup" Then he walked away.

"Be careful" I yelled at him.

Taylor waved with his sword at hand and yelled back "Yes, mom"

Ewan and I stayed alone. I wasn't sure of eating or not now. The promise of hamburgers made me push the can away.

I was staring at the fire thinking in the French fries when Ewan asked suddenly "Hey, about you and Lana?"

"What about her?" I asked confused.

Ewan looked away muttering "Nothing"

This was awkward and it didn't use to. Ewan and I were good friends, and I just didn't know what happened. We stayed in silence once away.

"Do you miss camp? Do you really want to come back?" I asked just to avoid the awkward silence.

Ewan looked at me. He sighed heavily and said "I don't miss camp per se. I just think Marisa could give us a hint"

"Maybe" I said "But Mer is under powerful protection. I don't think the Oracle can't find her that easily"

We stayed again in awkward silence and minutes later Taylor returned with Elysium tasting hamburgers. I ate 3 of them like a hungry dog. I told Ewan and Taylor to sleep as I was taking the first watch.

I could hear them snoring inside the tent and I was alone. I took the picture out of my pocket and I stared at it.

"Are you thinking in them?" said Taylor catching me with the picture in my hand.

"Yes…" I said and looked at Taylor as he sat next to me "Do you ever think in your dad?"

Taylor took a stick and stirred the fire. He sighed sadly and said "I try not to. I can't remember him anyway. I was only one when he died. It's like you asked Aida if she remembers her father. I barely know him, only by the pictures in my house… I am happy with Piper, Daniel and my brothers. Yankees are totally winning this season… It's okay, really, TJ. My dad died on duty. He is a hero and that's how I want to die"

"I wished I could see things like that" I said.

Taylor smiled weakly and said "Your family is alive. We will find them and make things right, TJ"

I nodded and said "Thanks for coming. You are great friend"

"I love you too" joked Taylor.

"Shut up! Let me sleep!" roared Ewan "You are worst that a lifetime movie!"

Taylor and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Wake me for the second watch" said Taylor patting my shoulder before returning to the tent.


	21. Crash and Crush

**Disclaimer: I have no legal right on the PJO and HoO Universe, sorry!**

**Author's Notes: TGIF! Enjoy the weekend! 5,500+ views**

**21. Crash and Crush**

For a month and a half, we wandered around the East Coast. Today we were close to Miami. We had nothing, not a single clue to follow. I could see Taylor and Ewan growing tired and angry at each other. Taylor's jokes weren't funny anymore, just annoying. Ewan mostly sunny disposition irritated us. So we started to be less cautious.

From Em, we knew Aunt Piper was fuming mad at us for leaving, so mad at us that she hadn't sent us a single IM. Taylor was worried. His mom has never given him the cold shoulder before. Also Aunt Piper was starting to show her pregnancy, another baby boy.

Taylor called Em over the phone daily so he could attract monsters. We needed leads. We fought and interrogated them but nothing besides empty threats and monsters dust at the end of the day. Ewan sent standard mortal mail to her mom, a postcard of every city or town we have been. I sent messages with cloud nymphs to Juniper just telling her we were alive and well.

The summer was coming to an end and I thought often of Camp. What were the Underwoods and Lana doing?

We were in walking in the beach just a couple of miles away of Miami city limits when in the water an image appeared, an IM. Taylor looked at me with dreading eyes. We thought the same: Aunt Piper was finally calling. However, the IM showed nothing but the saltwater fountain of Cabin 3.

"Hello" I said loudly as we saw nobody. Then Lana came out of under her bed wearing a big smile at us.

"Finally, I've been trying to reach you for weeks. Sorry, I just dropped a coin and it rolled all the way under my bed… Fanny, come!" said Lana excited.

I saw Fanny jumping at Lana's lap with a big smile yelling at me "TJ!"

"Fanny!" I yelled back. How I missed her.

Fanny looked to the point of tears as she said "I miss you. When are you coming home?"

"Soon" I said.

"I have to tell mom that TJ needs to cut his hair and he looks like a faun" said Fanny at Lana. She blew me a kiss saying "Love you" and left running.

Lana and I looked at each other. I asked "How did you?"

"TJ… I… want to talk to Ewan first" said Lana quickly interrupting me.

"Oh, sorry" I said ashamed.

"Don't worry, man" said Ewan behind me pushing me gently to the side.

"TJ, you are just untraceable. Your dad bribed Iris so no messages can reach you and your family" said Lana looking at me, then she turned her attention to Ewan "How are you?"

"Great" I answered and both at me stared at me confused.

"TJ, could you go?" said Ewan and I realized that I was the third chariot wheel here.

"Yes, sorry" I said taking a couple of steps back where Taylor was sitting in the sand with his shades on.

I sat next to him and asked "What was that?"

"I think Ewan is your competition" Taylor said with a grin and fixed his shade of going down "It makes sense. They are closer in age and they are going to the same school this fall"

I looked at him and asked "How do you know?"

"I talk to people, TJ" said Taylor "I don't over think things either"

I felt hotly embarrassed. One thing Athena cabin members hate is being called over thinkers. I snorted "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up. I want to listen" said Taylor putting his index finger over his mouth "I really want popcorns right now"

I rolled my eyes and looked to Ewan and Lana talking.

"Ewan, you wouldn't believe it. A lot of campers want to sit down with me at the meals" said Lana loudly with a large smile.

"Really?" said Ewan not as excited as I would expect it. That was good news, right?

"Really?" I asked to Taylor.

"Believe me. If I wasn't in love with Em, I would do the same" said Taylor and giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lana is gorgeous, funny and she lives alone in her cabin… Think about it" said Taylor teasingly.

I looked at him and I was blushing. I said hotly "She is only 13"

"I am not talking of 'that' right now. You have a dirty mind. What I meant is that she has no brothers or sisters to annoy suitors" said Taylor.

"She has me" I answered quickly.

"Yeah, right. Why didn't I think about that? Of course, you will scare anyone who dares to date Lana. You are so crystal clear, TJ Jackson" snorted Taylor.

"Shut up!" I said hitting his head.

Then we heard Lana talking loudly and excited "I like your postcards!"

"Thanks" said Ewan

"What postcards?" I asked lowly to Taylor.

"That would explain why Ewan buys 2 every time, one for his mom and other for Lana. Have you sent anything to Lana too?" said Taylor.

"I…" I said embarrassed.

"TJ!" yelled Ewan at me interrupting me completely and I was a little grateful.

"What?" I said.

"Lana wants to talk to you" said Ewan pointing to Lana.

"Okay" I said to Ewan. I looked at Taylor who gave me a phony grin and I glared at him muttering "Shut up"

I faced Lana as Ewan sat back with Taylor.

"What's up?" I said trying to sound cool and casual.

"How are you?" said Lana.

"Great, and you?" I answered quickly.

Lana answerer quickly "Great too. Any clues?"

"Nothing worth sharing" I said and I felt like in a competition. Was she mad at me or something?

Lana sighed heavily and said "Don't worry. You will find her soon"

We stared at each other as we found nothing to say. This wasn't good at all. I accept it. I was jealous. She was talking so enthusiastically to Ewan, but not me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong. She smiled again and I felt my heart beating fast.

"Have you bought anything for your dad?" asked Lana.

I looked at her confused and asked "What? Why?"

"Grover told me your dad's birthday is next week, the 18th. So did you?" asked Lana.

"No, I didn't know. How come Grover told you and not me?" I said angrily.

"Well, he is missing you a lot and he gets all chatty with me. He says I remind him a lot of your dad… You wouldn't believe the things he has told me about you growing up" said Lana teasingly.

"Should I be worried?" I said.

"It depends, only if Taylor doesn't know… yet. That reminds me. Juniper told me to tell you that she also wants postcards like Ewan sends me" said Lana grinning.

"Sure. You are making it sound that we are in a pleasure road trip" I said almost snorting.

Lana rolled her eyes amused of my response and said "I know that you are not, but you might as well enjoy it, right?"

"I guess" I said shrugging.

"I wish that I could be with all of you. Maybe I could pin your sister if I am with you" said Lana.

"How?" I asked.

"I think it has to do with my… powers (Long awkward pause when I realized she didn't want to say Triton's powers, Sea Messenger God). If I concentrate enough in someone, I can place him or her in a map, but I have to know the person. You are the easiest since you share part of my 'vibe', I guess" said Lana.

"That's amazing" I said excited and I turned my head saying "Guys, did you hear that?"

Taylor gave his thumbs up saying "Great" and Ewan just nodded really enthusiastically.

"I've trying to find her thinking in her as your twin, but I always find you" said Lana and sighed.

"Don't worry. Poseidon told me that her track is masked" I said making Lana nod.

"Oh, that explains a lot. I can't do it often because it drains me. By the way, I want a Miami keychain, okey?" said Lana and I just nodded. Of course, she knew where we were. "I have to go. Josh wants to train with me"

"Right! See you" I said and Taylor and Ewan yelled "See ya"

The rainbow vanished and I was facing the sea thinking in Lana. Taylor walked to my side and hit my shoulder with his closed fist. As I turned to see him, he threw a smirk saying "Josh? That weasel"

"So? He is a son of Ares. He can teach her a couple of things to fight better" I said but I wasn't sure of my words.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Ewan and grabbed his backpack from the sand "We have to get moving!"

Ewan started to walk fast putting a lot of distance between us and him. Taylor and I looked at each other shrugging and continued walking.

We probably walked over 10 minutes when Ewan took out his sword to face me with angry eyes dropping his backpack to the sand.

"I'm tired of you. You are a lousy leader. We have been moving around only wasting time. We could be at Camp right now" said Ewan angrily.

I was tired and frustrated myself. We were stuck while everybody was having fun at Camp. If Ewan wanted to fight, I didn't mind. I was also sick of him, sick of how Lana was around him.

"Bring it" I roared taking my dagger out.

Ewan and I clashed metal and I wasn't going to walk out of this fight. I needed to win this time for real. I needed to prove that I was the leader for a reason. I knew Ewan wouldn't walk out either. His dad's side spoke loudly. The prince had to get his crown back.

"This is silly!" said Taylor standing between us.

"Move aside" roared Ewan and I moved to the left pushing Taylor down as I slashed at Ewan. I hit him on the shoulder.

"You… idiot!" said Ewan touching his bleeding shoulder completely mad at me. Then he came to me. I met his slash but he managed to throw me on my back and I felt the tip of his sword on my chin cutting my skin.

Our eyes met and I saw the satisfaction in his face. He had won and I was completely angered. I had never felt so mad before. Suddenly, a big wave fell on Ewan throwing him down.

"What was that?" yelled Ewan once he stood up with difficulty. He was coughing salt water.

Taylor moved to my side and stared at me completely in shock. He asked "Did you?"

I looked at Ewan. I saw the wave and I nodded in shock. I managed to say "I think I did"

"Your powers are emerging. That was amazing" said Taylor hugging me.

"Great. Now we can really fight" said Ewan smirking as he pointed his sword at me.

I pushed Taylor once again to the ground meeting Ewan's sword. I threw another wave but he raised the winds counterattacking the wave. He smiled wickedly and I knew this was far from over.

For the next hour, we fought. I will spare of you the details by just saying it was bloody and amazing. However, Taylor wasn't very happy with the two of us. We used our last supply of Ambrosia to recover from our wounds: one broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs and enough blood on the sand to make a transfusion.

On the bright side, I could use the water to fight. I created octopus arms like jets of salt water. I threw fast and big waves. Maybe with more practice, I would battle just like my dad in Fort Gorges.

"Surfing with you will be amazing now" said Taylor smirking. I couldn't agree more.

We decided to camp in the beach again. Taylor found some driftwood to make a fire and we ate chicken noodle soup straight from the can. Ewan and I were too tired to complain and Taylor didn't want to leave us alone and injured.

As we were staring at the fire, I was still upset, not at Ewan per se, but at myself. Lana was constantly in my thoughts and I didn't know exactly what to do.

"Now that you are more 'relaxed'. Plan?" said Taylor.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Mer is an expert strategist. She was candidate to Praetor before she disappeared" said Taylor "Em told me. We have to think like her. What could the best place to hide from us, from any demigod?"

"Right under our noses" said Ewan and it sounded so terrifying possible. She could be living in the forest next to Camp waiting for a wandering lost camper and find her way in. Ewan and I stared at each other. "Should we return?"

"I really don't know" I said debating myself of running or not back to camp. If Ewan was right, Lana and the rest were in great danger.

Taylor saw our concern and said teasingly "I don't think so. Juniper and her sisters and cousins would have spotted her by now" I nodded at Taylor. He was right. We would already know if Mer was close at Camp.

"Let's sleep. Maybe we will have better ideas in the morning" said Ewan. Taylor and I nodded and soon we were snoring in our sleeping bags.

I slept dreaming of a place that I had never been in my life. I saw and felt the hot sun burning my skin. My mouth completely parched. I looked around and I saw the typical barren environment of the Sahara desert movies. I was in the middle of nothing and I could see rock formations very far away.

I woke up and it made sense. Why I didn't think of that before? It was the perfect place to hide from Poseidon and his children. We don't tend to be away of water sources, less the sea. The middle of the desert in the middle of the continent was really sheer genius. We were wrong all this time moving along the shores.


	22. The Desert

**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing related to the amazing RR is mine.**

**Author's notes: I'm not stuck... yet. I haven't been able to write this weekend at all, just a couple of thousands. I'm getting close to 100K written words. This is the turnover chapter. Oh, Happy Monday. Thanksgiving is almost around the corner. As Mexican, I don't celebrate it, of course, but since I live close to USA. Well, I celebrate almost religiously for at least this year the BLACK FRIDAY... Shopping! 5,890+ views**

**22. The Desert**

October was starting when we finally reached the Mojave Desert. Checking desert photography books we pinned my dream in the remote location of Kelso Dunes, 45 square miles of sand dunes and nothing else, close to Baker, California.

I felt constantly bad for Ewan and Taylor. They both were missing school. As for me, I was already a high school graduated because Calypso and Juniper homeschooled me. It wasn't that hard, a perk of being my mom's son.

Lana kept sending us IM once a week. Ewan and I took turns to talk to her, full of Taylor's remarks and sassy comments at me or Ewan's glares as I made Lana laughed for something.

Aunt Piper hasn't contacted Taylor and he was constantly thinking or distracted because of it. At first, I wasn't sure if he dreaded her reaction or he just didn't want to worry her. Anyway, I called her one day when Taylor was talking in another phone to Em. She said she wasn't mad at us but she was waiting for Taylor to call first. So this was a matter of pride now.

We reached the dunes at dawn and we walked around it without a clear direction. We looked for anything out of ordinary, but we only found sand and more sand. Since it was October, it wasn't as hot but it was still enough to dehydrate us quickly. We wrapped old t-shirts around our heads like in Arabians in the desert. It was noon and we were to the point of fainting any second. Man, that was hot! Maybe 90º, it might not sound much but it's dangerous after so many hours.

Taylor looked to the almost endless dunes and said "I would kill for camels right now"

I just sighed and said "Can't you sing and grow a shadow?"

Taylor looked around saying "There is nothing I can work with"

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Ewan irritated. Over the last weeks, we have grown apart and I didn't like at all. We used to be such good friends.

"Yes, I remember watching those mountains in the far" I said pointing to the west.

We walked over one more hour before we could find a God send shadow where we stayed for the rest of the day. We had already drunk half our water supplies. We wouldn't last another day. This was definitely turning into a pretty bad idea. Taylor knew it. I could tell in his eyes but he didn't say a thing. He probably wanted to avoid another fight between Ewan and me. We have been constantly fighting over the smallest thing. Taylor said it's because Poseidon and Zeus are really competitive at each other. However, 3 of us knew the real reason: Lana.

As the sun started to fall, the change of temperature was extreme. The sun wasn't down completely and the three of us were snuggling closer with shattering teeth. Not because it was that cold but because the air was chilly and we weren't wearing thick clothes.

The moon was coming out and Taylor was looking at it. He looked deep in thoughts maybe thinking in Em. He missed her a lot. I could hear him at night saying her name in his dreams.

"We should camp here" said Taylor and for once in a month he looked like he was the oldest of the 3 of us.

Ewan looked at him and shook his head. He said "It's dangerous to stay here in the open, especially on a sand hill. We should go back to the town"

"Man, I'm tired" snorted Taylor and I knew he was right. It was a silly idea to go back now. We were pretty much lost and most desert creatures came out in the dark.

"Ok… whatever, but you are taking the first guard" I said faking angriness. I didn't want to side with Ewan right now.

For once since this entire journey started, we didn't have a fire since there was nothing around. Besides, the wind blew so strong that there was no way the fire would stay on for so long. The three of us sat close to each other, Taylor in the middle, and we ate leftover yesterday burritos.

I was leaning on Taylor's shoulder thinking in sleeping when I heard something. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. It sounded wooden, heavy and with a metallic regular clink.

"Do you hear that?" I said staying up. Taylor and Ewan stared at each other and stood up.

"What?" whispered Taylor but then he moved to the right.

Ewan also looked to the right and said "A carriage?"

"With horses?" said Taylor.

I focused on the sound and I said "It seems like"

The 3 of us looked at each other and immediately packed our things and followed the sound. It was a good thing that we were in the top of a sand hill because we could watch without being seen. Ewan took out his binoculars and in the middle of the desert we saw it. It was indeed a carriage.

"That's so medieval. I accept it. It looks cooler with bears than horses" said Taylor.

"So Game of Thrones" said Ewan with a sarcastic smile on his face.

We kept watching closely at the carriage when we heard a cry in the dark. For a moment, I thought it was the desert wind playing with us, but Taylor heard it too as he asked "Is that a kid crying?"

"I think so…" I said.

Taylor stood up quickly and jumped down the hill. Once he was down the hill, he said to us "We have to rescue him or her"

Taylor most of the time is reckless for the sake of fun, but when a child is involved he is nothing but precise and a little unnerving how skilled he really is. He could be probably the best with the sword in both Camp right now. I didn't worry at all when he jumped and attacked at the carriage drivers. He was in 'attack then questions' mode. I was surprised to see that two Scythian Dracanae were the guards. I had seen them in books. They are mostly mercenaries since they work for the highest rate. In less of a minute, Taylor took care of the guards without our help.

As for the bears that pulled the carriage, I wanted to set them free but they wouldn't last long in the middle of the desert. We had to get them close to a zoo or at least call animal control. They didn't look sick or dangerous. They could be circus bears or something like that.

Before I could really think about the bears, Taylor was already opening the carriage door and the 3 of us looked inside.

There was a little girl. She was wearing a simple white draped Greek dress, dirty blond hair and the brightest pair of green eyes that I have ever seen. Not even Lana's eyes sparkled in the dark like this little girl.

"Come on, sweetie. You are safe now" said Taylor giving her a hand. She looked at us with wild scared eyes as she moved against the seat and away of us.

"Do you speak English?" asked Ewan. She didn't even blink as she didn't understand a single word we were saying.

Taylor cursed in Greek and the girl yelped looking at us scared as she hid her face in her hands. Ewan hit Taylor's head and said angry "Don't curse in front of her"

I stared at the little girl and said "I think she understood"

Taylor and Ewan looked at the little girl who was still scared of us. Taylor sighed and said "Greek, then… I'm not that good. Ewan?"

"I am not good either. TJ?" said Ewan.

I sighed as I was the only one who had perfect grades in Greek. Calypso insisted in teaching me since I was little. We even spent a whole year without talking any English between the two of us.

"Come. You are safe with us" I said in Greek. The little girl looked at me with hesitation but still she moved closer to us "We are no monsters"

She took Ewan's hand and she carefully got down of the carriage. Then she stared at me and I think I saw my mom's nose on her. I didn't want to say aloud. I wanted to be sure first before anything. Taylor looked at us and I could tell in his eyes he was thinking the same.

"What's your name?" I said in Greek and she just shrugged. "I'm TJ. He is Ewan and Taylor… and you are?" The little girl just shook her head.

"We have to give her a name" said Taylor in his rusty Greek.

"What would you like?" asked Ewan still in Greek. She looked at him and whispered something in his ear. "Whatever I like… well, you remind me of a girl I met in 3rd grade… Claire?" she just smiled nodding.

"We should camp. We will sleep in the carriage. I will take the first watch" I said to my friends. Claire looked at me wondering what I was saying since I was talking in English.

Taylor took out a loaf of whole grain with pistachios bread and gave each one of us a piece to eat, just to nibble something. Claire just shook her head to the side.

"You have never eaten this? It's good" said Taylor giving a piece of bread to Claire. The girl took with hesitation and nodded. She took a really tiny bite and smiled. "Do you like it?" She nodded.

After we settled down to sleep, I was taking the first watch. I could Ewan on the carriage floor as Taylor and Claire were in the benches. Somehow Claire's hand landed on Ewan's chest and he was holding it. It was cute. The bears were also snoring in the harness. Taylor gave them the rest of our water and some cans of sardine Ewan had on his backpack.

It was probably after midnight and I was drowsing when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"It's my time" said Taylor and I just rubbed my eyes nodding. I was tired. "What do you think?"

I sighed heavily and loudly and said "She has Lana's eyes"

"I don't think she is Poseidon's daughter, do you?" said Taylor and I knew what he meant.

I looked at him with a lopsided smile. I said "I don't want to think in that possibility yet. What if she is not?"

Taylor combed his head almost desperate saying "She has to be. She looks like 9 or 10. She has your family eyes"

"You should sleep and we will talk in the morning" I said deadpan.

"TJ, what are we going to do with her?" said Taylor "We can't take her with us if Mer is killing demigods"

"We have to take her to some place safe" I said. I had already thought the same. We couldn't leave her alone.

"Camp?" said Taylor then he stayed quiet for a second as he was looking and Ewan and Claire sleeping "I really don't know what to think right now. She doesn't seem to be dangerous but she was here in the desert for a reason" I understood what he meant. Claire seemed harmless but we really didn't know anything about her. She could a wolf wearing sheep clothes.

I looked also at the sleeping kids in the carriage. I didn't want to allow myself to get my hopes high but it was too much coincidental. She had to be, so I said "If she is my sister, they were keeping her away of the water spirits. My dad and grandpa are looking for her"

Taylor smiled as I was finally accepting the possibility, then he said "As much I would love her in Camp and safe. I am afraid whoever behind might destroy the whole place if Claire is there"

"I think that for the time being we need to keep her in the move" I said and he nodded.

Taylor smiled and said one single word "Hunters"

"Hunters?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the Hunters of Artemis. They are always moving around and they are warriors. They can keep Claire safe" said Taylor and it really sounded like a great idea.

"Do you think they will do it?" I asked.

"We have to try. We have to call Thalia" said Taylor and took out a prism and little flashlight of his pocket "This is for emergencies. Em gave it to me"

I nodded and took the items of his hand and used it. Soon, we had a weak rainbow and with a drachma I made a really important call. I hoped to Thalia to be still up. For seconds, the image was really blurry.

"Thalia" I said excited as the image became clearer showing Mer's godmother.

"TJ. What's up?" said Thalia smiling and giving me a peace sign "Taylor"

"We need your help. We need to see you ASAP" I said and Thalia lost her smile.

"Where are you?" said Thalia as she crossed her arms.

"Kelso Dunes, Mojave Desert" said Taylor.

Thalia nodded and said "We will get there by tomorrow. See you at noon in Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas". The last thing I saw was Thalia's smile before the image disappeared.


	23. Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: as usual, I don't have any legal right on Percabeth**

**Author's Notes: 6,200+ views, this is going great... I'm going on a trip (cough, thanksgiving, cough, shopping) so if I don't update this Friday, dont' get mad.**

**23. Las Vegas**

As soon as Thalia disconnected, we woke up the bears and drove all we could to the closest town while Ewan and Claire slept. At dawn, we reached not a town but a solar energy site. Taylor had the brilliant idea to set the bears free so we could 'borrow' a car. As Ewan and he were releasing its harness, I took still sleeping Claire in my arms and hid in the parking lot. I couldn't help but to stare at the little girl in my arms. I still wasn't sure to embrace the fact that maybe she really was my lost sister, the one I never met. I wondered so many things like what happened to her all these years, where was our mom, what she was doing in the desert, and so on.

For our bad luck, we borrowed possibly the worst car ever since it quitted on us just a couple of miles ahead. We never thought it needed water in the radiator. We got to an outlet mall just in the line between California-Nevada.

"Well, this could be worse" said Taylor looking at the bright side.

"How come?" asked Ewan.

"We could have ended in a hardware store. We can get new clothes for everybody, especially Claire. She will raise a lot of suspicious eyes wearing a Greek dress" said Taylor.

"We are going to Caesar's Palace. Won't she blend with the place?" said Ewan and threw a strange look at Taylor already looking for a fight.

"I am not getting in this" I said with my hands in the air taking two steps backward. "Money?"

"Mom's credit card. Maybe if I spent an insane amount of money, she will call at me. Nobody can be that stubborn and proud. I mean, not to call your oldest and favorite son who is risking his life in a quest. She can't keep that up for that long, right?" said Taylor and I didn't know to laugh or hit him, so I just rolled my eyes. Both were equally stubborn and proud.

We shopped a fresh change of new clothes for everybody. Claire looked excited as she moved from store to store. She was most of the time quiet but we all heard her saying 'Pretty' and so on as she pointed to the stores' windows.

As we were getting hungry, the epical battle of 'where to eat' began. Taylor wanted Taco Bell, Ewan Carl's Jr and I wanted a pretzel. Most of the time one of us won his choice after almost one hour of rounds of rock, scissors, paper, but not this time. Claire pulled my t-shirt and pointed to a really simple local of Greek food. She pleaded silently with her baby seal eyes. I just nodded to her and Ewan and Taylor had no other choice, so we ate gyros.

After the shopping experience, we travelled the rest of the 40 miles to Las Vegas hitchhiking. Maybe it was the new clothes or maybe Claire, but we didn't have any problem finding someone to give us a ride. Taylor explained each of them that our rental car broke down and we needed to get to our parents at Caesar's Palace.

Once we got to Caesar's Palace, we encountered a new problem, how to get inside without looking too suspicious. We were only teenagers with no parents around.

"How are we going to get inside? Em is not with us to use the mist" I said scratching my head.

"I don't know" said Taylor "Maybe we could say that our parents are inside or something like that"

"It could work" I said then I didn't saw Claire "Where is she?" We all turned eyes and heads around looking for her.

"Over there" said Ewan pointing to the entrance. We all saw to her next to the guard. Claire looked at the guard and smiled so brightly and mystical than the bodyguard just smiled and opened the door for her.

"That's how" said Taylor running to Claire and the door. I stayed with my mouth wide open "Come on!"

We entered the Hotel and it's okay if you like colorful representations of Roman style, just to please the tourists. We walked around the lobby. It was barely after noon and we hoped to find Thalia soon. As we passed by a fountain, Claire smiled and sat next to it. Her eyes were so focused on the water moving in the fountain that it looked like she never saw the water before.

"Find Thalia. I will stay with Claire" said Ewan and sat next to Claire without even looking at us.

"Sure" said Taylor and the two of us walked around looking for Mer's godmother.

We were just moving around the public areas when we saw Thalia coming to us. She was wearing a full piece black bathing suit. It looked weird on her, so normal.

"Hi, guys" said Thalia as she was just inches from us.

"Thalia" I said waving awkwardly.

"Come on. Give me a hug" said Thalia with a mischievous smile and pulled me into her arms. It was warm still weird. Then she pulled away to hug Taylor who lifted her in the air into a silly bear hug.

"Are you alone, Thalia?" I asked and Taylor put Thalia down.

"No. My sisters are taking a break in the pool. What's going on? I can tell it's important. You have the same poor helpless baby seal eyes than…" said Thalia looking at me then she looked away as she stayed in silent biting her lips awkwardly.

"I know Percy is my dad" I interrupted her.

She sighed and said "Finally… ok, so tell me"

"We found a girl" said Taylor.

"O… kay" said Thalia really wondering where this was going.

"She was in the middle of the desert. Some monsters were travelling with her in a bear pulled carriage" I said.

Taylor interrupted me by saying "We think she is important"

"They kept her in movement for a reason" I interrupted him.

Thalia just moved her head to me or Taylor listening until she said "Where is she? How old is she?"

"8 to 10. She doesn't speak much" said Taylor and we walked slowly back to the fountain.

"Just Greek" I said.

"She is by the fountain with Ewan, your brother. She is following him around like a baby chicken" said Taylor

"Or maybe it's the other way around" I said.

Like in a movie, the group of tourists moved away from the fountain and we were just in front of them. Ewan splashed water playfully to Claire who smiled and giggled.

Thalia grabbed my arm making me looked at her. Her electric blue eyes stared at me with hope and surprise. She whispered "TJ. Is she?"

I stared at her and wasn't sure of nodding or shaking my head. I said "I don't know. I don't want to be disappointed if she is not"

Thalia cupped my cheek and smiled as she said "It fits. She could be your sister. She looks like all of you. Where has she been all this time? We have been looking for her for years"

"Moving around, away of rivers, lakes and sea, so no water nymphs could find her" I said.

"Clever" said Thalia looking at Claire.

Claire turned her head at us and looked at Thalia scared. She pulled Ewan's t-shirt silently asking for Thalia. Ewan looked at us and turned to smile to Claire. I saw them nodding at each other.

Then the strangest thing happened. Claire and Thalia ran at each other. Thalia took Claire in her arms and covered in kisses. It was like they just haven't seen each other in a long time. I wondered if I would do the same when I see my mom again.

As Thalia put Claire down, she asked "What's your name?" Claire looked at her and just shrugged.

"She doesn't know" I said. Claire smiled politely and moved closer to Ewan who took her hand.

"We called her Claire for the time being" said Ewan as he was protecting her "I'm Ewan McCoy. I believe we are related"

They shook hands and Thalia said "Yes, I'm your big sister Thalia Grace"

Ewan said calmly "I have seen your pictures in the cabin. I haven't moved them if you are wondering"

Thalia nodded and said "You can do whatever you want with my things. I don't think I will return anytime soon. You stay in my nook if you want"

"Sure" said Ewan. Both of them stared at each other with analyzing serious eyes. I could feel the atmosphere around us filling with ozone as I could almost see the sparks erupting of both of them. I have never seen two children of Zeus together and this was probably the reason. They were competitive by nature and probably more at each other as they have to prove who was Zeus' favorite and stronger child. They reminded me so much of my dad and Triton in Fort Gorges.

"Have you eaten?" asked Taylor hoping to distract them.

"I'm not hungry" mumbled Ewan without taking his eyes of Thalia.

"Me neither" said Thalia with her eyes fixed on Ewan.

"Ewan" said Claire loudly and everybody turned to the little girl. It was the first time she spoke loudly beside little whispers and soft words in the ears.

"Yes, Claire?" asked Ewan clearly forgetting about Thalia.

"Hi" said Claire in English with a wide warm smile.

Ewan lowered himself to her height and said "Hi". They hugged tightly.

"That's cute" said Thalia not trying to be sarcastic.

"Let's go to the pool" said Taylor almost clapping his hands.

"Sure, we will be safer in numbers" said Thalia and walked to the pool. Taylor walked by her side.

"Let's go" I said. Ewan looked at me and nodded. He took Claire's hand and they followed us to the pool.

At the pool, the hunters were playing in the water and having fun in general. Claire's eyes lightened up as she saw them. I didn't know why she was so excited. Was it the water or the girls playing?

Claire pulled Taylor's shirt asking silently to play. Ewan nodded and smiled with an apology as he said "We don't have bathing suits"

"Don't worry. I think Lily is around her size" said Thalia looking at Claire and yelled "Lily, come here"

"I have something in my backpack that might fit you" said Taylor with a large grin as he threw his backpack to Taylor.

"Thanks" muttered Ewan slightly embarrassed as Lily came running to us without any care of slipping in the wet pool edge floor.

"What's up, Thalia?" said Lily smiling. Thalia was right. Lily was just just two inches taller that Claire.

"Could you lend her a bathing suit?" said Thalia pointing at Claire.

"Of course" said Lily and gave her hand to Claire "Come on. Let's get change"

Claire looked with hesitation to Lily and turned her eyes to us, mostly at Ewan who said "Go on. I have to change too". Claire nodded and followed Lily.

10 minutes later, Ewan and Claire were in the pool. Claire was learning to swim which it was so weird because we are natural swimmers like newborn dolphins. Maybe she was playing along because Ewan looked so concentrated, determined and bossy on teaching her.

Taylor, Thalia and I sat under a shadow. I felt out of place since I was the only one still wearing normal clothes. Taylor just took out his shirt to fit in place.

"Can you take care of her?" I asked to Thalia after awkward 2 minute silence.

"Sure. Have you told your dad?" asked Thalia "Grover? Or anyone?"

"I don't know how to contact him. IMs had never worked on my dad" I said a little embarrassed.

Thalia sighed and said "Well, Iris has a secret code for him. Only Grover and I know it"

"That explains a lot" said Taylor.

"I will tell him. Don't worry. Any message?" said Thalia.

I looked away a little upset and said "No. I don't know what to say anyway"

Thalia looked at me and asked to Taylor "What are you doing here anyway? Another quest?"

"Something like that" said Taylor looking up clearly lying.

"Did you run away?" asked Thalia and she didn't look angry or upset at us.

"Something like that" I said almost huffing.

"So, I guess Grover, Piper or Chiron have no idea of your whereabouts… Don't worry. I won't tell them, just be careful. There is danger to all demigods right now, really sneaky. We have been trying to locate it and nothing, except for the trail of blood" said Thalia somberly.

"Sure" said Taylor and I looked at him holding his tongue for once. He looked like he wanted to tell Thalia about the Mer.

Thalia sighed and just said with a lot of caution "Stay away of Arizona for the next couple of days, just to be sure"

I looked away thinking her words. Mer could be in Arizona. That was the best clue we had in months. I wanted to smile and I was also afraid of what it meant: fight my sister.

"Do you have any of those pearls you gave us in the aquarium?" asked Taylor and we crossed eyes for a second.

"Only one. Do you want it?" said Thalia.

"Maybe, just in extreme case of emergency. It's only for one person, right?" I said.

"That's right" said Thalia.


	24. Almost Complete

**Disclaimer: As usual, all contained in RR's world and words don't belong to me.**

**Author's Notes: I'm back of my brief vacations. Tons of love to everybody. I did a lot of shopping. I bought a KINDLE in $ 50 dlls, hurray! 6,800+ views**

**24. Almost Complete**

For the rest of the day, we stayed in the pool having fun in general. We really needed a day off. I had totally forgotten to be a normal teen legacy, clearly Ewan and Taylor too. We ordered fruity drinks and we ate. When waiters asked about the payment, Thalia just snapped her fingers and they went away. She knew how to manipulate the Mist to her convenience.

That night we slept in comfortable bed instead of the pebbles filled ground. I didn't even dream at all. Taylor and I shared the bed as Ewan and Claire. During the whole day, they were inseparable and I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She was supposed to be my sister, not Ewan's.

At the morning, Thalia, the hunters and us had breakfast in the buffet in a large table. The hunters were in overall funny and amazing when you weren't trying to hit on them. Taylor found out the wrong way. I would think he would calm down once he was in better terms with Em, but he had to prove he could conquer a hunter. Well, he ended up with a broken arm and nose.

After breakfast, we decided to take another day at the pool. I wanted them to move and take Claire with them but Thalia just said they were on a quick vacation and I should shut up. So, I followed them to the pool. Ewan, Taylor, Claire and the hunters were already there while Thalia and I were just slightly behind.

Suddenly, we saw my dad, Percy Jackson, in the lobby moving around and looking for something or somebody.

"Percy?" said Thalia once she saw him and then she yelled "Percy!"

My dad turned his head, looked at us and ran at us completely frantic. He grabbed Thalia's shoulders shaking her and said "Where is she?"

"Jake? I mean, dad?" I asked confused.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" said Thalia recovering for the rough movement.

"A nymph called me. She saw a sea demigod around the area" said my dad completely frantic almost crazy. His hands let go of Thalia's shoulder.

I looked at him and then I realized of something yesterday. I saw a glimpse of an eye yesterday and I saw "The fountain? Of course"

"Is she my daughter?" said my dad.

"We are not sure" said Thalia weakly "It fits: the eyes, the hair, the age"

My dad nodded and said "I have to see her. Where is she?"

"At the pool with the other hunters" said Thalia pointing to the hall leading to the pool area.

My dad ran and Thalia and I ran after him. Suddenly, he stopped at the door. Thalia just stopped in time before she tripped on my dad. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Percy, is she?"

The 3 of us saw Claire sitting in Ewan's shoulders as they were playing with other hunters.

"Just like Annabeth dreamed her" said my dad almost in tears "Yes, I think she is Sage"

My dad took that step to the pool. Claire turned immediately to us like she was sensing us. She saw us and jumped in the water straight to us without any hesitation or doubt. She swam to the edge giving her hand to my dad and he pulled her out of the water. She wasn't wet at all. Her demigod powers were stronger that mine.

They both stared at each other. My dad was in tears and with one knee on the ground. Claire, I mean, Sage touched his face and smiled. She whispered "παπα?" (papa or dad) and my dad nodded. They hugged so tightly. I saw Thalia in tears and I felt like crying myself. It was truth. She was my sister, the one I never met.

"Sage" said my dad.

Claire shook her head and said "Claire"

"Sage Claire?" asked my dad hopefully. Claire looked down thinking and she raised her head smiling and nodding.

"SC?" said Taylor "That's a mouthful"

"Shut up" I said and hit Taylor's head.

"Claire" said my sister smiling and we all nodded. Maybe she just didn't like Sage as much as Claire.

"Whatever you want" said my dad and kissed her forehead hugging her again. He looked younger. Ewan swam to us and he was just by Claire's side.

"Mr. Jackson, nice to meet you" said Ewan awkwardly. My dad looked at him and stood up. Claire moved closer to Ewan

"Mr. Jackson? Call me Percy" said my dad and Ewan nodded even more awkwardly.

Claire pulled Ewan's hand and said "Play".

Ewan nodded saying "Sure" and he looked to my dad "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Go to play, Claire" said my dad and they returned to the pool.

"Let's go to the shade. I could use a drink right now" said my dad and I looked at him confused. As far as my blurry memory let me, I had never seen my dad drinking.

"Percy, drinking?" asked Thalia equally confused as me.

"What?! I'm a grownup. I can have a drink, right?" said my dad defending himself "Don't worry. I won't get drunk" and he looked away in an eerie silence. I knew what he was thinking, actually who, my grandpa Paul.

"Just one drink" scolded Thalia.

"I will go with Ewan and Claire" said Taylor and jumped in the water quickly.

So the 3 of us were under a shadow. It was weird to be so close to my dad after all this time. I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to ask him so many things. A waiter brought him a glass of bourbon on the rocks and I never thought of him drinking that kind of liquor. It was such a grownup drink. Thalia was sitting between and I was somehow grateful.

"How did you find her?" asked my dad to us.

"TJ did" said Thalia.

"She was in the desert moving around in a carriage with monsters guarding her" I said.

"Plan worth of Athena" he said.

"What's you plan, Kelp Head?" said Thalia.

My dad stared at Claire and Ewan playing with the hunters in the pool. I saw him sighed and said as he rubbed his face tiredly "I think Camp is her best choice. Grover, Chiron and Calypso can keep her safe. Grover can bind her powers just like TJ"

"TJ called me, so we took her with us. Keeping her in movement" said Thalia.

"That's also a good plan" said my dad "3rd option?"

"Aida? Her smell can mask her and she will be more comfortable with her sister" said Thalia.

I said hotly and a little upset "Aida doesn't want to have anything with us"

"Well, that's my fault. Sorry" said my dad with apologetic eyes.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"In my efforts to keep her safe, I just drove her away of us" said my dad "TJ, you have to know that whatever I have done these years had been for the sake for your safety" I tried to nod but I couldn't.

"So?" asked Thalia.

"TJ, call Calypso. She must decide" said my dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is your sister's godmother… All the decisions your mom and I can't make, had landed on your godparents. Grover decided to keep you in Camp and raise you. Thalia decided to send Mer to Camp Jupiter in Jason's domain under Hazel's care. I decided to send Aida with her grandparents" explained my dad.

"Right now?" asked Thalia.

"The sooner the better" said my dad and I felt angry.

"Are you in such hurry to leave us again?" I said furiously. Finally, I was with my dad and he just wanted to leave us again.

"TJ?" he said confused and hurt.

I ran inside. I didn't know where to go, so I ran to the street. I just needed to put as many distance right now. It was just too much.

Of course, my dad caught up with me. I heard him just 20 feet behind me matching my speed. I stopped suddenly and ran in the opposite direction, but my dad was faster and grabbed me by the t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" said my dad making me look at him. His eyes were fixed on me and I felt scared, not of him, because I knew he was my dad and wouldn't hurt me. However at the same time, I didn't know him anymore. I didn't know what he was capable.

"Why do you want to leave us again?" I said pushing him away. I felt like punching him any minute.

My dad looked down a little ashamed and said weakly "TJ, I don't want to, but you are not safe here"

"Why do you even care? I have been on my own for two months and you didn't know or care at all" I said angrily. People in the street stared at us but we didn't care.

"Of course I knew. Your grandpa Poseidon has been looking out for you" said my dad.

"Did he?" I asked.

My dad smiled and his hand stayed on my shoulder. He said "Of course. You grandpa lost track on you in the desert. For the last two days, I have been nothing that worried sick. When he told me that a sea spirit saw a demigod, I thought it was you then he said a girl and I knew I have to come here fast"

I wanted to ask so many things but one question was on my head "Why did he lose track on us on the desert?"

"There is not enough water in the desert for your grandpa to manifest" said my dad quickly. He sighed heavily "TJ, you, your mom and your sisters are my world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you. Stay away of you and your sisters has been the toughest thing I have ever done and I was in Tartarus once… but I need to find your mom. You understand that, right?"

"I understand" I said sighing. I knew he was sincere. I knew he meant it but it didn't hurt any less, 10 years without my dad, my mom and my sisters, without my family.

"I didn't want to lie to you in Maine but you didn't remember me and I didn't want to trigger your memories" said my dad struggling his words "I'm sorry. I really mean it"

"I understand that you wanted to protect me" I said "I'm not a child anymore. I can help"

"We will talk about this later. Let's get back to talk to Calypso" said my dad ruffling my hair playfully and I felt 5 again.

We walked back to the hotel in complete silence. The two of us didn't know how to start a father-son normal conversation. We had been apart for too long.

Back in the pool, the hunters were laying and getting suntans. Ewan and Claire were playing with a beach ball in the pool, Taylor was sleeping and Thalia was drinking a virgin margarita. My dad waved at Thalia and she came to us. Ewan looked at us ready to leave the pool but I shook my head at him and he nodded.

"TJ, are you better?" said Thalia to me.

"Getting there" I said honestly.

"We are going to talk to Calypso. Wanna come?" said my dad.

"Sure" said Thalia.

We walked to the fountain and after some lighting, a rainbow and a tossed drachma. We saw the image of Calypso looking at us. She was in her kitchen apparently alone.

"Hey. Percy, it's been a while" said Calypso

"Indeed. How is Kate?" asked my dad.

"Growing like a rose. She is with Juniper and her kids right now" said Calypso.

"That's great. I can't wait to see her. I got great news" said my dad.

"Wait. TJ? How are you?" said Calypso turning her attention to me.

"Great, Calypso" I said weakly.

"You found your dad. That's great" said Calypso trying to cheer me up.

"We found someone else" I said.

"Who?" asked Calypso.

"We think is Sage" said Thalia.

"Oh Gods!" said Calypso covering her mouth with her hands.

"We haven't decided with whom she should stay. It's up to you, Cals" said my dad.

Calypso just glared at him and said "I hate when you call me that. Options?"

"Thalia and the hunters" I said.

"Okey, because they are moving around and they won't find her easily" said Calypso "Thalia, can you do it?"

"Of course" said Thalia nodding.

"Aida" I said.

"Aida's smell will mask her. However, you know how she feels, Percy" said Calypso.

"Yeah. Grover told me" said my dad.

"Camp" I said.

Calypso smiled and said "Of course, you know I will choose Camp. I can't wait to see my goddaughter. Make the boys bring her. They need a break"

"I'm not sure of that, Calypso" I said.

"TJ, you need to bring your sister here safely and no buts, okay?" said Calypso and waved goodbye.

"Okay" I said and the image of Calypso disappeared.

"So camp" said Thalia "We will escort the boys and Claire back to Camp. Don't worry, Percy"

"Thanks" said my dad.

"I think I arrived just in time" said a voice loudly behind us and the 3 of us turned to see her, my sister Aida.


	25. Aida's Journey

**Disclaimer: As usual, just the OCs are mine.**

**Author's Notes: Happy awesome Monday. Have lots of fun and hard work at school or your actual work. I am a teacher, so I work at school (silly joke). This chapter is probably 90% by Zero Son of Seven who is an amazing writer. I just edited a couple of things here and there to fit the story perfectly. It was written around chapter 6 and Zero had no idea what was ahead.**

**25. Aida's Journey (Collaboration with 'Zero Son of Seven')**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so dam stupid!" I said as I gulped the last sip of my mocha. "How could I do that? Ten years, ten long years and the first thing I did was slap him. Wow! So mature Aida. Grandma Athena would be really proud of me" I throw the empty plastic cup into the nearby bin and slumped down on the nearest table.

"Well to be honest you weren't actually prepared to meet him right? Of course you were mad and angry" said my best friend Sarah. She was just watching as I keep rattling my idiot behavior. Sarah was perhaps the only friend that cares about me more than any of the rich friends and annoying suitors that my grandmother Karen kept introducing to me.

"I know, but still it was stupid of me, I'm supposed to be calm and calculative not causing tantrum like an Aphrodite's or Zeus' daughter" I whined upset and I hit my head with the table annoyed of myself.

I know it's weird to talk about Greek gods in front of mortal. Well, if Sarah was just a normal mortal then, yes, it would be weird. Like me Sarah was a legacy, daughter of another Athena's daughter and Hephaestus' son. In other words, we were related and that's a good thing because I almost goes insane with all the things that I've seen and no one would believe me. She kept me sane most of the time.

Sarah sat down beside me as I pinched my nose and asked "So, how is he?"

I raised my head as I calmed down a bit, I said "He looks good. Screw that! He's freaking handsome. If he isn't my little brother I would make my move on him. I won't ever introduce him to you. You are dangerous"

"Hey that thing with Zack was his fault" said Sarah and laughed and soon I joined her.

"He is dad's son, just like him" I smile as I slowly slid open my Iphone. I stared at our family photo.

I was 6 at that time. Dad and mom came into camp for a week to see if we were okay, also to say hi to Chiron, Grover and Calypso. Mer kept rambling about TJ not helping him with her archery to my mom while Dad and I took a stroll on the beach. As we walked together, I told him every single thing. He couldn't look any prouder as I told him how I beated the Apollo cabin on the archery, how I defeated an Ares kid who keep pestering me, how close I was of beating his record and so many more.

These were the happy moments that made me smile and sad at the same time. I just missed them so much. I was so happy back them. Mom was pregnant of our sister Sage, my name choice, and the last time I remember of her was touching her belly and I felt my sister kicking my palm.

Just before they left, back to New York to spend some days with Grandpa Paul, we took a family picture and little did I know it was the last picture we would ever be together. Just one week after that, Chiron and Grover told us that my mom was missing and dad left to find him. After some arguing and more tantrums, I finally gave in and went back to the Matthews's residence and stay with my grandparents.

Don't get me wrong. I love my grandparents, most of the time, but I really despised and I still do how Karen kept complaining about how my mom became a heartless woman. Being 'heartless' the kindest word she ever said about my mom. There are just some many horrible adjectives she had used over the years.

For years, I had to endure Karen throwing hate filled remarks of how my dad destroyed his perfect son image by coming back and took mom and I away from him; about how my dad could never be a better man than my father and she keep spewing lies of my dad hitting and forcing my mom to leave his son while I know that it's was my father who hit and cheat on her. When I was 5, I found my mom's diary by mistake and I saw the pictures she kept, her domestic abuse records. As much as my dad tried to make me care, love and remember my father, I just can't. Percy is my dad and that's it. I don't have or want another. To my concern or care, Jake was just a sperm donor.

I was so mad at Karen that the first two years we keep shouting at each other. She never hit me but I could tell she wanted. For two whole years, I kept waiting for dad or Grover to come knocking on the door and took me away but it never happened.

When I was 9, Karen agreed to me to visit Camp Half-Blood and I got to see Theo. I was so excited of finally seeing my little brother. However, that day went wrong, very wrong. Before stepping down the car, my grandpa Jake told me to cut the ties or else. This was the first time he ever threatened me and I knew this was serious. His all demeanor changed as he got closer and I couldn't help but to picture my father doing the same to my mom. Did she ever feel as scared as I was back them? I just nodded almost in tears and I ran to the entrance.

I found Theo waiting for me. He hugged and started to pull me to see this and that. I didn't need grandpa's Jake threat to do what I did. I was angry now. Theo was nothing but happy here at Camp. Campers, his adoptive family and everybody smiled at him. They tried to hug me and smile at me too, but I was mad, really mad. Theo was happy while I was miserable. I only lasted one hour at Camp and ran away. I found my grandpa filling gas in the nearest gas station or just waiting for me. I just remembered him opening the door to me with a smile.

I almost gave up hope. For the following years, I thought my dad was dead and I was stuck forever with the Matthews. Then when I was 14, a miracle happened. I ran with some monsters; yes, I did run into monsters once in a while. I heard them talking about my dad rampaging in Florida. I knew my dad was still alive and looking for my mom. So I decided rather than waiting for my dad to come to get me, I will find him and help him search for my mom.

So the next week, I used my allowance and registered for survival camp since I could never come back to Camp Half Blood. It was at this camp that I meet Sarah and after knowing her status we became best friends. Luckily for me, her family lived close and Karen liked them enough to let stay with them often. Sarah's mother, Summer, taught us sword techniques.

With the help of Sarah, I hired Kyle, son of Hermes, to find dad's whereabouts. The last thing, I knew he was close to Canada. I began planning and packing all the necessary stuff. Sarah's father was kind enough to created a celestial bronze sword that can turn into a bracelet, a small survival pouch that can stored a lot of stuff and yet be light as a feather.

For the last months, I was just waiting for the right moment. Karen has no idea what my plan was but my grandfather Jake wasn't that naïve.

One day, when Karen left early to one of her stupid galas, he confronted me and I came clean. I tell him how I couldn't stand any longer with Karen complaining and how she looked down on my dad, my mom and my half-siblings. I was expecting a slap, at least an angry lecture. Instead, he hugged me and kept saying he's sorry for not helping me defending my parents, for what he pushed me to do at Camp Half-Blood when I was 9. He promised that he will help me on my little quest and kept Karen from searching for me when I am gone. He also gave me bank card with half a million in it for me to use when I leave. I was stunned, my grandfather was never the one to show his feelings and I was forever grateful to him. Perhaps not all Matthews are bad.

Thereby, I was truly prepared and ready for Kyle to tell me any info about my dad. I just needed one word to leave this house. For the last two months, my dad just vanished. There was no trace of him and I was worried.

For the last 7 years, I didn't hear anything about Theo and Mer until today. When I saw him on the mall I was happy and almost rush towards him, but as I got closer, I was scared to face him. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Theo, How are you? Sorry for leaving you alone for seven years'

So I decided to run away first, calm down and then meet him again. However, Theo was still a wild child like he used to be. He grabbed me and kept pestering me until I finally snapped and tell him all those horrible things. The look on his eyes when I slap him and walked away broke my heart into million pieces. So now here I was sitting with my best friend and sobbing about how stupid I am.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Sarah asked after a while.

"I think he's on a quest, he's was with Taylor and Emily Marie, childhood friends. Three is the mandatory number for a quest party when they start and if my guts are right. I think it's about finding dad" I said confidently.

"Well isn't that good? Did you forget that they were disappeared? For all we know they could be anywhere and it will be impossible to find them" Sarah stated the obvious.

After I ran away from TJ, Sarah convinced me to go back to him. However when I looked for him at the parking lot, I was too late. He was gone and I saw Ventis scattered looking for him.

"Not exactly" I smile as I show her the GPS apps where a little blink appeared and moving on the Long Beach map. "I'm the granddaughter of Athena, do you actually think that I will entirely lost control" I smile as I remember the little tracking chip that I put as on TJ collar.

"Are you gonna help them?" Sarah fish out her phone, ready to call her mother.

"Are you gonna join me?" I said. We both smile as she called her mother and I called my grandfather about what I'm about to do next. My grandfather told me not to come back until I found my family back, but then Sarah started to cry over the telephone.

I looked at her confused and she mumbled in tears "My dad is dead" I hugged and we cried for the rest of the night. In the morning, we returned to her house and got ready for the funeral.

At the funeral, just a couple of demigods attended. They looked around with doubtful scared eyes like they were waiting for something to happen. Sarah's family cried and cried and I just held my best friend's hand most of the time.

Close to the coffin, I heard a satyr talking to other demigods. He told them that somebody was attacking demigods and they should hide for the time being, so this wasn't an accident.

For 3 months, life continued. Sarah and her family were moving on, sad and getting by. Kyle disappeared too, afraid of the threat that demigods called the Dark Sword. Theo threw his t-shirt somewhere in Portland and I was now back to Square 1.

Sarah's oldest sister Ashley got engaged one week ago and she was determined to get married by Halloween. Sarah thought it was too sudden and they got into a big fight which lasted for 2 days.

Yesterday, Ashley and her friends left to Las Vegas to the typical cliché bachelorette party, getting drunk in every bar and flirting with guys. Sarah decided to stay with me tonight. After a bad movie, we had the brilliant idea to spy on Sarah. From my laptop, I had access to all security cameras in Las Vegas, we were just waiting for facial recognition program to kick in and find Sarah and her friends and probably evidence to tease her for months.

I was bored looking at the screen when something caught my attention. I saw Taylor, Aunt Piper's son. He was walking with… Theo.

"My brother is in Las Vegas" I said gasping and pointing to the screen.

"What?" said Sarah running to my side "Where?" I pointed to him and opened a window to have a better look "You have to go"

"Yeah" I mumbled and immediately booked the first morning flight. I called a cab and left the Matthews residence in the middle of the night. Sarah wanted to come but she couldn't leave her mom alone. She was still afraid of the Dark Sword like everybody, all demigods were. We have heard of at least 20 dead demigods and their families.


	26. The Lost Sister

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not under my jurisdiction (that's the word, right?) meaning I have no legal right on them whatsoever.**

**Author's Notes: The next following chapters are easy going. over 7,500+ views, now on 8th place of most viewed stories. **

**26. The Lost Sister**

I just stared at my big sister looking at us. Her eyes fixed on my dad. I heard him whispering in complete shock "Aida?"

"Dad" said Aida holding her tears. I expected her to run at him in tears but I never expected what really happened. My dad walked to her first. As his arms were almost around her, my sister did judo flip throwing him on his back.

"Just like her mom" said Thalia giggling.

From the floor, my dad just laughed carefree staring at us. He said "How did you find us?"

"Are you forgetting who my mom is?" said Aida giving her a hand to stand up.

As they were standing in front of each other, my dad mumbled as he combed his hair nervously "I'm sorry"

Aida nodded and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest hiding her tears. She cried for 5 minutes. Once she was calmer, she pulled away and said "I know. It's okay. I forgive you"

"You are as beautiful as your mom" said my dad and kissed her forehead "She wouldn't be any prouder of you"

Aida turned her head at me and said "Theo? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry"

She moved closer to me. We were just inches of each other. Her hand touched my cheek and I felt like crying. I said "It doesn't matter. It's you"

"It's me… How I missed you all these years" said Aida and pulled me into a tight hug. This was what I wanted all these years. I wanted my sister back.

As I pulled away of her tight embrace, I managed to say "How did you find us?"

"The long version or the short version?" said Aida "The short one, I'm a tech savvy. The long one, actually Sarah, a friend, and I were spying on her oldest sister who is right now in a bridal shower in this hotel and we saw you and Taylor in the security cameras last night. I took a flight here and here I am"

"I like this one, Percy. Smart as Annabeth" said Thalia. I had totally forgotten she was here.

"Thanks" said Aida looking at her "And you are?"

"Thalia" she said.

"Aunt Thalia? You haven't age a day" said Aida with a gasp.

"Hunter of Artemis" said Thalia shrugging.

"Oh, that explains a lot. I always wondered why a teen was Mer's godmother" said Aida.

Thalia giggled and said "Funny considering that I'm older than your parents"

"Good plastic surgeon then" snickered Aida.

"The best" responded Thalia and they hugged.

In that moment, Taylor came to us saying loudly "Hey, guys. Do you want to order…" Then he stopped astonished "Aida?"

"Hey, Taylor" said Aida weakly.

They faced each other and it didn't look good. Taylor looked upset as he said "Aida, you hurt my bro"

"I know. Can you forgive me?" said Aida weakly. I expected a slap in any moment but they stayed in silence.

Taylor sighed and said with a mischievous smile "Only if you take me to NY Fashion Week this year"

Aida gasped in surprised and said "How did you know about that?"

"Just because I'm a demigod, it doesn't mean I am not aware of the world around me" said Taylor with a wicked grin. Taylor knew something that I clearly wasn't aware of my own sister.

"Okay. Just no drooling" said Aida shrugging.

"What is he talking about?" asked my dad and Aida turned red almost unable to face my dad.

She said with weakest voice I have heard her before "Dad, I'm a model" She looked ashamed of herself.

"WHAT?!" yelled my dad.

"Yeah, it's just for fun. Don't worry. I'm eating right and not fooling around. It's something once a month. I swear" explained my sister weakly.

"Does Karen know about this?" asked my dad.

My sister kicked the floor embarrassed and said "She… kind of… pushed me into it. It's only haut couture and very renowned designers like Oscar de la Renta"

"I have to sit down" said my dad already down on the edge of the fountain. He looked at Aida and lowered his eyes again. I heard him muttering "Modeling" like it was the most terrible my sister could have said to my dad.

"Dad, calm down" said Aida quickly and I felt it. The water in the fountain was moving in troubled waves splashing everywhere "It's just something to please Karen. I don't want to be a model. It's boring and most models are weight obsessed"

"Really?" said my dad calmer.

"Yes. I want to study engineering" said Aida and my dad nodded "MIT, Harvard and Stanford already accepted me, full scholarship. I can start in the spring if I want to. They don't care if I am just 16"

"That's great" said my dad.

"We should get back to the pool" said Thalia making everybody nod.

As we walked back, Aida grabbed my arm making me stop. My dad looked back at us. Aida and he stared at each other and my dad nodded and continued walking with Thalia and Taylor.

"Theo, can we talk?" said Aida. She looked nervous.

"It's TJ now… Yeah, I think" I said weakly. We walked to a secluded corner to avoid eavesdropping.

"I am sorry for the last time" said Aida.

I looked at her and I knew she meant it. I tried to sound casual as I said "I understand. You were with your rich friends and I bumped into you all smelly and dirty. I would be ashamed too"

"No that time" said Aida quickly.

"When then?" I asked.

"At Camp when you were 8" said Aida and she looked down taking my hand "I didn't handle things well that day. You were pushing me and pulling me to see this and that. You were so excited and you looked so happy that I was mad, plain jealousy. It only reminded me that you were having fun as I was locked in a golden cage with my grandparents listening to them trashing our parents"

"They can't be that bad, right?" I asked.

Aida locked her eyes at me. She rubbed two tears of her eyes and said "They love me. I know but I can't help feel being used. I have spent years listening to my grandpa, the Grand Senator Matthews, using what happened to my father as a political platform to restrict gun permits. My grandma talked so down of you. I fought them almost daily for the first years"

"Now?" I asked.

"It's manageable. I did what I can to please them because I was just waiting for the moment to get out on my own and find all of you" said Aida.

"It wasn't that great at Camp either. I fought Grover a lot too. Mer was sent to San Francisco. I wanted to find you too... The grownups clouded my memories of dad, so I wouldn't try to find him. They are coming back, but there are still a lot of things I can't remember" I said weakly.

"It's a mess, right?" said Aida with a weak smile.

"And you don't know half of it" I said weakly and immediately regretted my words.

As I expected, Aida looked at me dangerously and said "What do you mean?"

I wanted to tell her about Mer but I just shook my head saying "Later. Let's just be happy with the fact that we are together again, at least for this day. Ok?"

"Okay" she said and we walked to the pool.

Once outside, Taylor and Thalia were engaged in a heated conversation while my dad was in the swimming pool with Claire and Ewan. Our dad looked at us and waved us to come inside. Claire looked at Aida and swam at her yelling 'μαμά' (mama or mom).

I helped Claire to get out of the pool to face Aida. My little sister immediately jumped in her arms and they hugged in tears.

"I'm not mom" said Aida and Claire moved her head to the side clearly not understanding a single word.

"Claire only speaks Greek" I explained.

"I don't anymore" said Aida weakly almost ashamed of not being able to do something "I used to, but"

"I can. Don't worry" I said to Aida and faced Claire saying "αδελφή (sister)"

"Sister Aida" said Aida loud and clear in English "No μαμά" Claire stared at Aida and nodded hugging her again.

"Aida" said Claire and pulled her sister to the pool.

For the rest of the day, we did pretty much what we did yesterday: stay in the pool and have fun. My dad wasn't one step away from Claire and Ewan had to accept the fact that Claire wasn't following him around like a baby chicken. She had my dad and sister to play now.

At dinner, we all gathered around a big table in the buffet again. Aida was staying with us in our room.

"So what are the plans now, Kelp Head?" asked Thalia over dessert.

"The same as this morning. You and the hunters are taking everybody back at camp, tomorrow at dawn. I will take Aida myself. Someone has to apologize to Karen" said my dad.

"But dad?" said Aida and she looked younger.

"Aida. It wasn't right what you did. I am happy to see you but they can call the police. They are your legal tutors now. They can arrest me for ransom" explained my dad.

"They won't" huffed Aida quickly.

"Karen can be very vengeful when she wants to and you know it" said my dad.

Aida looked away thinking his words and muttered "I know" I saw her biting her lips nervously "Grandfather was going to cover for me"

"We will talk to them once we are there. Understood?" said my dad with an authoritative voice.

"Yeah, dad" said Aida looking down.

"And you, Uncle Percy?" asked Taylor.

"I will keep looking for Annabeth" said my dad.

"Dad, you need a break" said Aida loudly. Most hunters nodded at her statement, even Taylor.

"I can't quit on your mom. She would never stop looking for me or any of you" said my dad.

"You are wearing yourself out. We found my sister. We can be a family again" said Aida and everybody nodded again.

My dad looked at everybody and said "Not without your mom"

"Dad, we need you" said Aida and I felt exactly the same. Claire who was by my side, stared at me matching my feelings and thoughts.

"You are safe with your grandpas" said my dad and it sounded like the end of the conversation.

Aida stood up and faced my dad. She said not angrily but pleading "Dad, look at me. Claire, TJ and I need our father… one month, please?"

"One month?" asked my dad "It's too long"

"Mom will forgive you for one month with your children" I said siding with Aida.

"You too, TJ?" said my dad looking at me. He sounded defeated.

"Aida is right and you know it. You can't argue with her" I said and my sister smiled.

"Of course not!" said Aida.

My dad turned to Aida and kissed her forehead "You are just like your mom in moments like this"

"We will find her" said Aida almost in tears.

"I really hope so. She is missing all of you" said my dad weakly.

"You too, that's why we need a break" said Aida and everybody around us clapped and cheered in joy. They were happy for us. We were going to be a family again.

That night, I shared the bed with my big sister and I felt like a kid, carefree and innocent. Though, Aida is a kicker at night. She threw me out of the bed 3 times.

The next morning, all hunters had everything packed to go. We met everybody at the lobby. Thalia hugged us in tears to all of us. She whispered to my dad that everything will work out and she followed the hunters to a rental bus and departed. So we were alone in the lobby.

"What now?" said my dad "Hippocampies are out of question. Maybe pegasi?"

"We are taking an airplane, dad" said Aida "I already booked and paid the tickets"

"Are you sure about this, Aida? You know airplanes and I don't mix" said my dad and he was sweating cold.

"It's faster. Don't worry. Ewan is coming. I don't think Zeus will do anything with his son in it, right?" said Aida like it was the most logical answer.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" mumbled my dad and took Claire's hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, TJ" muttered my dad looking at Ewan.

We grabbed a cab to the airport and after one hour of waiting, we took an airplane to NY. Aida, Claire, Taylor and Ewan slept most of the time. My dad and I were nervously talking and wincing at every bump in the sky. I was nervous but my dad was close to a nervous breakdown. I couldn't understand why he was so edgy. I kept asking him and he just muttered "It's nothing"


	27. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Nothing new. I'm not RR.**

**Author's Notes: Wow. TGIF! With this chapter, I enter to the 600,000+ published words. OMG! Longer that the Twilight Saga... hopefully with better endings. Anyway, 8,000+ views in 27 chapters.**

**27. Meetings**

We arrived at NY just before noon. As we walked outside the gate, we encountered with families and friends hugging each other after a long or short separation. Any other day, I would be burning in jealousy but I was with my family now.

I saw at Ewan looking around waiting for his mom. He called her before the flight. He looked a little desperate. They haven't seen each other in 4 long months and Ewan is the ultimate mom's boy.

I was holding Claire's hand and she was really sad. She whispered "Ewan?"

"Don't worry, Claire. I will visit you soon. I have to see my mom. Okay?" said Ewan in his rustic Greek and Claire struggled in her eyes but she nodded. They hugged each other and my little sister was so close of crying any second.

"Take care of Claire for me" said Ewan high fiving me.

"Don't worry. I got it. She is my sister too" said Aida shaking Ewan's hand "Thanks for staying and helping my brother"

"Don't worry. He is my friend" said Ewan.

"Thanks for everything" said my dad and he shook his hand.

"It's nothing, sir" said Ewan "I'm happy that TJ finally found all of you"

"I love you, man" said Taylor hugging Ewan and I could Ewan was beyond uncomfortable.

"Back off" said Ewan pushing him away "You are a fool" Then he pulled him in a hug "I won't miss you"

"Me neither" said Taylor grinning.

Finally, I saw the brunet hair of his mom coming out of the crowd and Ewan running to her. She was waving and they hugged tightly. We saw them disappearing in the crowd and I heard Claire sniffed only once.

"Don't worry, sis. Ewan needs to be with his family too" I said in Greek "Just like us need to be together"

Claire nodded accepting my words but she wasn't happy at all.

"Let's get at cab" said my dad and we walked outside the airport. I saw Claire looking around hopefully trying to get a glimpse of Ewan with his mom, but they were gone already.

"Taylor, are you coming with us?" I asked.

"No. I have to see my mom" said Taylor almost sweating cold "I will send you an IM if I need a place to crash, okay?"

"Don't worry for Piper" said my dad.

"I am worrier for my siblings. They will punch me for sure" said Taylor.

After a lot of hugs and a walk to the closest available taxi cab, Taylor left to his apartment and his family. Aida gave him her phone number to call for anything.

Then we were alone, 2/3 of the Jackson family. In the end, dad decided to rent a car instead of a taxi, especially for the long drive to the suburbs and Matthews' residence. We drove in silence. My dad and Aida were especially quiet probably thinking what to say to Aida's grandparents. Claire pointed here and there and I explained the wonders on the modern world. After one hour of driving, we finally stopped into a really fancy house, well a mansion if you ask me.

"This is it" said Aida deadpan. She looked like she didn't want to be here at all. My dad and she looked at each other and sighed heavily.

"That's big" I said just to fill the awkward silence "Parties must be grand too, right?"

"I still remember your baby shower. Your mom was so mad at Piper and me. She didn't want a party at all. I still don't know how she dragged me and made stay the whole event" said my dad with a weak smile.

Aida sighed again and said "Yeah, Karen still talks about"

"Really?" asked dad.

"Yeah, how 'heartless' my mom was to parade with her lover in front of her and her family. She still implies that I am not Jake's daughter at all" said my sister drily almost snorting. I could hear the bitterness in her words.

"It wasn't like that. Your mom and I got together after your father died. We never ever cheated on your father" said my dad and she looked away.

"I know. I just wished she was right that you were my father too" said Aida weakly.

My dad took her hand and said "Aida, sweetie"

"Let's go, the faster the better, right?" said Aida and left the car fast.

"Wait here" said my dad as I was reaching at the car door and unfastening Aida's seat belt.

"But dad?" I asked confused.

"TJ, Claire. Don't worry. It will be fast" said my dad and sighed "Hopefully"

I saw him joining Aida at the door. Aida had the keys in her hand but my dad knocked the door first. The door opened and there was a butler. Oh, the Gods! Aida had a butler.

"Hi, Morris" said Aida loudly.

"Aida, your grandmother was worried. Mr. Jackson. It's been a while" said the butler.

"Yes, Morris. Is Karen and Jake here?" said my dad.

"Come in, please. I will announce you" said the butler and they disappeared inside the house.

For half an hour, Claire and I waited. Well, I waited. Claire fell asleep as soon as we were alone. I was drowsing myself when I heard the car door opening and closing. Aida and my dad were back in the car and fastening their seat belts.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Karen still has a strong hand… and those rings. I felt hit by the mobster" said my dad and I saw his red going purplish cheek.

"So?" I asked to Aida.

"One month" said Aida smiling from ear to ear.

"Great" I said.

"Great" she said "Now, let's go to Camp"

"We will probably get there around 4" said my dad thinking as he was starting the car engine.

We drove one again in relative silence. This time, I slept with Claire cuddling on my shoulder. Two hours later, I saw the outline of Camp in the far. This was the first time in years that I saw it in clear daylight. Most of time, I returned at night after visiting Aunt Piper's family.

"It hasn't change a bit" said Aida as she stepped out of the car.

"Nothing" said my dad and the 4 of us walked.

The place was packed. It was like Summer. I was confused as familiar faces waved at me. How come was everybody here? Were they hiding from Mer, the Dark Sword?

"There are a lot of campers. Special party?" asked my dad "Or the Gods have been really busy lately?"

"Maybe it's the Dark Sword" I said.

"You have heard of it too" said my dad "I told Grover it's just a way to spread panic"

"It's real. I encountered and fought the Dark Sword close to Camp over the Summer, just after you left" I said. My dad stopped his steps to look at me.

"What happened?" said my dad.

"I'm alive, right?" I said and I looked down. "Can we talk about this later? I don't want campers to hear us"

"Sure, son" said my dad "Where first?"

"The Underwoods. I have to get my things" I said and they followed me.

Once we reached the house, my satyr siblings jumped on me as I expected them. They hugged me and kissed me. Fanny asked for a souvenir and things like that. Then, they heard something, a satyr whistle or something because they ran with big smiles and saying goodbye.

The door opened and I saw Juniper. She looked composed almost stoic and that scared the hell out of me. That wasn't the Juniper I knew.

"Thank Gods, you are finally here" said Juniper with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi" I said weakly and she pulled me into a cold hug. There was something definitely wrong here.

"Hi, Juniper. How are you?" said my dad.

"TJ, your things are packed and inside. Get them" said Juniper and I nodded entering. Aida and Claire followed me. We immediately ran to the window to hear everything "I can definitely use the extra space. My kids are growing. You know how it goes, Percy"

My dad "I can't believe I have teenagers now"

"You have missed a lot these years" said Juniper so coldly that I wondered if she was possessed or something.

"Juniper…" said my dad weakly.

"Save it, Jackson!" yelled Juniper clearly upset to the point of tears "He is more my son than yours. I have raised him for 10 years"

"Okay" said my dad "Thanks for taking care of him"

They stayed in silence and Aida helped me with my two filled bags. We walked outside to find Juniper and my dad staring at each other.

"TJ, call me if I forgot to pack you anything" said Juniper without taking her eyes of my dad.

"Right. Grover?" I asked.

"Scouting. He will be back tomorrow" said Juniper and walked back to the house. She closed the door with a loud wrecking noise.

My dad relaxed once we were again alone. He looked at me and massaged his neck. Aida and I didn't know what to do or say and Claire was just absorbed at trying to grasp all that meant Camp to really pay attention to us.

"What was that?" asked Aida.

"Juniper can be a proud woman sometimes" said my dad.

"What do you mean?" asked Aida.

"Don't worry" I said and I looked to my sister "She just can be worst than mom"

"Oh, now I get it" said Aida and we walked to the Calypso's house by the Strawberry Fields.

As we were getting close, for the distance I saw campers doing their normal activities. I looked at my clock as I saw Chiron. It was almost time for his archery class.

"That's Chiron. Can I go to say hi?" asked Aida as she saw the centaur trotting to the Archery field.

"Sure. Take Claire with you" said my dad.

Aida took Claire's hand and said "Let's go"

"άλογο (horse)" said Claire and they ran to Chiron.

The 2 of us walked to Calypso's house. My dad took the opportunity to tell 2 or 3 anecdotes of his time at camp like when my mom tricked him in to a net during Capture the Flag, my mom teaching him to kiss the ground and Festus the dragon went haywire.

Calypso was outside her house over her herb garden. She was singing to the plants and I could look at them perking up. She was as good as Taylor.

"Calypso" said my dad as he hugged her.

"Percy" she said and kissed his cheek. If she wasn't Calypso, I would ever think that they had something going on, but they are just good friends.

"Hi, Calypso" I said and Calypso hugged me.

"TJ. Where is Sage?" said Calypso as she pulled away.

"She wants to be called Claire. She is with Aida. They are going to Chiron right now" I said.

"Okay. Going to Paul's?" she asked.

"Yeah. Any message?" said my dad.

Calypso sighed and looked away. She looked upset for a second before saying "Tell that stubborn that he knows where to find us"

"Cals?" said my dad carefully and concerned.

"Don't call me that. He is being an idiot and both of us know it. I'm not the one who doesn't know Kate. He chose to push us away" spatted Calypso and she started to cry.

"TJ. Go" said my dad weakly at me and Calypso buried herself in my dad's neck. I nodded and walked away. I turned for a moment to see my dad whispering tenderly something to Calypso and she was shaking her head upset.

I didn't know where to go, but somehow I found my way to Cabin 3. As I passed, I heard noises inside and I wondered if Lana was also here. I entered the place and I couldn't help it but to be a little disappointed. Lana wasn't here but my sisters. They were looking and touching everything they could.

"I have totally forgotten about this place" said Aida as soon as she saw me coming in. She pointed to a bed "See, Claire. This was dad's bed"

"Lana sleeps here now" I said.

"So Poseidon has another daughter. At least my dad is not the only one anymore" said Aida.

"Yes" I lied. Lana didn't want anyone to know that she was Triton's daughter. I sighed heavily "I wonder…" I got under the bed and retrieved the chest Lana and I found once "There are a couple of pictures here"

Aida and Claire sat on the floor as I opened the box. I passed the pictures of my mom and everybody, except my dad.

"They look so young" said Aida as she showed me a picture of mom and Aunt Piper. She looked at Claire "See, this is mom"

"You really look like her" I said as I was looking at picture of mom in canoe waving at the camera.

I gave the picture to Aida and she stared at it for couple of seconds before saying "Yes, I see what you mean".

We spent like maybe 20 minutes looking at the pictures when my dad, Calypso and Kate entered into the room. Aida and I stood up to greet them while Claire was paying more attention to the pictures.

Calypso hugged my big sister and said "Aida, is really you? You are so beautiful just like your mom"

"Yeah, everybody says that" said Aida almost blushing.

"I hope really smart too" said Calypso.

"Yes, full scholarship to Harvard" said Aida and she could look any prouder.

"That's amazing" said Calypso with a gasp.

"Hi, I'm Kate" introduced herself Calypso's daughter.

"Hi, I'm Aida" said my sister.

"TJ!" said Kate as she hugged me by the mid ribcage.

Then Claire noticed us. She stood up and looked at Calypso. For a moment, they did nothing but stared at each other like if they were analyzing something.

"Hi, Claire. I'm Calypso, your godmother" she said in Greek.

"Hi. You are pretty" said Claire.

Calypso got closer, touched Claire's cheek and said "Not as pretty as you" Then she grabbed her daughter's hand "This is my daughter Kate"

"Hello, Claire" said Kate.

"Hello, Kate" said Claire and they shook hands. They looked almost at the same height since they were almost the same age.

"Let's go to play" said Kate in Greek as she was pulling Claire's hand. My sister looked at us unsure to go or not.

"Go" said my dad and Claire nodded as she was smiling. Both girls left the cabin to play around the place.

"Dad, why are there no pictures of you in this box?" asked Aida as she pointed to the box.

"I hid them in case any of you were snooping around" said my dad and he went from under his bed where there was a secret drawer under the floor "Tyson made it" He took out a box of things and gave it to Aida.

My sister opened and we saw pictures, letters, a horn and more personal items. As Aida and I were busy looking at the pictures of my dad in his teen years, I heard Calypso getting closer to my dad.

She asked "Percy, can I talk to you?"

"It's okay, Calypso" said my dad and Calypso looked worried.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Calypso.

"Totally" said my dad "Cals, don't worry. I got it"

"I hope you do" said Calypso and joined us. I wanted to ask her what they were talking about, but my dad, Aida and Calypso distracted me with stories.

It was starting to get dark when my dad told it was time to leave. When we went outside the cabin, we found my bags on Poseidon's table and Chiron talking to Claire as she was eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"We have to go" said my dad.

"Perseus" said Chiron full of concern. His eyes were fixed on my little sister like something really troubled him.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" I asked and he looked at my dad.

"This child…" whispered Chiron. Aida and I looked at each other perplexed.

"She is my daughter, Chiron. Understood?" said my dad dangerously and I wondered what Chiron and Calypso meant. What was wrong with my sister? Was she dangerous as Taylor implied one time before?

Chiron looked at us and nodded saying "Of course, be careful"

"Like always. Don't worry. I will keep them safe" said my dad "Let's go"

We said the proper farewells and we drove back to the city. We arrived to our final destination around 9 at night.


	28. Adjustments and Something called Normali

**Disclaimer: As usual and always, all the Ocs are by me and the rest don't.**

**Author's Notes: Have a great week! We are getting closer to the holidays! 8,500+ views. So busy lately that I haven't sat on my laptop and write, but I have finally reached over 100,000+ written words. You will hate and love the story later one. I promised myself to make it light but I I get so dark and twisted and I am normally a really happy person.**

**28. Adjustments and Something called Normality**

The building was exactly as 4 months ago. As I was watching the façade, more memories came to me: Aida and Mer jumping out of the car to greet my grandpa and Calypso. They were holding hands. I hated what the grownups did to my memories. How could I not remember that Calypso and grandpa were together once? That Kate is my aunt?

"This place hasn't changed" said Aida as she helped Claire to step down of the car.

"I guess so. Do you remember everything?" I asked her.

"Yes, but if you ask me, I think sometimes is better to forget" said Aida "I know you are mad and hurt, but believe me I was mad and hurt too, and remembering everything didn't help"

"Sorry" said my dad as his arm pulled me from behind to his chest "I thought it would be better if you didn't remember me. I thought you would be safer"

I touched his arm and said "Yeah, I think I was safer but I don't like being lied to"

"Well, nobody does" said my dad "Sorry"

I sighed heavily. I knew my dad was sincere but it just didn't hurt any less. I patted his arm and I lied as I released myself of his light grip on me "It's okay. I know you meant well"

"Ready?" said Aida smiling "I can't wait to see Grandpa Paul" My dad and I nodded. Aida took Claire's hand while the two of us grabbed the luggage.

The steps to the third floor didn't feel heavy at all. I was actually excited of this, living with my family. For a month we could pretend that nothing happened, maybe pretend that my mom and Mer were out on a trip to San Francisco visiting my other grandparents. Then I stopped. Wait! I had grandparents in San Francisco.

"What's wrong, TJ?" asked my dad just a couple of steps ahead of me. I looked up to see him.

"Nothing. I just remembered my grandparents back in the West Coast" I said "I didn't remember them before"

My dad looked away sheepishly and muttered "Sorry"

"I told you I would have been better if you sent me to San Francisco" said Aida annoyingly pitchy.

"I know, but I knew the Matthews' smell would conceal you better" said my dad "Grover couldn't smell your mom when she was next to Jake. I hoped Karen had the same effect on you"

"Did she?" asked Aida.

"According to Grover, Karen's smell is worst than Jake" said my dad.

"I can believe, dad" said Aida and continued ahead.

Soon, the 4 of us were in front of the door. My dad sighed and knocked the door with hesitation. I wondered how long it has been for him being here. The door opened and there was he, my grandpa Paul wearing a bathrobe. He looked so surprise that it sobered him up.

"Paul" said my dad.

Aida and I yelled "Grandpa!" as we moved at the same time to hug him.

"Aida, TJ!" said my grandpa loudly and confused, but mostly happy "I can't believe it. Let me look at you, Aida. You are just like your mom"

"Thanks, grandpa" said Aida trying not to blush shamelessly.

"Do you remember now, TJ?" said my grandpa as he hugged me again. I nodded in his neck and I fought the need to cry. I felt infinitely sad for him and Calypso, for my lost memories, for the years apart. We pulled away and he stared at my little sister.

"Who is this?" asked grandpa.

"Grandpa" said Claire in English.

Grandpa's hands went straight to his mouth suffocating a loud gasp. He said looking at us completely shocked "Oh my Lord. You find her"

"TJ did" said my dad.

My grandpa looked at me and smiled. He said "You did great, my boy"

I took Claire's hand and said "Grandpa, this is Sage Claire Jackson". Grandpa lowered himself to hug Claire and he was to the brick of tears, well, everybody was.

"Come in. I don't have much in the fridge. Pizza?" said Grandpa as he let us inside the apartment.

"Is Remi's still open?" asked my dad already over the home phone. Grandpa nodded. "Do you still like thin crust?"

"Yes, with tons of mushrooms" said Aida as she moved to the living room. She sat unceremoniously on the couch staring at everything. Claire sat on her lap.

"I want extra cheese" I said as I dropped the luggage on the living room's corner. I sat next to my sisters.

"This place is just as I remember it" said Aida insightful as she stared at everything "Where are the pictures of dad?"

"I had to hide them" said Grandpa as he sat next to Aida. Claire moved to his lap snuggling and yawning on him "Your dad asked me to"

"Why I am not surprised?" I said ironically "Following King Percy's orders"

"20 minute tops" said my dad and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He heard me. "Remi's son, Jeremy, is working in the pizzeria now. I can't believe it. His sister Rose babysat you once"

"He is a dad now" said Grandpa "A 2 year old named Remi like his grandpa"

"Wow, really time flies" said my dad and sat close to me. He looked silently upset at me since he wasn't next to me. He didn't even look at me.

My grandpa saw the awkward interaction and asked to distract us "What are you plans now?"

My dad sighed and said "Can we crash here for a while until we get an apartment of our own?"

"Nonsense. You all are staying with me. Aida and Sage can sleep in my room. You and TJ can stay in your old room and I will sleep in the couch" said Grandpa.

"Grandpa, we can't take away your bed" said Aida confused.

"I don't sleep there anyway" said Grandpa deadpan.

"Still hitting the couch at night?" said my dad sadly.

"None of your concern, Perseus" said my grandpa with a scolding glare at my dad.

Then there was awkward silence until Aida started to make questions to Grandpa about the news and TV shows. I just looked at them talking. I could feel the heavy presence of my dad close to me. He still seemed hurt by my comment but he didn't dare to say it.

5 minute later, the pizza guy was here. We had dinner in a semi-familiar environment. Aida kept asking us a lot of things for the sake of avoiding silence. She was nervous as well of being together. We didn't know how to be family, how to be around each other. I sat between Claire and Grandpa and for a moment it was great but then I felt my dad's eyes on me. His gaze made me nervous.

After pizza and some TV full of Aida's remarks and sassy comments to digest the food, we went to bed. This was going to be uncomfortable for sure. Claire and Aida said goodbye as they closed Grandpa's bedroom door. I helped Grandpa to make his bed in the couch. I was making time. I wasn't sure of sleeping next to dad. I was starting to prefer sleeping in the floor.

"Go to bed, TJ. I got it" said Grandpa as he took the pillow of my hands.

I nodded weakly "Sure, good night" I said and walked with heavy steps dreading for what was coming next. I opened my dad's old bedroom door to find him already in bed with his back at me. I took out my shoes and changed in pajamas. I was unceremoniously slow.

As my head hit the pillow, my dad asked "Do you hate me? You can tell me. I deserve it"

I was surprised by the question. I expected him to scold me or something like that.

I wasn't thinking but I said it "I wish sometimes you were the one missing" as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt awful. It sounded so mean. I expected dad to spat at me or something equally hurtful but he stayed in silence "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for"

"It's ok. I wish the same. Your mom would have found me years ago. I have let you and your sisters down" said my dad so heartbroken sad that I felt unsure of everything mostly my pinup emotions of hurt and angriness of the last decade. I couldn't hate my dad. He was as hurt as me, as everybody. He has spent 10 years looking restlessly for his wife and my mom.

"I wish I could hate you. It would be so easy to blame you for everything, but I know you are trying to make things right" I said and I sighed. I felt my dad relaxing over the mattress.

"You are a good boy" said my dad "There are so many things I have missed of you, Aida, Mer and Claire, things I will never get back"

"Like what?" I asked hoping to change the mood of this conversation.

"Since you were born, I was looking for to teach you how to shave. You are my only son" said my dad.

I couldn't help it but I giggled. "Don't worry. It wasn't Grover who did that… Juniper tried but she ended up cutting herself and it was really funny" I heard a soft simple laugh from my dad. "Calypso taught me and so many other things that I won't tell you. It's just embarrassing"

"Sex things?" asked my dad holding his giggles.

"Don't remind me. I still don't know how was redder" I said with a nervous head shake. "Get some sleep. Good night"

"You too" said my dad. I turned my back at him and tried to sleep as I adjusted the pillow under my head. For several minutes, I felt unable to sleep. I was still to alert and tensed. Probably my dad knew it too, because he turned to me and his hand combed my hair just like when I was little, and then I slept like a rock.

The next couple of days was awkward and strange, mostly filled with apologies of how little we knew each other like Aida was a heavy coffee drinker in the morning but I am a hot chocolate addict. How dad and grandpa bumped at each other in the kitchen as they tried to cook. How Aida kicked Claire out of bed at night which ended up with Claire sleeping with us.

For days, I asked Claire every time I could, things about her life before we found her. She said she just didn't remember much, just little glances of thick walls, the carriages rides on the desert and being mistreated by the riders. I wondered 3 things: if her memories were erased just like mine, if she was lying to us, or if she really had a tough childhood moving around the desert. She said she knew our parents' faces from good dreams.

The first week was difficult but as we were getting closer to Halloween things started to lighten up. Claire was starting to learn little English phrases here and there and the first thing she asked was a costume and going trick-or-treat. Aida, Claire and grandpa spent a whole afternoon looking for the perfect first Halloween costume of my little sister.

My dad and I weren't that awkward at each other by the end of the week until he said the most dreading phrase in the whole wide world 'All of you are starting school next week' over the dinner table. The only imaginable thing happened as Aida and I stood up yelling 'No way!'

"I already have my diploma" we said at the same time and we looked at each other surprised "I am not going"

"You need to keep an eye on your sister" said my dad "Grandpa recommended me a school that hold 3 levels in the same perimeter"

"But dad, there is a reason I graduated earlier" said Aida "School is so boring, guys are lame and girls are just obnoxious"

"Really?" I asked confused "I was kind of expecting you being the queen bee as you are a model, smart and athletic"

"Well, I wasn't. What's your excuse?" said Aida.

"I was homeschooled" I said "And it wasn't easy. Calypso is a tough teacher"

"Yes, she is" said Grandpa trying to hide his proud smile "Your dad and I agree it would be a bounding experience for the two of you, besides you can be close to Claire in case of monsters"

His reason seemed reasonable but I refused to accept. Then Aida gasped and said "Grandpa, you are saying what I think you are saying. I refuse to be in the same grade that my little brother. Don't you dare to say we will be in 10th grade"

"Of course not" said my grandpa looking away.

"Grandpa?!" yelled Aida annoyed. Then obviously she went to her room and closed the door furiously at us.

"10th grade? Seriously?" I said looking at them.

"It's just one floor below 3rd grade" said Grandpa.

I looked at them and thought of a solution. I said "Claire doesn't need to go to school. Aida and I can teach her"

"She needs friends of her own age. She needs to know to world" said my dad.

"But dad?" I asked.

"One month?" said my dad with a pleading voice and I knew he was asking the same trust as we did.

I looked away annoyed and said "Okay… Whatever"

I could see the winner smile on my dad and my grandpa and I left super annoyed to the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich.


	29. Bounding

**Disclaimer: So RR owns my literary heart, my husband the rest... I do have my characters' hearts.**

**Author's Notes: Happy middle of the week. 8,900+ views. **

**29. Bounding**

Since we have been here, I haven't seen Grandpa drink a single drop of alcohol. Twice a week, Aida went with him to his AA meetings while I stayed and babysat Claire…. and my dad? He kept spending most of this time researching and looking at maps. When he wasn't investigating, he was cleaning the house from top to bottom. According to grandpa, Grandma Sally used to do the same when she was stressed. Every night, I wondered if he was just waiting for the month to pass, so he could leave us again. I dreaded the possibility that we were just holding him down against his will.

So 2 days later, Claire, Aida and I took THE school bus to our new hell, sorry, school. Aida refused to sit next to me and Claire and walked all the back to the bus. She had no trouble making friends as she was already giggling at some guys' jokes in less of 5 minutes.

Claire looked at me and asked so many questions. She was really nervous. Her English wasn't nearly good and she rambled in Greek a lot. We had a good excuse for her lack of English proficiency. She had been in Greece with our mom since she was born. Now, our parents were getting divorced, Claire wanted to know her siblings, lame but really plausible.

I will never say it loud but I was actually a little excited of meeting kids who weren't demigods. As I walked the halls just two steps behind Aida, I felt something I had never felt before. I was the new guy. I felt nothing but panic. I really didn't know how to behave, where to go, where to sit and so many more. Claire squeezed my hand harder showing me her support. I managed a timid smile to her.

"It's okay. I'm nervous too" I said.

For the first time since we returned to New York, I wanted to see Taylor. I missed his goofy smile and his easiness to lighten every situation in the most annoying, but endearing ways. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts as I walked slowly with Aida in the halls that I didn't notice the tall boy standing in front of me.

"Hey, man" said Taylor smiling "Are you thinking about me, right? I can see your love for me in your eyes"

I breathed out a little gasp and I felt my cheeks burning. I said "Shut up!"

Taylor just gave me crocked smile and turned his attention to my sister. He said "Claire, I missed you"

"Taylor" said Claire with her clearest English accent so far.

"Do you attend here?" I asked.

"Since now, our parents' idea" said Taylor shrugging "So Claire will be in the same class with Piper"

"Great" I said.

"Piper?" asked Claire.

"My sister" said Taylor and Claire nodded as she understood him.

"Where is Piper?" I asked.

"With her new friends of course, my sister is pretty much the ultimate queen bee of 3rd grade. She will take good care of Claire. Don't worry" said Taylor.

"It's okay. I wished you and I shared the same classes. Aida is still fuming mad of being in 10th grade" I said.

"Don't worry. Sophomore is not that bad, but of course, senior is amazing" said Taylor "By the way, there is a pretty girl in your class. I think her name is Lucy. You should ask her out"

"I can't" I replied fast.

Taylor grinned and said "Why not? You are not dating anyone, right?"

I realized that I didn't have a good excuse so I just said loudly at him "Shut up!"

"We have to go to the principal office to get the paperwork done" said Aida at us "Hi, Taylor"

"Good morning, Miss Matthews. See you at lunch?" said Taylor.

Aida pursed her lips upset not at Taylor but at the whole 'being at school' thing. She said "It depends. Do we share the same lunch hour at least?"

"I can sneak" said Taylor brightly "See ya" and he left us.

Claire took Aida's hand. Aida looked to our sister and sighed. She looked calm but her eyes showed otherwise. "Let's get done with this" she said.

After a couple of minutes walking, we found the office and we made the proper paperwork which was mostly just received maps, schedules, rules and explanations. My dad and grandpa made sure Aida and I shared the whole schedule and stayed close to Claire's classroom. We had to explain that Aida and I were cousins since we had different last names, and she lost the school year in an accident when she was in 6th grade.

We accompanied Claire to her classroom. She looked nervous. She pleaded with her eyes to go somewhere else. I knocked her classroom door and a really good looking late 20's teacher opened the door.

"Yes?" said the teacher as she looked at us "Ah, you must be the Jacksons. I'm Miss Banks"

"TJ" I said "this is our cousin Aida and she is Claire"

"Welcome to 3rd grade, Claire" said Miss Banks "Don't worry. I have experience with foreign students, mostly Latinos but a Greek native speaker will be a great experience." She smiled as she looked excited. She gave her hand to Claire and my sister took it with hesitation. They entered together to the class. We moved to the doorway and we saw Miss Banks saying "Class, we have a new student. She comes from Athens, Greece. Her name is Claire Jackson. Everybody say hi"

"Hi, Claire" said the class at the time. Then a voice stood out in the crowd "Sit with me. I'm Piper. We are going to have so much fun" I couldn't help a giggle. Piper was definitely Taylor's sister, the same goofiness and bright smile. She was probably the most alike my aunt, the same tanned skin and mahogany straight hair.

Claire looked at us with hesitation but Aida nodded at her and my baby sister smiled. She walked a little unsure but she sat next to Piper and she seemed to be relaxing.

Miss Banks walked to the door, to us and said "Don't worry. I got it" with a big smile and closed the door at us.

"Ready?" I asked to Aida as I stared at the closed door.

"Not really, but can we do?" said Aida then she sighed. We walked in slow heavy steps all the way to our classroom in the upper floor. However, we were too late to enter so we had to wait for the 1st period to finish. We sat on the floor against the wall. Aida took my hand and it could tell she was nervous, so was I.

The bell ringed and I saw the crowd of students exiting the classrooms and moving to their next class. We were almost stomped by a couple of students, so we had to stand up. We waited outside the classroom until pretty much was seated and the teacher noticed us. She didn't say a thing at us but addressed the rest of the class "Good morning class"

"Good morning, Mrs. McCarthy" replied the class.

She moved her hand asking us to come in. "As you can see, we have 2 new students" Aida gave her our paperwork and she read loudly "Aida Matthews and Theodore Jackson"

"Call me TJ please" I said to the class.

"Please, sit down. There is room in the back" said Miss McCarthy and I followed my sister to the back of the class where 4 empty seats waited for us.

I sat in one and expected to Aida to sit next to me but she let 1 empty seat between us. She quickly engaged into conversation with another girl by her left. I felt like I had to the same, you know, to fit in. I touched the shoulder of the guy sitting in front of me. The guy turned, took 1 look at me and looked back to the front. I looked to the girl to my right and she just looked away clearly faking interest to whatever Mrs. McCarthy was saying.

The class was uneventful boring. I already knew all Mrs. McCarthy was saying. I held my tongue a couple of times. I wanted to correct as she said a couple of dates wrong as she was talking about the French Revolution. If I talked, I would be known as a smarty-pants. I already was that but I didn't everybody to know it.

The rest of the day until lunch was full of me sitting down looking around and hoping for someone to notice me or talk to me. Well, that didn't happen. Not even Aida talked to me even when we were paired together in team activity. She just did everything and passed me her notebook, so I could copy the answers. I didn't copy. I tried to make her talk to me but she kept chatting with the closest guy or girl to her.

I was looking for to see Taylor at lunch but that didn't happen either. I neither saw Claire. I ate in a lonely corner as I saw my sister talking what it was supposed to be a popular kids table.

After lunch, I didn't see Aida coming back to the classroom to the next class. I thought that she was maybe in the bathroom or something. 20 minutes of the class passed and my sister wasn't back. Now I was worried, maybe monsters found her. As I was moving my foot nervously, someone came in into the classroom, a secretary and whispered something to Mr. Stevens, the Math teacher.

"Mr. Jackson, you are needed in the principal's office" said Mr. Stevens and I gathered my things and followed the secretary.

Just outside the office by the bench, Aida was sitting with other 3 girls. She looked okay unlike the rest who wore purple eyes and bruises all over their bodies.

"Aida, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" muttered Aida and the rest looked really eager to start talking. Aida threw a mean glare at them and they were frightened by my sister.

I leaned against the wall and waited in silence. I watched the other 3 girls entering to the principal office one by one as their parents came. One hour later, we were finally alone and probably waiting for my dad to come.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

Aida looked away still upset. "I just forgot how mean girls can be with the newbies. I tried to take the high road but she insinuated I wasn't smart enough, the others tried to hold me… and dad is coming" said Aida and I knew she was lying. She had this habit to smile when she wasn't telling the truth.

Before I could ask what really happened, my dad turned in the corner and saw us.

"Hey, guys" said my dad waving at us. He didn't look angry, mostly surprised of coming.

The door opened and Mr. Snow, the sub-principal, was expecting him.

"Mr. Jackson" said Mr. Snow.

My dad nodded and said "Yes, could you give me a moment with my niece and son?"

"Of course. I will wait for you inside" said Mr. Snow and closed the door.

My dad turned to his daughter and asked "Aida, are you okay?"

Aida nodded and said as she was looking to the floor "Yes, it was a silly fight"

"Did they start it?" asked dad.

"Yes" mumbled Aida almost fragile.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. The first day is always hard. Your grandma Sally had to ask the day off of work because she knew she had come to my school one way or another" said my dad.

"Did you get into fights? Were you a bully?" I asked but it didn't seem like him.

"I was the one who stood up against the bullies and somehow I always ended up like the bad guy. I think it's the fate of the hero, always being misunderstood" said my dad and entered into the office. I sat next to Aida.

Aida and I stayed alone and she looked relieved. She was probably worried of dad mad at us. I understood her preoccupations and insecurities. I was worried myself of my dad walking away because we weren't what he wanted or expected of us, or simple not being enough for him to stay.

10 minutes later, the end of class bell ringed and I heard the murmur to the kids walking and talking loudly outside the school.

"I will go for Claire" I said as I stood up.

Before I could turn the corner, Claire and Piper were coming, behind them Emma, Lauren and Taylor. Claire ran to us and started rambling in Greek about her day. Emma and Lauren hugged me and said hi.

I think I haven't mentioned the complete descendant list of Daniel and Piper, the Radcliffes. Well, Taylor, my best friend, is the oldest with 17 candles on his birthday cake, 18 by Christmas. That Taylor's birthday is on Christmas is annoying every single year. He spends days before and after remind us that he is the King and stuff like that.

After him, my uncles didn't have another kid until Emma who is 12, then Lauren of 11, Piper of 9 almost 10. For I can remember my mom and aunt were really excited being pregnant at the same time, so Piper and Claire are pretty much the same age.

"I heard what happened" said Taylor teasingly at Aida "You are my personal hero" Aida looked at him and just nodded as she was blushing.

"How come you know and not me?" I asked.

"I told you. I talk to people" said Taylor "Besides, that your sister swept the floor with a National Tae Know Do champion and two of her teammates. Well, it was on everybody mouths in less of 10 minutes"

"Why?" I asked to Aida.

My sister sighed "They were picking up to one girl of our class. I wasn't going to help her, but I just couldn't stay away"

Then my dad came out and after a handshake with Mr. Snow, he greeted everybody "Taylor. Emma, Lauren, you two are so big. You must barely remember me. You were so little, the last time I saw you" Both girls just nodded nervously "How are your parents?"

"Mom is pregnant" said Lauren quickly. Emma elbowed her like she did something bad. I forgot to mention. So, the last one until now was Tristan, named after his grandpa, who is the youngest with 2 years old.

"That's great" said my dad "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Percy. We can take a cab. Don't worry. I wanted to make sure to leave Claire with you. I didn't want her to get lost on her first day" said Taylor so politely that he gave me goosebumps.

"Thanks, kids. Say hi to your parents for me" said my dad and the whole Radcliffe clan nodded.

All together walked out the school, we accompanied them to get a cab. We took the subway home. Claire was amazed by the underground transportation and I was worried of monsters. They tended to be underground and always hungry and between the 4 of us, our smell must be mouthwatering. Every time the doors opened at each station, I felt the need to touch the hilt of my dagger inside my jacket.

"All of you are so like your mom. I wonder what did any of you take from me" said my dad looking at us.

"The dark hair" said Aida looking at her siblings "Though the blond hair is amazing too"

"Don't worry. TJ will probably have grey hair by 40" said my dad teasingly and I felt slightly insulted.

"The eyes" said Claire.

"Perhaps" said my dad.

"The capacity to annoy Juniper" I said.

My dad laughed and said "Only you and me"

"The need to see the bright side of things" said Aida "I definitely got that from you"

"I hope so, don't you ever lose that" said my dad caringly.

"Helping others" I said and Aida and I looked at each other. She smiled and her hand held mine.

"We are Jacksons" said Aida "We always fight against the bad guys"

"Yes, we do" said my dad and we continued our way home.


	30. Halloween

**Disclaimer: So, of course, I'm not RR**

**Author's Notes: Things are going great... almost 9,400 views. Happy weekend. Hopefully, I will sit down and write. I'm so behind.**

**30. Halloween**

For the next 2 weeks, things improved since the first day of school. Aida talked to me at class. Taylor sneaked at least once a week to have lunch with me. Piper and Claire were definitely getting along and my sister talked more English. So far, I didn't have close friends, but at least I had 1 or 2 to wave as I walked the school halls.

Sarah, Aida's best friend, came last weekend and I liked her a lot. She is really funny and bright, like the female version of Taylor. She was excited of her sister getting married next weekend or Halloween, and they spend 2 days going from store to store seeing dresses for Aida to wear at the wedding.

I hadn't heard of Ewan since we got here, but Lana found her way to communicate to me, old-fashion way. She asked Taylor for my grandpa's home phone number and she called me once or twice a week. We talked for hours and Aida teased me endlessly, even worse than Taylor.

As every morning and Halloween wasn't an exception, my grandpa made us breakfast. My dad was taking a shower as Aida and Claire were getting ready for the day. I asked Grandpa to help him to cook but as usual he said "Sit down and let me do it". So, I was reading the morning newspaper and waiting for the breakfast to be ready and everybody to come to eat.

Minutes later, everybody gathered by the table in the normal chaos of 'pass me this or that' as we ate together.

As I was spreading cream cheese over a salty bagel, Grandpa said "Aida, do you have everything ready for today? Your dad and I agreed that I will go with you. I already ironed a shirt and picked up my best suit from the dry cleaners"

"Thanks, Grandpa, but I'm not going. I will stay with you" said Aida.

"Aida, are you sure of this?" asked Grandpa and everybody dropped what they were doing to wait for Aida's answer.

Aida felt the stares on her and said "Of course, trick or treat with my little brother and sister? I have spent years wishing for this day"

"But the wedding?" asked my dad "You were looking forward to it"

"It's going to be boring. I already talked to Sarah and she understood" said Aida to my dad, then she pointed at me "TJ, just don't get corny on me"

"Of course not" I huffed but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't you have a party or something, Aida, TJ? It's Halloween after all" asked Grandpa

"Yes. I thought of going Trick or Treat with my siblings, then to the party at Betty Meyer' place" said Aida quickly "I just need to find the perfect costume, you know, cute, flirty and not trashy"

"I can take Claire with me. You and TJ can go to the party" said Grandpa "I could give a good use to my suit and go as James Bond"

"Do you want to go?" asked Aida.

I looked at her and I felt a little offended of not knowing of the party, but I said anyway "Sure, why not?" I thought of calling Taylor but then I remembered he was going to New Rome to visit Em for the weekend.

"Finish eating or you will be late for school" said my Grandpa.

For the rest of the school day, I was nervous. I had no idea what to wear to a party, less to a Halloween party. I wasn't thinking of going out today. Since Taylor was out, I thought of staying and watching a couple of bad horror movies with tons of popcorns and Claire's candies. She isn't going to eat them all, right?

At lunch, I waited in vain for Taylor. He was probably already with Em doing whatever you do in a demigod town, probably fighting Mars' children.

After the final ring, I was really petrified. All the way home on the bus, I kept looking in the streets for a costume store or something like that.

"You can always wear your usual costume" said Aida as she was leaning on the bus window. Claire was in the middle of us in the bus bench.

"Which is?" I asked.

"A camper" said Aida and laughed.

"Very funny" I said pursing my lips.

"Well, you are not a demigod, but a legacy. You know I am right about that, right?" said Aida and of course she was, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Well, the orange t-shirt and a fake sword don't sound that bad right now" I said shrugging "It's better than nothing, right?"

"Yes, you could go as Percy Jackson, best demigod hero of modern times" said Aida with a big smile hoping to make me smile.

"Shut up! You are just making fun of me" I said.

"Well, I think it's too late to get furry legs, so you can dress like a satyr" said Aida "You will love mine"

"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" said Aida "Claire is going like a princess, a little cliché but she wanted so much that costume and Grandpa and I couldn't say no" The rest of the ride was uneventful.

Once at home, I looked in the closet and dad's old things for something to wear. In the end, I followed Aida's advice and took my dad's camp t-shirt and I made a fake sword with cardboard and shiny wrapping paper.

Around 6, I came out of the room at the same time as Aida from the bathroom. I didn't dare to laugh but she was amusing: red wig, a fit t-shirt with printed shell on the breasts, and green fish scales print leggings.

"Come on, really, a siren?" I said teasingly "You know how dad feels about them"

"My dad and his sea of monsters tales" said Aida rolling her eyes "Not a siren but a mermaid… I'm not just any mermaid, but Triton's daughter Ariel, Disney hipster version" she put on a pair black thick fake glass frame.

"You know that's not true, not even accurate" I said remembering the animated movie.

"Of course I know but mortals don't know that" said Aida rolling her eyes again "You know you have to lie sometimes to fit in. I can't spend the whole day arguing mortals that Triton never had a daughter named Ariel" I wanted to correct her and tell her of Lana being a Triton's daughter.

Then Claire came out wearing a plastic cheap tiara and blue princess dress. She looked normal like any 10 year old girl.

"You look amazing" I said and Claire nodded with a big smile. Then I bowed to her "Your highness" she just lost her smile for a second. Maybe she thought I was teasing her.

The 3 of us sat on the couch as we waited for grandpa to come out. Dad was on the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich. 5 minutes later, Grandpa came out wearing his best black suit and he looked dashing and funny.

"Grandpa, you look like Claire's bodyguard" I said trying not to laugh.

"Or butler" said Aida and she started giggling. I couldn't help it and I laughed too.

My dad came out right at cue with his sandwich and said "Dashing".

Claire stood up and hugged grandpa saying "You are my prince charming" and we all ended up laughing.

My dad looked outside the window and left his sandwich on the coffee table. He said "I'll walk you out"

Once outside, Claire was excited as she saw groups of kids running with the candy bags and costumes. She pulled Grandpa's jacket as she pointed to the street.

"You have to say goodbye to your dad first" said Grandpa.

"Bye, dad" said Claire just by obligation.

"Go, have fun" said dad and hugged Claire "You are a beautiful princess. I can't wait to see how many candies you are bringing"

"Thanks, daddy" said Claire with a bright heart melting smile.

"That's the one to get more candies" said Aida with a proud smile "We have been practicing for a killer smile and she finally nailed it"

"I think Claire needs a second bodyguard. Don't you think, grandpa?" said my dad.

"I couldn't agree more" said Grandpa as he took a whistle of his jacket pocket. He whistled and from the shadow a large hellhound appeared. The dog jumped on me licking me like in Nantucket, after me, she jumped on my dad, then Aida and grandpa. She just sniffed Claire and lowered her head so Claire could pat her nose and head.

"Wait, Mrs. O'Leary is grandpa's dog?" I said as I was trying to dry myself of dog drool.

My dad touched me and I was instantly dried. I was still working on that aspect of Poseidon's demigod powers. He said "Sorry, I forgot you didn't remember her. She's mine actually but she is been keeping your grandpa safe the last years"

"I sent her to you when Grover called me to tell me you were on a quest" said Grandpa.

"Oh!" I said "So she is going to follow you and Claire around. Won't be mortals suspicious? She is not exactly small"

"Don't worry. She looks like a typical Grand Danes dog" said Grandpa to me "Mrs. O'Leary can take good care of us, right?"

The hellhound barked cheerfully and licked grandpa again.

"We better get going" said Grandpa taking Aida's hand and they walked side by side until they got lost in the crowd of costumes and happy kids. Mrs. O'Leary was just a couple of feet behind them barking happily and letting other kids pat her.

"Let's go" said Aida. I nodded and we waved dad goodbye. According to Aida, Melissa's place was just a couple of blocks from us, so we walked.

We were pretty much half way when I saw a suspicious shadow across the street entering a dark alley. Aida was so busy on the phone talking to Sarah to notice us. I took Aida's hand and pulled her to cross the street. My other hand was already touching the hilt of my dagger inside my jacket. Aida put some resistance at me and I said "Follow me"

"What? Why?" said Aida confused.

"Hang up" I said quickly.

My sister probably heard the urgency of my voice or saw my 'all business' stare since she nodded and said "Sarah, I'll talk to you later" She hung up and put her phone on her hoddie pocket.

"Come on" I said and we crossed the street. We walked in silence inside the alley. There was nothing there and for a moment I thought I imagined everything, but then we saw movement just a couple of feet in front of us. Aida pulled me down and we hid behind some trash cans. I could smell the same rotten formaldehyde like at the forest. I wondered if Mer was close.

We couldn't see a clear shape in the dark but I saw the movement of two people talking in hush whispers.

"Our highness is lost" said one "The Lord and the Queen are not exactly happy" It was the same voice in the forest, the one with the bow who hurt me and Lana.

"How it happened?" said the other with a deep thick metallic voice. He sounded like the boss here.

"Some demigods kidnapped her on the way to the castle" said the archer.

"A ransom?" asked the apparently boss.

"Perhaps, the Olympians wanted her for some time now…" said the archer

"Shh! Be silent. I can feel something out of place" said the boss and both of them stayed in silence "Can you smell her?"

"Yes, her trace is faint. I can also smell demigods… close" said the archer. Aida touched my shoulder and she was trembling.

The boss giggled wickedly and said "They could the ones that took your highness… if they don't, it won't be for nothing. Let's go"

Both monsters moved to the other side of the alley. I peeked from the trash can just in time and I saw the furry legs walking out the alley and turning on the corner, behind him a big furry creature or maybe it was Halloween costume. I turned my head and Aida was also looking.

"Did you see that?" said Aida "I can't believe I forgot my bracelet"

"A satyr is helping them" I said not believing my eyes. A satyr shot me.

"I think it was a faun" said Aida as she was trying to clean her muck stained clothes.

I said a little angry at her "It doesn't matter right now. That's how they are tracking demigods"

"Who? They?" asked Aida.

"They are killing demigods" I said.

"Wait, that was the Dark Sword? The big one? The Faun?" said Aida and I gasped really surprised. She wasn't supposed to know "Sarah's dad is dead because one of them… A faun betraying the demigods. I can't believe it"

"I am pretty sure it was a satyr" I said.

"Shut up" said Aida running to the end of the ally. I ran behind her and once outside we both looked around "We have to follow them"

"We have to find dad. We need help" I said and Aida didn't want to listen to me but I was right. She didn't have a weapon to fight and if Mer was close, we needed reinforcements.

"They possibly killed my best friend's dad" said Aida frantic and hoping for a glimpse of them.

"We have to go for dad" I said "Now" Aida looked at me and I saw her desperation. She wanted revenge for Sarah's dad.

"But they?" said Aida pointing to the street.

"Come on" I said pulling her arm and we ran back to the apartment. We climbed the stairs in big steps. I opened the door as Aida was pushing me to enter.

"Dad?!" we both yelled once we were inside.

"You are back. That's early. I expected you at midnight" said my dad as he was watching TV on the couch.

"We…" I said and suddenly the telephone ringed.

"Oh, the phone" said my dad and quickly grabbed the receiver "Hello… Daniel…. What's up?.. Really?.. Yes, Aida and TJ are here. We are on our way" he hung up fast. He took his jacket from the wall hanger and said to us "Grab your things, kids. We have to go to the hospital"

"What happened?" I said.

"Your aunt Piper is about to have the baby" said my dad smiling "I have to call grandpa, so he doesn't worry"


	31. Hospital

**Disclaimer: As usual and always, what belongs to RR and me are two different things.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have now 102 reviews for this story and that's amazing. Over 9,900+ views almost reaching the 10K and for that this is going to be an excellent week. I wrote only a little this weekend reaching 107,000+ written words. I am like 10 chapters ahead and it's going to get... really interesting.**

**31. Hospital**

On our way to the hospital, Aida and I stared at each other with worried looks. We both knew we have to tell dad but this wasn't the exactly best moment. I was mostly worried about Claire alone with grandpa. I wondered about what the monsters said. Who was the highness some demigods kidnap? To whom were they working to? What worried me the most was the idea that they were talking about Claire.

At the hospital, my dad knew exactly where to go. Aida and I just followed him as he walked in fast pace. I wondered if we were born in this place. We stopped in a hall where Taylor was outside sitting on a chair with his head between his legs and breathing in big intakes of air. He looked even worst that Em in a rocking boat.

"Your parents?" asked my dad to Taylor who didn't look at us. He just moved his hand pointing to the closed door to his left. "Right, kids stay here. I will call Grandpa" He left us probably looking for a payphone.

Aida looked at me and pointed to her cell phone and I shrugged wondering why my dad didn't use Aida's. I was about to call him but he was already turning on the corner.

I sat in the chair next to Taylor. I said to him "How are you, man? I thought you were already in New Rome"

Taylor just mumbled without raising his head "My mom asked me to stay so we all go trick-treating today. Believe me. I am not exactly glad of staying right now"

Aida stood in front of him and asked "Are you okay? You look so… green"

Taylor raised his head and said with an agonized voice "I just took a peek. I am just… Oh, Gods! That was horrible. Em and I are definitely adopting"

"That can't be that bad" I said.

Taylor raised his head and said somberly "You have no idea what you are talking about"

"Men!" mocked Aida rolling her eyes and knocked the door before entering. I heard happy noises of congratulations and gasps inside.

I stayed with Taylor waiting for him to calm down. It might have passed 5 minutes and dad wasn't back but Taylor finally spoke "Could you go and take some pictures to send to Em?" He handled me his cell phone "I talked to her about one hour ago and Aunt Hazel wants pictures"

"Why can't you?" I asked confused as I took his cell phone. I started scrolling and tapping the screen just to do something. I was a little jealous. Everybody had a cell phone but me, Claire and dad, well, our blood lures monsters like honey to bees.

"I can't face my mom right now. I can't even look at her. How my mom could let my dad do that to her… 5 times?" said Taylor still gravely and somberly.

"Okay" I muttered and stood up. I knocked the door twice before entering. I found the entire Radcliffe clan there. Tristan, Lauren, Piper and Emma were sitting on a couch. They were busy looking at Piper playing with a Smartphone, lucky Aphrodite legacies!

Aida was holding the baby boy in front of Aunt Piper who was sitting up on the bed while Daniel was over the phone probably sharing the news.

"Hi, Aunt Piper" I said and walked to my favorite aunt. I hugged her and I breathed in her lovely flowery scent, just like she smells all the time.

"Hi, TJ. I haven't seen you in months" said Aunt Piper "You are starting to look even more handsome that your dad" I blushed.

"Congratulations!" I said and I couldn't help my red stained cheeks.

Piper put down the Smartphone and they finally noticed me. I waved at them saying "Hi, kids"

"Hi, TJ!" all 4 children waved at me back.

Daniel also noticed as he put his cell phone on his pocked and hugged me with a big smile. I said in our embrace "Uncle Daniel". As we pulled away, I showed him Taylor's phone "Taylor sent me… pictures for Em and Aunt Hazel".

My Uncle Daniel nodded and said "It's okay. How is he? He looked so sick earlier"

I pursed my mouth thinking what to say "He is just… I don't know, traumatized? He said that he was adopting for sure"

My Uncles giggled and it was Aunt Piper who said "Don't worry. He will change his mind"

"What's his name?" I asked as I moved closer to Aida who had the baby in her arms.

"Alan like his grandpa, my dad" said Daniel.

"That's pretty" I said politely.

"Wanna hold him?" asked Aida putting the baby in my arms before I could really answer. I didn't know exactly how to do it. When Grover's and Juniper's kids were born, I waited like a whole month to hold them since I feared of Juniper. She could be the ultimate overprotective mom if you haven't noticed it.

"You look just like your dad when he grabbed Emily Marie for the first time" said Aunt Piper "Almost hopeless, but somehow he managed"

"What about me?" said my dad as he was entering into the room. He took a look at me and scratched his head awkwardly and embarrassed saying "Did I really look like that?"

"Yeah, Mr. Jackson" said Piper and they hugged warmly and tightly "But you improved with time"

As they pulled away, my dad said "Piper, what did you do to Taylor? He is shaking mess"

"Like you weren't when Aida and the twins were born" snorted Aunt Piper.

Dad looked the door and said "I don't think I looked nearly as bad as him"

"Not that you remember" said Daniel.

"Funny as ever. Congratulations, daddy. 1 more and you will have the cast for the Sound of Music" said my dad and they hugged "I don't think Piper wouldn't mind singing on a hill"

My uncle rolled his eyes saying "I don't think so. Alan is the last"

"Hopefully" added Aunt Piper.

"You said after Piper was born and we have 2 more" said Daniel playfully.

"Let me carry him" said my dad and took the baby out of my arms. I immediately felt better. I was so worried of dropping the baby or something like that.

Ten minutes later, Claire and Grandpa came to the room carrying a flower bouquet for Piper and a plush toy for baby Alan. There were more hugs, congratulations and lots of teasing between Aunt Piper and dad.

One hour later, the Radcliffe kids were sleeping in the couch along with Claire who was snuggling next to Piper. I was sitting outside on a chair also drowsing next to Taylor who didn't dare to come in and faced his mom, when I heard my dad's and grandpa's steps going away. I barely opened my eyes and saw Taylor snoring next to me. It felt the need to follow them and I walked quickly and as stealthy as possible. I found them in an empty corridor discussing. I hid around the corner.

"You can't leave them" said Grandpa.

My dad combed his hair desperately and said "They are in good hands. Mrs. O'Leary and you can keep them safe. The month is almost up"

"They are your children. They need you" replied Grandpa.

My dad sighed angrily and looked at the window before he spatted "Don't you think that I don't know that!? I love them but I just don't know how to be their dad anymore. I remember wiping their noses and helping them to brush their teeth. They are just teens now. They don't need me that much anymore"

"10 years is nothing. You are their father and they will always need you" said Grandpa and there was awkward silent "Is it about Aida right?"

"She is just like her mom and I sometimes can't even look at her. She constantly reminds me Annabeth is not here" said dad upset "I promised Aida to find Annabeth within the first year. I have failed her and everybody"

"You will find Annabeth" said Grandpa weakly.

"I am starting to fear I won't" said my dad anguished almost to the verge of crying "I can't stay and be happy with our children while Annabeth is lost. I can't sleep at night thinking that she is in some kind of prison trying to find her way out and wondering when I will show up"

"Perseus, you need to spend time with your children" said Grandpa sincerely.

Now my dad was angry and spatted "Big words for you… What about Kate? When is the last time you saw her?"

"It's not the same and you know it" replied Grandpa matching his angry tune.

My dad replied with an ironical voice "Isn't it? Because as far as I remember she is your daughter and Calypso used to be your wife"

"She chose to leave me" he responded angrily.

"You pushed her away. You can't accept the fact that she loves you and wants to be with you" replied Dad pointing at him angrily. When it comes to Calypso, dad is more protective to her than to Aida or Claire.

Grandpa threw his arms to the air and said angered "She doesn't age. How can I be so selfish to keep her tied to an old man?"

"She doesn't care. She loves you" said my dad.

Both of them looked to point of punches and I just couldn't take it anymore. I came out and said "Calypso is still waiting for you to come back to them"

Both of them stared at me with shock and surprise, but it was grandpa who managed to ask with a struggling but hopeful voice "Is she?"

"Yes" I said and my dad nodded.

My Grandpa looked hopeful and I knew Calypso would forgive him after smacking him a little. "Don't turn this on me, boys" said my Grandpa and I knew what he meant. Their relationship wasn't the issue right now.

"Dad, you can't leave. We saw monsters in an ally close to home" I said.

"That's nothing new" said my dad and I knew it wasn't enough for him to stay. I hated what I was going to do but it was the only way.

"Dad, one of them was a satyr" I explained.

"Or faun" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see my sometimes annoying big sister looking at me. I wondered how long had been here.

"Whatever, it was the one who attacked me at the forest back. He works for the Dark Sword so it means it's close" I said and that really got my dad's attention "Aunt Piper and Taylor, even Claire and the kids could be in danger since they have godly blood"

My dad and grandpa stayed in silence for a couple of moment probably thinking in strategy and then my dad said "You and your sisters will go to camp to stay. You will be safer there. It's the only solution" Grandpa nodded approving the idea "I will talk to Grover in the morning"

"Dad, you have to stay so we can face the Dark Sword together" said Aida "That monster killed Sarah's dad and who knows how many demigods before or after him"

"Why? My job right now is to find your mom. Campers can handle any threat. You will be safe among numbers" said my dad. He looked decided and I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I had to say it.

"Because Mer is the Dark Sword" I said. Everybody gasped in surprise.

"What?" yelled Aida grabbing me the clothes. Her eyes were already full of tears. She was angry, upset and just begging for a mistake "You got to be kidding. Tell me you are joking, TJ"

I touched her hands on my clothes and made her softly let me go. I said "No, I saw her face in the summer. She attacked me and Lana"

"How is that possible?" said Aida still not believing.

I looked away and sighed. I said "She is being manipulated. She doesn't know what she is doing. My own twin sister didn't recognize me. She almost killed Em, Lana and me"

For seconds, nobody said a word. Aida let go of me and hugged Grandpa as she was crying heartbrokenly.

My dad looked at me as asked "Who knows about this?"

"Only us, Taylor and Em" I said.

My dad sighed and he looked dangerous and all business like. He said "We have to keep it that way. The Gods won't hesitate to take repercussions on any of us to get to Meredith in revenge of their dead children"

"Taylor and Em promised on the river" I said.

My dad patted my shoulder "That's ok. Good thinking, son"

Grandpa sighed and said "You can't leave now, Perseus"

"Not for now at least… until we find Meredith and stop her" said my dad.

"Dad, can we save her?" asked Aida hopefully in tears. I looked at dad hoping for the same.

"I don't know. I wish it too" said dad and he pulled me into a hug. I don't know if it was Aida's sobs or the whole situation but I felt some tears in my eyes and some of my shoulder as my dad was crying too.

Once we were more composed, we returned to the private hospital room, I took Claire in my arms and we left in complete silence. I left a note on Taylor telling him that I would see him at school.


	32. Winter Break

**Disclaimer: The OCs are my characters, the original are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Notes: I start my winter break tomorrow and somehow and totally unintentional this is the chapter about it. I didn't plan this. I swear. It just happened. I wrote this chapter like a month ago... and well, enjoy! 10,250+ views... oh yeah!**

**32. Winter Break**

November started difficult at first. My dad and grandpa considered that we drop out of school. I liked the idea but I knew we needed to live a semi-normal life. We couldn't be hiding besides it was a really bad idea but being in the outside would eventually drive Mer and her hit men come out to us or after us. After a whole day of discussion, we continued going to school. I wasn't exactly happy but at least I could see Taylor daily.

School wasn't that bad once you understood it. I sat with Aida and a couple of guys in our class at lunch, when Taylor didn't sneak. After one month, I finally understood most of their pop culture references; even one guy named Wilmer invited me and other guys to a New York Giants game against Pittsburg Steelers. It was a good game and my team won in the last minute by an amazing long 95 yards rush. I wore a smile for the rest of the day as my friends were mad at me.

Aida started to train in the mornings in the park just a couple of blocks from the apartment with dad and me. She was determinate to help us fight. My sister is great and really skillful but I feared that she won't be enough against Mer or she will get hurt.

As for my dad, he spent his days walking around the city looking for monsters and obtaining information about the Dark Sword or any clue from my mom like usual. So far, nothing particular important except that one of his friends named Connor was killed on the Veteran's weekend. It seemed to be a freaky accident but with demigods there are no accidents. For a whole week, my dad kept staring pictures of Mer with worried sad eyes. As Aida, my dad struggled with the idea of revenge. Could really any of us hurt Mer for she had done? As far as I knew, Aida hadn't told a single thing about the Dark Sword to Sarah, her best friend in the whole world.

On the weekends, Taylor stayed with us as Aida and Claire stayed with the Radcliffes. For me it was a nice arrangement. I slept a whole better with Taylor than my dad, and my sisters really helped Aunt Piper with baby Alan. Taylor and I spent our days together sleeping, eating and training in the rooftop. Good times, actually.

Finally, December started and I counted the days to get back to Camp. I was looking forward to see Calypso, Kate, the Underwoods, Ewan, Lana even the entire cabin 6 guys and girls. However, Aida was the most excited. She hadn't been in camp for a while. She told me she was taking over my bed on cabin 6. I didn't complain. Actually, I was hoping to crash with the Underwoods. As for Claire, she didn't know yet. I talked to Lana and she liked, well, loved the idea of Claire staying with her. Chiron and dad weren't than excited of that idea. They wanted Claire to stay with me or Aida, but we had plans already.

School ended with a dance which Aida went with some boy named Harry, Taylor's senior classmate friend. He is kind of lay back cool but still pretty smart. My sister was really enthusiastic about going with him, but my dad kept grunting about it for a week. Aunt Piper took Aida to buy the dress in a weekend with them and they had so much fun. Though a couple of girls asked me out, I wasn't keen of the idea. They were cute, one was a really knockout, but I really didn't know how to dance and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I wasn't really going to the dance, but Taylor called Em and she made a special trip to come to the dance and spent some days at Camp Half-Blood. So I ended up asking Grandpa for his butler/James Bond/Halloween suit. I looked slightly big on me if you really paid attention. Taylor and Em picked me up. Well, that was embarrassing, mostly because Taylor brought me corsage to wear which I obviously gave to Claire to cheer her up since she wasn't going.

The party was okay. Most of the girls who had invited me to the dance were taken, so I danced a couple of songs with Em and for the rest I made light chat to whoever I could find. I won't deny that Taylor and Em looked happy and really in love as they danced every single slow tune.

The next day, we packed our bags and travelled the whole family, even Grandpa, to Camp Half-Blood with the Radcliffes. We had to rent a large vehicle to fit everybody.

Normally, Aunt Piper's children didn't go to camp, except for Taylor, but Claire told Piper who pleaded to her parents. Piper's Charmspeak worked on Chiron and Mr. D and we were all coming like a big happy demigod family. Even Chiron agreed for Piper's children to stay at Aphrodite's cabin. At least for a week they were going to be normal campers.

Then they were going to spend the other week with the Zhangs at New Rome and having fun in Camp Jupiter. Aida, Claire and I wanted to go with them but Dad made perfectly clear to stay in Camp Half-Blood.

Once we stepped out for the car, Grandpa, Taylor, dad, Daniel and I carried the bags as all the girls ran to meet Chiron and the campers. They had no trouble blending in with the campers as I saw them talking. On the other hand, Grandpa was nervous, super nervous. I would be the same if I had to face Calypso's wrath.

As we walked around the cabins, I realized of something. As usual, Camp was packed like every winter break but since the Dark Sword aka my sister Mer was on the loose, well, everybody was here. I don't think a single hero in training could afford being outside on his/her own. Rumors were wild with speculations. Nobody wanted to say aloud but they were scared. I could tell in their eyes as they flinched at any loud noise.

We stopped in front of Aphrodite's cabin first where Piper was already showing baby Alan to all her siblings who giggled and helped her kids to settle down inside. Daniel carried the bags inside and they disappeared in girly loud excited voices. I heard girls asking to Daniel for his autograph and stuff like that.

"I'm helping Em" said Taylor and moved forward to Cabin 13 to meet his girlfriend who was already sweeping the entrance. He looked relieved of leaving us and helping his girlfriend to settle down and probably some alone time. Since this morning, Taylor looked mostly annoyed probably because his sisters and my sisters along with Em were loud and girly. A real headache if you ask me.

Claire and Aida were walking around the cabins. Aida was probably explaining everything she could to Claire as they were both talking and pointing at each cabin and their façades.

"Let's leave Claire's things first" said my dad and Grandpa and I nodded. We met Aida and Claire at the entrance of cabin 3. I expected Lana to come out and I was a little disappointed of not finding her inside either. I sighed and my dad saw my disillusion.

"I talked to your grandpa Poseidon this morning. Lana is spending a couple of days at his palace. Don't worry. Triton's wife and Amphitrite promise to behave" he said "They were actually excited of meeting Lana. It's being a while since there was a demigod at the palace"

"That's great. I guess. At least, Aida and I could stay with Claire here, right?" I said and I looked to my sisters. Claire smiled widely and excited but Aida wasn't so sure.

"I don't know TJ. I was eager to sleep in mom's bed" said Aida.

"Please?" said Claire pulling Aida's shirt using her best baby seal eyes and my sister sighed. She knew she couldn't go against those pleading eyes.

"Okay. I will stay" said Aida and Claire jumped on a bed.

We left the bags and it was Grandpa's time to reunite to Calypso and Kate. Even before he started the walk to the little hill to Calypso's home, Grandpa was sweating in a mix of stress and overall tiredness. He is not exactly a young man anymore.

Once we were in front of Calypso's home, my Grandpa sighed and moved forward to knock on her door, but it was unnecessary. Calypso opened the door and there she was, crossing her arms and her best terrifying look on us. She is most of the time a sweetheart. However, she had a really dark side when you crossed her.

"Finally, Paul Blofis" said Calypso as she got closer to him "You came"

"Calypso, I…" said Grandpa

Calypso slapped him so hard that even I saw stars and Aida grabbed Claire before she ran at Grandpa's side. She said loudly "Shut up. I don't want to hear a single word of you right now" Then she looked at us "Percy, take the kids and don't you dare to come back until tomorrow afternoon or later. Kate is with Juniper spending the night. Paul and I have a lot of talk"

My dad nodded and said to us "Okay… move along. Fast!"

"Dad?" asked Claire looking confused at us and them.

"Don't ask, sweetie" muttered dad "Your godmother and grandpa have some things to discuss"

"Percy?" asked Grandpa and he looked scared but nobody dared to cross Calypso right now.

"Sorry, you brought it on yourself. Good luck" said dad at him and then he took Claire in his arms "Run, now"

We put as many distance between us and them as possible. Dad, Claire, Aida and I were on our way back to cabin 3 when Dad decided to leave us to talk to Chiron. Once in, Aida had the wonderful idea of going to cabin 6 to chat before training. I was helping Claire to put her clothes away when Ewan knocked on our door.

"Hello!" said Ewan as he entered. Claire saw him and her eyes brightened and jumped to Ewan's arms.

"Ewan" said Claire in his arms snuggling closer and closer in his neck.

Ewan kissed her forehead and said "I missed you too, Claire" Then he put her down "How are you?"

"Great" said Claire and took his hand smiling. My sister was blushing.

"Ewan" I said interrupting the touching scene "How is everything?"

Ewan high-fived me and said "TJ. What's up?"

"Man, you are taller" I said looking at him in 2 months he probably grew 2 inches and he was almost my height.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen Lana?" asked Ewan and I could see the jealousy in Claire's eyes.

"She is staying with her dad. I am a little envious. I have never seen Poseidon's palace before" I said and I wasn't technically lying, right? I never said who her father was.

"Oh" said Ewan "I wonder why she didn't tell me two days ago at the party"

"Last minute thing according to my dad" I said "Wait, what party?"

"Lame Winter Wonderland dance. Lana and I went together" said Ewan. Claire looked at me upset and looked away letting go of Ewan's hand.

"That's nice" I muttered and Ewan didn't notice Claire's behavior.

"Kind of, if you count that we went as a group along with other 10 classmates. I think we didn't dance together in the whole night" said Ewan shrugging and I saw a glimpse of a smug shameless smile on my little sister. I wondered if Claire like 'like' Ewan.

"Oh, ready to practice? I'm really rusty and Aida is not nearly as good as you are" I said teasingly.

"Glad to" said Ewan and took Claire's hand who smiled widely. We walked together to the arena and I had fun once again with Ewan, and for a couple of hours it was just as before.

That night, the whole Radcliffe and Jackson clan had dinner at the Underwood's. Juniper was cool around me but she kept pestering my dad as she claimed I looked underfed, tired and overall sick when she thought I wasn't around. The next day, Uncle Daniel and Aunt Piper along with baby Alan travelled back to the city.

We knew nothing of Grandpa for 2 days. Once Calypso and he emerged from Calypso's house, they were nothing than sweet and happy around each other. The happiest one was of course Kate who got her parents back together. Apparently, they patched things up and I was happy for them. If someone deserved to be happy, they were the first ones on my list after my parents. Grandpa promised to visit weekly and once we found mom, they would live together again as a family.

We spent a great week together as a big happy family. Dad taught really cool techniques to everybody even if he wasn't a camper anymore. Capture the Flag was epical and even if I was against cabin 6, we won.

For all the new campers, the one who surprised me the most was Claire. She was a natural with the sword. Dad claimed that someone had to be his kid after all. Aida wasn't a natural but a really hard worker, so was I.

Taylor's birthday on Christmas was really fun. Both families celebrated with the Underwoods at the forest and we have our own version of Capture the Flag and Em's team won. If I thought that Taylor was a sore loser, it was only because I haven't being with Aida in a long time. She threw the worst tantrum that I have ever seen.

Once the week was over like the next day, TJ, Em and the rest of the Radcliffes traveled to New Rome to spend days with the Zhangs and I was burning with green toxic jealousy. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy spending time with my sisters, the Underwood, Ewan, training and such but I wanted to meet the place so bad. Since my mom went missing, I haven't been there. I remember a couple of things but my memory is still foggy in some little things.

As we returned home after the whole holiday, I sighed a little depressed that I didn't see Lana at all. She sent IMs and told me all the fun she was having in Poseidon's Underwater Palace. Then I realized of something really terrifying. Most campers and myself, expected something really big to happen since we all were here but nothing. Winter break passed in normality and I was more preoccupied because it only meant one thing. They would hunt us down one by one.


	33. Visitors

**Disclaimer: The Jackson-Matthews Clan is by me, as well as the Rafcliffes, the Zhangs and the Blevins.**

**Author's notes: It's official. I am on vacations. 2 glorious weeks! An easy going chapter before things were dark... sorry, I write dark things. I am not good at smut, funny or really kinky things. I like writing conflicted things... About last chapter, I know and I accept it. It wasn't that good. It wasn't the idea, just a bridge between what is coming next. 10,600+ views.**

**33. Visits**

The first weeks of class were full of Taylor's lovesick looks as he missed Em a lot. He proposed again in the New Rome's lake at New Year's Eve and Em said yes. He asked me to be his best man and of course, I said yes. How could I say no to my best friends? If I thought they were crazy to get married that young, that was pretty nothing in comparison what Em's dad thought on the topic. I did my part and talked to them together and separately using tons of good arguments but they weren't backing out of this.

Anyway, they decided to make plans to get married as soon that Em turns 18, which is next year. Taylor was worst on Em's 17th birthday. He looked so miserable and depressed that I wanted to make Aida pay his airplane ticket. He grunted the whole lunch and complained over the bus ride back home.

The 3rd Friday of January, I got a really big surprise. I wasn't really expecting it. The whole family was eating dinner at the table. Ever since Grandpa was back with Calypso, he looked nothing but happy.

My dad said "I talked Lana's mom. Lana is coming by Wednesday. She wants to meet your sisters and go to the movies, Central Park or something like that. So you have a date"

I blushed a lot and wanted to tell him not to interfere in my life like that, but then I realized of something "How do you know Lana's mom?"

"Lana is kind of my fault" said my dad.

As expected, everybody dropped everything; Aida was the loudest as her fork bounced on her plate resonating. I stood up upset and said "Are you saying she is really my sister? How dare you to cheat on mom?"

"Percy! How could you?" said Grandpa matching Aida's and Claire's shocking looks.

My dad once realized of what was happening stood up and said "What? NO! I introduced Triton to Lizzy"

"How?" asked Grandpa.

My dad sat down making me sat down too. He explained "Lana's mom, Lizzy and I studied the Master's together back in San Francisco. Years ago, Lizzy and I were working in a project in the field. We were close to Sea of Monsters when a storm hit us. My sister Kym was saying hi and well Lizzy fell on the water. I was about to get her when Triton appeared just to annoy me and saved Lizzy. One thing led to another and well, you know, you have met Lana"

"Oh" said everybody almost completely convinced of the explanation.

"Yeah, Lizzy is coming for a convention and Lana tags along" said my dad.

"That's great, I guess" I mumbled and everybody continued eating.

If I haven't mentioned before, Lana and Ewan don't live in NY but in Philadelphia. It's still close to us, but not enough to visit daily.

For the rest of the week, I was nervous and excited. Lana called me on Monday sharing the news. I acted surprised and I told her that I would take her to Central Park and all that jazz.

So the day came, the whole day at school, I was distracted and staring at the empty space a lot. Teachers and Aida noticed as they kept asking me questions that I for once couldn't answer.

Once back at home, I tried to stay still but I couldn't. I cleaned the room I shared with my dad and he muttered "You are just like your Grandma Sally" as he took one look at me vacuuming the rug.

I had no idea at what time were Lana and her mom coming or if they coming here, or just calling, or meeting them somewhere. I was trying to read something when someone knocked at the door and it was the neighbor returning a pot. I was trying to watch TV when another someone knocked at the front door and it was grandpa who forgot his keys. I was starting to think that Lana wasn't coming at all when I heard a third knock. This time I didn't want to stand up and be disappointed and it was my dad who went to the door. I leaned over the couch to take a look to the door and I saw them.

"Percy" said a really gorgeous woman, maybe mid 30s, soft brown curly hair, hazel eyes, caramel skin, even a cute mole on her upper lip. She was a total knockout. No wonder, Triton fell over hills for her. I felt like being in the presence of a supermodel.

"Lizzy" said my dad distracting me of my complete dumb expression of awe. They hugged each other.

My dad pulled away and he looked to Lizzy's left side where I guessed Lana was but I couldn't see. He said "It's been years. Is this Lana? She is beautiful"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson" said Lana and her voice was softer, less childless. As soon as I heard her, I stood up fast ready to see her.

"Call me Percy, just don't call me Mister or Uncle" said my dad and I found myself in front of them. Lana was staring at my dad. She studied his features. I guess she was thinking how alike my dad was to her dad.

"Okay. Hi, TJ" said Lana and her eyes found mine. She had grown these last six months. She was pretty before, now she was gorgeous. I felt nervous and unable to talk at all. Then I felt my sister Aida's elbow on my ribs making me realized that everybody was expecting me to talk. I turned to my right and my sisters were by my side.

"Hi, Lana. This is my sister Aida and Claire" I managed to say somehow. I still wonder how.

"Nice to meet you" said Lana waving at my sisters, but Aida was more polite and shook her hand saying "Finally, I get to meet you. My brother talks about you a lot" I felt so hotly embarrassed that all I wanted was to run and hide in my room. However, Lana just smiled timidly and I saw a little red tint on her cheeks.

"So these are your kids?" said Lana's mom clearing detouring the conversation "This young lady could clearly be a model"

"I am on my spare time" said Aida almost ashamed "I was on NY Fashion Week last year"

"Oh, that's amazing" said Lana's mom "What does your mom think of that?"

All of us stared at Aida in silence with worried looks. Clearly Lana's mom, Lizzy, had no idea of our situation and I wondered if Aida was going to lie or not.

"It was my grandma's idea, so she is okay with it" said Aida with forced but natural smile, years of practice living with the Matthews.

"Percy, I thought you said you had 4 children" said Lizzy.

"Yes, my twin sister Meredith is with my mom" I said.

Aida interrupted me saying "Yes, they are in San Francisco visiting our grandparents" and I was grateful for the lie.

"Great. So Lana, are you sure of staying with Mr. Jackson and his family?" asked Lizzy to her daughter.

Lana took one look at us smiling and nodded "Of course, mom"

"Thanks, Percy for taking care of my daughter while I am at the convention. Since John left us, I am… you know, we are adjusting" said Lizzy "I just can believe that our children meet at Camp. It seems like fate" I saw the edge of a flirty smile on Lizzy.

"We are thrilled to have Lana with us, right kids?" said my dad brightly.

"Of course" said Aida while Claire and I just nodded.

"Right, Lana, be a good girl with Mr. Jackson and his family. I will see you on Saturday night or Sunday morning at the latest, Ok?" said Lizzy hugging her daughter "I'll miss you"

"Mom, I'll miss you too" said Lana a little embarrassed.

"Thanks again, Percy" said Lizzy and she gave Lana a quick hug before leaving. Then we were alone.

My dad sighed and rubbed his neck nervously. He said "I will take your bag. You are staying with the girls" as he bent to pick it up.

"No, dad. Let me do it" I said quickly and grabbed Lana's bag before he could reach it.

"Thanks" said Lana and I breathed out quickly "It's nothing. Follow me"

We walked to my sisters' room. I put Lana's bag on top of the bed and she looked around. The pictures frames caught her eyes and she leaned over to see them over the night table.

"Is this you?" asked Lana pointing to probably my favorite picture in the whole house and probably in the entire world: mom and I at Montauk when I was maybe 3 years old. I was in my mom's arms with my head on her shoulder and I was sleeping. The happy look of my mom is just priceless. She has this depth insightful gleeful smile that it just melts your heart.

"Yes" I said and took the frame in my hands. Aida was right in moments like this. Maybe it was better to forget. Maybe it wouldn't hurt that much.

"Your sister Aida looks just like your mom" said Lana "The rest of you are really like your dad"

"Everybody says that" I said by reflex. As I stared at the picture in Lana's hands, I couldn't help to think what my dad said that Aida only reminded him that mom wasn't here. I hated to admit it but he was right. My sister likeness only enhanced the fact.

"Do you have all your memories back?" asked Lana and she put the photo frame back to its place.

Her sea green eyes looked at me. Even if she was my cousin on my godly side, her eyes weren't exactly like ours. Hers were more like Emeralds under the sea, mine and Mer's were greyer and Claire's had this bluish tint and spark under sunlight. I could simple get lost in those eyes and I was probably getting lost in thought when I heard her clearing her throat. I blinked a couple of times and said "I don't think I will get them all back. You forget some things with time. It's okay. I remember what it is important, and little details"

"Such as?" asked Lana so innocently and concern that I felt like blushing.

"Well, let me think… How my sister Mer slept under the bed for an entire month because my dad told us once that Zeus didn't like Poseidon's children. She was afraid on a lighting falling on her while she slept" I said and giggled remembering pleading Mer to come out and sleep on the bed.

"I don't like how it sounds that" said Lana deep in thought "I will sleep under the bed too"

"Really?" I asked "My dad exaggerates sometimes"

"Is he? Grandpa Poseidon told me the same: never fly too high even on Pegasi, be nice to Ewan and things like that"

I asked "So you are being nice to Ewan because you were told?" I heard myself and I sounded jealous.

"Of course not. I like Ewan" said Lana quickly. She looked at me for a second "He is good friend"

I didn't want to sigh and be so obvious but I did. I couldn't help a smile on my face. Okay, I accept it. I really like 'like' Lana.

Lana opened her perfect mouth to say something but my dad appeared by the threshold and said "Dinner is ready. Lana, are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving actually" said Lana and followed my dad at the table.

I placed the picture back in its place staring at it just stayed an extra second before going to the table to eat with my loving family and Lana. At the table, everybody was there. I sat next to Lana and of course the smug smile on Aida didn't pass unnoticed. She was worse than Taylor.

For maybe 2 minutes nobody said a word but 'pass me this or that', it was starting to get a little uncomfortable to eat in silence. I took glances at Aida who was in front of me and she was intensely looking at Lana. Poor Lana! She looked nervous under the gaze. Athena's grey eyes tends to have the effect on people.

"Does your mom know about your demigod status?" asked my dad just fill the silence with something.

"Well, no. Mr. Jackson" answered Lana so quickly.

My dad shook his head saying "Call me Percy"

"Right, Percy" said Lana "When I first arrived at Camp, Jeffrey used to Mist to convince her it was her idea to send me to Camp. Over the winter break, it was my dad who came for me. I wonder why she hasn't said anything about you being my uncle"

Everybody stared at my dad for the answer. He said "Well, the Mist is fooling her, but most of the times with mortals, they only see what they really want to see, even demigods can be fooled by the mist because we simply don't want to see the truth" My dad's eyes crossed mine with a encouraging smile. Now, I was embarrassed. Even my dad was on this.

For the rest of the dinner, everybody took turns to ask questions to Lana from her favorite things to her school and other things. I didn't make a lot of questions unlike Aida and Claire.

The next day, I had to go to school with my sisters while Lana stayed home with Grandpa. He promised her to take to do some shopping while we were at school. The whole day I only had one thought: return home.

Taylor came with us after school to see Lana and probably teased me when she wasn't around. Strangely, he behaved really well and that worried me. He was up to something. When Taylor left, he only hugged everybody tightly without saying a word. Once Taylor was gone, Lana sat next to me on the couch and we made light easy conversation as we were watching a TV movie.

That night, we had a more comfortable dinner. Lana smiled a lot to everybody and it was her turn to ask us questions. She asked from how my grandparents met (it was in a writing class if you are wondering) to our favorite baseball teams.


	34. So Close, so Far

**Disclaimer: I love this fanfic, sadly most of the characters are not mine.**

**Author's Notes: In my beautiful 2 weeks Winter Break. Hurray! 11,070+ views.**

**34. So Close, so Far**

Finally, it was Friday. I went to school feeling just like yesterday. I just felt bad for leaving Lana alone with Grandpa and dad who was staying today to keep company to Lana. I just wanted time to move faster so I could return home sooner.

Taylor didn't sneak at lunch and actually I didn't see him the whole day. At first, I wondered if he woke up sick or something but I saw Lauren at the bus and she told me Taylor was fine, that his brother just needed a day off to be with their mom.

At home, Lana opened the door wearing a dress. Aida and Claire waved at her and passed by her side, but I was frozen in the spot staring at her.

"You… look" I stammered.

Lana's eyes grew sad and said in tiny voice "Bad? Is it too big?"

"Beautiful" I said and she smiled. In the summer, she was cute but she was becoming seriously gorgeous.

"Thanks" she said nodding.

"Where did you get that dress?" I asked. It looked familiar but I could point out where or in whom.

My grandpa appeared by her side and said "It was your grandma's. Lana was helping cleaning the closet and we found her. I told her she could keep it"

My dad appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron with a big spoon on his hand. "You should take Lana to the movies. She hasn't gone anywhere since she got here… Take Grandpa's car"

"Sure?" I asked "Can I, grandpa?"

"Of course, you need practice for your driver's permit test" said Grandpa nodding "Just be careful"

"Do you want to go?" I asked Lana and she nodded and then we were both blushing. It was our first time going out. I wouldn't call it our first date, or should I?

"Now?" asked Lana and I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"Sure, why not?" I said shrugging "We could walk around Central Park first, right? Do you wanna?"

"I'd love to" said Lana "Just let me grab my things" she ran inside her temporary room.

"Are you sure of this, guys?" I asked to my Grandpa and Dad.

"Of course, have fun" said dad grinning teasingly at me. I felt embarrassed of my own father playing matchmaker on me.

I left my backpack by the door and Grandpa threw the car keys at me. I stared at the keychain, a gift of Grandma Sally. I still wasn't sure of taking his car. I decided no. I walked to Grandpa and put the keys back in his hand.

"Are you sure, TJ?" asked Grandpa.

"Yeah. We can walk and Lana can get to know the city better" I said and right on time Lana came in carrying one of my sister's handbags.

"I'm ready" said Lana and I nodded.

"Sure" I said at her then I looked at my family "Right, see you later"

"Have fun!" yelled Claire and Aida from their room.

"Be careful" said Dad from the kitchen.

So Lana and I walked out of the building, close but not as close I would like. Her arm bumped with mine now and then as we walked side by side. It was probably the first time in a really long time being alone. I was nervous. I guess she was too. We were talking quick looks at each other with red cheeks.

We were close to the bus station to Central Park and we haven't said a single thing in 5 minutes. "How is Ewan?" I asked just to fill the silence with something.

Lana wrinkled her nose and looked up thinking her answer. She said "Great, fitting in. We share most of the classes and I have helped him to get back in track once he returned"

"That's great" I said and then there was silence again "When your stepfather left you?"

"2 months ago. I'm actually glad. I never like him" said Lana.

I asked "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's not that important" said Lana shrugging.

We reached the bus station and we were waiting in silence for maybe another 2 minutes when she asked "How are you?" I knew what she meant.

I looked at her and I knew she was being her. She cared about me and it made me blush even more. I said as I was looking at the bus schedule "Adjusting. It's just weird. Six months ago, I didn't know a single thing of my dad or my sisters and we are living together. I just wish"

Lana interrupted me saying "Your mom and twin sister were here too"

I looked at her and nodded saying "Yeah"

"Any clues?" asked Lana getting closer to me. I didn't realize she was taller now too. She was almost at my shoulder.

I looked away and said "Well, in Halloween Aida and I spotted the satyr that shot us but he vanished before we could face him"

"That sucks" said Lana and she was right there and I wanted nothing more to hug her right now.

"Totally" I said and the bus stopped.

We took the bus with direction to Central Park. We walked without a really direction in Central Park. I just let Lana enjoy the sight of the winter season on New York. Actually, as we walked I saw dark winter storm clouds in the horizon. It could snow later that night or maybe tomorrow.

As we walked around, I was happy. I wasn't crazy in love with Lana like Em and Taylor but I really liked her. This thing we had could grow in something better with time. We only needed time. We were ridiculously young anyway. It took 4 years to my parents to realize that they were truly more than just friends.

"You are taller by the way, if I haven't said it before" said Lana and I stopped to look at her.

"You too" I said as I put my hand on her head measuring her against me. I was trying to be funny.

Lana took the opportunity and touched my chin lightly and softly enough to leave goosebumps in me. She said "You have something close to a real beard now. You must be shaving daily, right?"

I nodded awkwardly. I looked at her sea green eyes looking at me and I couldn't help look down and she knew it. "You have…" I stammered.

"They are called breast, TJ" said Lana playfully. I expected her to be mad but she wasn't. "My mom took me bra shopping when I returned in the Summer. That was so embarrassing, by the way"

Her hand grazed my arm all the way to my hand. She took it and I couldn't help a smile on my face as I was blushing all kinds of red. She was taking the initiative.

"Can I ask you something?" she said softly as her eyes burned mine. I nodded really slowly. Her other hand moved to my cheek and I wondered if she was going to kiss me or what. Did I want my first kiss being initiated by her? I wasn't really sure. "Can I call you Theo?"

I looked at her surprised. I was expecting something a little more romantic. I had no idea where this was coming from. Theo? I mean, that name is so strange for me; something of my previous life, before the Underwoods when I have a complete family. I stayed in silence as I was thinking. Her hand moved to my neck pulling me to her until my forehead was against hers. She whispered "Well, can I?"

I didn't know what to say for sure. It was such a strange request. I crooned a "Why?"

I heard her sighed. She said "I like Theo better. TJ sounds like a boy band member name… seriously"

I couldn't help it but I started to giggle and she followed me. After being the last months in the mortal real world and seen tons of TV shows, I knew she was right.

"Sure" I said and I knew she was smiling but I couldn't see it. My forehead as still connected to hers as her hand had a light grip on my neck. She wasn't letting go for the moment. "Just don't say it in front of everybody. I don't want it to catch up"

"Just when we are alone? Like right now?" asked Lana and I couldn't help thinking in the inflection on her voice. This was really intimate, the perfect romantic opportunity for something else. If this was the right moment, I didn't know, but dad once said there is never a right moment or reason for some of the most important things in life like love.

Suddenly, an IM appeared in front of us. We pulled away so fast and embarrassed that Lana felt on her back on the ground. I faced the image to see my sister.

"TJ. Could you go to Grandpa's AA meeting? I was supposed to meet him there but Harry stopped by and I am with Claire" said Aida not really paying attention to Lana on the ground.

I helped Lana to stand up and as she was dusting her dress I said "I'm with Lana. We are going to the movies"

"Yeah, I forgot" said Aida like she really didn't care. Sometimes her rich detached upbringing came out in the surface in moments like this "Could you?"

I didn't want to go but Aida couldn't either. I asked "Do you mind, Lana?"

"Of course not" said Lana quickly. She was fond of my Grandpa. She called him 'Paul' instead of Mr. Blofis or Sir.

"Thanks. I tried to call him earlier but I can't reach him on the phone. I am not worried… yet. He probably didn't listen to the ringtone" said Aida "I will text him to tell him that you are going. I really own you one"

Then I noticed something. I asked "Where is dad? I thought he was staying with Claire"

"Oh, well, Lizzy came to drop something Lana forgot and she had the nerve to invite dad to have dinner, so they are out, you know, catching up" said Aida so annoyed and pitchy that I knew for sure my sister wasn't happy at all.

"What did I forget?" asked Lana clearly embarrassed and trying to hide her discomfort by my sister words.

"Your mom's dignity, apparently" said Aida dripping as many poison as possible.

I looked at Lana and she was still but really upset, to the point of crying any second. I saw a glimpse of a smug smile on Aida and I yelled to my sister "Aida, that wasn't right. Apologize!"

My sister looked at me and Lana's almost teary eyes and said ashamed of herself "Sorry. I didn't mean it, sorry, but your mom was so obvious. I don't know my dad didn't notice it. No wonder my mom calls him Seaweed Brain"

"It's okay. I know my mom is a little flirty" muttered Lana.

"TJ. I have to go. Harry is coming back. Thanks" said Aida and the image vanished. I looked at Lana and she looked more composed but she was still shaking as she was holding something really sad in her.

"I'm sorry for my sister. She lived with her upscale family, so she is sometimes a little ruthless and mean" I explained.

"Like Gossip Girl?" asked Lana and she smiled weakly.

"I guess" I said not really knowing what she was talking about "We have to hurry"

"Let's go" said Lana and we walked faster to the edge of the park and we weren't as close as before. My sister drove us a little far for the time being.

It took us probably 20 minutes to get closer to the building that held my Grandpa's AA meetings. As we passed the entrance of a dark alley, I felt something out of place. Something wasn't right. I stopped right in time and moved Lana behind me. She didn't say a single thing but she looked alarmed but I heard a cursed under her breathe, so she was probably weaponless.

"Hello? Grandpa, is you in there?!" I asked loudly in the ally.

"TJ?" I heard his voice weakly and I hoped to see him coming out but nothing. Then he yelled "Get out of here!" I heard an evil laugh inside and it was the same that the mean furry guy I heard in Halloween.

"Lana, get out of here and get help" I said turning my head to see Lana.

"I can't leave you, Theo" said Lana and I wanted to smile because she called me Theo but that was for another occasion. She looked worried and a little embarrassed of going out with her weapons.

"Don't worry. Just hurry" I said and Lana nodded running. I hoped for her not to get lost.

I took out the dagger out of my jacket and moved carefully into the dark alley. I walked slowly and almost plastered to the wall. Behind a dumpster, I heard voices.

"He is gone" said Grandpa.

"The punk ran away for sure. Youth is like that nowadays" said the same bossy voice back in Halloween. He laughed wickedly. "Kids!"

"Promise me you won't hurt him" said Grandpa meaning his words.

"I admire your courage, old man" said the person or monster "I can smell her in their clothes"

"Who are you talking about?" said Grandpa and I was wondering the same: Lana, Aida or Claire.

"Where is your highness?" said the monster and I moved closer to them. I saw the outline of them by the dim light of open window a floor above. It was the same furry guy, no, he was wearing a furry coat. He was tall alright maybe 10 feet. He had my Grandpa by the shoulders lifting him like he was weightless.

"I don't know who you are talking about" said Grandpa bravely.

"Brave and a fool. I will find her even in this disorienting city of smells. I found you so it means she is close" said the monster and threw him hard against the wall. I heard his bones cracking before leaving to the other end of the alley.

I ran to my Grandpa not caring if the monster saw me. I was ready to fight. The monster didn't turn his back at me at all. I wanted to yell and fought him but I heard my Grandpa grunting.

"Grandpa?" I asked helping him to sit up against the wall "Are you alright?"

I saw a trail of blood in his mouth and his breathing was fast. He was sweating despise the weather. This wasn't good. For the sound and looking at him, he was really badly wounds, probably internal bleeding. I looked in his pockets looking for his cell phone. We needed an ambulance.

"TJ, it's okay" said Grandpa taking my hands. His breathing was staring to slow down and I didn't like what it meant "Tell Calypso that I'm sorry"

"Don't say that" I said and I was already in tears.

"Keep your sisters safe. Orion is close. Don't worry for me" said Grandpa weakly "I am so happy to make things right with all of you before it's my time"

"I sent Lana for help. They will be here in any moment. I know. Just hang on" I said and I saw a smile on his face and he looked peaceful.

I took his hand until his grip and his breathing loosened up maybe a minute later. Before I could fully register in my brain what was happening in front of my eyes, Aida ran at us with sword in her hand. My sister was just a little too late. He was gone.


	35. The Hunters

**Disclaimer: So, PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan... Great!**

**Author's Notes: For catholics and most Christian religious, today is Christmas Even. So tomorrow it's X-mas. Have a good meal. We have the big meal on the 24th and leftovers or 'recalentado' on the 25th as we open the presents. I have seen American movies and they do nothing on the 24th. Weird!**

**35. The Hunters**

Inside a dark alley by the AA building meetings, Aida kneeled in front of us almost dropping her weapon. Her free hand went straight to her mouth covering the loud heartbroken sob in her throat. I wanted to cry too but I was still too in shock to do it. Something was out of place but I didn't know what.

"Lana?" I asked hoping to distract my sister.

"I left her with Harry taking care of Claire" said Aida rubbing her tears. She put her sword back in its bracelet shape. I helped her to move Grandpa so he didn't look like a thrown broken doll lying on the dirty floor. She closed his empty looking eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Dad?" I asked.

"When I left them, Lana was calling to her mom's cell phone to reach him. I didn't wait. I just ran fast. I really had no idea what to expect" said Aida and we sat shoulder with shoulder against the grimy wall and door just by a smelling dumpster.

My sister took her cell phone dialing to 911. I heard her talking to the operation tell him or her how a car hit our Grandpa and we found him alone in the alley.

"Who did this?" said Aida "Was Mer?" She looked at me scared with teary eyes. I shook my head and I saw a timid smile in her face. She was happy that at least our sister wasn't guilty of killing our Grandpa.

"I think it was Orion. I heard Grandpa saying his name" I muttered.

"The hunter? I thought he was a myth" said Aida and I just threw a condescending look "Shut up. You know what I mean"

"He was the same guy back in Halloween. When I found them, he threatened Grandpa, then he threw him against the wall with massive strength just like a car crash" I said and Aida nodded at my words "He just left. I don't know why"

Aida quickly stood up taking her sword from her enchanted bracelet. She looked around with intensity and muttered "It's a trap". My eyes widened by the surprise. She was right. How didn't I notice it before?

We heard a booming voice from above saying "So this is the clever one" I heard Orion laughing so coldly and wickedly that I felt Aida barely trembling by my side. She was trying her best to hide her fear, just like me.

Aida and I looked at each other knowing that we couldn't fight in this narrow alley. It wasn't a good strategy, so we ran to the street, to the open. It was also a bad idea because he would shoot at us from the rooftops but we needed to face him.

As soon as we were out, Orion was expecting us sitting on a car roof, the most handsome of Giants and bane of the twin archers. He was wearing a thick fur that only added volume to his bodybuilder figure.

"Demigods, no legacies, I can smell you watered down godly power. You must be the one everybody is talking about it" he said at us.

Aida and I looked at each other, but Aida was the one to respond "Who me? I'm flattered of being the one of sending Orion back to Tartarus just before it happened. The Fates must love me" I saw a confident smile, just not to show doubt.

"Not you, blondie" said the giant and took out his bow from his shoulder "You are pretty but still a useless legacy, no more powerful than any other legacy" I saw my sister and she was clearly mad. Her eyes glared at the giant furiously.

Aida looked at me and asked me with her eyes 'why you?' I shook my head. I had no answer for her. I took a step to the giant and said "What about me? I'm just a legacy like you said"

"I can see what they mean. I can smell it in your blood… 'the rarest legacy'. Who thought a child from Athena's and Poseidon's bloodline? Certainly not me. Most of the time, the Gods and their children love killing each other" said Orion. He looked at my sister from top to bottom "If your mother looks any like you, I see why the son of Poseidon fell over heels for her" he chuckled a wicked laugh. My sister gagged, certainly not flattered by the giant's comment.

"What do you want from us?" I spatted angrily.

"From you, I want nothing really. I want what you are hiding if you are the ones who took what I am looking for. If you are not, well, sorry for killing you by mistake" said Orion and his hand moved to his quiver retrieving an arrow.

"We are not hiding anything" said Aida and

"It doesn't matter anymore. Once I kill you, boy, I will sell your skin, meat, bones and blood to the highest bet. Monsters will give their weight in gold for you, any piece of you" said Orion pointing his arrow down. He didn't look like he was going to shoot but the threat was obvious. He winked to Aida "But you girl. I could spare you. We could have fun together"

"Shut up!" roared Aida and the grip on her sword tightened enough to see white in the knuckles even at night "I will kill you before you touch a single dark hair of my dumb little brother's head"

"How brave! But pretty girl, you must know the rules for sure even in your legacy status. You need a God to defeat a Giant. Rules are rules and I think your wise Grandmother would agree with me" said Orion confident and smug.

Aida looked sideways at me, not daring to turn her head at him. I nodded weakly. The Giant was right. We needed a God just like in Fort Gorges against Polybotes. I prayed for my Grandparents to help us. We could only delay him and hope to stay alive until dad got here. It was a terrible plan, but it was better than nothing.

I looked to my sister with clear intentions of attacking. She nodded and we both ran on opposite directions hoping to confuse him and attack at the same time in the middle. He had 2 choices and he aimed at me. Orion is a fast shooter. Most arrows missed me by less of an inch but two hit me before Aida slashed her sword at him making him drop the bow. I was bleeding from my forearm and palm. The one in the palm hurt like crazy. I wouldn't be able to close or move my left hand for some days.

"Really good" said Orion at Aida before throwing a punch to my sister sending her flying to a pile of garbage bags next to a parking car. I took the opportunity and buried my dagger on his good hand. He wouldn't be able to shoot that way. He roared in pain as he removed the dagger. He looked at me giving me 'good try' smile and threw the dagger at me missing my head by a hair, but my ear was bleeding.

"You are not that bad. I was waiting to get bored easily" boasted Orion.

"We are just warming up" said my sister as she was already back on her feet ready for round two. I didn't want to look back but I needed my dagger. Aida saw my hesitation and nodded. She was going to cover me. I nodded back and ran back as she rushed to the Giant to distract him.

I got my dagger just in time as my sister was sent flying again to her back. I heard her body making a deadpan thump in the sidewalk.

"Aida!?" I yelled concerned.

"I'm fine!" yelled Aida back at me as her elbows supported her upper body "Distract him, would you? I need a breather!"

"Distract me? I'm flattered" joked Orion with tons of sarcasm in his voice "Can you do any better than you really hot sister?"

"Shut up!" yelled Aida really red of embarrassment.

"Of course" I said and I knew Aida was going to hate for weeks for I was about to do. I summoned water from the pipes below our feet, sewer water. I created a ring of water surrounding us and trapping Orion.

"That's nasty" said Orion "A little low, legacy"

"You got to be kidding me, TJ!" yelled Aida as she was back on her feet with her sword. She looked tired but mostly annoyed as she crinkled her nose at the fetid smell.

"Shut up! You do it then!" I yelled back to my sister.

"I would if I could!" yelled Aida and I saw Orion actually rolling in laughter at us. I was blushing embarrassed. This was ridiculous for sure.

"Alright, you won, Aida!" I yelled to my sister and threw a jet of sewer water to a red city firefighter hydrant with enough force to break that thing in half. Soon, fresh or at least a lot cleaner water rushed out in a tall column of 20 feet.

"That's better!" said Aida loudly "Idiot!"

I used the water again to corner Orion. I was getting tired quickly. I wasn't use to manage this amount of water. The Giant seemed unafraid or worried of my effort. His hands were down and I realized that I fell right in his plan. He was tiring me. I dropped everything.

"Why? I was enjoying the fountain show" said the Giant with a sassy smile "Is all you got, legacy?"

I felt like stammering but I couldn't show doubt. I breathed in before saying "I am barely starting".

I ran at him and he took out a carving hunter knife from his belt. He advanced at me and met me in the middle. We fought. He was great, excellent. I managed to avoid his blade but he was dangerously getting closer with each stab and slash. One bad move and I would end up on pieces in hooks like a cow in the market meat.

"This is getting boring" boasted the Giant and threw a punch at me. I dodged but I lost my ground and I felt on my back.

"TJ!" yelled Aida ready to aid me as she ran at us. She rushed at him distracting him enough for me to stand up and fight again.

"Together" I said and Aida nodded. Together we fought the Giant. We drew as many ichor of him as possible, but it wasn't enough for him to disappear.

For the next 10 minutes or it felt like that, we managed to stay alive and complete as we attacked. I used the water from the hydrant to slash him like a whip making him keep his distance of Aida or me. We were getting tired and nowhere close to defeat him.

An arrow flew and it landed on Orion's left foot. The 3 of us turned to see a girl wearing camouflage pants and silver tank shirt. She looked like a Thalia, so she must be a hunter. As I looked closer to her, I noticed a silver glow emanating from her. She was the Goddess Artemis.

"Orion, always a delight to see you" said Lady Artemis clearly annoyed.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Orion "Beautiful as usual" Artemis actually growled at him. She clearly didn't like the comment. She looked dangerous for a small girl no older than Lana, but again she was a Goddess and looks are deceiving with them.

Orion looked at us and he knew it's was time to make an abrupt leaving. He said "Artemis, legacies, it has been fun but I have things to do, a mission, you know how it goes"

"What is your mission?" demanded Artemis

"Won't you love to know?" said Orion really smoothly "Artemis, you know I might be a lot of things but I am not a common rat. Let's just say that something is out of place and it's my job to return it"

"To whom?" asked Artemis.

"Sorry, I signed a non-disclosure contract" said Orion and I wondered if he was really joking or not "Well, it's time to wrap things up, don't you think Artemis?"

"I couldn't agree more" said Artemis taking a sword in her hand. She looked at my sister and I knew this wasn't my fight anymore. Both girls ran at the hunter and fought him until there was nothing left except for ichor and dust.

Once the fight was over, my sister and I faced the Goddess.

"Lady Artemis, what brought you here?" I asked

The Goddess glared at me long time before answering "We have been trying to track the Dark Sword for some time now"

"A satyr is helping them" I said quickly interrupting her. She looked at me with hate.

"Or faun" said Aida and I felt like stomping her feet. She could be so annoying.

Artemis touched her chin in thought for a couple of seconds before saying "That would explain who they have managed to evade us"

Aida asked so politely "You were saying, Lady Artemis?"

"Well, before HE and YOU interrupted me. Yesterday, we caught a trace of Orion coming to the city. We fought him by the Brooklyn Bridge earlier this morning, but he jumped on the water before I could corner him" said Artemis

My first thought was Mer's godmother but it was Aida who asked first "Is Thalia okay?"

"Yes, only a couple of casualties fighting against Orion. They are nearby camping at Central Park" said Artemis.

"Any idea who was he working to?" I said and her eyes still glared at me. She must really hate man.

"Still unclear, Theodore James" said Artemis deadpan and grumpy.

"Thanks for everything" I said politely.

"Yes, we are really thankful" said my sister.

"This young woman could make an excellent addition to us. You are little older than the rest of my maidens but you are still in range. What do you think, girl? Would you like a life of sisterhood and hunting?" said Artemis and my sister was really flattered. I could tell by the pink blush on her cheeks.

Aida smiled politely and bowed to the Goddess. She said "Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested"

"Well, I had to try. Be careful" said Artemis, then her eyes went to the alley "I'm sorry for your lost"

"Thanks for your kind words" said Aida and the Goddess nodded before running far from us.

Aida and I were left alone in the middle of disaster zone. The red hydrant was still pumping water and there were broken glass and wrecked cars around us. When that happened?

"Are you alright?" asked Aida and her hand ruffled my hair.

Before I could answer, my dad came rushing with his sword. He looked like he had run 10 miles at full speed to get here. He stopped panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" he said at us.

"Yes, dad" I said "Only tired and some scratches, nothing serious"

"Grandpa?" said Dad.

I was about to open my mouth when Aida interrupted me asking "Where were you?"

"Sorry. Lizzy's phone was on silence mode" explained my dad. Aida didn't seem completely happy by the answer but my dad didn't notice it. "What happened?"

"I am not entirely sure but I think Orion was working for whoever is behind all this. They are looking for one of us" I said.

"Who?" asked Aida. My dad's eyes were fixed on me expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I heard Orion saying 'her'. It could Claire or Lana since he really didn't pay attention to Aida" I explained.

"At least not in that way" said Aida "Creepy pervert giant"

Finally we heard and saw the distinctive coming of the ambulance. My dad looked at us and he didn't need to ask again for Grandpa. Aida started to cry inconsolably and my dad pulled her to him. I didn't want to cry, but the tears were already falling fast down my eyes.

As the paramedics stepped down of the vehicle, it was me who took them to Grandpa while my dad held my sister. Like in a drama movie, it started to snow slowly almost poetical over us. Now that the immortals were gone, we were left to face a very mortal aspect of life: death.


	36. A Sad Day

**Disclaimer: So, Rick Riordan owns this universe... I have some kind of legal right on TJ and his friends... not exactly a big deal**

**Author's Notes: So Christmas has passed. I'm tired and full of good fattening food. 11,850+ views and finally out ranking other stories and it's now on 6th place of most views = Nice!**

**36. A Sad Day**

My dad sent us home as he rode the ambulance with the paramedics and Grandpa. We walked slowly and dreading how to break the news to Claire. The snow wasn't falling hard just soft snowflakes. We didn't say a single word on our way. As we walked, I wanted to go on a different direction. I wanted to see Thalia, maybe she had a better answer of who was behind this. However, it was enough for one night.

At home, Claire was sleeping with her head on Lana's lap on the couch. The lights were out and Lana and Harry were watching TV really far from each other.

"Aida, what happened? You are a mess" asked Harry jumping out of the sofa.

"I'm fine. Thanks for staying. Can we talk tomorrow?" said Aida weakly and Harry hugged her quickly.

"Sure. Call me" said Harry "I will let myself out. Good night everybody" Aida's friend left us and we stayed quiet hearing the door closing and the steps walking down the stairs until there was silence.

"What happened?" asked Lana softly.

"I'm taking a bath. TJ, take Claire to bed" said Aida leaving us. She looked like she needed a moment alone to grieve. I sat next to Lana and I lowered my head. I touched my sleeping sister's cheek and I didn't know what to say, well, how to say it really.

"Theo, what happened? Where is your Grandpa?" asked Lana and I raised my eyes at her. Even in the TV glow light, she looked worried. I shook my head and she understood as I saw her eyes quickly filling with tears. She looked down and I saw her tears falling on my sister's hair. "I'm so sorry, Theo"

"I don't want to talk right now" I said deadpan and I stood up. I took my sister in my arms and I put her in her bed. She looked so innocent and happy. Tomorrow, her heart would be broken and it wasn't fair. We were just starting to be a family again.

When I was going out of my sisters' bedroom, Lana was by the door and I just took her in my arms hugging her tightly. I started to cry just like her. She didn't let me go as I cried. She didn't care that I smelled like sewer. Pain and sorrow were filling my senses. I thought the idea of losing them was awful until I felt the actual lost. I felt hopeless but Lana's tight grip on me kept me firmly to something good in my life: she. I softly pushed her against the closed bedroom door and my hands moved to her neck and cheek. She rested her hands on my waist touching just a little piece of skin and it felt incendiary. Her sea green eyes stared at me and I wanted nothing else but to replace the pain with her lips on me.

Lana saw my intentions and whispered 'No'. I wanted to plea at her but she was firm as I felt her body tensed and her hands leaving my waist. "Not like this, Theo" I nodded ashamed and pushed her softly as I opened the door. I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed still crying.

Minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I stood up fast and I thought it was Lana, but it was my sister with wet hair holding a towel.

"Get a shower" she said flat. I nodded and closed the door again. I gathered some clothes and I took a shower. I hoped for the water made me feel better but it didn't happen.

Aida slept with me as Claire and Lana stayed in the same bed. I guess my sister was glad of more space or she just needed to be close to me. She didn't cry in her sleep or nothing. I barely felt her move the whole night. I? I couldn't sleep. The image of Grandpa in the alley was hotly printed in my head.

It was the crack of dawn when my dad returned. I heard the noise of the bedroom opening and we looked at each other. He sighed and sat by the edge of the bed.

"I called everybody and the funeral home. Everything is taking care" said my dad.

"Have you slept?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine. I will take a shower. Lizzy is coming for Aida tonight. The convention is almost over" said my dad and stood up taking clothes for the drawer "You should sleep"

"I don't think I can" I said and sat on the bed. I rubbed my face with my hands. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep.

"Calypso is coming" said my dad "I told her to come fast with Kate. I haven't told her… I don't know how"

"I will if you want" I managed to say.

"No, it's okay. She will take it better coming from me. Have you told Claire?" said dad.

"Not yet" I heard from behind and my sister sat down on the opposite side of me. She yawned. "I was waiting for you, dad"

"I will tell her, just let me get a shower" said dad.

"I will make breakfast" said Aida "At what time is the wake?"

"After 7, funeral tomorrow at noon" said my dad and both of them left the room.

I was sad, really sad. I wanted nothing to crawl back to bed and let sorrow drowned me. Then I heard a light knock on my door. I thought it was Lana, but it was Claire peeking behind the door.

"TJ, are you fine?" asked my little sister.

"I'm now that you are here" I said and my sister walked to me. She hugged me tightly.

"I know of Grandpa" said Claire and she looked at me "I dreamed it" then she started to cry. I held her and we both cried together in a tight brotherly hug.

Minutes later, I heard Aida yelling "Breakfast is ready". Claire looked at me and gave a lopsided smile. She took my hand and we went for breakfast.

At the table, dad was there and he looked nervous. Claire sat by my side in front of dad.

"Claire" said my dad anguished and stopped. He didn't know how to say it.

"I know" she whispered.

In that moment, Lana came in. Her eyes were puffy and red. She must have been crying probably all night. Aida and dad looked at me and I think they thought Lana told Claire. We ate in silence. The only noise was the metal of the silverware, the porcelain of the dishware and sudden sob coming from Lana, Aida or Claire.

For the rest of the morning, Claire sat next to me at the couch with my arm around her shoulder. Lana helped my dad to make the necessary calls to Grandpa's colleagues while Aida was busy cleaning the kitchen and apartment.

It was almost noon when everybody started to show up at our door. I opened the door and Taylor jumped at me, behind him the rest of his family. There were hugs and more tears. I nodded and accepted their words but I felt so far away and just numb by the pain.

One hour later, the couch was filled with kids that didn't know what to say, some in tears, some in complete silence, like me. Lana sat by my side. She looked like she wanted to take my hand but Taylor was looking at us closely. Lana just ruffled my hair and stood up to help Piper and Aida to make lunch.

Then there was knocking in the door and I knew who it was even before my dad opened the door. Everybody's eyes went straight to the door. There was nothing but silence.

"Percy?" whispered Calypso. Kate quickly entered only to face our sad faces and black clothes. Behind Kate, Grover and his kids entered through the door.

Nobody needed to say a word because it was Kate that said "I knew it. Is it truth?" Claire and little Piper walked to Kate and hugged as she was now crying heartbroken. As for Calypso, she slapped my dad twice before hugging him in tears. I heard her whispering that it wasn't fair and things like that.

Before 3, we ate lunch in turns. The table was too small for the whole family here. The youngest ate first. I ate with Aida, Taylor, Lana and Calypso.

For the rest of the afternoon, I did nothing but sitting on the couch. My family took turns to talk to everybody. Taylor sat by my side for a while. He told me that Em and her family were coming tomorrow. I held baby Alan in my arms while Aunt Piper helped my dad with something.

It was probably around 6 in the afternoon when I felt the change in the environment. People started to get ready. It was almost time for the wake. I heard the grownups talking about taxis and who was going with who. I grabbed a taxi with Lana, Claire, Fanny and Lauren. Lana brought her bags with her.

The funeral home was filled with murmur and packed with people. I knew Grandpa was an awesome teacher but I never expected this crowd, rows and rows of former students. My dad recognized a couple of his classmates. As one of my Grandpa's closest family members, I followed my dad, Aida and Calypso at the door greeting the mourners. I stood there and I just nodded and tried to smile as they told us how great my Grandpa was as a teacher.

For the rest of the world, it was a typical hit and run situation. Nobody suspected or argued for hidden reasons behind the accident. It was something common, ruthless and coldblooded but at least once a week we heard news like that.

It was after 9 when a priest gave a mass in his honor. Until know, I had avoided my Grandpa's coffin. Most of my family had already seen him in tears and sobs. The most heartbroken ones were of course my dad, Calypso and Kate. The priest said nice things of Grandpa. The man was in charge of the AA meeting group my Grandpa participated.

After the mass was over, some started to leave. I sat at the end of row and I hoped to pass unnoticed. I was getting sick of pretending to be strong to people I didn't know, even to the ones I knew. I had my hands on my head as I was leaning on my knees when I felt Lana sitting next to me.

"How are you?" asked Lana.

I moved my head just enough to see her. I said "Still trying to let everything sink in"

She tried to smile but she couldn't. She nodded and said "Completely unrelated, but is your sister dating that guy, Harry?"

I looked up searching for my sister. Harry and she were against a wall talking. They looked close but anything closer than good friends. I said "Still unclear. He was babysitting Claire with Aida when Orion attacked Grandpa"

"He is nice. They seem pretty close" said Lana looking at them.

"Maybe with time" I said and Lana looked at me.

Her eyes softened and whispered hopefully "Yeah, maybe"

Then there was silence. We just sat close to each other. Lana moved her hand nervously in her lap as she was struggling to say something. Finally, she said "I really liked your Grandpa"

"He liked you too. He told me 2 days ago" I said and she smiled gratefully.

Again, we stayed in silence. I observed at the people around me. I have been in funerals before. Back at camp, there were only a couple because quests can always go wrong or there were accidents that not even ambrosia and nectar could fix. I was used to of seeing sad mourning people but it felt so strange.

"I called Ewan. He wanted to come but his mom wouldn't let him" said Lana trying to make conversation.

"Maybe it's better this way" I muttered.

"Maybe" said Lana. Her head fell on my shoulder and her hand sneaked around my arm until it found my hand. She lightly held my hand and I wanted to smile but I couldn't.

We both raised our heads quickly drawing distance from between us as we both heard Lizzy, Lana's mother, calling for her in the crowd. We both stood up.

"Hi. Sorry, TJ. Your grandpa seemed to be a lovely person" said Lizzy hugging me lightly and detached, just out of respect to our family.

"Thank you for coming and let Lana stay with us" I said politely.

"I should be the one thanking you" said Lizzy gratefully, so she looked at her daughter "Ready, sweetie?"

"Sure, mom. I have my bag over there" said Lana pointing to a corner where my dad was close talking to Piper.

Lizzy looked to the direction and said to "I will go for your bag and say goodbye to Percy" She left us alone.

Lana looked at me and I said "See you later"

"See you" said Lana and pulled me into a last tight hug "Goodbye, Theo"

I saw Lana and Lizzy saying goodbye and hugging my family. I sat again in the chair. I sighed deeply. Then I realized of something. Lana could be in danger, even if Orion was in Tartarus. This wasn't over yet.

I ran fast. I found them almost inside a taxi cab by the sidewalk. I yelled "Wait!"

Lana looked at me and ran to meet me. She touched my arm and asked worried "What's wrong?"

I took her hand and opened my palm putting a blue marble in it. I said "Take this"

"What is this?" asked Lana innocently as she was looking at it.

I said "A Poseidon's pearl. Stomp it in case of danger. It will take you away to somewhere safe"

"Okay" said Lana "Be careful"

"You too" I said and she kissed my cheek lightly. She joined her mother inside the taxi. I waved at them as they drove away.

For around the corner, Thalia was walking to me. She waved lightly as she was close.

"How are you?" I asked.

"It takes more to bring me down" snorted Thalia.

"If you say so" I said rolling my eyes. She hugged me and tried to be strong for us.

"Your grandpa was amazing" said Thalia in our embrace "He and Sally were… I envied your dad so much for years because he had the parents every demigod wants to"

"I know" I said.

"Is everybody in?" asked Thalia and I nodded. "Let's go" She took my hand and we entered back to the building.

My family immediately moved closer to hug and talk to Thalia. Aunt Piper was probably the loudest as she started to cry loudly. I wondered why, then I remembered that once Thalia had a brother, a roman named Jason. He dated Aunt Piper. Probably, the whole even reminded that.

I looked at the corner and I saw her. The quietest one was Calypso. Since we got here, she was sitting in the same place. I saw people hugging her and Piper and Hazel tried to make her talk or eat something but she just nodded absently. I sat next to her.

Before I could say anything, Calypso said angrily "Don't say I'm sorry. I hate it. Now I understand your dad and Paul when Sally died"

"I won't" I said.

Calypso sighed lowering her head. She asked weakly "Did he suffer?"

"No. I don't think so. It was fast" I said.

Her voice quivered as she said "Did he ask for me or Kate?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you he was sorry" I said.

"That idiot!" whispered Calypso and hugged and she cried.

One hour later, we left the funerary home and returned back home. I slept on the couch while Calypso and Kate slept in my bed. Dad took the floor in the living room after a heated conversation.

I will spare you the details of the next day. It's something I wish I could forget. It's seared in my mind how broken was Calypso when the first fist of dust fell on my Grandpa's coffin. My dad stayed mostly quiet and the grownups took glances at him expecting him to snap at any moment. However, he just sat there holding Claire's hand the whole funeral.

Em stayed most of the time by my side holding Taylor's hand. On her neck, she wore a Ruby ring in a silver chain, her favorite stone, and I guess her engagement ring. We never talked and I liked the silence. It was better than empty words of condolences.


	37. Dancing

**Disclaimer: So, Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO... Sorry!**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to my second week of Winter Break... man, time flies really fast when you are having fun. 12,150+ views = OMG!**

**37. Dancing**

For weeks, I went to school just out of duty. Everything felt dull lately. Lana called me once a week and we found each other in awkward silences. Taylor came home every weekend trying to cheer me up and we played video games. He talked nonstop of Em when my dad wasn't around and tried to make me talk about Lana. He was persistent but I told him nothing.

We were in the middle of February and everybody at school was excited at the Valentine's day dance this weekend. I don't know who in the party committee (I vote for Taylor) had the brilliant idea of making a masquerade party, but it had all girls asking guys to go to the party. I received more invitations than in last dance and I declined them as politely as possible. Taylor was on me threatening me not to take me again to the dance with Em.

As for my sister, Harry and Aida were going together for sure. Aida tried to hide her cheerfulness for respect to Grandpa as things were going great with Harry. They started officially dating as soon as my dad started to laugh again at dinner.

Since what happened with Orion, I started to get up earlier than before to train. If I was faster and stronger, I would have helped Grandpa, maybe preventing everything. Dad trained with me some days before heading back to his daily search of monsters, news, Mer and mom. On the weekends, he took me to the beach to surf and train on the water. He claimed that I was good even better than him but I just needed confidence and training.

One day before the dance and Valentine's day was a Thursday. The school buzz was to the point of leaving you deaf. Girls giggled and squealed of excitement as boyfriend sent flowers, chocolates and letters. Em sent a box of chocolates through Aida to Taylor. My best friend spent most of the morning grinning.

On Friday, my sister received a large red steam long fresh set of rose flowers right before breakfast. It had my sister smiling most of the meal. Claire was excited talking of the cards she made and she received yesterday. Dad threw glares to the roses in one Grandma's Sally favorite vases. He wasn't exactly happy of my sister dating because in his eyes she was still a little girl but that was a whole different story.

"Are you going to the dance?" asked Claire to me.

"I don't think so" I said shrugging "I don't have a date"

"You can take me" answered Claire and Aida giggled at my side.

"You are still too young" said my dad "Maybe when you are in high school"

"Oh" said Claire disappointed and continued eating her bacon.

At school, girls were noisy. There wasn't a single corner of the entire school that wasn't covered with something red, pink, hearts or wings. If they really knew how the real Cupid looked like, well, that didn't matter really.

At lunch, Taylor was grunting and clearly in a bad mood. Em couldn't make it to the dance she had to oversee a thing at Camp Jupiter.

"Did you invite Lana?" asked Taylor a he was absently playing with his food.

"No… should I?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe, well no, it's better. We can go stag together. Maybe some pretty girls will dance with us" said Taylor I hoped that he was being sarcastic, but he wasn't. He really meant his words and now I was worried.

"Is everything okay with you and Em? Did you have a fight or something?" I asked. Taylor looked at me before he kept playing with his food turning the meat to little piece of shredded nothingness.

"No really" said Taylor and sighed "I just missed her. It's the party and the only thing I am looking for is going to a dance with you. TJ, I love you, but that's kind of lame"

I nodded as I was chuckling. I said "You are right. We could stay home and watch movies"

"No, I have to go. I have obligations as part of the party committee. It was my idea after all. I thought Em would love amazing with the Maria Antoinette dress and a really sexy mask" said Taylor. I knew it was him behind all this.

Later that day, I picked up a couple of things in my locker. It took me a while since I found it full of letters and cards. I had a 'couple' of admirers, apparently. Thank the Gods that Aida or Taylor weren't around otherwise all the ride back home would be full with sassy remarks.

As soon as we entered the apartment after school, my dad yelled from the kitchen "Hey, guys. How was school?"

"Fine" we yelled at the same time. I helped Claire to put her coat on the wall hanger. It looked like it would snow or at least rain tonight.

I went to my room and I dropped my backpack at the floor. I heard the phone and I took a quick look at the wall clock. It was probably Lana and went to the living room. I found Claire at the phone chatting and smiling. I touched to my sister's shoulder and she looked at me.

"Piper" she muttered and continued her fast comments. Both girls were tight and it was now common to see them talking over the phone after school as if they didn't spend every single day together.

I returned to my room and started on my homework. I told Taylor that I wasn't going. He didn't look upset, just disappointed. He looked like he didn't want to go either but he had to go.

I took glances at the clock waiting for the phone to ring again as I was busy writing a report of a book I read years ago. It was almost 6 and I was worried. Lana hadn't called. I waited until it was 6 for me to call her. She picked up at the first ring.

"Hi" I said before she did.

"Hi, Theo" said Lana and she gasped "Sorry, I totally forgot"

"It's okay" I said "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the dance" said Lana "My mom has been helping me all day. She is more excited than me"

"Are you going? With Ewan?" I asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going really, but this boy named George invited me today. Ewan is on his way to visiting his uncles for his birthday" said Lana.

"That's right. Tomorrow is Ewan's birthday. I will send him something" I said.

"Yes, well. So Ewan is not going to the dance" said Lana.

"Oh, that's a shame" I said just to be polite. I wasn't sure of be glad that Ewan wasn't going, since Lana was going with someone else.

"Lana!" I heard her mom, Lizzy, calling her.

"Coming" said Lana to her mom, then she told me "I have to go. I will call you tomorrow if I can or next week, okay?"

"Sure" I said and she hung up fast.

I looked around and I couldn't be the only one staying at home. I sighed as I resigned to the fact that I was going.

I knocked on my sisters' bedroom and Claire opened it. I entered to find my oldest sister putting on some silver earrings. Aida was almost done getting ready for the party. She was wearing a draped Greek dress with a make-up mask highlighting her piercing intense grey eyes.

"I'm going" I said pursing my lips annoyed of myself.

"I knew you would" said Aida smugly "I told Harry to come a little later because you take a lot to get ready"

"That's not true" I snorted.

"You will if you keep looking at me" said my sister "There is something in the closet for you"

I walked to the closet at the corner of the room. Aida was the one who packed Grandpa's things. She only left a couple of things, clothes that could fit me later. Most of everything went to charity. I found the same suit I wore on the last dance just hanging in his semi-empty part of the closet, the other part belong to my sisters. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. I opened the paper and it was a note saying from my dad saying 'Have fun'. I hated my family in moments like this.

"I will take a quick shower" I said and I walked out.

Then I stopped as I remembered that I didn't have a mask. I turned just to see my sisters sighed exasperated at me. "I could probably paint you a mask" said Aida before I could say a thing.

"I will help you" said Claire and it was settled then. I took a quick shower and my sisters painted my face, just a green eye mask like a superhero. I wanted to say that I looked distinguished and mysterious but I just felt silly.

As soon as they were done with me, Harry came. He was using a toga with a white eye mask. My dad opened the door at him and I saw them exchanging pleasantries before they noticed me.

"Hi, Harry" I said shaking his hand lightly "My sister is just…"

My sister came out and I saw Harry blushing at the sight of her. "You look gorgeous, pumpkin pie" said Harry at Aida. I wanted to laugh by the cute nickname. I had something to annoy my sister for weeks.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself" said Aida and she held his hand "We better get going"

"Yeah" I said.

"Dad, we are leaving" said Aida and kissed my dad's cheek.

"Be careful" said my dad and we nodded. I followed the happy couple just a few steps behind them. They looked kind of cute as she leaned her head on his shoulder as his hand was on her waist. I wondered how they didn't fall on the way down the stairs.

On the sidewalk, Harry had a taxi waiting for us. Inside, I looked outside trying to not to pay attention to my sister talking animatedly to her boyfriend. We got to the party just a couple of minutes later.

I hoped to see Taylor at the door but he wasn't there. A cute ginger hair girl greeted us at the door and we had to vote for the dance sweethearts. I wondered if this was also Taylor's idea, maybe to get the crown with Em.

Inside the gym building, the party was packed with teens wearing all kinds of masks from simple smears of black facial painting in the eyes like me to really intricate designed masks. Some girls wore historical dresses with Venetian masks and some boys wore capes like Phantom of the Opera type.

My sister and Harry went straight to the dance floor to dance a hit song when Taylor saw me in the crowd. He moved faster to me, almost running.

He hugged me before saying "Hey, you came"

"Well, I didn't want to be the only one NOT coming" I said arranging my wrinkled clothes after that bear hug.

"Great, because Sophia Fallon is almost done at the door and she came alone too" said Taylor almost giving me his two thumbs up.

"So?" I asked.

"You could have fun and dance with her. She is pretty" said Taylor.

"I don't know her. I barely know who she is" I said thinking that maybe she was the ginger girl at the door.

Taylor winked at me before saying "Well, this is your opportunity"

Taylor dragged me back to the door and I was right: Sophia was the cute ginger girl. He introduced us and left us alone fast claiming to help to count the votes. Sophia was a senior soon to graduate like Taylor. She told me about her college applications and her SAT exams. She asked me things and she was really interesting to talk to.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Sophia after maybe one hour of talking about movies, colleges, books and teachers.

"Sure, why not?" I said and she smiled. She took my hand and pulled me roughly to the dance floor.

As I was dancing, in the crowd I saw a familiar mask, a white plague doctor mask, her mask. I lost sight of it in as a people passed by. I moved a girl to the side and ran to the direction. I heard Sophia saying my name loudly but I didn't care. I hoped to be wrong, to be just a coincidence.


	38. The Crooked One

**Disclaimer: Like I have been saying all 2014, this is a fanfic so I have no legal right on this.**

**Author's Notes: Almost a year has gone by and dam it was a good year. So this is the last chapter of 2014. 12,500+ views**

**38. The Crooked One**

In the outside, it apparently rained while I was at the party. The environment felt fresh and moist. I ran around the gym and I found nothing but teens talking and boys getting close to girls who were cold, close of the parking lot. I hoped to be wrong. I gave a second whole loop to the gym and found nothing again. I should be more relaxed because everything seemed to be right, but I was really edgy.

This was the battle reflex my dad talked about so much. 'Trust your guts' he says most of the time when we are training. It was easy for him to say. He doesn't think as much as my mom's side.

I was thinking of giving a third loop when Aida came out to me. Her hair wasn't as neat as before maybe for dancing. She looked out of breath.

"TJ, what's wrong? I saw you running out" said Aida.

I looked around hoping for nobody to hear us. I said softly "I think I saw Mer"

"Where?" said Aida looking around desperate hoping for a glimpse of our sister.

"I was dancing and I saw her mask" I said.

Aida nodded and continued looking around. She said hopefully "Maybe you are wrong. Maybe it's just a coincidence. It's a mask dance"

"I hope the same" I said.

On the other side of the street on the opposite side of the parking lot, I saw a couple of guys chatting and joking, at least 6 of them. They looked huge, tall, full with tattoos and mean like a tough biker gang. As more attention I paid to them, I realized they weren't mortals as their teeth were sharper and maybe over 8 feet. I concentrated enough to see the Mist that covered them. I took Aida's hand.

"Take out your sword" I said softly. I hoped to be far enough to pass unnoticed. I carefully took out my dagger from my belt.

"Why?" asked Aida. I pointed to them trying not to be so obvious but they noticed us. One of them bumped the other's shoulder making everybody turned at us. The biggest one sniffed the air and I knew they caught our scent.

"What are those?" asked Aida.

"Laistrygonian Giants" I said and right at cue one of said something to the rest and they ran at us.

"What?" yelled Aida at me ready to attack.

I said "Canadian Giants". I guess the giants heard me since they looked at me with loathe.

My sisters looked them then at me saying "Oh, that's racist!"

"Aida, it's not the time for political correctness" I said as they decided to run at us like a bulls stampede. I dodged them and managed to slash one of them into dust. My sister did the same and we were now 2 against 4.

The rest of them faced us. One of the wearing a black biker leather jacket took out some XXL bowling balls from his backpack and passed one to each other. This was looking like a very dangerous game of Dodge ball.

I turned to my sister and said "Aida, get help. I will distract them" I wanted her out of this.

Aida shook her head clearly knowing my intentions. I wanted her out of here, so she could to be safe. For her cleavage, she retrieved her cell phone and covered my eyes to avoid seeing that. She said as she was tapping the keys "I will call dad. Cover me for one second"

I nodded and faced the giants. I said "Hurry" and gathered a whip of water from the freshly rain ponds of water just to entertainment them. They threw the bowling balls at me and dodged using powerful streams of water. I even threw back a couple of balls hitting them.

In my back, Aida was still waiting for dad to pick up the phone. I heard her saying "Dad, come on" over and over.

"I will get you, son of Poseidon!" yelled one of them and ran at me eluding the water jets.

The giant attacked with its claws at me. I moved below and hit him in the guts slashing everything I could until there was nothing. The rest of them looked at me ready to attack, though one was hesitating.

"Come on. Get me if you can!" I yelled taunting them to fight me.

Aida was still on the phone. She annoyed put the phone back in her clothes and grunted "I hate when dad does that. We will have to manage by ourselves. Ready?"

"Sure. We have nothing to do today, right?" I said as sarcastic as possible.

"Maybe you, I have a date with Harry and he is waiting for me" said Aida and moved to my side. We faced the giants together.

We rushed in opposite directions to meet in the middle just like weeks ago. I cut a giant's hand before stabbing one shoulder. When I bumped into Aida again, she had vanished one giant and we were only 2 vs 2. Aida looked at me and we attacked. We defeated them.

Aida and I were covered in dust and sweat as we were panting by the effort. I wondered where everybody was. Taylor must have noticed that I wasn't inside, right? What was Harry doing too? Why wasn't my dad picking up the phone?

"We won" said Aida dusting her dress and trying to fix her hair "I will call dad again once I check myself in the mirror. I can't get the crown looking like a mess"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes "We should return to the party"

"We better. Harry must be worried. I told him that I was going to the ladies' room" said Aida.

From our left, we heard a solo set of claps. We looked around and from behind a car appeared a satyr wearing a long dark brown trench coat. On his back, there was a quicker and bow. The satyr looked so familiar but I couldn't remember. I cursed my foggy memories. He didn't looked threatening or worried about us, just like an old unpleasant acquaintance that you just happen to bump on the street.

"Who are you?" I said and the satyr bowed to us.

"I'm Silenus" said the satyr and it was the same voice I heard in the forest and in Halloween. I looked sideway to Aida and she nodded. I was right. He was the guy.

I stared at the satyr looking in my memories for his face or name. Then it came to me clear as I just read it a book. I said "Silenus? I remember you. You were in the Council of Cloven Elders when Grover was proclaimed Lord of the Wild"

"Don't say that foul name. That impostor deceived the council and satyrs to think that Pan is really dead. He probably killed him to obtain a small peck of his powers too" said the Silenus enraged.

"My godfather is not liar. He truly found Pan" I yelled angrily.

"Your godfather? So you are HIM" said the Silenus "What a coincidence! I wasn't looking for you yet, but maybe the Great Pan graced me with such luck"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Aida.

Silenus threw a little all-knowing smile. He said "We sacrifice our lives to search for these useless Gods' children and they are letting the mortals destroy everything. Once there are no demigods, Gods will be defenseless and nothing will stop us of vanish the humans before it's too late"

I wasn't going to argue him on that. He kind of had a good point but discussing climate change wasn't our topic at the moment. He didn't look dangerous. Aida and I could take him down with one strike but something on him emitted power and respect.

Aida said bravely "Who is behind all this? I don't believe you are the master mind"

Silenus just smiled wickedly saying "Someone really old who doesn't like how the Gods are running things around here"

"Where is the Dark Sword?" I asked.

"So you know about her, even legacies fear her, good… She is close, I sent her to kill a son of Demeter in this school. I caught his smell yesterday along with some legacies of Aphrodite. I don't care about the legacies like you, but their mother is another thing" said Silenus and I felt panic. Taylor and Aunt Piper were in danger. I wanted nothing more that look for my best friend but I couldn't.

I looked to my sister and said "Aida, look for Taylor. I will distract him"

"Sure" said Aida and ran back to the party without looking back.

"She won't find him alive. The Dark Sword is precise and deathly when she was her eyes on someone" said Silenus and laughed deeply and wickedly.

"Shut up. Taylor is stronger than you think" I said hoping to be right. Taylor was an amazing fighter but Mer was too.

"Don't worry for your friend. You should worry about yourself. Once she is done with him, she will deal with you. I can't have you around long enough to change her mind… or maybe I could have both?" said Silenus smugly.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly almost to myself.

Silenus played a tune that felt eerie and strangely familiar like from a distant dream. I felt my eyes heavy and I wanted to follow his orders. I felt the urgent need to fulfill all his wishes. This wasn't right. I shook my head and covered my ears with my hands as I was trying to resist his magic.

"You are really determined. Most demigods can't resist my songs" said Silenus.

"A legacy" I corrected him.

"Well, not even the Dark Sword can resist this one" said Silenus and played the same tune on a different key. I felt my body heavy almost unable to move on my own. I tried to raise my dagger to him but my hand had a different idea as the tip was getting closer to my chest. I fought myself with everything I got until the dagger fell heavily and noisily on the ground.

"I think I made a good choice picking her instead of you" said Silenus. I felt nothing but anger right now. He was responsible of taking my sister away from us and making her kill all those demigods.

"You…" I tried to say. My mouth felt unmoving. "My sister…"

"She is not your sister anymore, just a pawn of the Lord, a little deathly empty-minded doll" said Silenus "Even if you manage to wake her up for her daydreams… It doesn't matter anymore because you won't be able to fight this one back" He placed his mouth in his pipes and a sweet tone came out.

This time, I wasn't able to resist. I felt the need to pick up the dagger. I fought myself but it was impossible. I had the dagger in my hand and moving dangerously slow to my neck, just I need a slash and I would be my death. I concentrated in strategy, a distraction. If I couldn't fight with my body, I would have to use something else. As tired as I was, I moved a little stream of water from behind Silenus. I threw it all and made him fall dropping the pipes. I heard the instrument breaking in pieces.

"My best set" said Silenus upset "You are clever"

As the music was gone, I could move again and ran away looking for my sister and my best friend. Silenus was no threat but Mer. I was almost on the other side of the gym by the parking lot when I saw them: my sister and Taylor in the parking lot ground. I ran faster at them.

My sister had Taylor lying in a weird angle almost afraid of touching him. Her eyes were full with tears. Taylor's skin was paling and I wondered if he was dead as I saw a blade right on his lung dangerously close to his heart, then I saw his chest moving up and down slowly and hurtfully.

"He is alive" whispered Aida "I already call an ambulance… and dad, he is coming too"

Aida kneeled in front of him and touched the blade. I said fast and loudly "Stop! Don't move the blade. It's the only thing keeping him stable. Once out, he will collapse"

"Ok, I won't" said Aida "Silenus?"

"I left him behind. He is not dangerous" I said hoping to be right.

"Maybe not by myself, but I'm resourceful" said Silenus walking to us and then he played a tune on a second set of pipes.

From a nearby tree branch, my sister jumped down wearing a brown ragged riding hood and a white plague doctor mask.

"Milady, these demigods are in our way" said Silenus bowing to my sister.

"Don't worry, satyr. I will take care of this" said Mer respectfully "You can leave us now".

"Gladly" said Silenus and threw a wicked smug smile at us before walking away.


	39. The Broken One

**Disclaimer: For almost a year, I have been saying the same. Do I have to repeat it? Right, Rick Riordas owns almost everything here.**

**Author's notes: Definitely, this is the chapter to start the new year on a really good note. I hope you like it! So 12,750+ views**

**39. The Broken One**

For seconds, everything felt frozen. Mer was standing close to us with her sword still in her hilt. She was waiting for us to make the first move. She reminded me of the predators that can only attack when perceive movement from their prey.

Aida stood up slowly trying not to draw attention to herself. She moved in slow careful steps closer and closer to Mer. Her hand reached for our sister and said "Meredith, it's me, Aida, your sister" Slowly and unafraid, Aida got close enough to touch her. She waited for Mer's response.

For seconds that felt forever, nobody moved. Mer slowly lowered her head to see Aida's hand close to her hand. She said with mask confined voice "I'm Cyan, bane of demigods. I have no family, only one purpose: to kill" then she took a step farther from Aida.

"It's me" whispered Aida desperate almost mad "Look at me. You used to eat with cereal with ice cubes in the milk because it wasn't cold enough"

"I'm Cyan, bane of demigods" said Mer in monotone voice.

"Please, remember me" pleaded Aida in tears. Mer seemed stoic, unmoving. I wondered if she was fighting or not her spell on her.

I heard Taylor whispering "Mer" just by my side. His eyes were closed as it was so hard to keep them open.

"Don't talk. Keep your strength" I said. Taylor's hand moved around looking for mine. I took his and he was starting to get cold. He was losing blood, even if the blade kept most of his wound contained.

"Save her" whispered Taylor again before he fell unconscious.

Both my sisters remained the same, unmoving. Aida was crying and hoping for Mer to remember us. I stood up ready. Mer looked at me and saw the threat. She quickly grabbed her sword and slashed at Aida. Luckily, Aida jumped back just in time barely grassing her skin. I saw a drop of blood on her chest.

"Kill demigods" said Mer monotone. Aida and I looked at each other. I sighed heavily. We had no other choice but attack.

"Mer, you have to remember me" I said rushing at her. She stopped my dagger with her sword and she leaned forward pushing the long blade to me. It was close enough to cut my shoulder if Mer leaned forward. We both heard Aida running at us and Mer jumped back still in defense stand.

"I got it. Back off!" said Aida getting closer "I just need to slow her down"

"Slow me down?" remarked Mer so smoothly that something was clearly wrong here "That's a first"

I felt it before it happened. How it followed Mer's command. The water around us attacked Aida. Oh Gods! Mer can use the water. Aida did her best to dodge the streams and jets of water moving to her but she was still swept against the parking lot fence with a large metallic hit. Aida was coughing water as she was trying to stand up again but the waves weren't giving her any break.

"You can use water?" I said loudly and completely surprised. Dad told me that Poseidon himself bound her powers just as a precaution just as Grover bound mine. It wasn't possible.

"My Lord blessed me to control water to make his bindings" said Mer smugly and I knew that whoever was behind this was extremely powerful.

I walked forward and ready to fight. I had to help Aida. I summoned the water around Aida letting her stand up again. Mer looked at my effort and did nothing to stop me. She didn't seem concerned. She was that confident.

With the ponds of water around Aida, I attacked Mer but she just raised a wall of water stopping my attack. "Hydrokinesis user" said Mer smugly "Never met one before"

"Aida?!" I yelled to my oldest sister.

"Out of here, Theo. I'm fine. I got it" said Aida as she cut a piece of her long dress. She couldn't fight like that. She aimed her sword at our sister saying "Meredith Anne Jackson, I will make you remember me" Mer didn't reply just tightened her grab on her sword waiting for Aida to attack first.

Aida moved forward and eluded a thick rope of water. She connected her sword against Mer's. The crashing of both metals was all I could hear around us. She pushed her and Mer fell on the ground. Mer's mask fell off her face to the ground sliding all the way under a car. For the first time in a long time, I saw her face as clearly as the night and streetlights let me. She was just I remember her. She looked like me but her features were softer, her nose more like dad's and her skin was paler. Her hair was braided and it looked frizzy as my mom's but as darker as my dad. Her eyes were what puzzled me the most. They were dark, almost completely black. It was so bizarre. The eeriest thing about Mer was her expression. It was cold and empty like she was just a doll like Silenus implied.

"It's really you" whispered Aida and I could tell her determination was shaking. This was really our sister.

"Cyan, bane of demigods" responded Mer and she rushed at Aida. Both girls fought for a minute in equal strength and skill. If you asked me, any of them could win, but Mer could use the water and that was a terrible advantage against Aida.

"You are my sister!" yelled Aida as both swords crashed in the middle.

Even as they were fighting, Mer kept her blank expression. All in her reminded me as a robot, an empty shell shaped like my twin sister. I wondered if anything that made her Mer was still inside. Even if we stopped her, could we save her?

As distracted as I was with my thoughts, I didn't notice how Aida slashed Mer's chest just cutting her tattered brown riding hood and drawing a little blood. I could see the victorious smug smile on Aida, but Mer seemed like she didn't noticed the wound. She wasn't even panting by the effort of fighting. Silenus probably had in her in such spell that she could fight and fight until she died without any concern of the own welfare. Just the idea made me anger. I could feel the water around moving matching my feelings.

Aida was getting tired of fighting, mostly of hesitating. She had a couple of good opportunities to hurt Mer, but she didn't take them. She couldn't gravely injure our sister. However, Mer didn't feel that way and Aida was already bleeding from mostly superficial wounds.

Every time I tried to enter the fight, Aida yelled me to back off. I wanted nothing to not listen to Aida and fight, but she could make a dangerous mistake and die.

"Let me do it" I pleaded at Aida after the 5th time she told me to stay away.

"I got it" said Aida stubbornly proud. She wasn't going to accept anytime soon the fact she was losing. Aida rushed to Mer once again and she managed to bury her sword on Mer's shoulder blade. My twin sister didn't utter a single sound of pain. This was outrageous.

Aida had a confident smile as Mer was hanging on her blade. She could restrain her for sure, but then Mer smiled wickedly and I knew it.

"It's a trap!" I yelled and I was too late. Aida didn't have enough time to react and Mer grabbed by the shoulders. Aida tried to fight the grip on her but Mer used the water around us to make her move.

Mer lifted Aida as if she was on top of geyser like in the cartoon. Aida tried to find her way out but it wasn't possible. I tried to conquer the water, to overpower my twin sister but I wasn't fast enough.

I saw Mer blasting Aida against the ground that I heard most of Aida's bones breaking in cracking deadpan noises as the pavement cracked under her like she was meteor on a crater. My oldest sister yelled in pain as her eyes were wide open in surprise. The sound of her voice was all I could hear around us. Aida was completely exhausted and pinned against the ground. This wasn't good. The ambulance wasn't here. Why wasn't here? Taylor was paler every minute and now Aida was really hurt.

Now it was my time to fight. I touched Taylor's hand one last time and he was chilly now. Even his lips were tinting in white. Aida was in the middle of the parking lot breathing hard and crying as her whole body ached. There was blood around her head probably were her skull was broken. Both of them had minutes if I didn't do something.

Mer walked slowly to Aida and looked down to her. She didn't say a thing but Aida cursed under her breath. She was mad by the impotence and hurt body and pride.

I had to do something to give Aida and Taylor more time. I felt like drowning in desperation, then I realized of something. I could use water. I could heal them at least keep them alive, but I need it time. It was something I could do on myself and sometimes on Aida's scratches as we were growing up.

I summoned just a small amount of water that crawled and found its way to Taylor and Aida. I prayed to Poseidon to let me heal them. As the water covered them, I felt Taylor's breathing getting even and Aida's superficial and her easiest to fix wounds were closing.

Thankfully, Mer wasn't really paying me attention. She was waiting for me to move first. She was that kind of mindless fighter, like those zombies in World War Z movie. She only reacted to her opponent. As I had watched her fight, she almost never took the initiative. She was mostly defensive but she threw a fatal offensive once she saw the opportunity, an easy way in the enemy's defense.

I didn't move for what it felt a long time. Mer just stared at me waiting. It was eerie to see her standing there, her head to the side lazily, her shoulders and sword down, almost dragging her feet.

I heard the sound of music, reed pipes, and Mer looked around scanning her situation. I felt the need to attack. The music was incited me but I needed more time. I saw Aida trying to move her broken arms. She tried to stand up since she also felt the need to fight as the music was playing.

"Mirror her!" yelled Aida and tried to move her hands close enough to cover her ears.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it!" yelled Aida and I saw Mer standing there. It wasn't exactly a good plan but it was a plan nonetheless. It was better than waiting.

I sighed and dropped my shoulders just like her. She moved her head to stare at me and I did the same. We locked stares and I saw her eyes losing blackness. Something in her eyes showed just a small drop of awareness. We stared for a long time and I saw her lips moving trying to create a word.

"Theo?" whispered under her breathe. It was her voice.

"Meredith, is really you?" I said loudly and I saw more awareness in her eyes. She was finally waking up.

Mer looked around confused almost hesitating. She looked down at her sword stained with blood. Her eyes moved to Taylor with the blade on his chest and Aida in the crater. She said anguished "Taylor? Aida? What have I done?" She dropped the sword and her hands went straight at her head. She was sobbing.

I moved closer to her. I was almost there then the music of the reed pipes started again. From behind a car, Silenus appeared. The music made Mer's eyes blackened once again and her body relaxed. Silenus walked to her side and Mer kneeled in front of him as if he was a king or God.

"Milady, I found trace of a demigod, a powerful one" said Silenus "In the South, we must hurry"

"Of course, satyr" said Mer and took her sword fast. She rushed at me. She was so fast that my battle reflexes weren't good enough. She disarmed me and I was at her mercy. I could fight using water but I was still trying to keep Taylor and Aida stable.

"My name is Cyan. I'm the Dark Sword. Die" said Mer and slashed my chest, not deeply enough to die, but enough to hurt a lot. She threw me flat on my back on the ground.

I felt pain in my chest. I moved my hand to feel the wetness of my own blood on my fingers. Mer kicked lightly my leg checking if I was still alive. I don't know what she was doing. We both knew this wasn't enough to kill anyone.

I opened my eyes and I saw her unaware pitch black eyes looking at me. She looked as deathly as ever.

"Mer, don't go" I said raising my hand hoping to reach her.

"Stay death this time, legacy" said Mer and buried her blade on my chest just like Taylor. I yelled in pain even louder as she drew her sword out. I saw her leaving by the corner of my eye.

So, I was there in the ground in the parking lot of my school. I felt my heart pumping faster trying to keep me alive as I was bleeding out faster than Taylor. I felt my life slipping away through my fingers and I cursed my bad luck and Silenus' wicked intentions. We were so close to have Mer back.

I heard the ambulance sirens finally getting closer and I hoped that there was still time to save Taylor and Aida. I closed my eyes. I was so tired.


	40. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: So, Rick Riordan wrote an amazing saga which I used like background material for this not-so-amazing fanfic.**

**Author's Notes: Tomorrow, I start work again. Why!? (loud sigh) Right! In other news, this story finally is 2nd in written words. 3rd in Reviews. 4th in Favorites. 3rd in Alerts and more importantly 5th in views with 13,100+... almost unrelated but 'Mistakes, Choices and Happiness' reached 60k views. I never expected such numbers... In really important news, I haven't been able to write this whole week and a half. I'm worried mostly because I am reaching a difficult part and I don't want to say it loud yet, but I'm stuck. Don't worry. I'm still like 10 chapters ahead.**

**40. Waking Up**

The next thing I remember was the blinding white lights of the room. I knew I was in a hospital bed even before I could really focus. To my left, I saw the IV in my arm and the bag dripping blood. To my right, there was my dad talking in hushing noises over a phone. My dad had a cell phone in his hand. That was weird.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

My dad turned to look at me and I saw clearly the phone. It was Aida's. He put it back in his pocket and said "You are awake. I'm so glad" He sat on the chair by my side and took my hand. It was warm and I felt so much better to see him.

"Tell me what happened" I said as I tried to sit up. My chest and lungs hurt. I could see the bandages wrapping me. That's right. Mer stabbed me in the chest. I almost died because of my own twin sister.

"I should be the one asking you. When I got to the place, the paramedics were assessing you, Aida and Taylor. Until more ambulances and police cars started to arrive making a lot of noise, the people in the dance noticed what was happening"

"Taylor? Aida? Are they?" I asked fearing for the worst and I was almost in tears.

"No, they are in the ICU, stable" said dad and sighed "Your sister's bones will mend but it will take at least more of a week even with Ambrosia and Nectar, and Taylor is just resting. They are alive because you save them"

I looked down and my dad took my hand. I said "I wish I could have stopped her"

"It's not your fault. You did what you could" said my dad and I felt his hand holding me tighter.

I looked up to him and said sincerely "I know it isn't my fault. Silenus, the satyr, is controlling Mer using his reed pipes"

"Silenus… I will tell Grover" said my dad.

"Dad, I saw a glimpse of Mer. She is still in there" I said.

My dad nodded weakly and said "We will find a way to her. I promise. Get some rest"

"Claire?" I asked.

"With Kate and Calypso. I will call them to come" said my dad "Sleep now"

I didn't feel like resting. I was alerted but then a nurse came in and injected me with something. Against my better intentions, I had no other choice. I slept dreamlessly.

When I woke up again, Calypso was holding my hand. She looked like she had cried for hours. Seeing her like that it only reminded me when Grandpa died.

"Hi" she whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Calypso" I said making her smile.

"You seem fine" she said.

"I feel better, thanks. How long did I sleep?" I asked as I finally could sit up in the bed. My bandages felt fresh and my wounds didn't hurt as much as before.

"Almost a whole day. It's Monday" said Calypso.

I looked around and I was a little disappointed to be just the two of us. I asked "Where is everybody?"

"Your dad is with Aida. Your sister is awake and well, so they are releasing her from ICU to bring her with you. Claire and Kate are back in camp. Grover took them an hour ago with Mrs. O'Leary" explained Calypso. I nodded at her words.

"Taylor?"

"Still unconscious. Piper is by her side. She hasn't moved really. Baby Alan is with Daniel and the rest of the kids" said Calypso.

"Has anyone told Em?" I asked.

"No. Your dad and Piper decided it's for the best. Bringing the Zhangs to New York is dangerous" explained Calypso.

"I see" I muttered "Can I see Taylor?"

"Sure" said Calypso and she helped me stand up. She called a nurse and she brought a wheelchair and it took a while to set everything so we could take the ride to the upper floor and ICU.

At the ICU, Calypso left me at the door. She persuaded the nurses to let me pass. I walked in slow weak steps to Taylor's bed. He was hooked to several machines. He looked so strange, so unlike him. I reminded me of Grandpa lying in his coffin and I shook quickly those memories. I couldn't think like that. Taylor was alive and he was going to stay like that. By his side, Aunt Piper was humming a tune as she was holding her son's hand.

"Aunt Piper?" I asked and she barely turned her head to look at me. She was still in tears. I wondered for how long as she has been crying.

"TJ. Can you tell who did this?" said Aunt Piper deadpan and she leaned her head over Taylor's hand. She gave her son a small kiss on his palm.

"No" I said. I couldn't tell her the truth. As she was, she couldn't handle it.

Aunt Piper raised her head to meet my eyes. She looked at me with her most anguished eyes. She said "Do I force it out of you? Your dad and Aida won't tell me either. Who will want to hurt him? Taylor is a good boy, caring, funny… I don't understand"

I felt bad for hiding the truth. I knew I couldn't tell her the whole truth so I settled with what she could handle. I said "It was the Dark Sword"

"Why?" asked Piper.

"To defeat the Olympians. Without demigods, they will be weaker. The satyr Silenus is helping to track demigods. He caught Taylor's smell and yours. You are not safe either" I explained and she nodded.

"I can take them, don't worry about me… Thanks for telling me the truth" said Piper.

I moved closer to her and she immediately held my hand. I asked "Em?"

"Coming" said Piper.

"But I thought" I replied.

"Lauren told Sean who told Em. She should be here any moment now if she is riding Arion" explained Piper and I couldn't help a smile on my face. Em wouldn't stay behind. She loved Taylor that much.

For minutes nobody said a word. It was kind of nice being with Aunt Piper like that. I missed these moments where it was only the two of us. I hated myself for being slightly happy while she was completely miserable for her son.

"Where is Aida?" I asked.

"In the other hall" said Piper pointing to the left.

"I should go to see her now" I said moving slowly out.

I heard the buzzing of a cell phone in Aunt Piper's pocket. She took out the phone to stare at the screen flashing. She gave me the phone before I could say something. I saw Lana's name on the screen. Aunt Piper said "Lana has been calling Taylor's phone nonstop. You should answer. She must be worried"

I nodded and tap the screen. I placed the phone to my ear and I heard Lana frantic speaking "Taylor? Where is TJ? Nobody answers at his home"

"It's me" I said. I walked out of Taylor's room to the hall where the rest of the ICU beds where. Most were empty just a couple of patients at the end.

I heard a loud gasp on the other side of the line. Lana said "TJ, are you alright? I dreamed a fight and there was so much blood"

"I'm fine. Taylor, Aida and I fought the Dark Sword" I said and I struggled with the words to elaborate more, to explain. "We are alive"

"I'm so glad" said Lana and I heard her sniffing and sobbing "Sorry, I said I wasn't going to cry"

"It's okay" I said and I felt like crying myself. We were so close of dying.

I heard Lana gave a long sniff and said "I was so worried"

"Thanks" I said honestly.

"For what?" asked Lana trying to hold her tears and sobs.

"For worrying for me" I said.

"Idiot" said Lana and let out a awkward laugh "Just don't do it often"

"I will try" I said and I saw the hall door opening "Em is coming"

"Sure. Say hi to everybody" said Lana and the call ended.

Em came in looking around. She looked at me and walked fast. She asked "Where is he?"

Before I could answer, a nurse touched her shoulder and said "Miss, you can't come in. Only close family"

"I'm his fiancé" said Em.

The nurse had the audacity to snort at Em saying "Yeah, right. I don't believe that"

Em looked like taking out her sword and stabbing the nurse. I moved to them and said "She is really the fiancé"

"But" said the nurse surprised and she apologized "Sorry"

"Come with me" I took Em's hand and leaded her to his room. Aunt Piper stood up quickly and both girls hugged in tears. I felt uncomfortable just standing there watching them cry for Taylor.

"I will go to see Aida" I said and Em nodded.

"Go" said Piper and buried her face again in Em's shoulder.

I walked slowly to the other hall where I found my sister looking at the TV boring. Her whole body was wrapped in bandages and casts. Even with Ambrosia, her broken bones would take at least a week to heal. She looked at me at the threshold and said "TJ"

"Aida" I said weakly and walked the 3 feet between us. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"You saved us" said Aida grateful and I saw her eyes filling with tears. She looked desperate as she couldn't clean her face.

I moved closer to her. I rubbed her tears and I said "I couldn't stop Mer"

"We tried" whispered Aida.

"How did you know that mirror her would work?" I asked.

"I didn't. I was just hoping to buy more time" said Aida.

"It worked" I said "She recognized me"

"I know" said Aida "I heard her saying our name" She sighed and more tears were in her eyes.

"We will find our way to her" I said and rubbed more tears from her eyes with my thumbs. "Dad?"

"Outside, the doctor is talking to him before taking me to your room" said Aida and she rolled her eyes with fake annoyance "We are going to share room again"

"Just for a couple of days" I said.

In that moment, my dad came in saying "TJ? What are you doing here? You should be resting"

"I'm fine. I needed to see Aida and Taylor" I said.

"Is Taylor awake now?" asked my dad.

"No yet" I said "Aunt Piper is still with him… Em just got here"

"How?" asked my dad "Hazel wasn't suppose to tell her"

"Sean" I said and it was all the explanation I need it.

"I talked to Grover and Calypso and we agree that maybe it's better to move to Camp for the time being" said my dad. Aida and I gasped in surprise.

"No way, dad" said Aida fast.

"Silenus won't stop using Mer to kill demigods. We have to find them and stop them" I said and Aida nodded by my side.

"I want you safety first. I already talked to Piper and she agreed to leave too" said my dad.

"Dad, we can't hide and wait. We have to do something" said Aida angrily.

My dad matched her tone and said "You will do it and that's it"

"Dad?" I asked concerned and his whole body trembled.

He looked broken, tired. He held my hand and Aida's "Don't make me plea. I was so close to lose any of you"

"Dad, we can't stay back and do nothing" said Aida carefully slow.

"Please?" asked my dad almost to the point of tears.

"We have to do the right thing. You know it" I said "Silenus is using our sister. We have to save her"

"At least, we will take Claire at Camp. She is still too young to fight anyway" said my dad and we nodded.

"Once I heal and we are back in shape, we will ask a satyr to help us" said Aida "We will find a way"


	41. The Way Out

**Disclaimer: I wrote a Fanfic which is based on Rick Riordan's work.**

**Author's Notes: So it's Wednesday. 13,500+ views... Sweet! I apologize in advance. It's not exactly my best chapter. I felt it's kind of weird but the next is a lot better. I promise... I finally reaching in 120 K written words and I see no end yet. This is stretching... a lot. So far, big 100K published words**

**41. The Way Out**

I sat next to Aida watching TV for maybe half an hour when a male nurse came and helped us to move my sister back to my room. Once back in our room, my dad and nurse made me get back to my bed and be a good patient, but I stood up every 5 minutes to help Aida to scratch something she couldn't reach like her nose.

If it wasn't for the TV, I would really have no notion of the time. Everything felt moving slow in the white room with no windows. We were watching the prime time shows when Em stopped by. She looked so sad that it broke my heart.

"Em, give me hug" said Aida and Em walked to us with a weak smile on her face. Em hugged as tightly as Aida's casts could let her "Now comb my hair. TJ and dad are useless"

"Of course" said Em and quickly combed Aida's hair with her fingers and made a ponytail.

Once she was done, Em walked the distance between us and hugged me. It was so nice to hug her. She was always warm and affectionate.

"How are you?" I asked softly in her hear.

She pulled away and looked at me. She nodded and said "Fine. I was so scared"

"How is Taylor?" asked Aida.

"He just woke up. He is asking for you, TJ. You should go to see him" said Em

"Sure. Stay with Aida. Keep her company" I said and Em sat in my bed nodding.

I walked slowly still a little weak all the way to Taylor's bed back in ICU. He was alone and that was weird. I expected Aunt Piper still by his side.

Taylor immediately looked at me as soon as I crossed the threshold. "TJ?" he asked as I sat on Aunt Piper's chair.

"Hey" I said and we high-fived. "Where is your mom?"

Taylor said "I told her to go home. My siblings need her too. She can't be that selfish"

"She really needed a break" I said and Taylor nodded.

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

I took a look around. I didn't want anyone to overhear us. I said "Mer escaped and we are alive to tell the tale"

"Is she gone? I tried to make her recognized me but she was like a freaking robot" said Taylor.

I nodded and said "Almost completely, but I saw her just for a second"

"There is hope then" said Taylor and he didn't hide a small smile on his face. Regardless of everything, this still were good news.

"Of course" I said.

"Lana called like 20 minutes ago" said Taylor and waited for my answer. I just shrugged "She wants to come but I told her it was dangerous at least for the time being. You should call her again. She sounded really worried"

"Maybe later" I said "I just want to spend time with my best friend right now"

"I love you too, man" said Taylor and he patted the back of my hand. He turned on the TV and we laughed for a while as we were making ironic and sassy remarks as we were watching a sitcom.

Em came back on hour later and we stayed until late talking. I really had missed Em these months. Taylor had the largest grin on his face everytime he looked at his girlfriend. I was happy that they were happy. Every time a nurse tried to make me return to my room, Em would use the Mist and got another hour.

Two days later, I was feeling a ton better but I was still delicate. The wound would open slightly if I moved too fast or make too much effort to stand up or walk around. It brought me bad memories of Mer stabbing me every time I saw my bandage turning red.

Harry, Aida's boyfriend, came daily after school and they were annoyingly cute and I had to endure them. If I went to Taylor's room, it was pretty much the same or worst with the almost newlyweds.

One week after the dance and the incident, I was ready to get discharge of the hospital. Doctors and nurses were amazed by the quick recovery of the 3 of us. Of course, they didn't know that my dad or Piper fed us little pieces of Ambrosia. Any mortal would stay weeks even months in the hospital with wounds like us.

The nurse removed the IV from me and I was starting to feel less like a patient.

"This is weird" I said once I was back in normal clothes.

"Why?" asked Aida.

I sighed and said "I'm going home and you are staying"

"Only for one more week" snorted Aida "A week without you seems like a holiday"

Finally, Dr. Holmes had a clipboard on his hand and checked the release papers doing the proper annotations for my follow-up dates and signing here and there. I was sitting in a wheelchair with my things on my lap. I was smiling but Aida was glaring. The nurses released her left arm yesterday, so she could finally scratch her nose by herself but she was still days for going out.

"Mr. Jackson, your son is ready to be released. He was really lucky to be the one less injured… A whole gang on just 3 innocent kids. They are really lucky, indeed" said the doctor.

"We are really grateful to everybody at the hospital, right kids?" said my dad.

"Of course, top quality care" said Aida rolling her eyes. She wasn't trying to be disrespectful. She just wanted to leave with me.

"Thanks" I said. The doctor left and my dad was ready to push me out of the hospital. I took one last look to Aida who has fumingly annoyed of staying alone. "I will visit you tomorrow after school"

"Whatever" said Aida clearly annoyed "I hate you"

"Love you" I said and she just huffed.

"I will help TJ to settle down at home and I will return, ok?" said my dad and kissed Aida's forehead before pushing me out in the wheelchair.

The way back home was a little boring. My dad rambled on little things just to try not to look nervous. For the last week, he tried to be strong for our sake, but I knew he was so scared of almost losing us. I won't deny it that we were so close of dying.

I walked slowly the stairs to the apartment. I was a little worried of my wound opening again even if it was almost healed. As my dad opened, I saw Claire in front of us with a wide smile.

"TJ!" yelled Claire and ran to huge me.

I was surprised as I said "Claire, what are you doing here? I thought you were at camp"

"Tomorrow, I will return with Granny Caly but I want to be with you. I missed you a lot" said Claire as she had her head on my chest. She could feel the thick bandages.

"I missed you too" I said and combed her hair lightly. She was probably the most desperate and worried of everybody since she couldn't visit us at the hospital.

"Where is Calypso?" asked my dad.

"In here… I'm cooking" yelled Calypso back in the kitchen. My dad and I looked at each other nervously.

"You don't have to" said my dad fast "I'll help you"

"Percy, I can do it" complained Calypso inside.

That night, I had a semi-normal dinner and it was nice. Dad and Calypso talked a lot about Camp and simple things to distract me of thinking in Aida and Taylor at the hospital. In two days, Taylor was going to be discharged like me. My dad left to the hospital after dinner.

Claire pleaded to sleep with me. I guess she was having trouble sleeping without Aida. It was a nice change. She didn't kick like Aida or snore like dad.

It was probably around midnight when I woke up panting of a nightmare. Everybody has nightmares but mine were the same since the incident. I dreamed of fighting Mer again and I couldn't stop her as she killed each one of us. This time was Claire. I saw my little sister cold body and I yelled so hard that I woke up. I felt ashamed of being so scared. I was petrified of encountering Mer again because I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her but she would definitely kill me.

As I rubbed my face trying to erase the bad dreams of my eyes, I heard to Claire talking in her sleep. She doesn't do it often. She mumbled words that seemed to be random and meaningless but I was intrigued. I moved closer to her mouth to listen more carefully. She said things mixed in English, Greek and a language that I didn't recognized. She said "sand, mom, don't, fossils"

Then she started to breathe fast and she was sweating. She was clearly having a nightmare and I felt the need of helping her, so I woke her up. She opened her eyes with loud fast pants. She looked at me and snuggled closer. I felt her crying on my chest and her head was pressed against me.

"What were you dreaming?" I asked as I combed her hair.

It took her some seconds to respond with a shaky voice saying "My past"

"What about it?" I asked. It was the first time she wanted to talk about it. Most of the time you asked something before we found her in the desert, she just shrugged, changed the topic or said 'I don't remember'.

She sighed and whispered "Mom"

I gasped in surprise. I moved her so she could face me. I asked "Mom, what did you dream of her?"

I felt her head moving to the side clearly trying to avoid me. It took her more seconds that I would like to answer "She hit me"

I felt the need to put my hand on my mouth as I suffocated a loud gasp. This meant more questions than answers. I said "Mom? She? How?"

"I don't want to say it" whispered weakly Claire "Don't make me do it" Her eyes were filling with more tears.

I pleaded softly "Please"

"TJ, she wasn't herself. I don't remember what I did or said. I just remember that I was really little and she was kneeling in front of me, then I felt the slap and guards quickly took me away" said Claire.

"What do you remember of her?" I asked.

"She always wore a Greek dress. She never smiled" said Claire and I knew we weren't talking about the same woman. The mom I remembered always smiled. She was constantly happy and laughed a lot. Whatever happened to her changed her for sure.

"Do you remember the place? What was it like outside? A mountain? A lake? Something like that?" I asked hoping to get a clue, a lead to Annabeth Chase.

"No, I don't remember much, just only my room, white thick moist walls" said Claire "Don't ask me anymore. I know that I am not supposed to remember"

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

Claire buried her head on my chest and whispered as she hugged me tighter "A voice in my dreams told me and it scares me"

"What the voice says?" I asked.

"Bad things will happen to each one of you if I do" said Claire and started to cry harder "I don't want to lose any of you. Please, don't make me remember. Please, don't"

"I won't. Don't worry" I said "I love you"

"I love you too, TJ" said Claire "I'm happy here. I don't want to leave you"

"You won't" I said "I promise it"

I hugged her long enough until she fell asleep again. I couldn't sleep after hearing her. I was worried for Claire. She had so many secrets which she kept for our sake. It was supposed the other way around. I was supposed to protect her. I'm her big brother.


	42. Sea Daughters

**Disclaimer: So this is not original original work. Come on. I'm not that creative!**

**Author's Notes: TGIF! 13,900+ views!**

**42. Sea Daughters**

At dawn, I convinced Calypso to let Claire stay for at least a couple of days, so I wouldn't be alone. Calypso agreed and she left early to Camp. One hour later, I helped Claire to get ready for the day. It was strange eating breakfast just the 2 of us. It felt lonely. No one mentioned what happened last night. I walked her to the bus school stop. She was sad of going alone since I still have a couple of days off. I told her that I was probably going next week.

On the way back home, I was worried. Claire had secrets and I was wondering how dangerous those secretes were. At home, I did nothing most of the morning, just watching TV and reading magazines.

By noon, my dad came. I hadn't seen him since he left to the hospital yesterday. He took a shower as I was making lunch, chicken salad with crackers.

"How are you?" asked my dad when he sat with me at the dinner table.

"Fine" I said and ate absentminded thinking in Claire.

"What's troubling you? The fork has missed your mouth 3 times" asked my dad. I looked at him and I looked down where pieces of food were on my t-shirt.

"Claire. She had a bad dream yesterday. She told me that a voice told her not to remember her past for our sake" I said "Do you have an idea who it was?"

"No idea. Don't worry for Claire. Secrets tend to be unravel with time and most of the time alone…" he said "Just trust your sister for the time being" I knew he was holding information.

"Is there is something I should know?" I asked "Are you not telling me something?"

"Like I said 'Don't worry'. Right now, we need to find Mer. That's our primary concern right now, okay?" said my dad and it felt like the end of the conversation. I wasn't in the mood of starting a discussion, so I just nodded and continued eating.

I went with dad for Claire at school and we visited Taylor and Aida before he was discharged. Em was by Taylor's side like usual. I found them talking about food. Taylor longed for normal food. He was already sick of hospital food. I wasn't going to argue him. I felt the same way after almost one week in here.

"Ready to leave?" I asked as I sat next to Em.

"I can't wait. I miss my bed" said Taylor "I can't snuggle here with Em" He winked at his girlfriend who was already blushing.

"Shut up, Taylor" said Em playfully and leaned to kiss her boyfriend.

"Come on. You were complaining about it 10 minutes ago" said Taylor teasingly.

"Well, TJ doesn't need to know" said Em rolling her eyes "Have you seen Aida?"

"Not yet. Dad and Claire are with her" I said "Where is Aunt Piper anyway? I thought she would be here" Taylor and Em looked at each other nervously and I knew something was wrong.

"My mom is packing my things at home. She will come later. I made the mistake of telling her what really happened yesterday and she took everybody to Camp. She wants me to go too" said Taylor.

"She worries for everybody's safety" I said with a loud sigh "It's not your fault. I told her before you woke up"

"It's okay" said Taylor "I won't hide. I will help you to find Mer. We have to stop her"

"I will help too. She is my sister as much as yours" said Em and I forced a smile. These were my best friends and they wanted to help me but I didn't want to drag them to this. Mer would kill them.

"We will talk once you are better" I said "I would love a week resting at camp"

"You can go in my place if you want" said Taylor with a little of bitterness in his voice. I wasn't in the mood to argue him.

"I will check on Aida. See ya" I said standing up. Both waved at me. Em whispered 'See ya'.

I walked to the next door where I found Aida talking cheerfully with Claire. My dad was looking outside the window. His hand was scratching his head and I knew he was worried and thinking hard.

"Hey, sis. How are you?" I said. My dad turned to see me coming in but returned to the window. Aida smiled at me as Claire barely looked at me.

"Better with you and Claire here. It's pretty boring here but at least I can use now my two arms" said Aida and moved weakly her arms in the air. "Hopefully, one more week of little bits of ambrosia and I will leave this place"

"That's nice" I said trying to smile.

"Yeah, we have to start planning your birthday" said Aida and Claire's eyes lightened.

"It's still in weeks" I said "Besides I don't want anything"

"None sense. We haven't celebrated your birthday in a decade" said Aida.

Before I could say a thing, my dad said "She is right, you know"

I just shrugged and resigned to the fact that Aida was throwing me a party no matter what I did. We talked for one hour before I took Claire back home.

For two more weeks, I visited Aida at the hospital. Once Taylor was discharged from the hospital, Piper used an insane amount of Charmspeak and Taylor had no other choice but go to Camp for the time being. I missed my best friend at school. Using even more charmspeak, Piper managed to convince Em to return to New Rome.

Finally, yesterday Aida was discharged and she was currently taking a nap in her bed with Claire. My dad was out, at Camp supervising some things with Grover and Calypso, so I was doing my homework on a lazy Saturday afternoon. One week ago, I returned to school and it was really boring without Taylor and Aida.

Since yesterday, Aida has been nagging me with birthday party plans. Two more weeks and I will be 16, the same age when my parents fought Kronos and Gaea. I pictured my 16th birthday a little different than reality. Oh, well… at least, I wasn't still stuck at camp like last year.

I was sleeping in the couch after doing my homework when I heard a knocking on my door. I opened and it was Harry. I let him in and sat on the couch with me until Aida and Claire woke up. We talked about school. Since Aida was still absent, we became good friends.

Once Aida woke up, Harry took her and Claire to the movies. They invited me but I wanted a little of peace and quiet. I was mostly annoyed of Aida trying to make me choose for a cake flavor.

I was watching a movie when I heard knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and it was a little early for Aida and Claire to come back from the movies with Harry. Maybe it was dad who forgot his keys again. I opened the door.

"Hi, Theo" said Lana standing in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" I said clearly surprised and a little pitchy.

"My mom let me come" said Lana a little nervous. Then I noticed the tall woman to her side, red cherry lips, almond skin, dark glossy long hair and bright green eyes. "This is my aunt Benthesikyme, dad's sister. Dad sent her to keep an eye on me"

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said as politely as possible. I was in front of a minor God as powerful as Triton.

She shook my hand saying "Percy's kid, right? You look just like your father. Where is he anyway?"

"At Camp, supervising some things" I said politely.

"Call me if you need me, right Lana?" said Benthesikyme.

"Thanks, aunt Benthy" said Lana smiling.

"I will come back later before 9" said Benthesikyme and she looked at me with scolding eyes "Keep her safe, Theodore"

"Of course" I said bowing to the goddess. She threw me one last mean look before walking down the stairs.

"She looks a little tough, but she means well" said Lana once we were alone.

"Do you want to come in?" I said.

"Not really" said Lana and I knew what she meant. The last time she was here, my grandpa died.

"Do you want to walk outside? I could use some fresh air" I said. She nodded "Just let me get a jacket"

"Sure" said Lana and I took my jacket hanging close to the door.

All the way down, we were quiet. It was still early and the sun was barely starting to set in the horizon. I took her to the basketball courts close to the apartment.

"So, how are you? asked Lana as we both stared absentminded to a couple of kids playing basketball close to us.

"Fine as anyone could expect" I said.

"How are you REALLY?" asked Lana and I took a deep breath. This was a really tricky question. For weeks, I have been conflicted in a lot of things. I wanted to be honest so much and say 'Mer is the Dark Sword. She fought back for a moment. She recognized me, Aida and Taylor', but I couldn't. We just stared at each other. Her hand cupped my cheek making me look at her. I knew she was worried. I could tell in her pretty sea green eyes.

"Alive" I whispered hoping that answer would be enough.

"I am glad about that" said Lana honestly and I gave her a lopsided smile. I leaned my forehead until I touched hers. My hands went to her shoulders and I felt the extra heavy fabric around her neck.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not that cold. Aren't you hot?" I asked teasingly.

"It's in fashion" answered Lana quickly. She giggled and this moment was perfect.

"Thank you for coming" I said pulling Lana closer to me. I hugged her. I needed to feel something to reassure me that I was indeed alive. She hugged back and we stayed there tightly together.

"There is nowhere in the world I would rather be right now, Theo" whispered Lana against my shoulder and I felt my cheeks red.

"Me neither" I said back with a hopeful smile.

More minutes passed and nobody said a thing. We just hugged as we heard the kids playing with the ball. Life seemed easy in moments like this.

"Were you scared of dying?" asked Lana and she pulled away.

"No. I was more ashamed of not being able to do more" I said.

"You save them and yourself. Thanks to you, everybody is alive" said Lana and I sighed. I couldn't tell her the truth, at least not the whole thing.

"We fought the Dark Sword and still escaped" I said.

"I know who he is. I have heard the rumors" said Lana nervously and she touched her scarf. I saw her fingers moving nervously around the fabric as she bit her lips doubtfully.

"I had to stop" I said but I was interrupted by some clapping noises. We both looked around and the kids weren't playing anymore. They were gone. We were alone except for two figures wearing brown riding hoods and masks.

I knew exactly who they were. I quickly and swiftly moved Lana behind me. I took out the dagger out of my jacket and I was ready to face them. I felt Lana's trembling as her hands were touching my back.

"Still breathing?!" said Silenus "Your kind is tougher that I expected"

"All Poseidon's children are" I said without hesitation or fear.

Silenus just smiled wickedly and bowed to Mer. He said "Kill Poseidon's daughter and legacy" I saw Mer nodding one time ceremoniously before drawing her sword. She faced us waiting for me and Lana to make the first move. Silenus walked away calmly until he turned the corner. I was furious at him. I wanted nothing to stab him but if I moved, Mer would attack us.

"The Dark Sword?!" said Lana scared behind me.

I carefully turned my head to see the set of worried eyes of Lana. I whispered urgently "Get out of here"

Lana shook her head and said "No, I'm helping you. He has killed plenty of us" She took her sword out carefully slow trying to draw attention to herself.

I shook my head and pleaded "Lana, listen to me. Get help"

"I can't leave you. I won't" said Lana.

"Lana, go" I pleaded one final time "I can distract her while you run"

"But TJ?" asked Lana confused. It wasn't our nature to run away but she had to get help.

"Just do it. I'll be fine. I promise" I said firmly and I saw the hesitation in Lana's eyes but she nodded.

"Be careful" she whispered and I nodded to her. She pecked my lips before running away fast. Before I could smile by her bold action, Mer immediately ran after her but I stood in between with my dagger and the determination of not letting go again.


End file.
